Sugar
by BiancaNeidhart
Summary: Sous le soleil de la Floride, alors que Carmella ne pensait pas voir sa vie déjà palpitante s'améliorer, effleurant son rêve de championnat du bout des doigts, un fâcheux événement comme elle seule sait le créer va apporter son lot de bouleversements autant enivrants que déstabilisants. [Post-NXT 13/01/2016]
1. Chapitre 1

Coucou!

J'avais très envie d'écrire sur Carmella depuis un moment tout en m'essayant à un nouveau duo. Après de longues réflexions, voici le résultat: le **AJella**!  
A la base je comptais faire un OS, puis il s'est avéré que j'avais une tonne d'idées donc ça s'est transformé en mini-fiction.

Je me suis énormément amusée l'écrire donc j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour vous à la lecture =)

N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, c'est vraiment important car motivant.

* * *

La vie était belle.

Carmella était une éternelle optimiste, croquant la vie à pleines dents et les lèvres ourlées d'un sourire éclatant, préférant voir le verre à moitié plein plutôt qu'à moitié vide et se réjouissant des petits riens, mais depuis trois jours, le 13 janvier exactement, la vie lui souriait tout particulièrement.  
Ce fameux jour marquait le début de son push dans sa carrière à la NXT. En effet, la princesse de Staten Island, guère impressionnante de prime abord avec ses imprimés léopards, son maquillage extravagant et son exubérance enfantine, avait remporté la battle royal définissant la première prétendante à la ceinture de championne. Sa part du contrat pour le match avait été simple, trop à son goût même, puisqu'elle avait passé la majorité du temps à terre à attendre son heure, mais elle avait gagné en faisant passer Eva par-dessus la corde supérieure.

C'était tout ce qui importait.

Peu importe que la championne actuelle soit sa meilleure amie, Bayley. C'était une compétition amicale, en tout bien tout honneur et ne l'inquiétait donc aucunement. Les contours de son rêve se profilaient enfin à l'horizon, de plus en plus nets alors qu'elle attaquait chaque nouvelle journée avec un sourire espiègle.

Pour l'heure, la diva était en retard pour son rendez-vous beauté avec sa meilleure amie, justement, et dévalait les escaliers de sa résidence à Altamonte Springs à quelques kilomètres d'Orlando, trop pressée pour attendre sagement l'ascenseur, ses talons claquant avec force sur le carrelage. Elle s'excusait d'une voix hachée au téléphone, sautant au volant de sa petite voiture citadine classique et démarra en trombe, faisant gentiment râler Bayley.  
La brune la connaissait par cœur à présent: elle était _toujours_ en retard, par conséquent toujours pressée, mais sa candeur adoucissait tout un chacun et lui permettait de ne jamais essuyer de savon. Il était impossible de s'énerver après Carmella. La jalouser certes, ou la critiquer même, c'était d'ailleurs l'activité favorite de bons nombres de ses voisines et quelques collègues, mais jamais d'entrer dans une colère noire. Alors Bayley, indulgente, raccrocha en lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle devait prendre son temps afin de ne pas avoir d'accident, alors que la pauvre patientait déjà au salon de beauté au cœur d'Orlando depuis une dizaine de minutes.

 **[Marvin Gaye – Sexual Healing (Kygo Remix)]**

La catcheuse alluma la radio et tourna le son au maximum avec un petit cri de ravissement en reconnaissant l'air, alors qu'elle s'engageait sur Keller Road qui serpentait sous un beau ciel dégagé, pour rejoindre la nationale. Carmella adorait écouter la musique très fort, c'était d'ailleurs la seule façon d'en profiter pleinement à son humble avis, et cela avait le don de la mettre d'encore meilleure humeur, surtout lorsque le temps était si clément. Cela faisait très starlette, mais elle s'en moquait, ayant de toute façon déjà atteint ce stade depuis belle lurette.  
Elle chaussa ses imposantes de lunettes de soleil en chantonnant, toujours avec ce sourire aux lèvres car elle s'épanouissait telle une fleur au soleil, mais fut interrompue par la vibration de son portable sur le siège passager. Agile, mais tout à fait inconsciente, elle se pencha pour l'attraper et décrocher, tenant le volant d'une main. Heureusement pour sa vie et celle des autres, la circulation n'était pas abondante en plein après-midi.

\- Comment ça t'as pas tes clés?! Mais t'as dormi où cette nuit Eric? S'écria la diva pour couvrir la musique électronique plutôt que de la baisser, mi-inquiète mi-amusée par la situation dans laquelle s'était encore fourrée son coéquipier Eric, alias Enzo Amore. J'te les aurai déjà ramenées si je les avais tes foutus clés. T'étais avec Bill hier soir si jamais t'as oublié, tu devrais p't'être plutôt lui demandé à _lui_ au lieu de me mettre en retard.

Beau mensonge pour tenter de se donner bonne conscience et le faire culpabiliser. Elle préférait renvoyer le bébé à Bill Morrissey, plus connu sous le nom de Big Cass, l'autre homme qui complétait ce fougueux trio.

\- J'ai pensé à toi en premier chouchou, tu devrais être flattée! Renchérit aussitôt le survolté au téléphone qu'elle imaginait très bien en train de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage au beau milieu de la rue. Tu m'tues pas hein? … J'ai créché chez Billie.

\- Encore Billie Kaye, quelle surprise..., ironisa la fausse blonde en s'engageant sur la 90B de sa conduite souple, levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai pas tes clés, donc encore une fois, appelle Bill au lieu d'me prendre la tête s'il te plaît.

\- Te prendre la tête? Tu t'fous de moi ou pas avec ta musique à fond? Je suis à la rue là, au cas où t'aurais pas compris! S'énerva son acolyte adoré, mais elle finit par être raisonnable et baissa un tantinet le son.

\- A la rue chez _elle_ , tu veux dire ouais...

\- C'est pas le problème. Je t...

\- T'as pas tes clés, c'est bon merci, j'ai compris, l'interrompit sans ménagement Carmella qui fonçait sur la nationale sans même s'inquiéter de sa vitesse, sereine. Elle avait toujours conduit vite, avec aisance, mais aussi avec une maîtrise parfaite qui surprenait bien du monde. Ecoute, tu fais comme je te dis et si Bill les a pas, tu peux dormir chez moi cette nuit et j't'aiderai à les chercher, mais là j'ai un rendez-vous avec Bay'. Ok, chaton?

\- Mouais, d'accord... J't'attends chez Billie pendant que tu te fais belle alors.

\- Je suis déjà belle, rappela la diva en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux et affectant une moue dédaigneuse comme s'il lui faisait face, le faisant éclater rire. Allez j'te laisse sinon je vais louper la sortie. A tout à l'heure et sois sage.

La jeune femme raccrocha sans lui laisser l'opportunité de répondre, jeta le téléphone sur le siège à côté et remonta le son en hochant la tête en rythme. Elle suivit tranquillement la nationale pendant encore quelques minutes, la vitre abaissée pour faire profiter de la musique à tous les conducteurs et pianotant sur le volant, jusqu'à décider qu'il serait plus agréable de prendre la sortie longeant le lac Ivanohe pour profiter de la vue.

Les eaux turquoise miroitaient sous le soleil curieusement chaleureux de janvier alors qu'elle sifflotait la mélodie en rythme et vérifiait son maquillage dans le rétroviseur, s'attirant des œillades intéressées des conducteurs environnants, patientant comme elle au feu rouge. Elle leur adressa un signe de main guilleret puis ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la brise fraîche et les rayons du soleil dardés sur son visage.

Elle adorait la Floride, lumineuse et dynamique, à son image.

Carmella dansait carrément sur son siège, un poing brandit en l'air, conduisant d'une main sur North Parramore Avenue, ne prêtant donc aucune attention au Rover noir qui surgissait sur sa gauche par West Amelia Street pourtant ornée d'un panneau ''Stop''. La catcheuse freina et vira brusquement à droite pour l'éviter et pilla sec contre le lampadaire qui amortit le choc et évita ainsi une collision fatale. Pour sa part, l'imposant véhicule termina sa course derrière dans un effroyable crissement, juste devant le muret de Sunshine Park qu'il parvint à ne pas emboutir.

Saine et sauve, mais choquée, la diva bondit de sa voiture et alla examiner les dégâts à l'avant de la carrosserie avec un grommellement, puis arrières au pas de charge en laissant évidemment la portière ouverte afin que les badauds se joignent à Marvin Gaye pour un karaoké en plein air. Elle poussa un juron bien senti en constatant que l'arrière de sa voiture était éraflé tout du long et que le phare gauche gisait lamentablement sur le béton du trottoir à quelques mètres. Ce qui n'était bien sûr rien en comparaison de l'avant qui ressemblait maintenant à de l'aluminium qu'un géant aurait pris plaisir à fouler au pied.

\- Espèce de connard! Hurla la blonde qui terminait un nouveau tour de sa voiture en piteux état, ses yeux jetant des éclairs la rendant effrayante en dépit de sa petite taille et son allure de petite poupée dans son jean et son pull beige moulant qui dévoilait la peau de son ventre. J'aurai pu tuer quelqu'un, moi notamment ! Et ma bagnole, sale enfoiré !

\- Non mais vous êtes malade de rouler comme ça en ville?! S'écria le conducteur du Rover sans s'offusquer des insultes, un brun à la carrure imposante au visage rond orné d'une barbe savamment rasée et aux yeux d'un bleu troublant qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, plus comme une assertion que comme une interrogation. Vous allez sûrement tuer un piéton un de ces jours à cette allure de toute façon.

Carmella le détailla de son regard acéré de la tête aux pieds et un sourire malicieux vint jouer sur ses lèvres. Cet enfoiré avait au moins le mérite d'avoir un corps bien dessiné sous ses vêtements, un genre de friandise qui lui plaisait.

La tête tournée vers sa voiture grise, il grimaça alors qu'il offrait sa main gauche au ciel dans un geste d'incompréhension dépité, la musique assourdissante emplissant la rue, mais visiblement le seul à s'en formaliser, Marvin scandant son célèbre '' _Sexual Healing_ ''.  
La vie poursuivait son cours dans leurs dos, les voitures défilant sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter car l'accident ne gênait pas la circulation.

\- Pardon?! J'étais la première au carrefour, c'était à _moi_ de passer. Vous êtes aveugle ?! Renchérit Carmella qui lui faisait l'honneur de le rejoindre, un poing fiché sur sa taille marqué par son jean taille-basse et le désignant d'un index accusateur de sa main libre, courroucée. Il était _peut-_ être séduisant et elle avait _peut-être_ une conduite irresponsable, mais le véritable fautif, c'était lui. Vous avez vu les dégâts de ma voiture?! Autant l'avant, c'est de ma faute, autant vous allez me payer les réparations pour l'arrière, je vous préviens.

Prodigieusement agacé par ce brouhaha que formait sa voix éraillée par la colère et la musique, l'homme se pinça l'arête du nez, les yeux clos, la tête légèrement de côté. Si ça continuait ainsi, il allait finir avec une migraine par-dessus le marché.

\- Alors oui, je conduis vite, et ça vaut toutes les foutues amendes que j'me suis prise, mais _ça_ , c'est de votre faute bordel, brailla-t-elle en désignant sa pauvre voiture à sa droite, tapant du pied sur le pavé comme une enfant. On va faire un constat et vite fait. J'ai un rendez-vous!

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez baisser la musique, pitié? S'enquit le conducteur en ouvrant enfin les yeux et lui offrant enfin une vue imprenable sur son visage consterné, mais dans une posture curieusement détendue en dépit du contexte.

Carmella esquissa un mouvement de recul en plaquant une main sur ses lèvres prune, les yeux écarquillés, soudainement coite. Elle parvenait enfin à mettre un nom sur un visage.

Avec sa chance légendaire, il fallait qu'elle soit impliquée dans un accident de voiture avec un mythe du catch dont la rumeur prêtait à croire qu'il venait de signer un contrat avec la WWE. Quelle coïncidence...  
En effet, le ''phénoménal'' AJ Styles lui faisait face, pourtant reconnaissable avec sa curieuse coupe de cheveux aux oreilles et ses beaux yeux bleu qui la toisaient avec incompréhension, les sourcils froncés, un peu exaspéré. Elle avait lu un article en ligne sur cette fameuse signature de contrat pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, ce qui avait alimenté les cancans en coulisse pendant plusieurs jours.

C'était absurde.

Tout, en passant par sa présence ici, par leur dialogue et la musique, était absurde.

\- Tout va bien? S'inquiéta l'athlète en esquissant un pas dans sa direction puisqu'elle persistait à rester muette et à le dévisager comme s'il était un alien, sincèrement préoccupé par son état physique. Vous êtes blessée?

\- Ça va, ça va..., marmonna la diva qui reprenait enfin ses esprits, battant des paupières comme une biche prise dans le phare d'une voiture, avant de se tapoter la joue, embarrassée. Vous êtes AJ Styles, je viens de vous traiter de connard et de vous hurler dessus.

\- Ça ne fait rien, c'est une réaction assez typique pour un accident et il y a plus important à régler pour l'instant, fit le catcheur avec un sourire embarrassé, probablement d'avoir été reconnu dans un tel contexte. Vous devriez faire un tour à l'hôpital quand même... Et votre voiture est bien amochée.

\- Sans blague…, marmonna-t-elle en l'observant faire le tour de son véhicule pour constater toutes l'étendues des dégâts, ses bras menus sévèrement croisés sur la poitrine, son regard pétillant glissant jusqu'à son postérieur mis en valeur par le jean. Je vous assure que ça va, merci. Enfin tout ça, ça reste quand même de votre faute ! On ne va pas en rester là.

De toute évidence, AJ ne l'avait pas reconnue, mais elle n'était qu'une diva parmi tant d'autres à l'école de la WWE alors elle ne pouvait guère lui en tenir rigueur. Ils évoluaient pourtant dans le même monde, mais ce dernier était tellement vaste, qu'il était impossible de connaître tous ses collègues, bien qu'elle ne se considère pas comme l'une d'entre eux. Pas encore.  
Le temps de sa courte réflexion, le brun avait sorti son portable et appelé la dépanneuse sans même lui demander son avis.

\- Vous devriez essayer de voir si elle démarre, indiqua-t-il une fois ayant raccroché et faisant royalement fi du nouveau morceau qui emplissait la rue, la jaugeant discrètement du regard, se demandant si elle lui poserait problème pour la suite des événements. Parce que c'était vrai, il était le fautif dans l'histoire même si sa conduite méritait qu'on lui retire son permis illico. Même si ça fonctionne toujours, il serait trop dangereux pour vous de rouler avec une voiture dans cet état. Je suis d'ailleurs très surpris que vous n'ayez pas déjà des impacts…

\- Oh ça va hein ! C'est la preuve que je ne suis pas un danger public comme vous l'imaginez. Il est de toute façon _hors de question_ que j'me promène avec un déchet pareil, prévint la blonde qui le rejoignait de sa démarche féline puis s'installa au volant, tentant de canaliser son irritation pour ne pas lui faire mauvaise impression bien que ce soit déjà raté, et faisant ses comptes mentalement. Et la vôtre ?

\- Indemne.

« _Pas juste_ » pesta la princesse de Staten Island en son for intérieur, parvenant à faire démarrer la machine après quelques essais infructueux, rejetant la tête en arrière et abaissant les paupières, exténuée.

\- Vous en faites pas, je payerai les réparations. C'est à cause de moi après tout, admit-il avec un sourire entendu. Vous êtes madame… ?

\- Appelez-moi Leah, ça suffira, se contenta de répondre la diva qui sortit pour s'appuyer contre son coffre balafré afin d'être plus à son aise pour patienter, non sans une once de lassitude dans la voix qui pouvait s'assimiler à du dédain. Vous vivez pas en Floride, AJ ?

\- Non, pourquoi… ? interrogea-t-il avec une mine incertaine, un peu soucieux de la raison de cet interrogatoire, une main fourrée dans la poche de son jean.

\- Qu'est c'que vous faites là alors ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Carmella, trop curieuse pour son propre bien, son ton désinvolte lui jouant des tours de surcroît, se permettant de l'observer à sa guise car ses lunettes de soleil la dissimulait. Rendez-vous avec Paul Levesque à Winter Park? Je vois pas d'autre raison à votre présence ici, loin de chez vous... La rumeur est vraie alors?

AJ la considéra en plissant les yeux, surpris par la justesse de son raisonnement et par son attitude totalement intrusive, le cuir de sa veste crissant et dessinant ses épaules alors qu'il croisait les bras, comme sur la défensive, mais ne bougeant pourtant pas. Implicitement, il lui faisait comprendre qu'il attendrait la dépanneuse en sa compagnie.  
Il l'avait quand même envoyée dans un lampadaire et redécoré l'arrière de sa voiture juste car il était en retard à son rendez-vous professionnel et n'avait pas respecté la règle.

\- Vous êtes bien indiscrète Leah... Et curieusement bien informée.

\- Pas d'panique, je suis pas une infiltrée d'une compagnie adverse! Je travaille à la NXT sous le pseudo Carmella, expliqua la fausse blonde qui souriait légèrement, mais avec une modestie étonnante, qui prouvait juste qu'elle aimait son métier. On est collègues de loin quoi... Enfin peut-être bientôt! Et vous allez me dire la vérité, _rien_ que la vérité, en attendant.

Confus, le Phénoménal se confondit en excuse, se faisant un devoir de rester respectueux et tout particulièrement avec ses collègues, peu importe le rang.  
Mais franchement, qui aurait pu deviner qu'il créerait un accident avec une future consœur? Et puis sa profession n'était _vraiment_ pas écrite sur son front...

\- Vous êtes adorable! Pépia la diva, souriant comme une enfant devant son embarras alors qu'elle n'estimait pas pouvoir encore être reconnue. Elle avait certes affaire à AJ Styles, mais ici, dans la rue, il était un homme comme un autre et, par conséquent, elle se comportait comme avec tous les autres hommes. Non franchement, pas la peine d'en faire autant, j'm'en fous. Je catche pas pour avoir une horde de fans hystériques qui m'attend à chaque coin de rue... Mais vous êtes vraiment _trop_ chou. Bon, et alors cette vérité, elle arrive?!

Son téléphone sonna à cet instant dans la poche arrière de son jean, le faisant lever les yeux au ciel, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser avec cet énergumène. Elle lâcha un nouveau juron avant de décrocher et chouiner:

\- Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée Bay, j'ai eu un accident de voiture en me rendant au salon et... Non non, j'vais bien, t'inquiète, mais j'attends la dépanneuse avec le bourreau sans cœur de ma voiture et tu vas jamais le croiiire, chantonna Carmella en se dandinant devant sa voiture, sa crinière blonde cendrée dansant autour de son visage, visiblement vite remise de ses émotions, tandis que l'athlète tournait les talons en hochant la tête de dépit, une main plaquée sur les yeux. Ce malotru, c'est AJ Styles. Le phénoménal, le vrai! Mais si, j'te jure! Un vrai goujat en réalité... mais mignon. Il va payer les frais de réparation, encore heureux!

\- Je vous entends, vous savez? Maugréa le catcheur qui suivait sa menue silhouette du regard, interloqué, le bras reposant sur le capot de son Rover en un seul morceau. Elle agita vivement la main dans sa direction avec une grimace comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire moucheron, mais il était néanmoins flatté qu'une minette de son genre le qualifie de ''mignon''. J'aurai mieux fait de la planter là au lieu de jouer au gentleman...

Il se demandait si la demoiselle n'en rajoutait pas une couche rien que pour accroître sa gêne, cela avait tout l'air de lui ressembler bien qu'il ne soit pas du genre à juger si rapidement sur les apparences, mais finalement, toute cette scène l'amusait.

\- J'ai besoin d'un smoothie ou d'un café bien sucré pour me remettre du choc, chuchota la jeune femme qui le rejoignait en s'éventant de sa main où tintinnabulait une multitude d'anneaux dorés, une fois ayant fini de jacasser avec sa précieuse amie, regardant sa voiture se faire remorquer par ce monstre de dépanneuse, cette dernière ayant fait son arrivée pendant le récit détaillé de l'accident.

\- Alors vous en achèterez un dans le quartier. Votre copine doit en avoir marre de vous attendre. Je vous dépose en chemin puisque vous n'avez plus de voiture, s'empressa d'ajouter AJ pour éviter une énième réplique sur sa soi-disant muflerie. Voir son visage poupin s'éclairer d'un grand sourire le rassura curieusement et il se fit violence pour ne pas laisser entrevoir les symptômes de la contamination. Je suis en retard aussi donc j'aimerai qu'on y aille maintenant.

Leah ne lui avait rien demandé, ils ne se connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, mais le fait qu'ils travaillent pour la même entreprise les rapprochaient en un sens et puis malgré sa désinvolture à la limite de l'inquiétante et son exubérance vite fatigante, elle lui était sympathique.

\- Je règle tout ce désastre et j'arrive. Vous êtes un amour! S'écria Carmella par-dessus son épaule avec un clin d'œil mutin et un haussement d'épaules très pin-up, ses lunettes de soleil redressées sur le sommet de son crâne.

'' _Complètement bipolaire_ '' commenta intérieurement AJ qui soupirait, soulagé de voir ce cirque approcher de sa fin, mais surveillant le dialogue entre le garagiste et la diva, prêt à intervenir si besoin.  
Elle mena sa barque à merveille et fit demi-tour avec un large sourire après un dernier regard peiné à sa voiture tandis que l'employé s'assurait que le véhicule d'AJ n'avait subi aucun dommage. Carmella l'attendait, adossée à la portière de son Rover, en tentant de joindre son assurance.

\- Je vais devoir vous envoyer des papiers pour l'assurance, murmura Leah en couvrant le téléphone de sa petite main halée, glissant de nouveau ses lunettes de soleil sur le bout de son nez. Vous aurez le temps de vous en occuper ?

Le brun approuva d'un signe de tête en lui désignant la portière puis il s'installa derrière le volant avant qu'elle ne prenne place à ses côtés, son sac à main rouge vif sur les genoux.

\- Vous m'appellerez en recevant la facture, indiqua AJ une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, curieusement après un court délai d'attente, bifurquant sur South Westmoreland Drive sur ses indications.

\- C'est votre technique pour me proposer un rencard ? Plaisanta la catcheuse en tournant le visage dans sa direction, ne se lassant pas de le contempler sous toutes les coutures, mais elle poussa un râle désappointé en constatant sa moue dépitée et l'alliance à son annulaire. Et comment on fait sans numéro de téléphone hm ?

\- Rentrez-le votre, je vous appellerai, fit-il en lui tendant son téléphone sans quitter la route des yeux, redoublant de prudence après ce malheureux accident qui lui imposait ce charmant contretemps en escarpins.

AJ s'insulta intérieurement, le premier surpris par sa nonchalance alors que sa règle d'or était de ne pas trop s'approcher d'une femme par respect pour son épouse qui partageait sa vie et sa passion depuis 21 ans, son amour du lycée.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question pour votre contrat à la WWE, fit remarquer Leah en renseignant son numéro à toute allure, ses doigts volants sur l'écran tactile, bien loin de ses réprimandes internes. Elle lui rendit l'appareil en observant son fond d'écran qui affichait l'athlète portant une adorable petite fille brune, puis avança un index vernis de rose nacré avec un air espiègle qui n'annonçait rien de bon : Je peux allumer la radio ?

\- Sûrement pas. Vous voulez m'achever ? trancha le catcheur, mais sans une once d'âpreté. La blonde se réinstalla au fond de son siège avec un soupir, les jambes élégamment croisées, faussement outrée rien que pour l'enquiquiner. J'ai en effet rendez-vous avec Paul pour discuter des plans pour le main roster et régler quelques modalités de dernière minute.

\- Alors j'avais raison ? Vous avez signé à la WWE ? S'extasia Leah en joignant les mains devant ses lèvres maquillées, ravie comme si on lui annonçait qu'elle venait de gagner son propre ticket d'entrée dans le main roster.

\- _Tout le monde_ avait raison, clarifia AJ en appuyant bien sur le ''tout le monde'' pour souligner que le mérite ne lui revenait pas à elle seule, bien que flatté par son enchantement. Il était toujours agréable de se savoir apprécier à sa juste valeur pour le travail fourni. Je débute au Royal Rumble.

\- Wow, c'est bientôt ! Pas trop stressé ?

\- Je fais ce métier depuis presque 17 ans, ça fait longtemps que je n'angoisse plus… Mais j'appréhende un peu. C'est quand même la WWE et on est jamais sûr de comment on va être reçu par les collègues et le public.

Le dialogue se faisait tout naturellement entre eux, sans aucune inhibition malgré leur récente et fortuite rencontre et que pour, le peu qu'il l'ait côtoyée, Carmella soit parfois irritante. A l'inverse, son enthousiasme la rendait particulièrement avenante et invitait à la discussion.  
L'athlète gardait ce secret depuis des mois, seule sa famille connaissant la vérité sur ce fameux contrat, mais ni sa femme ni sa mère, et encore moins ses enfants en bas-âge, ne pouvaient comprendre l'étendue de ses joies et ses doutes sur le sujet. Mais _elle_ , en revanche, le pouvait.

\- Oh faut pas, vous êtes génial et vous le savez. C'est pas pour rien qu'on vous surnomme ''le phénoménal'', à moins que les fans ne vous jugent sur d'autres prouesses…

\- Calmez-vous ou je vous abandonne sur la route, la tança-t-il d'un ton pourtant dénué de menace, l'observant en biais.

\- Ok ok… Mais vraiment, vous inquiétez pas, y a pas de raison. Le public va vous acclamer, il vous suit depuis super longtemps, et vous allez passer une nuit d'enfer à vous éclater. Ça va ajouter du piment au show en plus !

La blonde eut presque envie de poser sa main sur la sienne pour le rassurer, parce qu'elle était ainsi, expansive et tactile, sachant que cela rebutait bien du monde. Par conséquent, elle n'osa pas avec lui car, en plus d'avoir l'air un tantinet coincé, il ne semblait pas la tenir en haute estime pour le moment et cette familiarité ne jouerai pas en sa faveur bien que faisant soudainement preuve d'une étrange indulgence .

Leah se contenta donc de lui offrir son sourire le plus éclatant lorsqu'il s'arrêta à un feu rouge, ravie de constater qu'il semblait nettement plus à son aise.

Le sourire qu'il lui rendit, tout en retenue, mais empreint de gratitude, lui prouva qu'il n'était pas un de ces catcheurs prétentieux qui se reposaient sur ses acquis et pouvaient juger les nouveaux venus de haut. Ils étaient tous dans le même bateau, peu importe l'expérience, la taille ou le style, des sportifs soucieux de leur carrière et de l'opinion publique. Ni plus ni moins.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je suis prétendante au titre de championne ! clama la diva avec une exaltation flagrante qui rendit sa voix plus aiguë et sembla illuminer ses traits, s'applaudissant elle-même. Sa réaction manqua de le faire rire parce que c'était à la fois ridicule et attendrissant, mais se contenta d'un sourire bienveillant, ce qui n'échappa à l'œil de lynx de la blonde. On peut peut-être se tutoyer maintenant que vous avez failli me rentrer dedans et me tuer, non ?

\- D'accord, mais tu as failli te tuer toute seule. C'est plus prudent que tu n'es plus de voiture pour l'instant, commenta le catcheur en feignant sa désinvolture, approchant enfin de la destination.

\- Bien sûr… Et quel petit nom je peux te donner sur mon téléphone ? Parce que bon, AJ ça va attirer les ragots. D'habitude j'adore ça, mais ça va me porter préjudice et tu supporteras pas…

\- Allen, répondit le brun en arrivant enfin sur Conroy Road qui longeait le gigantesque et fastueux centre-commercial Millenia. Il se gara dans la file qui patientait devant l'entrée de ce bâtiment titanesque ornée d'immenses palmiers. Félicitations pour la place de prétendante.

\- Merci beaucoup, fit Carmella en sortant de la voiture et lui désignant son intérieur, lui ayant au préalable fait la bise, son sac à main pressé contre elle et aux anges alors que les passants se déversaient par flot derrière. C'était un peu de ma faute aussi.

Allen appuya l'assertion d'un signe de tête entendu, reprenant son masque las avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire en chœur.

Leah lui cria un ' _'à bientôt_ '' que tout le quartier dû entendre en claquant la portière et se baissa pour lui souffler un baiser.  
A peine eut-elle tourné les talons que son téléphone vibra dans son sac à main et le sortit avec un petit pincement d'appréhension et vit un numéro inconnu s'afficher. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit qu'Allen était au téléphone à travers la vitre du Rover qui démarrait, Bayley arrivant avec deux smoothies roses. La blonde se décida à décrocher, émoustillée par ce lien improbable qui se créait à cause d'un stupide accident de voitures.

\- ''Sugar'' c'est un peu osé dans un répertoire.

\- Juste une petite plaisanterie... Fais comme tu veux, mais surtout fais en sorte de ne pas m'oublier. Bon Royal Rumble! Répondit simplement Carmella d'un ton facétieux avant de raccrocher et ouvrit grand les bras à sa meilleure amie: Pardon chérie!

La brune l'étreignit chaleureusement, mais avec précaution afin de ne pas renverser les boissons, suivant la Rover d'un regard perplexe:

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant... Alors AJ t'a conduite jusque-là? Le vrai AJ Styles? S'enquit la championne dont le front se plissait de plus en plus et à mesure que sa meilleure amie acquiesçait avec sa moue malicieuse qui ne présageait rien de bon. Fais pas de conneries, Leah. S'il te plaît.

\- Je suis pas ce genre de filles... Mais c'est fou, non?! Le monde est vraiment petit! S'exclama Carmella qui prenait enfin la direction des grandes portes automatiques, parcouru d'un curieux frisson d'excitation puis porta la paille à ses lèvres, Bayley qui opinait du chef sur ses talons, un peu plus sur la réserve.

Carmella vivait justement pour ces coïncidences qui rendait le quotidien encore plus savoureux et amusant à son goût.  
Cette nouvelle aventure qui pouvait tout aussi bien retomber dans le néant, lui semblait particulièrement prometteuse et faisait déjà crépiter l'impatience en son sein.

Et en effet, AJ ne risquait pas de l'oublier, avec pour seules compagnies les effluves de son parfum à la vanille et ce fichu refrain qu'il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête.


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici la suite!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Pensez à donner votre avis, cela fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Allen adorait la sensation de liberté écrasante que procurait les perpétuels voyages à travers le pays afin de faire vibrer le public. Pour beaucoup, il devenait lassant de quitter son hôtel, chaque nuit dans une nouvelle ville, pour prendre un avion aux aurores ou rouler des kilomètres pour s'agiter comme un beau diable toute la soirée et encaisser les coups, mais ce n'était pas son cas, il aimait profondément sa famille, et sa marmaille lui manquait constamment lorsqu'il était seul au volant, ou les bras de sa femme Wendy lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil après un show agité, alors oui, il aurait dû détester ces contraintes. Si cela avait été possible, il ne s'en séparerait pas, rien que pour entendre la petite Anney gazouiller, ses garçons se chamailler et sa femme rire, mais c'était inimaginable, et quelque part, cette liberté lui était précieuse. En tant que père et époux qui avait été très présent en dépit de sa profession, cette indépendance était vite devenue vitale, lui permettant de souffler.

Certes, cela faisait de lui un égoïste, mais n'entachait en rien son amour pour eux. Parce que quoi qu'il fasse, peu importe où il se trouve et en quelle compagnie, toujours respectable, ils finissaient par lui manquer et rentrer à la maison était un bonheur incomparable.

D'autres, en revanche, en profitait pour folâtrer, parfois à la folie, parfois juste un peu à cause de la distance ou d'autres raisons qui ne l'intéressaient aucunement. Ce n'était pas son cas non plus. AJ ne tirait aucun avantage, du moins en nature, de sa position au sein de la WWE et son passé qui faisait de lui une ''star''.

En tout cas, aujourd'hui, sur la route morne pour Portland dans l'Oregon et sous ce ciel de plomb, la Floride lui manquait par-dessus tout.

L'athlète y avait séjourné quelques jours avec sa famille après l'accident, souhaitant profiter de ces quelques jours de répit et les passer rien qu'avec eux et ainsi se ressourcer pour être au meilleur de sa forme pour le Royal Rumble. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs déroulé à merveille, en accord avec les prédictions de Carmella :il avait fait son entrée en numéro trois sous les ovations de la foule en délire, si intense qu'elle s'apparentait presque au grondement d'un animal, et qui l'avaient soutenu tout du long, le faisant vibrer de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il se jetait au combat. Peu importe qu'il se soit fait éliminer au bout de 28 minutes et 58 secondes, établissant ainsi le quatrième meilleur chronomètre de la soirée.

AJ vivait pour ce grand frisson que seul le catch pouvait lui offrir.

Le brun avait taquiné la diva sur ses dons de voyance par sms après le spectacle alors qu'il sortait dans un bar pour fêter l'évènement avec ses nouveaux collègues, la culpabilité lui étreignant le cœur envoyant son nom s'afficher sur son écran. Il répondit néanmoins, traînant le pas pour se laisser distancer par les athlètes, car arborant un léger sourire qu'il craignait de voir mal interprété. Pouvoir disséquer le match et la conversation en elle-même lui fut vraiment agréable.  
A la suite de cet échange, ils avaient continué à discuter, ses messages devenant une constante dans son intense nouvelle vie à la WWE. Au début, cela l'avait plongé dans la confusion car il se faisait violence pour rester sur le droit chemin et, bien que cela ne soit pas dramatique, il avait malgré tout l'impression de trahir sa femme, parce que dans le fond, même s'ils étaient partis du mauvais pied, il l'aimait bien, et venait tout récemment de se détacher de sa culpabilité.

Ils ne faisaient rien de mal après tout.

Allen but une gorgée de café à son gobelet Starbucks afin de se donner un coup de fouet car il était encore bien tôt puis admira le paysage environnant dans un silence le plus complet, serein. Voir défiler tous les paysages des Etats-Unis faisait partie intégrante de son petit plaisir de liberté.

Il fut coupé dans sa contemplation par son téléphone qui sonnait devant la radio. Inquiet car pensant que sa femme rencontrait un problème avec l'un des petits, il s'empressa de décrocher :

\- Salut, c'est moi, fit la voix de Carmella d'une voix traînante comme si elle venait de passer une nuit blanche, mais toujours avec cet unique ton chaleureux et enjoué qui la résumait à la perfection. Désolée d'appeler si tôt, c'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je te dérange ?

En effet, à tout juste 8 heures du matin, son appel était des plus singuliers.

\- Salut Leah. Non pas du tout, je suis en train de conduire tranquille vers Portland. J'pensais que tu dormirais au moins jusqu'à midi avec NXT la veille. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? La facture est trop élevée et ça te gêne de me faire payer autant?

Il l'entendit rire, mais de façon à peine audible,comme si elle se cachait derrière un tissu ou comme si elle venait de pleurer et cette option lui était à la fois déplaisante et incongrue. La diva lui semblait être du genre toujours optimiste, à garder la tête haute vaille que vaille.  
C'est d'ailleurs son étrange flegme qui l'avait poussé à ne pas attaquer les hostilités avec une raillerie.

\- J'ai perdu mon match.

Carmella ne se sentait pas la force d'en dire plus de peur de ne fondre de nouveaux en larmes et car il lui était difficile d'aligner plus de deux mots sans balbutier puisqu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil de la nuit, ressassant le match entier, la clameur public résonnant encore en écho.

\- Je sais, je l'ai regardé. Rassure-toi, tu t'es très bien battue, vraiment. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être chagrinée ou d'avoir des doutes. Même si c'est la NXT et que vous êtes moins nombreux, chacun doit avoir sa chance et le temps de briller, de vraiment faire ses preuves pour pouvoir passer dans le main roster. Ton tour viendra, peut-être pas tout de suite parce que vous êtes nombreuses... Mais il viendra. On devient pas champion en un claquement de doigts.

\- Sûrement... C'est toujours très éprouvant un premier match de championnat j'imagine. J'étais à la fois trop heureuse, déçue et émue qu'on me donne cette chance. C'était le bordel dans ma tête je te raconte pas, avoua Carmella avec un nouveau rire, plus franc, qui le rasséréna. Sa voix était de nouveau ferme, se rétablissant à une vitesse miraculeuse quand on lui offrait les mots justes. Là j'me prends le contrecoup et il fait mal. Très mal.

\- Eh ben prépare-toi parce que ça sera toujours comme ça. Personne ne reste insensible à un match de championnat, même après des années. C'est pour ça que tu pleurais à la fin ?

\- Ouais... Trop d'émotions d'un coup puis bon, tabasser sa meilleure amie c'est pas anodin non plus. Franchement j'comprends que t'aies eu le trac. Le public met déjà vachement la pression, mais alors quand c'est pour une ceinture, ils te refont l'apocalypse les mecs !

\- Attention, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !

Mais c'était Leah qui détenait la vérité. L'appréhension l'avait dévoré, presque à le rendre malade à quelques minutes de sa grande entrée, même s'il pratiquait cela depuis 17 ans,alors forcément, il comprenait que ce petit bout de femme soit impressionné, même si l'échelle était différente.

\- Mouais, on fera comme si de rien n'était... Alors comme ça tu as regardé mon match hier soir ? En direct ? Pépia la blonde qui préférait basculer sur un terrain plus léger car détestant s'apitoyer sur son sort et se laisser abattre trop longtemps, se sentant de toute façon déjà plus sereine.

Après tout Bayley, était championne depuis six mois maintenant soit un délai raisonnable de détention du titre à NXT, et elle devait s'en réjouir plutôt que de penser à sa petite personne, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Leah désirait être couronnée à la NXT à son tour, elle travaillait dur pour y parvenir, pour ensuite se retrouver sous les feux des projecteurs de Smackdow, Raw, et qui sait, peut-être un jour Wrestlemania sans pour autant viser la tête d'affiche. Ce rêve-ci était extravaguant, même pour elle qui voyait toujours grand.

\- En rentrant dans la nuit, mais prend pas la grosse tête. Je regarde pour tout le monde. Il était convenu à la base que je commence à la NXT, je connaissais avant, mais Paul est revenu sur sa décision, expliqua le Phénoménal en jetant un coup d'œil inquisiteur au ciel de plus en plus morose qui surplombait la route où serpentaient quelques rares véhicules.

C'était déprimant. Habituellement, AJ appréciait la pluie qui avait le don de l'apaiser, de le faire se sentir plus propre et purifier son environnement, mais il n'en avait pas envie en ce moment. Il voulait du soleil et des éclats de rire, rien qu'un petit signe de vie. Heureusement, ce soir, tout recommencerait : la foule s'animerait devant lui tel un fauve affamé, avide de sensations fortes, et pour le moment, il profitait de la voix chantante dans son oreille.

\- T'es pas sérieux ?! On aurait vraiment pu bosser ensemble ? En même temps ça avait aucun sens vu ton expérience et tout..., commenta la catcheuse, calmant aussitôt son propre engouement, redevenue bavarde. Il a pris la bonne décision.

\- On verra si ça se confirme avec le temps. Alors, tu l'as reçu cette fameuse facture pour finir?

Certes, il avait du succès, mais Allen restait circonspect. Le vent tournait vite dans ce milieu et le public pouvait vous huer avec autant de férocité que pour vous acclamer du jour au lendemain.

\- Y a genre une semaine... Mais je voulais pas te déranger, t'es complètement débordé par les shows, la route et puis ta famille! On va bien finir par se recroiser de toute façon, alors j'me suis dit que ça pouvait attendre.

\- Si on est en retard, il va y avoir des frais supplémentaires! Tu sais très bien que tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux pour mettre cette fichue histoire derrière nous.

Carmella souriait contre son téléphone dans son appartement baigné par les premières lueurs du soleil, à la fois attendrie et émoustillée qu'il emploie le'' _on_ '' et qu'elle soit autorisée à l'appeler peu importe quand. Certes, elle aurait préféré disposer de l'option pour toutes ses envies, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Allen avait au moins le mérite d'être patient et ne pas l'envoyer promener pour cette histoire d'accident dont il aurait aisément pu se décharger.

\- Je suis sérieux, Leah. Il faut régler ça dans les temps sinon tu es pas prête de revoir ta voiture, la réprimanda gentiment le catcheur, devinant la raison de son mutisme et ne pouvant d'empêcher d'imaginer son sourire illuminer ses traits fatigués. Je passe dimanche si j'ai un moment.

\- Tu vas pas faire tout l'trajet juste pour une facture alors que je peux te l'envoyer ...? J'vais finir par croire que tu craques pour moi.

\- On en est loin, _très_ loin! Objecta l'athlète pour calmer ses ardeurs et tenter de dompter son amusement alors que le panneau vert indiquant Portland se dessinait droit devant. Ma belle-mère est en résidence à Daytona Beach, ma femme vient régulièrement lui rendre visite alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Ok, super! Je vais essayer d'aller dormir maintenant que ça va mieux et vraiment désolée de t'avoir embêté.

\- Hmm, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux moi plutôt que tes amis qui doivent déjà en avoir ras-le-bol de tes histoires.

\- Va te faire foutre !rétorqua la diva d'un ton taquin, prouvant ainsi qu'elle avait clairement repris du poil de la bête, le faisant s'exclamer en feignant l'outrage, le regard perdu sur le volet ajouré de sa chambre. Merci Allen. Fais bonne route et courage pour Smackdown,mais prend pas trop le melon. A très vite.

\- Repose-toi et te déprime pas, tu étais très bien hier soir. A dimanche Leah.

Un curieux sentiment de vide s'empara du catcheur lorsqu'il raccrocha,ses yeux azurs perdus sur la route qui s'étalait à l'infini, allant jusqu'à se confondre avec l'horizon cendrée qui semblait menacer de s'abattre sur Terre. Il se demandait si cela n'était pas un signe de la Providence.  
Il y a quelques minutes encore, il disait ne pas être certain de passer la voir en Floride, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui et de la prochaine destination,et il n'avait pourtant pas hésité un seul instant avant de raccrocher bien qu'invoquant l'excuse de sa famille. Il était difficile de distinguer les raisons de cette confirmation, entre la chaleur de sa voix, son chagrin passager ou la tentation de l'accueillante Floride, mais c'était une évidence : _Il viendrait dimanche_.

Désormais, cela commençait à devenir répréhensible... Enfin pour lui qui avait juré devant Dieu d'être vertueux, parce que Leah, pour sa part, jubilai à l'idée de bientôt retrouver l'athlète, bondissant sur ses pieds avec un large sourire dans son douillet appartement d'Altamonte Springs, emmitouflée dans son plaid blanc pelucheux et les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil et d'avoir pleuré.

\- Oh qu'est-c'qu'il t'arrive à t'agiter comme ça si tôt alors que t'as pas dormi ? grommela Eric de sa voix rocailleuse renforcé par sa soirée arrosée, ses cheveux ébouriffés dépassant à peine de sous l'épaisse couverture du sofa.

\- Devine qui va traverser tout le pays pour me voir ce week-end ? chanta la fausse blonde qui se dandinait sur un rythme imaginaire, se décoiffant avec une moue prétentieuse. Enfin pas _rien que pour moi_ , mais quand même...

\- T'as vu l'heure putain ?J'vais pas jouer aux devinettes, continua à râler son acolyte qui s'asseyait pourtant, tout emberlificoté dans sa couverture qui lui donnait des airs d'esquimau, les yeux bouffis. Bien qu'ayant retrouvé ses clés le lendemain de son SOS, Eric dormait encore ici car il s'y sentait particulièrement à son aise. Mais au hasard j'dirai... AJ, le type marié de 40 ans avec qui tu devrais pas jouer ?

\- Je ne joue pas avec lui et t'es mal placé pour parler monsieur je-saute-sur-tout-ce -qui-bouge ! Riposta Carmella en lui jetant un coussin qui traînait par terre à la figure et il ne broncha même pas lorsqu'il se le prit de plein fouet. Elle tourna les talons avec un faux reniflement dédaigneux à son encontre. Et même si c'était le cas, c'est _ma_ vie et je fais ce que je veux. Maintenant, rendors-toi !

Enzo ne se fit pas prier, sa tête retombant lourdement sur l'oreiller tandis que la diva gambadait jusqu'à son lit dans la chambre attenante. Elle se glissa sous les draps avec un soupir de satisfaction et s'endormit quasiment instantanément, la voix d'Allen carillonnant encore à ses oreilles, lui composant une douce berceuse.

* * *

Alors que la plupart des Etats étaient plongés dans le froid typique du mois de février, subissant les aléas d'un ciel capricieux, le soleil dardait ses rayons chaleureux en toutes circonstances dans la belle Floride. Ce traitement météorologique de faveur expliquait sûrement la jovialité des autochtones et attirait un flot intarissable de touristes. En tout cas, c'était précisément pour cette raison que Wendy Jones, la femme d'Allen, avait installé sa mère dans une résidence face à l'Océan Atlantique Nord.

Conduire de Daytona Beach à Altamonte Springs représentait une bonne heure de route, mais AJ s'en moquait:après les pluies torrentielles de l'Oregon, il était d'autant plus ravi de sa décision d'accompagner sa femme lors de sa visite mensuelle. Sans compter qu'il en avait par-dessus la tête des babillages incessants de sa belle-mère sur ses ''intraitables''voisins. L'athlète s'était contenté de faire acte de présence pendant une interminable heure, sa culpabilité le rongeant comme de l'acide. Quel genre d'homme était-il a vouloir en finir avec ces devoirs familiaux pour rejoindre une lointaine collègue?

Pas du genre respectable. Surtout pas celui qu'il aspirait à rester après tant d'années.

Allen souriait néanmoins en entrant dans Altamonte Springs par l'Interstate 4, loin de ses préoccupations morales qui deviendraient un véritable fardeau à expier ce soir, toutes vitres abaissées pour laisser s'engouffrer la chaleur, admirant le paysage qui défilait à toute allure, laissant le moteur de son Rover rugir. En réalité, sous cet angle, il comprenait l'engouement limite périlleux de Carmella. Tout ici inspirait à l'excès.

 **[Omi- Hula Hoop]**

La musique retentissait sur le parking de la résidence dont il avait renseigné l'adresse dans le GPS sur ses indications, les notes estivales qui épousaient à merveille l'ambiance du lieu s'échappaient par une baie-vitrée grande ouverte du second étage, et le catcheur leva les yeux protégés par ses lunettes de soleil sur la façade moderne grise anthracite avec un soupir mi-consterné, mi-amusé.

Cela ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de Leah.

Le catcheur se laissa guider dans le bâtiment par la mélodie entraînante comme si elle était un sortilège jeté par la diva visant à lui rappeler leur rencontre à son bon souvenir tout en l'attirant avec des promesses d'allégresse et de répit tant mérités. Elle avait le don de choisir ses morceaux.

Il n'eut à attendre qu'une poignée de secondes sur le palier lumineux avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée, intensifiant ainsi la musique – assourdissante comme il le prévoyait – et la princesse de Staten Island se présenta avec les bras grands ouverts dans une invitation d'étreinte.

\- Salut toi! T'es ponctuel dis donc, pépia la fausse blonde qui se décalait pour le laisser entrer, une sucette dans la main droite, ses lèvres rosées ourlées de son sempiternel sourire espiègle et vêtue d'une chemise en jean délavée cintrée qui aurait pu être décente si elle n'était déboutonnée en haut de façon à créer un décolleté avantageux. Elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds nus pour lui faire la bise, le geste et son parfum délicieusement sucré le prenant au dépourvu, mais il la lui rendit néanmoins. Bienvenu dans mon humble demeure!

\- Salut Leah. Il en faut bien des gens comme moi dans ce bas-monde pour rattraper tes travers.

\- Mais heureusement que je suis là pour compenser ton atroce coupe de cheveux, contre-attaqua Leah en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, la pression mettant cette dernière en valeur et brûlant les yeux d'Allen qui préféra donc la dévisager et soutenir son regard avec une défiance fictive. N'ouvre pas les hostilités, t'es sur mon territoire j'te signale!

Carmella se portait nettement mieux qu'il y a trois jours lorsqu'elle l'avait contacté, la déception et le chagrin n'ayant laissé aucune trace, du moins apparente. La jeune femme n'avait gardé que le positif de l'expérience: l'engouement du public restreint qui bissait leur moindre coup et prise, l'adrénaline dû à l'enjeu de taille et ses performances athlétiques.  
En tout cas, la voir de si bonne humeur rassurait AJ,nettement plus que l'attrait de ses charmes d'ailleurs. Bien que ne la connaissant peu, encore une fois, leurs échanges à distance, sa sollicitude et sa fraîcheur avait fini par la lui rendre attachante.

\- Je rends les armes, promis, abdiqua le Phénoménal en baissant les bras pour lui prouver sa bonne foi alors qu'elle fermait la porte d'entrée dans son dos. Alors, on la règle une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire de facture?

\- Bien sûr. Je vais récupérer les papiers nécessaires et prendre à boire, fais comme chez toi! S'exclama Carmella en gambadant vers sa chambre qui se devinait par la porte entrouverte contre le mur du fond, sa crinière blonde dansant dans son dos. Installe-toi sur le balcon, il fait bon dehors. Tu veux boire quoi?

\- Une bière, merci! Répondit Allen qui haussa le ton pour se faire entendre par dessus le morceau, la regardant s'engouffrer dans la pièce en sifflotant l'air entraînant, jouant des épaules et se déhanchant.

Le brun prit enfin le temps d'observer la pièce à vivre aux murs gris perle, petite, mais lumineuse et bien agencé... Enfin en dépit du désordre de chaussures semées au hasard la chance.  
Celle-ci se composait d'un coin cuisine à l'américaine grise et rouge qui cueillait les visiteurs dès leur entrée, d'une partie salon à gauche avec un canapé d'angle noir parsemé de coussins duveteux et divers papiers entassés à l'instar de la table basse en verre couverte d'objets hétéroclites, notamment un paquet de cigarettes, un tube de rouge à lèvres griffé, des cotons, et un trousseau de clefs pas assez décoré pour appartenir à une femme. Un sac de sport était sommairement rangé contre le mur, mais des vêtements masculins en pagaille dépassaient tels des tentacules inertes. L'écran plat face au sofa diffusait un match de hockey en sourdine. Une table à manger ronde ornée d'une nappe immaculée et d'un bouquet de lys blancs et de pivoines trônait entre le canapé et la porte de la chambre, à quelques mètres de la baie-vitrée grande ouverte, la brise faisant onduler les fins rideaux blancs.

Il ne se serait pas attendu à trouver des fleurs chez elle, ne l'imaginant pas avoir le temps de se préoccuper de tels détails, mais cela ajoutait une nouvelle touche de douceur qui le mettait à son aise.

AJ aimait beaucoup la chaleur qui se dégageait de cet apparemment en accord avec la musique et, bien plus détendu qu'il y a une heure dans la résidence aseptisée de sabelle-mère, il prit place sur un siège en osier du balcon et chaussa ses lunettes de soleil afin d'admirer la vue, bétonnée en majorité,mais qui ouvrait sur un ciel clair parsemé de nuages cotonneux,battant inconsciemment le rythme estivale du pied.

Leah surgit en se dandinant après quelques minutes d'attente, deux feuilles coincées sous le bras, une bouteille décapsulée à la main et un verre d'Orangina dans l'autre, sa sucette dans la bouche, à présent juchée sur des escarpins noirs en suédine. Elle posa la bouteille ainsi que les documents devant lui et lui offrit une révérence exagérée avant de s'installer face à lui.

\- Je m'attendais à pire, ça me rassure quand même un peu: je suis pas _si_ dangereux moi non plus, commenta l'athlète en parcourant le détail de la facture du regard après une bonne rasade de bière puis il fronça les sourcils en lisant la date butoir qui était de 2 jours, cachet de la poste faisant foi. T'exagères Leah... Je vais te faire un chèque et tu postes ça dès demain matin.

\- Promis papa, minauda la catcheuse avec un sourire bien plus mince que d'accoutumée car se faisant l'expression d'un sentiment plus gênant. Elle raffolait de la façon dont il prononçait son prénom. Son vrai prénom. Elle reprit néanmoins ses petites habitudes en contempla les muscles fermes de ses bras avant d'admirer ses pectoraux dessinés par son t-shirt gris en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, trop occupé qu'il était à examiner le moindre caractère. T'as le formulaire pour l'assurance? Comme ça j'envoie tout en même temps.

\- Bien sûr... Et fais pas l'innocente, je sais que t'es en train de mater, fit-t-il d'un ton entendu en sortant des feuilles pliées de la poche interne de sa veste en cuir puis il tenta de les défroisser une fois sur la table. Je peux te comprendre, je suis plutôt bien fait de ma personne.

\- Monsieur se la joue vantard maintenant? Hmmm... Tu devrais être flatté. Ça doit pas t'arriver souvent à ton âge, rétorqua la blonde centrée en attrapant brusquement les documents pour vérifier les données alors qu'il optait pour un air consterné. Elle remit sa sucette en bouche avec un sourire mutin alors que le catcheur relevait la tête pour faire face à cette vision perturbante. Et surtout de la part de femmes comme moi. Signe-moi ça s'te plaît.

 **[Omi - Cheerleader (Felix Jaen Remix)]**

Allen soupira en abdiquant, épuisé par ses réparties incessantes et sa nonchalance, mais il ne put contenir un sourire malicieux. Comme souvent, Carmella touchait juste, et il priait pour que cette fâcheuse habitude cesse rapidement. Il n'appréciait guère qu'elle l'entraîne sur son chemin pavé de frivolité et de se faire contaminer par son attitude... Enfin si, il _aimait_ ce petit jeu, son ardeur, l'étincelle dans son regard et la liberté dont elle jouissait et profitait avec insolence, mais ce n'était pas juste. Il n'avait plus 20 ans, bon sang!

Faux. AJ n'avait jamais vraiment eu 20 ans, ni consommé sa jeunesse comme tous ses camarades puisque sa femme actuelle était la seule et l'unique qu'il eut jamais connue. Il n'avait même pas été responsable des déboires de son mariage i ans. Sa femme l'avait trompé, déboussolée par son absence car sillonnant constamment la route, mais AJ, pour sa part, n'avait pas pêché une seule fois. Il avait même refusé la multitude d'avances de femmes sublimes de parle monde entier, mais pas aussi magnifiques et drôles que Leah.  
Alors peut-être que prolonger ce petit jeu, qui n'avait malgré tout rien d'innocent, était bon pour lui. Il goûtait un peu ainsi à la liberté dont il s'était privé par amour sans pour autant nuire à son mariage.

\- Tu vas à Wrestlemania? S'enquit le brun une fois tous les documents remplis et signés en bonne et due forme avant une bonne gorgée de sa boisson, à présent calé confortablement dans le fond de sa siège.

\- Je ne louperai ça pour rien au monde.

Elle posa le menton dans la paume de sa main en penchant la tête sur le côté et ses yeux verts s'emplirent d'étoiles tels ceux d'une petite fille qui s'imagine dans sa robe de princesse,majestueuse dans son château et entourée de ses chevaliers par milliers. Il était rare de la voir si songeuse et c'était attendrissant.

\- Je serais à NXT Takeover à Dallas le vendredi soir, la veille du Hall of Fame, donc forcément j'vais être là. J'ai acheté ma place dans les premiers rangs dès l'ouverture de la billetterie alors prépare-toi psychologiquement: tu vas m'entendre crier ton nom toute la soirée.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ou pas ...? souffla AJ en la dévisageant,se tenant le visage à deux mains comme si elle était faite de plomb tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire, n'ayant même pas fait exprès d'être si tendancieuse. C'est cool que tu viennes, ça va être un beau spectacle. Et j'essayerai de passer à Takeover.

\- Je me bats pas tu sais, mais ça ferait plaisir aux autres c'est clair. On fait un apéro dînatoire devant la reprise de Walking Dead tout à l'heure, tu veux te joindre à nous? Proposa Carmella qui laissa tomber ses chaussures pour poser ses pieds sur la chaise, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine puis elle jeta négligemment le bâton nu de la sucette par-dessus le muret blanc du balcon. Enfin si t'as pas de live show ce soir.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup, mais je dois rentrer avec ma femme en Géorgie dans deux heures.

Bien que remarquant la déception modulant sa voix grave, Carmella n'insista pas. Elle n'allait pas faire l'enfant et s'immiscer entre lui et son épouse bien qu'elle aurait adoré passer un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie. A la place, la diva lui offrit un sourire indulgent qui signifiait un '' _la prochaine fois_ '' en couvrant promptement sa grande main de la sienne.

Le regard azur d'Allen erra sur sa main halée, aux doigts couverts de bagues et prolongés de grands ongles carmins sombres puis remonta lentement jusqu'à son visage lumineux, si lumineux même qu'il lui semblait être un mirage.

La catcheuse fronça les sourcils puis sa perplexité s'évapora lorsque ses prunelles émeraudes croisèrent les siennes dans lesquelles crépitaient une étrange étincelle qui l'attira jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'y noie, semblable au chant des sirènes tentant de charmer Ulysse, sauf qu'elle, elle succomba. Pour la première fois, Leah se figea et fut prise d'un frisson, de ce frisson qui surgit en de très rares occasions de la vie, même de la sienne si trépidante, voir de celles qui ne se présente jamais et qui se transforme en un feu dévorant pour vous laisser fébrile durant des jours.

AJ était bien conscient que quelque chose de catastrophique était en train de se produire, comme un accident de voiture mortel au ralenti, pas comme celui qui avait forcé leur rencontre, mais il ne parvenait pas à se secouer pour empêcher le drame.

La porte d'entrée claqua soudainement et des éclats de voix rompirent cet instant fatidique, juste avant que les deux véhiculent ne se percutent de plein fouet, et Carmella bondit de son siège en jetant des regards furibonds à l'intérieur.

Enzo et Big Cass étaient en train de se disputer comme des chiffonniers pour une obscure raison liée à l'apéritif, les bras chargés de sacs de course en plastique.

\- Non mais vous vous êtes cru chez votre mère?! tempêta leur petite acolyte, ses yeux leur envoyant des éclairs et agitant vivement les mains devant elle à la façon d'une matrone italienne. Je vous avais dit que j'étais pas toute seule, bordel.

\- Vu ta tenue t'as pas l'air d'avoir sorti le grand jeu pour ton invité pourtant, marmonna Enzo en la détaillant de la tête au pied, guère impressionné puisqu'il pratiquait ses crises depuis un moment, et réciproquement. Bill, y a le grand catcheur qui l'a défoncée et qui me force à faire le taxi et à crécher dans son canapé. Me manque plus que l'accent pakistanais.

\- Il parle de ma voiture, rien que ma voiture, ajouta Leah qui lui assénait un coup à l'épaule avant de lever les yeux au ciel, excédée tandis qu'AJ essayait de retenir son rire depuis son poste de surveillance, toujours sur le balcon. Tu dors là, parce que t'as envie, arrête un peu ton cirque. Et t'as rien compris crétin, j'voulais juste pas que vous me foutiez la honte. Si t'es pas content, je t'invite à récupérer tout ton bordel et retourner chez toi!

\- Et qui te prépare le petit-déj', hein? rétorqua Eric qui laissa tomber ses sacs avec négligence, ses cheveux en pagaille en rajoutant à son côté frénétique. Et te prépare un bon bain chaud après le travail?

\- Euh... Pas toi et toujours pas toi. A part vider mon frigo et utiliser ma carte bancaire, tu fais pas grand chose.

\- Oh oh oh, calmez-vous tous les deux! s'interposa Bill une fois ayant déposé les courses sur le comptoir de la cuisine, apercevant AJ qui entrait dans la pièce à vivre avec un sourire amène, évitant une nouvelle catastrophe. Tu te tapes l'affiche toute seule comme une grande.

\- Donc la légende est vraie, elle est hystérique en permanence, commenta Allen qui les rejoignit alors qu'Eric appuyait son point d'un ample geste de main, l'air reconnaissant alors que la concernée fermait les yeux dans l'espoir de disparaître. Salut les gars, Allen, enchanté.

Le Phénoménal offrit une ferme poignée de mains et un sourire avenant aux partenaires de Carmella qui se défila en allant remplir le réfrigérateur. Ils étaient en train de se liguer contre elle, les saligauds!

A son grand dam, le trio masculin prit place dans le canapé en discutant vivement comme d'anciens amis sous le regard éberlué de la diva qui rangeait le reste des courses pour la soirée. Assister à cette scène, dans son propre appartement, était particulièrement déroutant: AJ Styles sympathisait avec ses deux adorables imbéciles de collègues, sur _son_ canapé, au beau milieu d'un dimanche après-midi ensoleillé.

Leah avait envie de sourire comme une idiote et pleurer hystériquement à la fois.

\- Je comprends mieux le sac de boxers sales là-bas, chuchota Allen qui la rejoignait pour lui prêter main forte tandis que les deux autres se chamaillaient pour la télécommande, intenables comme des enfants. J'vais rester une petite demi-heure pour que t'aies un peu de ''repos'' avant ta soirée.

Le brun marqua bien les guillemets à l'aide des doigts, la faisant pouffer contre le dos de sa main pour ne pas alerter ses acolytes, puis s'attela au remplissage des placards en hauteur. La diva l'observa faire non sans enchantement, le frisson la traversant de nouveau de façon fugace, puis elle battit des cils, s'empara de sa bouteille de bière entamée et rejoignit les garçons devant la télévision en se trémoussant.

Suite à cette étrange courant d'énergie qui avait couru entre eux sur le balcon, pareil à une décharge électrique, Allen avait voulu prendre ses jambes à son cou pour ne jamais la revoir. Il ne devait pas céder, pas après tant d'années dans un respect absolu de ses vœux car à peine avait-il décidé de laisser leur jeu suivre son cour qu'il s'était rendu compte que c'était dangereux. Leah était dangereuse, son parfum toxique, et à son propre insu. Et puis ses deux amis avaient fait leur entrée et il avait ressenti l'envie de prolonger sa liberté. Il avait bien fait car il passa un excellent moment sur un jeu de sport à grignoter, toujours avec la musique trop fort dans le fond, les rires prenant le pas sur les éclats de voix.

Cet instant de liberté n'était que l'histoire d'une petite heure mise bout à bout, il finirait donc bien par s'en remettre et reprendrait le courant de sa vie quotidienne, loin, _très loin_ , de son sourire éclatant et son regard pétillant qu'il avait vu se métamorphoser un peu plus tôt, de ce courant qui ne le saisissait que trop. C'était ce détail précis qui avait allumé l'alerte rouge dans son esprit.

Malheureusement pour ses plans vertueux tout tracés, les deux athlètes aux antipodes étaient amenés à se revoir régulièrement pour leur métier. Les routes d'AJ et Carmella se recroiseraient, s'entremêleraient et s'éloigneraient provisoirement pour toujours revenir sur ce point, parce que le hasard les avaient déjà rapproché une fois et que c'était amplement suffisant pour déclencher l'avalanche qu'ils redoutaient.


	3. Chapitre 3

Voici déjà la suite de Sugar!

Un énorme merci à Ignis pour ses commentaires et ses précieux conseils.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis ;)

* * *

\- Désolée, mais on va devoir utiliser du maquillage: tes cernes c'est une cata, annonça Carmella en jaugeant le visage de son ami Sami Zayn d'un regard acéré, à la recherche d'autres imperfections à camoufler, les mains sur les hanches. Pas moyen que tu te pointes au Hall of Fame avec cette tête.

\- Hors de question que je me tartine avec tes horreurs! Objecta aussitôt son camarade en esquissant quelques pas de recul, se sentant menacé par la détermination qui illuminait son regard vert pailleté par la lumière du plafonnier de la chambre et la faisait froncer les sourcils. C'est très gentil de ta part, mais tant pis. Personne fera attention à moi de toute façon.

\- Détrompe-toi, tu dois être i-m-p-e-c-c-a-b-l-e, insista la diva en appuyant chaque lettre par de brefs gestes des index.

Le duo de la NXT se trouvait dans la chambre d'hôtel de l'ancien champion qui se préparait pour la fameuse cérémonie du Hall of Fame qui se déroulerait se soir-même à Dallas, au Texas. Jusque à sa terrible illumination, Sami se félicitait d'avoir sollicité l'aide de la fausse blonde qu'il estimait la plus à même de le conseiller en toute franchise. Pour tout dire, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour ses maudites cernes qui s'apprêtaient à créer un conflit.  
Depuis l'arrivée de la joyeuse troupe à Dallas pour la semaine spéciale Wrestlemania, le rythme avait été particulièrement intense, chacun devant jongler entre séances de dédicace, matchs et, forcément, soirées bien arrosées pour célébrer cet événement hors-norme. Malheureusement pour lui, et curieusement pas pour sa radieuse camarade qui paraissait fraîche comme un gardon, la cadence s'était encore accélérée la veille avec NXT Takeover, bien qu'il n'y participe pas, se devant d'encourager ses anciens collègues qui les avait ensuite traîné à travers la ville pour une nuit de folie. Carmella et lui seuls étaient sur le pont pour cette cérémonie tant attendue car Enzo et Bill étaient retournés se coucher après leur intervention matinale à Axxess et dormaient toujours à poings fermés tandis que Bayley couraient en tout sens pour régler des histoires de cœur ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de se morfondre sur la perte de sa ceinture.  
Les deux compères avaient donc dîné ensemble dans un agréable restaurant des rues piétonnes en spéculant sur les résultats de Wrestlemania et s'extasiant sur la mise en scène avant de s'atteler aux choses sérieuses, Leah se contentant de jouer les petites mains puisqu'elle n'était pas conviée ce soir.

Le temps de sa réflexion, Leah était parti en quête du correcteur magique dans son sac à main qui contenait un incroyable bazar et lui avait sauté dessus pour tenter de le lui appliquer, grognant comme un animal sauvage en tentant de le maîtriser. Trop épuisé pour riposter, le roux se laissa maquiller en priant pour que le résultat ne soit pas un désastre et ne le fasse passer pour un clown devant l'assemblée de titans qui l'attendait.  
Fière de son résultat, la catcheuse recula pour admirer son œuvre après quelques secondes. Empli d'appréhension, Sami se tourna vers le miroir, mais fut soulager de constater que son amie maîtrisait parfaitement cet art-ci. Cette dernière croisa le regard de son reflet et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

\- Tu devrais m'accompagner ce soir au lieu de rester toute seule à l'hôtel.

\- En jogging? Super idée, j'vais faire fureur, ironisa la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur le lit, un soupir de lassitude lui échappant par mégarde, battant le vide des pieds comme une enfant. Je veux être parfaite pour mon arrivée dans l'grand bain.

\- Arrête Leah, t'es déjà maquillée comme une pro et je suis prêt à parier que t'as deux, trois robes de cocktail planquées dans ta valise juste au cas où... Et j'en ai marre que tu te morfondes. Ça va te faire du bien de faire ta belle devant les caméras.

\- Je me morfonds pas! Râla Carmella qui bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds avec énergie afin de lui prouver le contraire même si elle savait que c'était juste. Le fait que Sami ait raison sur toute la ligne l'agaça profondément, alors, à la façon d'un enfant boudeur, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa la moquette dans l'attente d'une intervention Divine. J'ai pas de robes assez correctes...

Quasiment deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le passage d'Allen dans son appartement d'Altamonte Springs, et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis.  
Oh bien sûr, ils échangeaient par message, bien qu'elle ait vainement essayé de se contenir face à son curieux mutisme, mais le brun ne mentionnait plus de venir la voir. Cela se mettait sur le compte du métier puisqu'il voyageait à travers tous les Etats-Unis et la WWE n'avait pas fait escale en Floride jusque-là, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être affectée. Ils avaient même cessé de s'appeler. Malgré ce qu'elle voulait bien raconter à ses proches, il lui manquait sans pourtant l'avoir véritablement côtoyé, mais il lui était hors de question de révéler un tel attachement après une si courte fréquentation. Alors Leah était restée Leah, agissant comme toujours, avec entrain et spontanéité, à rire aux éclats et chanter à tue-tête sous la douche, dans la voiture ou dans les couloirs à Winter Park, mais Sami n'était pas dupe. Personne ne l'était. Elle y compris en dépit de son apparence et son attitude désinvolte car elle savait très bien qu'il y avait une raison cachée à cela. Une raison qu'elle seule connaissait parce qu'elle y avait assisté sur son balcon ce jour-là.  
Elle s'était faite entraîner par l'étincelle dans son regard azur et avait chaviré lamentablement alors qu'elle avait cru voir cette dernière s'embraser, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse que du reflet de la propre flamme animant ses prunelles. Le résultat restait néanmoins identique: ce curieux moment de grâce lui avait fichu la trouille de sa vie et il avait préféré couper les ponts.

Carmella comprenait: ils étaient totalement opposés, le jour et la nuit, littéralement, mais surtout, il était marié. La mésaventure de l'accident était de toute façon derrière eux, que pouvait-elle donc attendre de plus?

Vraiment, elle comprenait, mais cela faisait quand même un mal de chien. Au début, la jeune femme n'avait pas compris que son cœur se comprime ainsi dans sa poitrine, puis elle avait mis ce temps à profit pour réfléchir et en était venu à la conclusion qu'Allen lui plaisait, peut-être même avant l'incident de l'étincelle dans le regard. D'abord physiquement, elle ne s'était jamais caché cette réalité, l'observant sous toutes les coutures dès que l'occasion le lui permettait, puis leurs discussions avaient fini par lui dévoiler un homme bienveillant, doux et drôle en dépit de sa pudeur et sa circonspection propre aux gens d'un certain âge ayant beaucoup enduré dans leur vie.

\- Tu mens Leah. Tu vas être exceptionnelle et tu le sais très bien alors arrête ton cinéma et va mettre ta foutue robe! Ordonna le canadien en lui désignant la salle de bain d'un geste de main impérieux, non content d'inverser les rôles. Dépêche-toi, on doit partir dans une demi-heure à peine!

La fausse blonde resta immobile à l'observer, pesant le pour et le contre de se rendre à l'événement, mais la promesse de paillettes ne tarda pas à l'aveugler et elle fusa dans la salle de bain.  
Elle était vraiment trop prévisible!

Sami reçu l'interdiction formelle d'entrer dans la pièce tant que mademoiselle n'avait pas fini sa préparation alors il patienta devant une série banale à la télévision, surveillant systématiquement l'heure sur sa montre, son impatience mêlée à une once d'angoisse commençant à naître au creux de son ventre.  
Carmella sortit au bout de vingt minutes, vêtue d'une robe rouge portefeuille cache-cœur qui lui faisait un décolleté aguichant, mais l'honneur était sauf grâce à la longueur aux genoux, et les cheveux artistiquement bouclés à la manière des actrices hollywoodiennes. Elle était trop petite pour porter une robe longue qui ne ferait que la tasser et la rendre absolument ridicule. Ses lèvres étaient nues, ses pommettes rehaussées d'un fard irisé et ses yeux charbonneux.

\- T'es absolument radieuse, je te l'avais dit! L'accueillit le canadien qui se relevait en ouvrant grand les bras, satisfait de constater que son idée fonctionnait puisqu'elle paradait dans la chambre, mais trouvant que cette précision et la rapidité de la préparation étaient soupçonneuses. Il se doutait qu'elle avait préparé son coup au préalable. Allez, prend ton sac et on file.

\- Je vais prévenir Bay et j'te rejoins en bas. Appelle-le taxi en attendant s'il te plaît.

La blonde chaussa une paire d'escarpins noirs ouverts à toute allure, manquant de se rompre une cheville, s'empara de sa pochette noire scintillante et quitta la chambre telle une tempête, ne lui laissant aucune chance de rétorquer.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une fois installés dans le taxi en route pour le stade qu'ils discutèrent de l'accès au Hall of Fame, se mettant d'accord pour dire à l'entrée qu'elle était son '' _plus un_ '', puis elle aviserait une fois à l'intérieur pour se dénicher un siège. Durant le reste du trajet, Sami observait son amie qui dansait sur son siège sur le vieux morceau de rock, une question lui taraudant l'esprit. Il tergiversa avant de se lancer à l'eau, voyant le véhicule aborder l'artère desservant le stade:

\- Tu sais qu'il sera là ce soir, hein? Tu t'es préparée exprès pour lui?

C'était certes brusque, mais il en avait plus qu'assez de la voir errer telle une âme en peine en mentant à tout bout de champ. Sami comprenait sa réserve due aux sarcasmes d'Eric et le contexte compliqué dans lequel se tissait la relation, mais il ne la jugerait pas.  
Leah cessa net ses mouvement, la faible lumière du soleil couchant lui dissimulant la réaction sur son visage, mais il la vit déglutir avant de lui faire face et répondre avec aplomb:

\- Je suis toujours fabuleuse, surtout en soirée. Il n'a rien changé à ma façon d'être.

Elle marquait un point, Leah restait fidèle à elle-même, mais le canadien attendait néanmoins la suite. Il sentait sa camarade prête à céder.

\- Évidemment qu'il sera là, c'est le Hall of Fame. Qui ne le serait pas?! Poursuivit la princesse de Staten Island d'un ton un peu trop acerbe pour être insignifiant, fuyant son regard inquisiteur en admirant le paysage citadin qui brillait par-delà sa vitre, les doigts repliés contre sa joue fardée. Sentant son regard revolver lui brûler le dos, elle tourna finalement la tête dans sa direction et un soupir résigné fana sur ses lèvres: Oui, je le sais et la robe était prévue exprès pour l'occasion parce que j'ai trop envie de le voir et le rendre dingue. Il aurait pas dû me tourner l'dos comme ça par lâcheté et il va le regretter! T'es content là?!

Seul le riff de guitare de la radio et les klaxons des chauffeurs pressés lui répondirent alors que le roux souriait en la couvant d'un regard bienveillant, les prunelles de la blonde brillant dans la pénombre comme un néon dans la nuit. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais avouer son ressenti lui était pénible et remuait des sentiments qu'elle n'acceptait pas.  
C'était bien plus que ce qu'il espérait, connaissant par cœur Carmella qui refusait de partager ses pensées et ses sentiments, s'imaginant que les enfouir et s'amuser à perdre la raison ferait tout disparaître.

\- Tu vas rendre tout le monde fou là-bas avec ta robe, garantit l'ancien champion avec un clin d'œil complice qui dénoua la tension dans la nuque de la jeune femme, lui répondant par un mouvement de main très prétentieux qui signifiait '' _Évidemment chéri_ ''. Mais tu sais, il...

\- Oui, sa femme risque d'être là, j'en suis bien consciente, coupa la jeune femme alors que le taxi se garait devant le stade dans une brusque manœuvre qui la fit grimacer.

Véritable gentleman, Sami régla la course puis lui offrit son bras une fois qu'elle l'eut rejoint sur le trottoir. D'un même mouvement, ils embrassèrent du regard la foule compacte d'hommes en costumes italiens et femmes en élégantes robes de soirée qui s'écoulait au compte-gouttes par les grandes portes du titanesque bâtiment avant d'échanger un regard déterminé pour se souhaiter bonne chance et se joignirent à la file d'attente.

\- Mon premier Hall of Fame! S'extasia Carmella sans se préoccuper de ses voisins gênés par sa voix haut perchée, admirant la façade décorée avec les affiches des héros de Wrestlemania, les mains jointes devant ses fines lèvres entrouvertes. J'en reviens pas...

Bien qu'ayant débuté à la NXT en septembre 2014, et s'entraînant sans relâche depuis presque un an, la jeune femme n'avait pas osé s'inviter à la cérémonie d'intronisation des légendes de l'entreprise et encore moins à Wrestlemania, l'un des plus grands événements sportifs du pays, si ce n'est du monde, car s'estimant trop insignifiante. En l'espace d'un an, la jeune femme avait su se faire un nom sur le ring et ainsi gagner la confiance nécessaire pour s'imposer parmi ses camarades, aidée par son acharnement, sa spontanéité et son regard de biche.  
Leah n'avait plus peur de rien.

A présent, elle mettait cela à profit pour saisir les opportunités qu'offrait son métier, s'immerger entièrement et se créer des souvenirs uniques. Et cela avait commencé dès son arrivée dans la salle de Winter Park le 16 octobre 2014, lors de cette battle royal en janvier pour définir la prétendante pour affronter Bayley, mais aussi cet accident de voiture AJ, et ce soir, elle s'apprêtait à continuer sa découverte et son ascension.

 **[Major Lazer – Light It Up ft. Nyla & FUSE ODG (Remix)]**

Le hall était bondé, les conversations et rires fusaient, la musique tonnait encore plus forte, la faisant vibrer de la tête au pied et les flashs des appareils photos crépitaient, immortalisant tantôt un catcheur bien bâti à l'étroit dans son costume ou la moue séductrice d'une diva qui tentait de faire la une.  
Leah ferma les yeux et rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière afin de laisser l'euphorie s'emparer d'elle et la musique faire battre son cœur en rythme, noyée dans un nuage de parfum, des murmures lui chatouillant l'oreille alors que des convives la frôlaient pour se diriger vers le tapis rouge, oubliant jusqu'à ses tourments causés par le mutisme d'Allen.  
Elle était dans son élément.

Sami la laissa dans son état de transe quelques instants avant de la faire avancer délicatement, une main contre son omoplate jusqu'au tapis rouge.

'' _Sami! Carmella! Par ici!_ ''

Les photographes les appelaient en tous sens sans se poser la question du pourquoi du comment ces deux-là étaient ensemble, prêts à bombarder. Aux anges car n'imaginant pas être appelée, Leah se prêta au jeu, enchaînant les pauses glamours sans jamais se départir de son sourire éclatant tandis que son cavalier optait pour plus de sobriété, le contraste entre les deux partenaires offrant des clichés charmants et amusants.

Une fois la séance achevée et un autre couple les ayant chassés, ils approchèrent des portes qui donnaient sur la salle principale d'où s'échappait un bourdonnement impressionnant et s'y engouffrèrent, elle avec un petit cri d'excitation qui le détendit. Là, ils furent séparés par une foule compacte qui entrait à leur suite et le canadien se fit de toute façon sommer pour une interview avec la radieuse Renée Young.

La diva se retrouva donc livrée à elle-même dans cette immense salle qui vibrait d'activité, des sièges s'étalant devant l'estrade, réservés aux professionnels, puis se perdant dans l'obscurité tout au fond, loin, là où elle n'avait aucune envie d'être relayée. Une farandole d'élégants athlètes et leurs compagnes ou divas pomponnées paradait devant les micros de l'équipe de journalistes se composant de Renée Young et Cathy Kelley au pied de l'estrade, ainsi que de Byron Saxton et Maria Menounos sur un promontoire à l'arrière, mais leurs rires cristallins et voix enjouées ne parvenaient pas à couvrir la musique.

Le morceau endiablé la faisait se déhancher discrètement tandis que la jeune femme balayait du regard les rangs à la recherche d'un siège libre, survolant ces visages connus, les convives immobiles car discutant avec untel ou au téléphone avec un retardataire encombrant le passage lui rendant la tâche particulièrement ardue. Même avec ses talons de 10 centimètres, elle était trop petite et devait se dévisser le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose.  
Elle contourna le défilé du tapis rouge par la gauche et approcha des sièges, glissant une longue mèche bouclée derrière son oreille et les yeux plissés afin de mieux distinguer son éventuelle cible, mais fini par tomber sur la chevelure pourpre de Sasha Banks, sa signature. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'élançait vers elle, sa silhouette menue mise en valeur dans une longue robe noire, et cette dernière la voyant approcher poussa un cri hystérique qui fit se retourner ses voisins.  
La blonde l'étreignit furieusement dans un concert de cris, trop heureuse de revoir son ancienne amie qui avait mis les voiles vers la gloire, l'abandonnant au soleil de la Floride.

\- Comme tu m'as manquée, pigna Sasha qui la lâchait enfin, la tenant par les mains et prenant un peu de recul pour l'admirer de la tête aux pieds avant de l'enlacer de nouveau. Tu es absolument fabuleuse dans cette robe, ma puce. Tu vas forcément te dénicher un milliardaire avec ça ce soir...

\- C'est fait pour, confia la blonde cendrée avec un clin d'œil de connivence puis elles éclatèrent de rire en chœur. Tu n'es pas mal du tout non plus... Et toi aussi tu m'as manquée. Passe me voir parfois, sale petite garce. Bon... Alors ça y est, t'es une star. Demain, c'est ton grand soir!

\- Promis, je passerai! Oui, dire que j'en rêve depuis que j'ai genre 6 ans, murmura la jeune femme avec un sourire rêveur, le regard lointain, mais elle fut vite interrompue par un cameraman qui l'appelait, indiquant que c'était son tour de passer au micro. Désolée ma belle, on se capte à l'after-party! Ecris-moi pour qu'on se retrouve à la sortie.

La diva d'NXT hocha vivement la tête avant de lui souffler un baiser dont elle fit mine de s'emparer et presser contre son cœur puis elle lui tourna le dos, alpaguée en tous sens. Réjouie de voir que sa précieuse amie voyait son rêve sur le point de se réaliser, Leah resta plantée au beau milieu du chemin à contempler sa silhouette longiligne devant les caméras, laissant la musique pulser dans son sang, avant de se ressaisir et reprendre sa quête.

\- Salut poupée ! Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Interrogea une voix masculine rauque dans son dos qui la fit écarquiller les yeux, stupéfaite.

Cette voix appartenait au célèbre ''Stone Cold'' Steve Austin, une de ses idoles, qu'elle avait rencontré la veille à Axxess. Soudainement timide et se sentant prisonnière de la peau d'une adolescente qui aborde son coup de cœur, elle était allée lui demander de poser pour une photo souvenir qu'elle chérirait toute sa vie. Adorable et bourré d'humour, l'armoire glace avait vite eu fait de la mettre à son aise.

\- Bonsoir Steve. En fait non, j'essaye de me trouver une place. Disons que j'suis pas invitée et je me suis incrustée au bras d'un copain, confia Leah dans un murmure alors qu'il lui rendait un sourire de conspirateur, toujours aussi imposant en dépit de son jean brut et son t-shirt décontracté qu'il n'essayait même pas de camoufler sous sa veste de costume bleu marine. Vous m'aidez ?

Il n'avait pas la moindre considération pour les règles de la bienséance et cela ne le rendait que plus engageant.

\- Bien sûr. On va essayer de t'en trouver une bien dans les premiers rangs, promit le catcheur à la retraite qui fendait la foule comme du beurre, lui ouvrant ainsi un passage. Elle lui emboîta le pas, très satisfaite de la tournure des événements, les lèvres ourlées d'un sourire enjoué. Y en a en particulier que tu veux pas voir ?

 **[DJ Snake - Middle ft. Bipolar Sunshine]**

Carmella répondit que non et à partir de cet instant, elle chercha AJ du regard, mais ne rencontra que des visages certes connus - Lita, Edge, Christian, Shawn - mais qui n'étaient pas le sien. Elle fut interrompue dans sa quête par un second homme à la carrure imposante qui donna une chaleureuse accolade à son guide avant de serrer sa petite main.

\- Bonsoir Leah. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver là ce soir, si j'avais su que tu étais intéressée par l'événement je t'aurai réservé un billet, fit Paul Levesque qui avait indiqué à Steve de patienter, lui offrant un sourire amène. Qu'elle était bête de ne pas avoir pensé à son boss ! Ça tombe très bien, je dois t'informer de quelque chose et je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion hier soir à Takeover. Tu as deux minutes à m'accorder ?

Elle acquiesça d'un vif signe de tête, faisant ainsi danser les boucles parfaitement structurées autour de son visage tout illuminé par l'enchantement. Cet homme avait cru en elle, une ancienne pom-pom girl et professeur de fitness, et lui avait donné sa chance sur la ring face à d'autres nettement plus expérimentés, et pour cela, elle lui était reconnaissante à vie et ferait son maximum pour lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison ainsi que le rendre fier.

Hunter indiqua à son ancien employé de continuer sa recherche pour la ''demoiselle en détresse'' et, bien que détestant être affublée de ce surnom, elle le quitta avec la prétention bon enfant d'être prise en charge par les plus grands.  
Il la mena dans un coin à l'écart, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, mais pas non plus dans un recoin obscur qui risquait de le faire passer pour un pervers. La blonde cendrée s'assit sur l'accoudoir d'un siège occupé par un sac à main couvert d'une veste blanche. Le rouge de la robe de Carmella avait fini par attirer le regard d'Allen déjà installé sur son siège en milieu de rangée à discuter avec Beth Phoenix et la vision qui s'imposa à lui était à couper le souffle.

Leah était absolument radieuse dans cette robe rouge élégante qui esquissait les courbes de son corps tout en le voilant d'une pointe de mystère, ses boucles dansant dans son dos semblaient capter la lumière crue de la salle, quant à son sourire, comme toujours, il éclairait son visage félin tel un soleil. La voir ainsi raviva les souvenirs pourtant bien frais de leur dernier moment ensemble, dans son salon et sur son balcon, jusqu'à les rendre brûlants, et il ne parvint plus à se concentrer sur les paroles de sa camarade.  
AJ désirait la rejoindre, d'autant plus qu'il était venu en solitaire ce soir, Wendy étant resté à Gainesville pour gérer une urgence professionnelle de dernière minute, mais elle était de toute façon avec le grand patron et , surtout, représentait une menace à sa vertu.

Et il s'en fichait. Durant ses longues semaines, il avait lutté pour ne pas s'emparer de son téléphone pour l'appeler tard le soir en rentrant des shows et discuter matchs et scénarios, le visage de sa femme baigné d'amour bien ancré dans son esprit le rappelant à l'ordre, mais la voir si belle et si insouciante balayait sa détermination. Il voulait juste entendre sa voix mâtinée de mutinerie, son rire un peu condescendant, se chamailler avec elle comme des adolescents, pouvoir discuter de leur passion et voir cette petite étincelle dans son regard émeraude qui devait briller plus que jamais dans ce temple du catch.

Leah lui manquait, c'était plus fort que lui.

De son côté et loin de se douter qu'elle était sous les projecteurs de l'homme qu'elle cherchait inconsciemment depuis le début de la soirée, Carmella attendait que son patron se jette à l'eau, les jambes élégamment croisées.

\- Comme tu le sais, Eric et Bill vont faire leur entrée dans le main roster au Raw de lundi soir, commença son employeur adossé au mur noir alors que la jeune femme appuyait ses paroles d'un vif signe de tête, ayant entendu l'histoire mainte et mainte fois, espérant secrètement que c'était également sa chance, mais quelque chose dans son regard l'en dissuadait. On avait évoqué le fait que tu te joignes eux car il me parait évident de garder le trio intact.

Carmella attendait le ''mais'' au tournant.

\- Je suis navré Leah, mais tu n'es pas prête.

Et il était là, cruel et amer, la prenant à la gorge comme une fumée âcre qui manqua de la faire suffoquer. Maîtresse d'elle-même, elle resta stoïque, mais la lueur dans son regard s'était éteinte, comme si le vent s'était levé et l'avait soufflée.

\- Ton personnage et sa fraîcheur a conquis le public d'NXT et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu plaises au reste du monde, tes preuves au micro ne sont plus à faire, mais tu dois élargir ta palette de prises et améliorer ton endurance, précisa Triple H en toute sincérité, ayant bien remarqué le chagrin dans son regard, mais il était son supérieur et il ne pouvait pas envoyer les gens trop tôt sinon le grand spectacle du main roster deviendrait un lieu de torture pour le nouveau venu. Qui plus est, sa crédibilité en prendrait un coup. Ce n'est qu'une question de mois, Leah, juste le temps que tu améliores tes performances.

\- Je vous fais confiance. Si ce n'est pas suffisant, et je le sais, je vais travailler encore plus dur pour mériter la ceinture puis rejoindre Raw et Smackdown, promit Leah en se redressant avec dignité et plissant le bas de sa robe tout en ancrant bien son regard au sien pour lui prouver qu'il ne s'agissait pas de paroles en l'air.

\- Vraiment, je suis ravi que tu le prennes ainsi et ça me prouve que j'ai eu raison de croire en toi. On se donne rendez-vous à Raw pour la fin de l'été! Très jolie robe soit-dit en passant.

Hunter lui frotta doucement le bras avec un sourire poli qui démentait toute tentative vicieuse, sincèrement heureux qu'elle se serve de cela comme d'une motivation et non pas comme d'une raison pour pleurnicher, puis il s'en alla rejoindre sa famille au grand complet qui se donnait en spectacle au premier rang. Dès qu'il eut tourné le dos, le masque de la catcheuse se fissura avant de se briser complètement, se pensant à l'abri dans ce coin paisible et sombre, et laissa transparaître son affliction.  
La diva était consciente de son niveau et ses faiblesses tout comme de devoir parfaire son art, mais se prendre la réalité de plein fouet faisait mal, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre.

Finalement plus agacée qu'autre chose de ne pas être à la hauteur, elle fouilla dans sa pochette en quête d'une cigarette qui l'aiderait à évacuer son ressenti tout en regagnant l'allée principale, sous le regard soucieux d'Allen qui s'était redressé, prêt à venir à sa rescousse car il savait déchiffrer l'expression de son visage malgré la pénombre et la distance, et sa traduction lui pinçait le cœur.

\- Fais gaffe où tu marches connard, pesta-t-elle contre un homme qui venait de la bousculer bien qu'elle soit fautive à cause de sa pochette. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas attraper son maudit paquet dans un espace si petit ?!

\- Comment une femme si belle peut-elle employer de si vilains mots ? S'enquit Chris Jericho avec un sourire badin, ne semblant guère offusqué par l'insulte, vêtue d'un élégant costume deux pièces gris. Surtout que c'est de votre faute.

Leah écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux en dévisageant sa nouvelle victime qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents blanches. C'était bien sa veine, décidément !

\- Excusez-moi, je suis un peu perturbée.

\- Par moi j'espère, plaisanta le chanteur en la laissant passer devant lui par politesse tandis qu'AJ tendait de forcer le passage à quelques mètres de là, sans trop savoir quoi lui dire pour l'aborder après son mutisme et considérant curieusement l'intervention de son ennemi comme une menace.

\- Navrée, mais pas du tout, admit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire peiné en extirpant enfin une cigarette de sa pochette de malheur puis elle chercha son précédent guide du regard, ayant complètement abandonné l'idée de retrouver son cavalier et Allen dans cette foule bigarrée Vous auriez pas une chaise de libre de votre côté des fois ?

\- Bougez pas, je vais vous en chercher une, Carmella. C'est bien ça ?

\- Oui. Vous embêtez pas Chris, j'ai déjà un preux chevalier qui s'en occupe, mais si jamais il revient bredouille, je m'installe sur vos genoux, fit-t-elle d'un ton enjoué en ancrant son regard au sien, la tête légèrement de côté et la main sur la hanche dans une posture candide pour faire opérer la magie.

Son magnétisme était pourtant déjà à l'œuvre, agrandissant le sourire de son nouveau prétendant, lui aussi marié bien entendu.

\- Faites attention, ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, prévint Jericho puis il aperçut AJ, son "rival", qui arrivait dans leur direction tandis que la blonde cendrée descendait l'allée, à l'exacte opposée, fourguant sa cigarette inutilisée dans son sac. A tout à l'heure j'espère.

La jeune femme lui adressa un clin d'œil facétieux sans même voir l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées et un soupir de soulagement fana sur ses lèvres nues en voyant Stone Cold lui faire un vif signe de main depuis le quatrième rang.  
L'intensité des lumières commença à faiblir et la musique cessa alors qu'elle rejoignait le géant et elle se rendit enfin compte que le tapis rouge au pied de l'estrade était quasiment désert. La cérémonie était sur le point de commencer.

\- Leah ! L'apostropha un homme dans son dos, d'une voix familière qui lui flanqua la chair de poule et qui la fit s'arrêter malgré l'impatience flagrante de Steve.

L'entendant approcher, son estomac se noua puis la diva se souvint qu'elle était censée lui faire regretter sa couardise. Le menton bien haut telle une aristocrate qu'elle n'était pas et le regard pétillant d'une lueur bravade, Carmella s'engouffra dans la rangée, forçant les convives à replier les jambes et se contorsionner pour la laisser accéder à son siège.  
Ce fut seulement une fois arrivée à bon port et ayant chaleureusement remercié son sauveur qu'elle daigna jeter un coup d'œil intrigué par-dessus son épaule et, sans surprise, vit Allen un peu plus haut qui la dévisageait, un peu désemparé, et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour. Il portait une veste bleu ciel assortie à ses prunelles et avait laissé sa chevelure libre, sans brushing ni artifice, la diva applaudissant mentalement l'effort. Même à distance, leurs regards se croisèrent quelques instants et la princesse de Staten Island sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Le Phénoménal haussa les épaules en désignant la foule qui les séparait, dépité de ne pouvoir l'atteindre, et la jeune femme leva la main pour lui désigner son portable. Tout son être tendait vers lui et vibrait de le savoir si proche, incapable de lui garder rancune.

En presque deux mois, elle avait eu le temps de cracher sa rancœur devant les mines hagardes de ses fidèles acolytes, ne comprenant pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine obsession, et pour l'instant, la jeune femme avait d'autres chats à fouetter : les paroles d'Hunter et l'imminente cérémonie.

Néanmoins enchantée de le retrouver, même de loin, Leah lui souffla un baiser qu'elle charria de la main dans sa direction et l'observa hocher la tête de consternation en dégainant son téléphone tout en s'asseyant, écrasant par mégarde le pied de son voisin qui se révéla être Miz.  
Elle consulta ses sms une fois s'étant excusée dans un chuchotement, et un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres, allant de pair avec ces étranges papillons qui s'agitaient au creux de son ventre, en constatant qu'elle en avait reçu 2. Un de Sami qui s'excusait de l'abandonner à son sort, et un d'AJ qui lui demandait si elle se rendait à l'After Party.

'' _Une robe comme ça, c'est fait pour s'exhiber ;) On y va ensemble?_ ''

La catcheuse chercha de nouveau du regard sa première victime une fois le sms envoyé, le portable serré contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux, le chagrin causé par la dure réalité énoncée par Hunter envolé, mais c'était peine perdue. La salle était à présent plongée dans une quasi totale obscurité et le silence s'imposait.

La réponse lui parvint instantanément alors que Jerry ''The King'' Lawler faisait son entrée sous les feux des projecteurs sur son thème musical, affectant une fausse modestie.

'' _Ok! Bonne cérémonie. A tout à l'heure Sugar._ ''

Et ce surnom revenait encore.

Ce fameux surnom un peu racoleur qu'il détestait car il le mettait en danger ainsi cité et qui pouvait lui coûter très cher, mais qui allait comme un gant à la jeune femme avec sa chevelure ensoleillée et son parfum sucré. Ce surnom qu'il finissait par affectionner car représentant tout ce que Leah lui apportait depuis son apparition intempestive, une douceur acidulé et fantaisiste qui lui permettait de s'évader, mais qui risquait de le meurtrir si consommer sans modération.


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde!

J'ai dû couper ce chapitre en deux car c'était une véritable tartine... Sincèrement j'ai comparé avec tous mes autres écrits, j'ai jamais fait un truc aussi coriace.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la musique.

Pensez à donner votre avis, cela fait toujours énormément plaisir.

* * *

Petite robe noire raffinée au décolleté discret, mais néanmoins présent, escarpins python, Perfecto noir cintré et rouge à lèvre rouge vif. Le reflet que lui envoyait le miroir de plain-pied ornant le hall de l'hôtel Sheraton était flatteur et Leah le savait pertinemment, tournoyant sur elle-même à la façon d'un mannequin et s'admirant avec une ombre de sourire sous le regard indulgent de Bill assis dans le sofa gris derrière.

Cette dernière avait retrouvé sa quiétude, l'interminable cérémonie d'intronisation lui ayant permis de mieux réfléchir aux paroles pleines de bon sens de son employeur, et de n'en tirer que le positif. La diva était donc ressortie le cœur léger de l'événement, attaquant cette seconde partie de soirée avec un nouveau souffle d'énergie. En effet, contrairement à certaines qui se laisseraient abattre par la simple vérité et abandonneraient le combat, elle s'en servirait pour être meilleure. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que le public encore plus exigeant du main roster ne la prenne pour une bimbo tout juste bonne à s'exhiber au bas du ring et encourager les autres. Il était hors de question pour Leah d'être relayée au second plan, et s'il fallait en découdre avec le monde entier, redoubler d'efforts, de transpiration et de souffrance, eh bien elle _souffrirait_ avec le cœur lourd de savoir que la route était un peu plus longue que prévu, mais prouverait ainsi à tous, à commencer par son patron, qu'elle était une athlète à part entière.

Pour l'instant, pas de combat et d'entraînement éreintant au programme puisque le duo attendait Eric qui se faisait désirer pour enfin se rendre à l'After Party se déroulant au Ritz-Carlton, l'hôtel des véritables superstars et la jeune femme ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de se regarder sous toutes les coutures... Depuis 20 minutes. Les deux compères avaient émergé aux alentours de 21 heures, confus de découvrir que le coup d'envoi était lancé depuis un bon moment, mais avait décidé d'être de la fête dès que leur infiltrée les avait informé de son plan. De plus, il avait suffi de mentionner la venue de Mercedes, alias Sasha, pour décider Enzo à bouger son auguste postérieur, ceci expliquant aussi son interminable passage dans la salle de bain.  
Bill qui brillait par sa sérénité regardait le manège de camarade sans vraiment le voir, montant divers scénarios pour la soirée qui s'annonçait car craignant le pire. Quant à AJ, déjà sur place, il commençait à s'impatienter par SMS car devant faire entrer tout ce joyeux petit monde tandis que Sasha faisant preuve d'un stoïcisme qui contrastait avec le caractère bien trempé de son personnage, connaissant le trio sur le bout des doigts, en profitant pour rattraper le temps perdu avec Sami.

\- Ce soir ça va être carnaaage! Brailla Enzo qui sortait enfin de l'ascenseur, les poings brandis en l'air et esquissant quelques pas de danse à la Michael Jackson, Bill quittant enfin le canapé et Leah cessant son petit numéro devant le miroir.

\- Je crois pas non, t'as déjà assez foutu le bordel hier soir pour au moins toute l'année, maugréa Big Cass en jaugeant son meilleur ami d'un regard critique tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez, assez désemparé par sa conduite désastreuse.

\- Bayley ne s'est pas couchée avant 8 heures ce matin parce qu'Alexa était en pleurs à cause de toi. Tu lui as fait du mal, Eric! Cru bon d'asséner Leah qui imitait le géant, mais dans une posture plus féminine avec sa main couverte de bagues scintillantes sur sa hanche de côté tandis qu'il l'imitait en train de parler avec exagération, incapable de garder son sérieux. Elle roula des yeux, franchement épuisée par ces histoires, puis elle amorça enfin la marche vers la sortie. Et puis t'as mis tout ce temps pour _ça_?! On rêve...

\- Elle a raison. T'aurais pu faire un effort pour tes cheveux, on dirait un taré. J'te rappelle qu'on va pas au bar du coin là.

Les événements de la WWE, en particulier ceux liés de près ou de loin à Wrestlemania, se voulaient toujours au summum du bon goût. Autant dire qu'Eric détonnerait avec ses cheveux blonds décolorés dressés en tous sens, son jean destroy et son tank gris qui découvrait ses bras musclés clairsemés de tatouages, mais cela annonçait des scènes comiques dont ils se souviendraient longtemps avec humour et un zeste d'embarras.  
Le jeune homme, à l'instar de certains de ses acolytes tels que Steve Austin, Mike Foley ou Dean Ambrose ou même Carmella, ne se préoccupait guère de l'avis des gens. Il agissait comme bon lui semblait et tant pis si cela choquait. C'était leur problème, pas le sien.

Leah partageait en effet son opinion et sa façon de vivre, selon ses envies et tant pis pour les autres, mais depuis quelques temps, il dépassait les bornes. Quand cela déteignait sur le travail et ses proches, donc Bayley, c'était trop.

\- Oh lâchez-moi les coincés! Mais chouchou, tu sais que j'aime les femmes, chouina l'hurluberlu avec un signe de mains impuissant comme s'il voulait prouver qu'il ne pouvait pas remédier à cela et qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable fardeau pour lui.

\- Tu aimes _une_ femme, et vu que c'est pas réciproque, tu te fous de la gueule de toutes les autres, clarifia Leah alors qu'ils attendaient un taxi sur le trottoir, parlant également avec les mains et Cass, dans son dos, se massait le front, les paupières closes. Il ne connaissait que trop bien son meilleur ami et cela allait dégénérer si elle ne changeait pas rapidement de sujet. Tu pourrais pas au moins chasser ailleurs qu'au travail? Les filles s'engueulent en coulisses à cause de toi. C'est plus possible.

Un taxi se présenta à l'instant et ils s'engouffrèrent sur la banquette arrière, se tassant comme ils pouvaient pour ne pas empêcher son voisin de respirer. Bill donna l'adresse de l'hôtel au chauffer en s'imaginant que c'était l'arrivée de ce dernier qui avait coupé le sifflet de son fidèle collègue, mais ce dernier resta muet encore quelques secondes durant lesquelles Carmella l'interrogea du regard, un peu inquiète.

\- Je sais que c'est minable et que ça m'grille toutes mes chances, mais c'est ma solution pour oublier que j'me suis pris un gros râteau par la fille qui me plaît vraiment, fit Enzo dans un murmure à peine audible, étouffé par sa main, tandis qu'il suivait d'un regard absent le ballet des voitures au-dehors. Faudrait que j'arrête, mais j'trouve pas la force.

\- Contente toi d'une ou deux filles à l'extérieur au lieu de décimer tout NXT, ce serait un bon début, taquina gentiment le géant avec bienveillance et lui offrit une tape sur l'épaule pour lui insuffler une dose de détermination.

La manière était certes brutale car il était difficile d'exprimer ses sentiments entre hommes, surtout pour Bill qui faisait preuve de pudeur, mais le message fut bien reçu.  
Leah, pour sa part, préféra se taire, à la fois car se sentant coupable de l'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements et car elle préférait le laisser mariner dans la dure réalité de sa déchéance. Bien qu'étant sa réplique féminine, profitant de la vie et aimant jouer de ses charmes, elle ne cautionnait pas ses agissements… Mais qui était-elle pour juger son ami guidé par le chagrin ? Elle-même n'aurait su affirmer en toute honnêteté rester raisonnable face au rejet teinté de dégoût de l'être aimé.  
Heureusement, la jeune femme n'avait jamais été confrontée à cette douloureuse situation, cumulant du haut de ses 28 ans deux longues relations amoureuses et son lot d'aventures sans engagement avec des hommes guère recommandables qui certes lui avaient fait plus de mal que de bien, mais ne l'avait en aucun cas plongée dans un tel désarroi. Oh bien sûr elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et était restée prostrée chez elle, dans l'obscurité, des jours durant, sans jamais en venir à l'envie de se venger en faisant souffrir autrui, prétextant que ''les hommes étaient tous les mêmes''.  
Encore une fois, elle n'était pas dans les chaussures d'Eric, et n'avait aucune envie de s'acheter sa propre paire même si elle sentait que cela approchait dangereusement à cause de cet étrange lien avec AJ.

\- Vous avez raison les gars, j'vais essayer de me calmer. Je dis bien _essayer_ … Vous pouvez au moins être tranquille ce soir vu qu'elle est là.

\- Ça va lui faire plaisir de te voir après tout ce temps, assura Carmella dans un murmure alors que le taxi s'engageait sur McKinney Avenue, se penchant pour qu'il puisse la voir malgré la carrure imposante de Bill qui les séparait, lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas _si_ fâchée que ça. Malgré son attitude irritante, il était impossible de lui tourner le dos trop longtemps. Elle ajouta dans un chuchotement alors que le taxi se garait devant l'entrée majestueuse de l'hôtel 4 étoiles après avoir fait le tour du rond-point miniature: Faut vraiment qu'on loue une voiture la prochaine fois, on fait pitié...

Le trio sortit néanmoins avec toute la grâce dont ils étaient capable, ce qui se réduisait à néant pour Enzo dans son vulgaire accoutrement, mais l'audace qu'affichait Leah en avançant le long de l'allée éclairée de mille feux menant à la grande porte, arborant la tête haute et un sourire en coin ravageur lui donnant des allures d'actrice habituée, voir blasée, au tapis rouge, ses talons claquant sur le marbre blanc, rattrapait amplement son cas.

\- T'es prêt? S'enquit-elle dans un murmure à l'adresse d'Enzo, lui tendant le poing pour leur geste de ralliement, Bill semblant monter la garde dans leur dos, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque la silhouette d'AJ se détacha du mur pour venir à leur rencontre.

Le plus petit acquiesça d'un vif signe de tête en frappant son poing contre le sien, conscient que sa précieuse amie affrontait une lutte interne toute similaire à la sienne, si ce n'est plus ardue encore car fraîche, et que ses mots précédents ne visaient aucunement à le blesser, mais à tenter de lui ouvrir les yeux.

\- La Team Rocket, enfin! S'exclama Allen en levant les bras au ciel pour les accueillir, ce qui pouvait être interprété comme de l'exaspération ou du soulagement et qui était probablement un mélange des deux.

Le brun avait abandonné la veste de costume assortie à ses yeux, mais il restait très élégant avec sa chemise blanche classique et son pantalon de costume noir. Jericho sortit en l'interpellant, une bouteille de bière mexicaine bien entamée à la main, et qui pour sa part était revenu aux basiques de sa garde-robe, soit un veston cintré sur une chemise bordeaux un peu trop ouverte pour les règles policées de la WWE des grands soirs et un jean sombre. Enzo se sentirait ainsi moins dépaysé au milieu de cette foule d'animaux sauvages en costumes desquels ils semblaient prisonniers.

\- Preums, je suis Miaouss! Pépia Leah en sautillant tout en agitant la main en l'air comme une enfant sous les regards mi-consterné mi-attendri du quatuor masculin, avant qu'Eric ne commence à manifester son désaccord. Toi t'es clairement Jessie vu le temps que t'as passé dans la salle de bain.

Le concerné grogna qu'il était hors de question d'avoir le rôle d'une femme, hystérique et aux cheveux violets de surcroît, déclenchant ainsi les remarques condescendantes de madame et le dépit de Bill, donnant ainsi tout son sens au surnom qu'AJ avait pourtant hasardé. Les hommes finirent par échanger de chaleureuses poignées de main tandis que la princesse de Staten Island attendait que le nuage se dissipe pour saluer les deux légendes, adressant néanmoins un clin d'œil mutin au canadien.

\- On dirait que tu peux déjà plus te passer de moi hein, taquina la diva dans un murmure voluptueux en approchant de Jericho pour lui faire la bise, ce dernier riant en passant un bras autour de sa taille avant de la complimenter sur sa tenue, les trois autres échangeant des regards perplexes quant à cette soudaine complicité.

Cette dernière s'expliquait par le simple fait que la blonde cendrée s'était retrouvée assise juste derrière lui à la cérémonie par un pur concours de circonstance et qu'ils avaient passé leurs temps à commenter les intronisés et la soirée en général dans des chuchotements peu discrets qui leur avaient valu des œillades noires, mais leur avait permis de bien sympathiser.  
Et AJ ne voyait pas cela d'un bon œil, mais décida de faire confiance à son ennemi devant les caméras pour ne pas dépasser les limites et donc de laisser faire.

Carmella se planta face à lui alors qu'il en venait à cette conclusion et le dévisagea de ses grands yeux verts pailletés, semblant attendre un signe du destin pour faire le premier pas dans sa direction après ces mois de déconvenue puisque lui non plus n'osait pas bouger, incapable de se détacher de son regard hypnotique, la culpabilité de l'avoir laissée sans nouvelles le paralysant. En si peu de temps, la diva avait appris à décrypter les messages de son regard azur qui se faisait véritable miroir de son âme, et elle fut touchée par cette lueur de soulagement prenant le pas sur l'amertume, alors elle haussa imperceptiblement les épaules, indiquant ainsi que c'était déjà oublié - mais pas pardonné – et lui offrit un sourire tendre, loin de celui de femme fatale qu'elle affichait effrontément en arrivant, qui sembla réanimer le Phénoménal.  
Sans un mot et parce qu'ils étaient les cibles des regards inquisiteurs de leur compagnon, ils se contentèrent de se faire une bise, une vraie avec les lèvres sur la joue et une main pressée délicatement sur le bras, pas comme celle des midinettes avec leurs amies de façades à se contenter de tendre la joue et mimer le baiser.

\- Votre copine la starlette aux cheveux violets commence à péter un câble à l'intérieur à force de vous attendre, indiqua alors Christopher afin d'inciter la troupe à rejoindre la fête, rompant du même coup la magie qui crépitait de nouveau entre Leah et Allen.

AJ semblait placide alors que la troupe se mettait en route, mais il se faisait le film de ses excuses à la diva qui menait la marche d'un pas de conquérant en escarpins, de ses paroles rassurantes et de l'étreinte qu'il aimerait partageait afin de lui montrer combien il regrettait. Plus tard dans la nuit, s'il parvenait à se convaincre que ce n'était pas une atteinte à sa morale d'acier et qu'il ne dormait pas déjà debout.

\- Elle a un nom cette starlette et c'est Mercedes! S'insurgea Enzo alors que le groupe entrait enfin dans le hall impressionnant, tout de marbre blanc et brun assorti à un papier peint raffiné beige orné de discrètes arabesques.

Le souffle coupé par cette beauté fastueuse, Leah s'arrêta au beau milieu du hall, ses lèvres carmines entrouvertes sur une exclamation muette, et en jetant des regards tout autour, admirant le moindre détail de la décoration, des tableaux couvertes de bouquets de fleurs disséminées ça et là, aux lustres scintillants, les alcôves qui abritaient des fauteuils blancs accueillants et dessertes présentant de délicates sculptures, jusqu'à l'imposant comptoir de bois laqué derrière lequel s'activait en silence un duo tout de noir vêtu.  
Bill dû la tirer par la main afin de la faire pivoter vers la salle de conférence, un vigile montant la garde avec une liste, sous peine d'énerver une personne de plus ce soir puisqu'il était déjà plus de minuit et que Wrestlemania débutait dans moins de 24H.

 **[Claptone – Heartbeat ft. Nathan Nicholson]**

Cette dernière n'avait plus rien des salles un peu austères de réunion, reconvertie en vaste bar lounge qui baignait dans une lueur bleutée à la fois étrange et féerique et bruissant d'une myriade de conversations, un imposant bar gris métallique trônait dans le fond à la place de l'estrade qui recevait, habituellement des businessmen richissimes et brillants, des canapés et fauteuils blancs d'apparence moelleux accueillait les athlètes sur leur 31. De la deep house diffusée par des baffles dernier cri en hauteur faisait vibrer le sol sous les pieds des sportifs voguant un verre à la main ou assis négligemment dans un canapé moelleux et les appliques murales. Bien que très raffinée, glamour même, la soirée restait très policée.

On était dans un monde parallèle, dans une bulle loin du catch, des scénarios, du reste du monde et qui, par conséquent, invitait à se détendre.

Leah écarquilla les yeux en voyant Lita les dépasser, vêtue d'une élégante robe blanche et elle manqua de s'étouffer toute seule en apercevant Razor Ramon qui riait à gorge déployée à deux tables de là. Son immersion dans le grand bain couplée à la musique la faisait frissonner de la tête aux pieds alors qu'elle s'abîmait dans la contemplation du lieu.  
Ce n'était pas de ça dont elle rêvait en particulier, bien que l'ambiance soit hors-norme, mais c'était le premier pas vers son ascension.

L'émotion liée à l'excitation avait allumé des étoiles dans son regard lorsqu'elle croisa celui d'Allen à ses côtés. Elle le remercia d'un sourire complice qu'il lui rendit puis sa main trouva la sienne dans l'obscurité et la jeune femme la pressa doucement en guise de remerciement. Ce contact manqua de le faire sursauter de peu et déclencha l'alarme bien vigilante dans son esprit, mais la chaleur de sa peau délia ses inquiétudes, allant jusqu'à se laisser aller à serrer sa petite main.

Ce geste n'avait tué personne, le monde n'avait pas cessé de tourner, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir la sensation d'avoir transgressé une loi, une loi si douce et réconfortante qui n'avait pas lieu d'exister et invitait justement à être bravée.

\- Personne ne danse? S'enquit-elle néanmoins dans un murmure dépité une fois le contact rompu, cherchant une piste de danse improvisée du regard, bien qu'ébahie par l'environnement dans lequel elle baignait, la lumière bleue la parant d'un éclat onirique.

\- Attend 1 ou 2 heures que les gens aient bien bu et on va en retrouver en boxers en train de boire à la bouteille, promit Jericho en lui lançant un coup d'œil entendu. Allez vous prendre à boire avant que le barman soit débordé.

La nouvelle sembla la ravir car elle hocha lentement la tête en plissant les yeux comme pour repérer les fêtards cachés tandis qu'un sourire voluptueux se dessinait sur ses lèvres maquillées, lui donnant des airs de prédatrice.  
Allen pour sa part, commençait à paniquer. Il avait accepté de se rendre à cet After Party pour tenter d'oublier sa peur du grand événement de demain et avoir l'opportunité de s'expliquer auprès de la petite diva, et puis ensuite pour faire plaisir à Chris qui se révélait être un véritable noctambule... Mais en aucun cas il n'avait signé pour faire nuit blanche la veille de Wrestemania!  
Rien ne le forçait à traîner jusqu'à pas d'heures bien entendu, mais il préférait s'assurer que son adversaire de demain ne termine pas la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes à 6 heures du matin et que rien de fâcheux n'arrive à Leah qu'il se sentait un peu devoir prendre sous son aile depuis l'accident, bien que ne l'ayant jamais démontré.

Paige, qui avait passé une robe outrageusement plus courte que celle de la cérémonie pour l'occasion, bouscula la princesse de Staten Island en gloussant comme une collégienne tandis qu'Alicia lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, probablement un secret croustillant sur une collègue. La blonde suivit l'anti-diva d'un regard hautain, un sourcil arqué, mais Sasha surgit de nulle part, un cocktail rose orné d'un parasol fluo à la main, visiblement soulagée d'enfin les trouver là et Leah s'apaisa aussitôt.

\- J'vais m'prendre une bière, marmonna âprement Eric, le regard fuyant, tentant de s'échapper, mais son ange-gardien à ses heures perdues, Big Cass, le retint fermement par le poignet.

\- Te défile pas, lui intima-t-il tandis que Y2J rejoignait Ambrose à une table au fond à droite, presque aussi débraillé que l'intrépide Enzo, qui criait pour couvrir la musique. Et ''maman'', ici présente, t'as autorisé à boire deux verres uniquement.

La blonde s'apprêtait à en rajouter une couche, mais AJ s'éloigna pour rejoindre à son tour le lunatique en lui adressant un clin d'œil qui signifiait '' _à plus tard_ '', et cela l'arrêta dans son élan. Elle esquissa un pas à sa suite et tendit la main dans le vain espoir de l'interrompre car elle souhaitait le garder près d'elle un peu plus longtemps, discuter pour mieux connaître ses deux mois au main roster et son ressenti face à l'approche du plus grand show du catch, mais la foule l'avala et déjà Sasha atteignait la Team Rocket.

La Boss étreignit chaleureusement sa fidèle amie et Bill qu'elle couvrit de compliments puis arriva au niveau du plus petit, l'air sembla soudainement s'épaissir, et ils se jaugèrent longuement du regard avant que Sasha ne brise ce climat tendu en lui faisant la bise. Carmella jeta un regard peiné au géant en voyant la gêne attendrissante de leur acolyte et, comme par magie, Sami, qui ne s'était pas changé au grand dam de la diva, émergea pour venir à la rescousse du fantasque Eric qui n'en menait pas large, le menant au loin, un bras autour de ses épaules.

Déconfite, Mercedes le regarda partir avec une boule dans la gorge, mais elle se força à se tourner avec un grand sourire et interrogea d'un ton malicieux, un poing sur la hanche:

\- Alooors chérie, on a trouvé chaussures à son pied chez les plus âgés? Plutôt Styles ou Jericho, hmmm?

\- Aucun, ils sont juste _trop_ adorables. Je te jure que j'ai rien à te raconter de neuf de ce côté-là, fit-elle en feignant le désappointement, tout simplement car elle n'avait pas envie de raconter l'histoire dans le menu détail à une énième personne qui ne manquerait pas de la mettre en garde, voir lui faire des reproches. Et toi? Te connaissant, t'as dû faire des ravages depuis ton arrivée dans le main roster...

\- Je vous laisse à vos ragots de nanas, vous serez plus à l'aise sans moi! Ça fait trop plaisir de te revoir Sash'! S'exclama Bill avec un clin d'œil avant de filer rejoindre ses camarades au bar qui commençait à disparaître derrière les clients.

\- Beaucoup de beaux gosses, mais tous maqués. Tu sais que j'ai des principes: je saute pas sur le premier venu et pas touche au quelqu'un d'autre de quelqu'un d'autre! Martela Mercedes en agitant l'index de droite à gauche à la manière d'une diva, Leah approuvant d'un vif signe de tête tout en cherchant Allen du regard, le cœur gros. J'avoue que parfois la tentation est très forte.

\- Tu vas me raconter tes petits fantasmes et ton parcours en détail, mais d'abord, j'ai besoin d'un verre!

Les deux copines fusèrent vers le bar en discutant de sujets futiles, des looks de la cérémonie, des couples phares de l'entreprise, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses et qui les intéressaient beaucoup plus. Carmella commanda une Caipirinha, cet exquis cocktail brésilien citronné dont elle raffolait et qui la faisait voyager, et s'accouda au comptoir en attendant son verre, déjà enivrée par cette ambiance unique.

\- Non mais bon tout ça c'est rien à côté de la joie que proc …, continuait Sasha sur sa lancée en touillant machinalement sa boisson à l'aide du parasol, mais Leah ne l'écoutait déjà plus, absorbée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle de l'autre côté du bar.

A l'opposé, Allen, les manches retroussées de sa chemise dévoilant ses muscles dessinés, chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Charlotte, la championne actuelle et son ancienne camarade, dont le large sourire révélait les dents outrageusement blanche. La fille de Ric Flair éclata alors de rire et rejeta la tête en arrière, mettant ainsi en avant sa nuque gracile et son décolleté et la princesse de Staten Island sentit son cœur s'emballer furieusement et la jalousie faire bouillir son sang, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver à cette scène des airs de batifolage.

La diva savait que sa réaction était absurde, que le fait que l'athlète accepte de l'accompagner à la soirée n'était que l'expression de sa bienveillance, il ne lui avait strictement rien promis et ne lui devait rien, mais elle ne comprenait malgré tout pas ce manège. Il était marié, bon Dieu!  
Cette excuse fut la première qui lui traversa l'esprit avant de s'évaporer aussitôt car employée à tort. Allen et Charlotte ne faisaient rien de mal, échangeant probablement des plaisanteries et des tuyaux sur le métier, et ils en avaient tous les droits, mais, dans le fond, la fausse blonde regrettait simplement qu'il ne soit pas à ses côtés. N'avait-il donc aucune affection pour elle?

Bien sûr que non. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard à cause d'un stupide accident de voiture dont ils étaient tout autant responsables l'un que l'autre, le Phénoménal avait réglé sa part du ''contrat'' avant de reprendre le cours de sa vie qui le menait à travers le pays, encadré de tous ces athlètes connus et divas radieuses dont elle n'atteignait même pas la cheville.

Ce fut sur cette amère conclusion hâtive et avec la sensation d'être insignifiante que que la diva sirota sa première gorgée de Caipirinha, la gorge nouée, mais se forçant à faire bonne figure pour Sasha, ne souhaitant pas gâcher leurs retrouvailles et faisant tout son possible pour éviter cette vision.


	5. Chapitre 5

**[Justin Timberlake – Suit & Tie (Oliver Nelson Remix)]**

Christopher n'avait pas menti, une piste de danse s'était improvisée au beau milieu de la salle une heure plus tard et accueillait les sportifs éméchés qui commençaient à envoyer valser les inhibitions et quelques boutons de chemises au passage. Au diable la bienséance!  
Il était presque deux heures de matin, aucune caméra n'était braquée sur eux, leur dictant inconsciemment leur rôle, et la perspective de l'évènement hors-norme qui se profilait dangereusement plongeait tout ce petit monde dans une complète euphorie, loin des rudes retours de bâtons de cette soirée arrosée à leur réveil.

Eric était bien sûr l'un d'entre eux, bien que n'ayant pas besoin de Wrestlemania pour se laisser aller, ayant jeté son dévolu sur Summer Rae, victime consentante avec qui il dansait un collé-serré lascif, bien que Bill ait lutté pour le tenir en laisse avant d'abandonner la bataille, lassé de ce cercle vicieux et ses paroles en l'air. Résultat, ce dernier buvait sa bière en tentant de changer les idées d'une Sasha furibonde. A quelques mètres de là, Jericho dansait avec Carmella, de façon plus sage, mais se tenant malgré tout par la main. La diva n'avait trouvé que ce remède pour chasser sa déception, encouragée par la musique, l'alcool brésilien qu'elle ingurgitait peut-être trop fréquemment et la gentillesse teintée de flatterie de l'athlète, un cocktail qui la hissait sur un piédestal et faisait d'elle la reine d'un soir.  
Elle aurait aimé l'être dans les yeux d'un autre, mais avait relégué cette idée aux oubliettes car le Phénoménal n'avait pas fait un pas dans sa direction, se contentant donc de laisser la musique prendre possession de son corps, faire pulser son sang et coller un sourire rêveur sur ses lèvres rouges. Danser la menait dans un monde de liberté, peu importe qu'elle soit seule ou accompagnée.

Pourtant, caché à une table au fond qui servait de poste d'observatoire idéal sur la piste de danse, AJ observait la menue silhouette de la jeune femme qui se déhanchait en rythme, lumineuse en dépit de la foule environnante, la main serrée autour de son verre de vin vide et pianotant des doigts sur le plexiglas de la table.

Le brun avait tenté de l'aborder maintes fois durant l'heure, mais divers enquiquineurs l'avaient interrompu dans sa mission, du moins c'est ainsi qu'il justifiait la situation pour camoufler sa couardise, mais à présent, elle était avec Chris.

Et il détestait cela. Il détestait la façon dont son corps ondulait tantôt énergiquement tantôt lascivement, toujours trop sensuellement, il détestait le sourire mutin qu'elle lui adressait, il détestait le regard pétillant avec lequel il la regardait et, par-dessus tout, il se détestait d'avoir laissé ça se produire et ne pas être avec elle. Il tenta bien de se persuader que ce ressenti trouvait son fondement dans le mariage de Y2J et son peu de scrupules à flirter avec des petites jeunes car l'ayant déjà vu à l'œuvre, mais une petite voix dans sa tête serinait qu'il ne devait pas l'approcher _elle_ alors que c'était _sa_ place _._

Il se trouvait à une soirée à deux heures du matin la veille de son premier Wrestlemania et jalousait un collègue à cause d'une midinette de dix ans de moins que lui alors qu'il avait mis les pieds à Dallas dans le but de rendre sa femme et ses fils fiers tout en atteignant son ultime rêve.  
Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui?

La tension monta d'un cran lorsque la diva posa sa main sur l'épaule de son rivale et s'en fut trop pour lui qui risquait de briser son verre à le serrer si férocement. Il était grand temps de discuter, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et ainsi pouvoir se coucher rapidement la tête plus légère et être à peu près présentable pour le lendemain.

\- On peut sortir prendre l'air? Il faut que je te parle, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille pour couvrir la musique assourdissante, une main sur son épaule dénudée et forcé de se presser contre son dos pour éviter un carambolage avec les danseurs maladroits qui gravitaient tout autour.

La fausse blonde frémit à ce soudain contact, et le nœud autour de son cœur se délia alors qu'elle acceptait d'un signe de tête.

« _Pas trop tôt mon vieux_ » pensa-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas après s'être excusée auprès de Chris, l'appréhension mêlée à l'excitation fleurissant en elle, puis elle s'empara de sa grande main afin de ne pas se laisser distancer, Sheamus dansant avec une maladresse franchement inquiétante. L'athlète ne s'arrêta pas ni ne se retourna, mais son cœur venait de manquer un battement.  
Le brun la mena sans obstacle au grand jardin éclairé par des photophores dissimulés derrière les bacs de fleurs écloses et autour du bassin ovale autour duquel erraient quelques couples se murmurant des mots doux. Il repéra un banc libre à demi caché derrière un rosier et qui faisait face au bassin et s'y avança promptement avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait la même idée que lui. Leah se laissa guider en silence tout en admirant l'organisation de cet îlot de paix pourtant non loin de l'avenue bruyante, la beauté des fleurs que la lune en croissant nimbait d'un charme particulier, et savourant la brise nocturne fraîche caressant son visage et ses bras nus tout autant que la chaleur de la main dans la sienne. Les échos du morceau filtraient par la porte ouverte et créait un agréable fond sonore leur permettant de garder le lien avec le fête sans pour autant les déranger.

Ses yeux pétillèrent fugacement lorsque la jeune femme aperçut le bac de pivoines, ses fleurs favorites, plus loin sur la gauche, et elle se pencha pour humer leur délicat parfum, abaissant les paupières et souriant de ravissement, sous le regard un peu désemparé du Phénoménal, mais l'étincelle avait disparu lorsqu'elle se redressa et elle le fixait maintenant avec sévérité, une fleur rose arrachée à la main qu'elle porta à son nez.  
La diva attendait des explications, priant pour que sa démarche soit un bon signe.

A présent le dos bien calé contre le dossier du banc, Allen la contempla quelques instants afin de faire le tri dans son esprit car ayant beaucoup de chose à aborder, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer la façon dont les rayons lunaires parait sa chevelure d'un éclat argenté, dont sa robe mettait élégamment son corps en valeur et la fleur qu'elle semblait tenir tel un bouclier.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles pendant presque deux mois.

Voilà, c'était déjà un bon début, prononcer ces mots le soulagea… Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ni pour lui, ni pour la jeune femme, bien que le nœud continuait à lâcher du lest à son cœur.

\- Je vais être honnête, c'était intentionnel. Notre proximité chez toi m'a fait flipper. Je me suis habitué à ne pas me lier à une femme par la force des choses, parce que je suis marié et que ma famille est mon tout, et là c'est aller plus loin que j'ai jamais osé imaginer. T'y es pour rien et c'est injuste de t'avoir ignorée parce que j'avais peur, mais j'avais vraiment la sensation d'avoir trahi Wendy, mon premier et unique amour, la mère de mes enfants, qui m'a soutenu et rassuré dans chacune des épreuves, et lui faire ça, c'était insupportable. J'ai quand même continué à penser à toi et plusieurs fois j'ai voulu t'appeler, mais j'avais peur de dépasser un peu plus la limite. Tu m'as manqué, Leah, vraiment, et encore désolé d'avoir été lâche et si ça t'as blessée.

Au début, AJ craignait de ne pas avoir les mots justes, et commencer par s'excuser avait fait céder le barrage, encouragé par l'étincelle qui vacillait dans son regard pailleté tandis qu'elle approchait du banc, baissant les bras comme si elle abandonnait sa position défensive.

Le silence régnait néanmoins toujours en maître entre eux, à peine troublé par la circulation sur l'avenue derrière le muret et la musique électronique, et la voir rester muette en s'asseyant à ses côtés, elle toujours si bavarde et spontanée, commençait à l'inquiéter et le faire regretter de s'être exprimé à cœur ouvert. Elle pour sa part, cherchait une trace de mensonge sur son visage et dans son regard, mais tout ce qu'elle y trouva fut du regret et de l'interrogation masquant sa peur.  
Sereine et touchée par le début d'histoire qu'il avait commencé à relater, un imperceptible sourire étira ses lèvres rouges alors qu'elle l'étreignait étroitement, les mains posées dans son dos. Cette soudaine promiscuité le fit déglutir difficilement, puis il décida de s'abandonner à la douceur de cette étreinte, poitrine contre poitrine, leurs genoux se frôlant et le nez enfoui dans sa crinière d'or, les effluves de son parfum sucré à la cerise le faisant fermer les yeux, s'en délectant inconsciemment, allant même jusqu'à enrouler les bras autour de sa taille de guêpe.  
Ce geste n'était pas correct, mais terriblement agréable et apaisant après cette séparation forcée, et, pour la première fois, il n'adressa pas la moindre pensée à sa femme. Tout ce à quoi il parvenait à penser, c'était son parfum envoûtant et son pardon qu'elle transmettait dans cette étreinte chaleureuse, désarmée à son tour. Elle lui semblait si frêle ainsi dans ses bras qu'il était dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre geste pour s'éloigner.

Carmella recula alors lentement, rompant l'embrassade après plusieurs longues minutes qui leur parurent bien trop courtes, mais ne voulant pas alerter les collègues qui vaquaient dans le coin, pourtant trop occupés à se compter fleurette ou à danser à l'air libre. Elle déposa un long baiser sur sa joue alors que l'une de ses mains trouvaient sa place contre ses pectoraux, l'autre sur son avant-bras dénudé et ancra son regard au sien, ravie de constater qu'il n'y subsistait plus la moindre trace de crainte. En dépit de ce qu'il venait de lui raconter, et de la force de ses sentiments pour sa femme, la fameuse Wendy, elle était trop heureuse de ce dénouement pour rester de marbre. La jeune femme aurait aimé résister plus longtemps, exprimer son impatience et sa déception longtemps refoulées, être un peu méprisante, mais c'était impossible parce qu'il était là maintenant, ni avec sa femme, ni avec Charlotte, mais avec elle dans ce beau jardin aux douces senteurs, hors-du-temps…

 _Et elle lui avait manqué_!

\- Heureusement qu't'as fait le premier pas et qu'on s'est revu parce que j'étais prête à te rejoindre et emboutir ta bagnole pour avoir l'occasion de t'engueuler!

Ils éclatèrent de rire en chœur en imaginant la scène et revisitant la première qui les avait menés là ce soir, sur ce banc dans un hôtel de luxe au beau milieu de la nuit. En tout cas, elle se retrouvait bien incapable de lui crier dessus, quant à lui, il accepterait volontiers qu'elle lui passe un savon.  
La fausse blonde avait laissé sa main sur son avant-bras, et cette intimité qui lui aurait fait faire une syncope il y a quelques jours encore le rasséréna.

\- C'est vrai, ça m'a fait du mal, mais je peux pas lutter contre ta raison. Je sais qu'elle te sert pas d'excuse pour m'attendrir et c'est trop mimi que tu t'inquiètes encore de ton attitude qui pourrait aller contre ton mariage, mais panique pas, je suis tactile et enjouée avec _tout l'monde_. J'trouve ça rare les premières histoires d'amour qui résistent au passage à l'âge adulte donc ça rend la relation encore plus belle… Bon et puis c'est vrai, moi aussi j'aurai pu faire des efforts et essayer de te joindre.

 **[Nicolas Haelg & Alfie Rhodes - Callin Your Name (ft. Syren)]**

' _'Mais tu ne fais pas le même effet à tout le monde…_ '' ajouta mentalement le Phénoménal alors qu'il appuyait son dernier point d'un signe de tête entendu en adoptant une moue un peu hautaine qui lui valut un cri indigné.  
Au vu du personnage un peu fantasque et au look parfois indécent, il ne s'attendait pas une telle compréhension, voir même admiration, de sa part concernant son couple avec Wendy. On lui avait toujours appris à ne pas juger sur les apparences, mais il faut dire que Leah ne l'aidait pas beaucoup avec ses petite robes, ses tops échancrés et talons hauts, bien que quelque part, cela le conforte dans son idée qu'elle était une fille bien et qu'il n'avait aucun tort de l'apprécier.

\- Et toi ? S'enquit le brun en s'avachissant un peu plus contre le dossier car se sentant tout à fait à son aise en sa compagnie, dans sa petite bulle ouatée. Il explicita, la voyant froncer les sourcils, le coude reposant sur le bord du dossier et les doigts repliés dans ses cheveux : Tes relations amoureuses, je veux dire. T'as bien dû avoir un amour de lycée, toi aussi.

\- Ouais, mais ça vaut pas le détour, ni tout ce qui a suivi, murmura la princesse de Staten Island en détournant le regard quelques instants et jouant nerveusement avec une de ses longues mèches blondes, mais juste assez pour qu'il saisisse l'éclair d'amertume zébrant ses prunelles vertes. Se sentant observée, elle se retourna et lui adressa un sourire éclatant : Si, il y en a quand même eu deux vraiment sympas, mais ça n'a pas duré.

\- Et récemment ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de continuer, intrigué par son ton élusif et ce sentiment qui ne lui collait pas à la peau et lui faisait ressentir le curieux besoin de la réconforter.

\- Rien. Je profite de la vie et ses plaisirs sans me prendre la tête et j'évite de me caser dans une relation juste histoire de, répondit Leah avec un petit haussement d'épaules désinvolte, mais Allen arqua un sourcil dubitatif car devinant que cela cachait quelque chose, une peur profonde qu'elle refusait d'affronter entre quatre yeux. Il faut qu'il y ait un vrai feeling, tu vois c'que je veux dire? Et que le mec comprenne et accepte mon travail. _Ça_ , tu comprends!

\- C'est vrai, l'un comme l'autre est primordial, mais tu laisserais t'échapper un homme pour qui t'as des sentiments parce qu'il n'adhère pas à ton métier?

\- Oui, parce que c'est plus que ça, c'est une passion. Point, statua un peu brusquement la diva, mais sans se départir de son léger sourire, ancrant son regard azur au sien pour oublier la vérité, que son dernier véritable petit ami l'avait larguée une semaine après ses débuts à la NXT car il ne supportait pas son investissement. Bien que moins catégorique, le brun la comprenait et aurait apprécié partager cette passion avec sa femme, mais elle l'acceptait avec et c'était déjà beaucoup. La diva fut rapidement happer par le charme de ses prunelles qui luisait dans la semi-obscurité et ajouta: Mais tu sais Allen... Tu dois te laisser vivre, toi aussi. Pas totalement lâcher prise, mais laisse venir la vie à toi et accueille-là les bras grands ouverts au lieu d'avoir peur. Le monde ne va pas s'écrouler parce que tu parles avec une femme ou parce que tu ris avec moi.

La blonde cendrée tapota sa main pour appuyer ses paroles alors qu'il approuvait d'un signe de tête évasif puis leva les yeux pour admirer le ciel piqueté d'étoiles à peine couvertes par des filets de nuage, prenant la mesure de son conseil et combien elle avait raison. Il profitait de la vie avec ses amis, évidemment, mais il instaurait une barrière dès qu'une jolie femme commençait à lui faire la conversation. Et lorsque le brun avait déposé Carmella au centre-commercial après leur accident, après leur première véritable conversation, il avait carrément érigé un épais mur de fer protégé par des barbelés.  
L'athlète fut tiré de sa réflexion par un poids sur son épaule et il baissa le regard pour se rendre compte que la tête de Leah reposait-là et qu'elle avait enroulé un bras autour du sien, exténuée, battant distraitement le rythme du pied.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans parler, à contempler le parc faiblement éclairé et savourer la sérénité du lieu et leur proximité, Leah confortablement blottie contre le torse puissant du Phénoménal, qui lui, pour sa part, avait passé un bras derrière ses épaules sans pour autant l'enrouler autour et sans s'être interrogé sur la portée de son acte.  
L'étrange couple admirait le ciel comme d'un seul et unique regard, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson devant ce spectacle majestueux.

AJ se sentait merveilleusement bien, en paix avec son environnement, Dieu et lui-même. Et en communion avec elle.

\- Pourquoi t'étais triste tout à l'heure après ton entrevue avec Paul?

\- On a discuté du travail, mais j'te raconterai demain, je suis fatiguée. J'crois que je vais rentrer et tu devrais en faire autant, conseilla-t-elle dans un chuchotement, son souffle lui caressant la joue alors qu'elle se redressait pour s'étirer langoureusement.

Carmella resta néanmoins assise à le contempler béatement comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il se présentait à elle.  
D'abord ses grandes mains, remontant sur ses bras puissants que la chemise dessinait avec excès et donnait envie de caresser du bout des doigts, avec respect, puis son large torse aux abdominaux parfaits et aux tatouages de ses initiales et de la date de naissances de ses trois fils qu'elle devinait cachés, mais qu'elle voulait dévoiler et effleurer, puis son visage rond et marqué par les premiers signes de vieillesse qui ne le rendait que plus séduisant, ses fines lèvres d'où s'échappait son prénom prononcé de la plus belle des façons et enfin le lagon infini de son regard qui l'attirait irrémédiablement et trop troublé à son goût.  
Elle s'empara délicatement de sa main et mêla ses doigts aux siens en retenant son souffle, sentant son regard errer sur son visage à son tour, avec une vigilance extrême comme si cela risquait de la faire fondre sous le faisceau incandescent de ses yeux, puis il s'ancra au sien et frissonna en les voyant pétiller si ardemment, sans vraiment comprendre qu'il en était le responsable. AJ avait l'impression qu'elle avait volé les étoiles pour embellir ses yeux, tentant vainement de les capturer à son tour, qu'elle-même était une étoile tant elle irradiait.

Tout recommençait comme sur le balcon. Les deux véhiculent lancés à toute allure, la peur puis l'envie de cette libération, de se percuter de plein fouet, avec fougue.

Leah passa les deux mains dans son dos alors que leurs nez se frôlaient, leurs visages s'étant approchés sans en avoir conscience, puis elle l'embrassa tendrement, du bout des lèvres. AJ resta d'abord pantois, les battements de son cœur manquant de cesser avant de repartir à un rythme effréné, puis s'abandonna rapidement au velours de ses lèvres en calant une main contre sa joue. Le baiser était d'une innocence désarmante qui suspendit le temps, leur cœur qui battaient l'un contre l'autre aspirant le parc, la musique, les rires et la cacophonie indistincte de la circulation. Plus rien d'autre n'existait au-delà de leurs lèvres scellées et l'envoûtement qui se créait.  
L'accident, le vrai, venait enfin d'avoir lieu.

La princesse de Staten Island rompit le charme en reculant le visage à contre-coeur en pinçant les lèvres comme pour imprimer la saveur de ses lèvres sans parvenir à lâcher son regard maintenant flamboyant qui lui avait fait perdre pied.

\- Comme ça tu sais c'que ça fait d'embrasser une autre femme! Chuchota Carmella avec un clin d'œil mutin tout en bondissant sur ses pieds, consciente qu'elle était en train de briser la magie qui venait de s'instaurer. Elle s'étira de nouveau, déposa la pivoine à sa place comme un souvenir de sa présence, lissa le bas de sa robe et se mit en route vers la salle. Ça c'était rien, évidemment, mais tu vois le monde a pas arrêter de tourner. Bon, j'vais chercher ''Jessie'' avant qu'il nous joue encore un mauvais tour. A tout à l'heure Allen!

Stupéfait et étourdi par la suavité du baiser, AJ regarda l'étoile filer à travers le parc en s'emparant de la fleur, lui adresser un joyeux signe de main par-dessus son épaule, pour s'éteindre à l'intérieur et l'abandonner dans l'obscurité.


	6. Chapitre 6

Wrestlemania.

 _''La plus grande scène de toutes_ '', la consécration au sein de la WWE, peu importe le match auquel on participait, l'objectif ultime de nombreux catcheurs en herbe, celui qui motivait toute une carrière et pouvait faire la lumière sur un athlète tout comme le projeter dans un puits sans fond et le voir relayer au fond du placard. Cette soirée était _la_ soirée où tout se jouait, où les espérances se concrétisaient tandis que d'autres déchantaient, observant leurs collègues devenant rivaux briller dans la gloire de l'arène, acclamés par des milliers de spectateurs qui ne formaient plus qu'un unique être vibrant d'une même passion, une entité gigantesque complétée par le personnel, athlètes inclut, constituée d'autant de maillons que de cœurs exaltés. Le vent tournait, parfois avec fureur, et faisait surgir des personnages venus de très loin et que le public n'imaginait aucunement triompher ou retourner sa veste contre ses alliés. C'était ce soir où les carrières se jouaient.  
De par le monde entier, aucun autre sport, hormis la National Football League et son fameux Superbowl, ne disposait d'un tel événement aux airs de festivités prononcés, réunissant une telle masse d'amateurs et à illuminer tant de regards rêveurs, faisant frémir une ville entière et créant des liens infaillibles entre chaque nation.

Oui, Wrestlemania tenait les promesses qu'évoquaient son surnom et c'était la première fois qu'AJ affrontait ce titan. Il l'avait désiré ardemment, avait trimé longtemps pour y parvenir, et il se présentait enfin, prêt à le broyer s'il n'avait pas les épaules assez larges. Heureusement, il les avait, du moins son passé l'attestait pour lui... Et il priait pour que cela se vérifie dans les minutes qui venaient.  
En effet, le ladder match opposant Dolph, Sami, Kevin, Zack, Stardust, Miz et Sin Cara pour le titre de champion Intercontinental venait de toucher à sa fin, Zack Ryder remportant la ceinture à la plus grande surprise du public, déchaînant un concert de cris hystériques, et le tour venait au Phénoménal d'entrer en piste face à Y2J.

 **[CFO$ - Phenomenal]**

Les premières notes de son thème se firent entendre, raisonnant et se répercutant dans tous les coins de la vaste arène et déclenchèrent une nouvelle vague d'ovation. AJ se releva en expirant longuement et se massant la nuque dans le vain espoir de dénouer la tension qui y régnait puis fit quelques pas vers le rideau qui le séparait de son Jugement Dernier, de sa destinée. Il comptait les secondes avec précaution alors que les amateurs amassés derrière hurlaient pour exprimer leur excitation, excitation partagée par l'athlète.  
Il passa le rideau et avança dans l'obscurité bleutée du Titantron, la tête baissée dissimulée par une capuche sombre, rongé par l'appréhension, la crainte et l'exaltation. Cette dernière prit le pas sur tout le reste lorsqu'il releva la tête bien haute en tendant les bras dans une posture de conquérant prêt à entrer au combat et lui envoya une décharge à travers tout le corps, les cris s'amplifièrent et les feux d'artifices explosèrent avec fracas autour lui, illuminant le chemin à emprunter.

C'était son moment.

AJ descendit l'allée en balayant cette foule rugissante qui s'étendait à l'infini d'un regard incrédule, océan turbulent aux mille couleurs, enveloppé par la mélodie, subjugué par le puissant torrent de leur amour qui le faisait frissonner, celui-ci emportant tous ses sentiments sur son passage, en repérant certains qui arboraient un t-shirt à son effigie ou une pancarte clamant son nom qu'il désignait d'un index résolu. Galvanisé par cet accueil et cette poussée d'adrénaline qui habitait la moindre parcelle de son corps, il se prenait lui-même à crier des imprécations sans queue ni tête au public tout en gagnant le ring qui trônait au centre de l'arène, semblant n'attendre que lui.  
A présent il n'était plus Allen. Il n'était plus ni un époux, ni un amant, père ou ami et à peine un être humain: il était AJ Styles, le Phénoménal, et il était là pour faire ses preuves au monde entier, pour démontrer qu'il avait sa place au sein de la WWE. Certes, il avait 17 ans d'expérience, avait concouru à la Ring of Honor à ses débuts, à la TNA puis la New Japan Pro Wrestling, comptabilisait sept championnats du monde cumulés à trois titres par équipe tout en voyageant de par le monde entier. Pour beaucoup d'adeptes du catch, il n'avait plus à faire ses épreuves, son talent était connu de tous et sa réputation l'avait précédé à la WWE, mais le brun restait circonspect et ne considérait pas tout comme acquis. Il devait à présent démontrer à la fédération ce qu'il valait et gagner le respect de ses collègues et des spectateurs dans les règles. Son CV parlait pour lui, mais il était adepte de l'adage ' _'Je ne crois que ce que je vois_ '' aussi bien pour lui-même que pour ses camarades, et lui était par conséquent inconcevable de se reposer sur ses lauriers.

Et ce soir, le spectacle avait commencé fort, _très fort_ , le public était exigeant – c'était Wrestlemania 32, pardi - et il fallait être à la hauteur.

La voix de Carmella se joignait à la chorale qui scandait son nom et criait à s'en briser les cordes vocales alors qu'elle se dandinait sur le morceau depuis son poste royal au premier rang en compagnie de Bayley, à l'aise dans ses sneakers noirs assortis à son jegging et son crop top rouge. Gagnée par l'euphorie du moment, de son entrée grandiose appuyée par ce thème composé sur mesure qui faisait pulser son sang et son cœur furieusement, la jeune femme l'observait monter sur le ring avec aplomb en brandissant les poings, émerveillée par sa prestance et l'engouement de la foule, tandis qu'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles éclairait son visage. Elle nota de façon un peu puérile que leurs tenues étaient en accord, lui vêtu de son pantalon en élasthanne rouge et blanc.

Elle constata qu'il était dans son élément, dans son _royaume_ et il aimait ça, cela se voyait à ses yeux bleu pétillant d'émotion et sa posture, transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau.  
Même s'il était arrivé il y a tout juste trois mois et que le premier Wrestlemania dépaysait et intimidait de par son immensité, il était ici _chez lui._ C'était une évidence _._ Et cela donnait encore plus envie à Leah de faire partie de cette aventure hors-norme, de s'avancer sous les acclamations de 100,00 personnes, comme ce soir, et se laisser submerger par leur amour, mais voir combien AJ était adulé suffisait à l'émouvoir. La diva savait ce que cela représentait pour lui car elle partageait ses ambitions.

Des étoiles plein les yeux, elle applaudit à tout rompre lorsqu'il bondit de son côté du ring, les bras toujours tendus, donnant l'impression qu'il voulait étreindre les 101,763 spectateurs installés dans le AT&T Stadium, tandis que son adversaire reculait et feignait de le juger d'un regard dédaigneux. Au-delà de son torse nu taillé dans le marbre et qui exhibait fièrement les initiales de ses enfants, l'euphorie semblait parer AJ d'une aura grandiose qui la chamboulait.  
Leah le trouvait absolument parfait.

Son visage finit par s'imposer à Allen et ce dernier se figea un centième de secondes en l'observant, les cris se brouillant tout autour, alors que la colère et la déception de cette nuit l'assaillaient et que son parfum sucré et la saveur velouté de ses lèvres s'échappaient de ses réminiscences pour le déstabiliser. Le souvenir de la présence de sa femme et ses deux fils aînés venus lui faire une surprise le ramena brutalement sur terre et il fut de nouveau englouti sous le raz de marée de sons, chacun reprenant son identité propre.  
Ce soir, il mettait aussi entre parenthèses toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit en ébullition par sa faute et l'avait fait l'appeler tôt dans la matinée, tombant bien évidemment sur son répondeur, pour lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui parler.

Allen adressa un sourire complice à sa femme et ses enfants quelques mètres plus loin, et coupa tous les ponts le reliant à la vie d'un être humain normal, pour endosser le rôle du Phénoménal une bonne fois pour toute.

Le match dura 17 minutes et 10 secondes et se solda par une victoire in extremis de Chris. Ce dernier fut rythmé, AJ ne faisant pas pâle figure en dépit de sa défaite, brisant deux fois les Walls of Jericho, la prise de soumission de son adversaire, survécu à un Code Breaker, contré un Lionsault et infligé son lot de souffrance à l'aide de quelques coups bien sentis, Calf Clusher, Pele Kick, Styles Clash et autres joyeusetés, jusqu'à ce que Y2J pare son Phenomenal forearm depuis la corde supérieure à l'aide d'un nouveau Code Breaker assené en plein estomac qui mit définitivement le brun au tapis.  
AJ resta allongé sur le ring un moment à contempler le dôme du stade, son torse dégoulinant de sueur s'élevant et s'abaissant au rythme effréné de sa respiration en tentant de reprendre ses esprits, alors que le canadien s'éloignait en geignant de douleur.  
En dépit de sa défaite, ce combat n'était pas un échec, ce mot ne faisait même pas partie de son vocabulaire, bien au contraire. L'athlète avait ainsi appris à apprivoiser la masse enivrée propre à l'évènement qui encensait le moindre de ses gestes et invectivait les athlètes avec virulence, à connaître les failles et points forts de son adversaire tout en dominant son intimidation... car il devait bien l'avouer, il n'avait que peu fermé l'œil de la nuit, rongé par l'angoisse de Wrestlemania et prodigieusement irrité et déçu par le baiser de Carmella dont il ne comprenait pas la raison.

Serait-il à la hauteur? L'apprécierait-on? Rendrait-il sa famille fière?

Tant de questions qui avaient fini par chasser son ressentiment à l'égard de la blonde cendrée et par l'exténuer aux alentours de six heures de matin, grappillant ainsi deux petites heures de sommeil. Cela paraissait risqué à la veille de son premier grand match, mais il avait tenu bon, porté par l'adrénaline, mais maintenant que le match avait pris fin, l'euphorie retombait et ces sentiments refoulés s'abattaient sur lui tel un déluge qui lui aspirait ses dernières forces. Et Carmella le remarqua sans peine depuis son poste, une plainte muette mourant sur ses lèvres maquillées entrouvertes et une main tendue en avant comme pour l'atteindre.  
Toutes ces interrogations qui l'avaient hanté cette nuit avaient trouvé leurs réponses dès les premières secondes. Évidemment que sa famille était fière de lui, c'était une constante dans son carrière, et que le public l'aimait, AJ avait été prodigieux: agile, rapide, endurant, enchaînant ses coups et prises avec force et précision, confirmant ainsi son talent, mais une once de déception subsistait et n'avait rien avoir avec l'entrevue de cette nuit.

Il aurait souhaité gagner ou, avec tout le respect qu'il avait pour Christopher, avoir un match de plus grande ampleur. Pas pour la ceinture de champion du monde poids lourds bien entendu, il n'était pas si arrogant à penser qu'il méritait d'être placé directement dans la course à ce prestigieux titre manquant à son palmarès, mais faire une entrée avec plus d'impact.

Mais il n'était pas John Cena. Le faire gagner lors de son premier Wrestlemania après seulement trois mois au sein de la WWE pouvait paraître présomptueux et laisser ainsi croire que tout lui était dû. Quelque part, cela prouvait qu'il recevait le même traitement que ses camarades, lui laissant ainsi l'opportunité d'évoluer à son rythme, mais bien que s'étant brillamment défendu, cela fichait quand même un coup à sa fierté, c'était plus fort que lui.  
Ce fut en ruminant ces pensées qu'il remonta lentement l'allée car perclus de douleur sans jeter le moindre regard à l'océan de la foule étendue de toute part, bien que gardant la tête haute. La princesse de Staten Island l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision, peinée de le voir partir perdant malgré sa belle prestation. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le Phénoménal se produire sur un ring en chair et en os et elle avait été époustouflée, mais elle aussi estimait qu'il aurait dû remporter la victoire tant il était fulgurant, son jugement étant biaisé par l'affection sincère qu'elle lui portait. Cela fit alors remonter à la surface son angoisse de la nuit après avoir fui comme une voleuse, lui laissant croire que ce baiser n'était qu'un jeu et sans même lui avoir avoué qu'il lui avait manqué alors que lui, en dépit de son mariage, avait eu le courage de l'admettre.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Carmella tourna les talons en criant à sa meilleure amie qu'elle serait rapidement de retour et l'abandonna à son sort, certes enviable au premier rang, pour prendre la foule en contre-sens, devant jouer des pieds et des mains pour remonter par la droite vers les coulisses. Elle se moquait éperdument que l'évènement soit en cours, du fait qu'elle allait louper le match opposant The New Day à la League of Nations, ou même que son initiative de le rejoindre aille à l'encontre de son souhait de se tenir à distance aujourd'hui par respect pour sa femme. Il fallait qu'elle le voit, le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Leah grogna tout du long, mais parvint à envoyer un sms, se heurtant à des colosses, jeunes femmes en pâmoison, enfants et autres pères de famille avant d'atteindre une porte grise entrouverte gardée par un vigile. Elle sauta agilement par-dessus la barrière séparant le public de la zone de sécurité et alla se planta devant lui pour lui offrir son sourire le plus éclatant avec un aplomb effarant puisqu'il mesurait au moins 20 centimètres de plus qu'elle, tandis que d'autres déboulaient dans son dos, alertés par l'intruse.  
Imbécile qu'elle était, la jeune femme avait laissé son pass à Bayley et devait à présent trouver une excuse viable pour avoir accès aux vestiaires et tutti quanti.

\- Bonjour! Je suis la cousine de Chris Jericho, le gagnant, et il m'avait promis que je pourrais passer voir l'envers du décor si jamais il remportait ce match, mais il n'a pas du tout pensé à me laisser de pass, minauda la jeune femme en battant des cils alors que les deux autres vigiles arrivaient. Vous pourriez me laisser passer, s'il vous plaît ? Ce serait a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e.

Elle priait pour que Chris, rentré plus tôt, ne tarde pas à lire son message et vienne à sa rescousse pour la faire entrer en coulisses.

\- Désolé, mais on ne peut pas vous laisser rentrer sous prétexte que vous faites partie de la famille de l'un d'entre eux, madame. Si on le faisait à chaque fois qu'une dingue nous affirmait être la femme d'un de ces types à l'intérieur, nous serions déjà viré depuis bien longtemps.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis une dingue?! Moi?! S'écria Leah en se désignant d'un index outré, les yeux écarquillés et se donnant ainsi, bien malheureusement, des airs d'hystérique. Fini les airs de princesse bien éduquée : il était hors de question qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. On va bien voir si vous avez allé pas vous faire virer après une telle attaque!

Sur ce, elle dégaina son téléphone et tenta d'appeler Chris, qui heureusement lui avait donné son numéro lors de l'After party, mais ses mouvements étaient entravés par les nouveaux venus qui tentaient de la faire reculer sous les regards courroucés des spectateurs les plus proches. Elle se débattait en assenant des coups de coude et menaçant de tous les faire virer tout en tentant de sauver son portable qui tanguait dangereusement dans sa main tandis que les armoires à glace la sommait de se calmer sous peine d'être mise à la porte, se donnant totalement en spectacle, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste rentrer et le voir.

\- Putain enfin, marmonna la blonde cendrée alors que Y2J sortait par la porte et contenait un rire devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Elle rejeta sa crinière en arrière d'un geste revêche très théâtral afin de se redonner contenance après cette petite lutte et toisa Chris avec défiance.

\- Vous pouvez la lâcher, elle est avec moi.

Les vigiles obtempérèrent en silence et regagnèrent leurs postes sous le regard sombre de la diva qui finit par emboîter le pas à son sauveur canadien à l'intérieur, toujours en tenue de combat et en sueur.  
La cacophonie qui régnait dans les coulisses ne choqua pas la jeune femme qui venait de quitter plus 101,000 personnes et des poussières, mais il fallait dire qu'ici, cela tenait encore plus de la jungle. Une agitation sans pareille animait les couloirs emplis d'inconnus qui couraient en tous sens et hurlaient à qui mieux mieux pour couvrir la voix de son voisin.

\- Merci beaucoup Chris, tu m'sauves la vie, souffla la fausse blonde une fois ayant repris ses esprits suite à ce spectacle qui pouvait décontenancer, voir effrayer, une main sur son bras nu et lui adressant un petit sourire contrit. Vraiment.

\- Pas de soucis... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as soudainement eu la brusque envie de passer voir l'envers du décor?

\- Te voir en slip de plus près, plaisanta-t-elle afin de mieux endormir sa vigilance tandis qu'ils avançaient dans le corridor encombré. Il lui jeta une œillade faussement choquée et un sourire polisson avant qu'elle ne continue: Sasha est en panique complète vu que c'est son premier Wrestlemania et elle ne répond pas à son téléphone. J'minquiète beaucoup.

Être franche était sa devise, mais elle ne voulait pas ébruiter sa relation ambiguë - qu'elle soit dans sa tête ou non - avec AJ et ainsi prendre le risque de déclencher des ragots déplacés, racoleurs et franchement embarrassants qui feraient fuir le concerné. Y2J, malgré sa gentillesse, n'avait pas besoin de savoir, surtout en tant que proche collègue qui avait forcément eu vent de son statut maritale. Elle était certes imprudente, mais pas à ce point.  
Le canadien lui désigna le fond du couloir en lui indiquant le vestiaire des femmes avec un clin d'œil complice puis la regarda s'éloigner de sa démarche chaloupée, perplexe. La Boss n'avait en aucun cas l'air angoissée lorsqu'il l'avait croisée avec son cousin le célèbre Snoop Dogg à son retour du ring.

\- On sort ce soir après le show, tu viens ? s'écria-t-il avant qu'elle ne se fasse engloutir par le personnel en panique, toujours immobile dans son coin de couloir, se demandant ce qui justifiait sa soudaine présence.

La diva brandit le pouce en l'air pour confirmer sans même se préoccuper de l'identité du ''on'', se faisant néanmoins sa petite idée de la liste des invités et de ceux qu'elle imposerait de force, et lui adressa un sourire fugace avant de disparaître au détour du corridor.

* * *

Complètement perdue dans ce dédale, Leah tenta de trouver un visage familier pour s'orienter et, guidée par l'odeur de nourriture qui s'échappait du réfectoire, finit par tomber sur Bill en train de se ravitailler comme s'il se préparait à partir en guerre pour un an, immanquable dans la foule de par sa taille.

\- Loulou, t'as pas croisé AJ par hasard ? J'ai besoin de le voir,précisa la jeune femme alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils en la dévisageant avec consternation. Cette relation n'était pas saine pour elle, d'autant plus que les sentiments commençaient à naître et qu'elle continuait à foncer droit dans le mur. Oh ça va fais pas cette tête... J'ai pas été correcte avec lui c'te nuit et j'ai pas envie qu'il croit que je me fous de sa gueule.

Le géant posa son assiette sur la nappe en papier du buffet puis croisa sévèrement les bras sur son sweat-shirt, la toisant avec dureté.Il avait tout l'air d'un papa qui tentait d'intimider sa fille venant de commettre une grosse bêtise dans le but de lui faire admettre la vérité, mais elle ne céda pas.

-Tu sais très bien que j'vais pas faire de conneries... Je veux juste lui parler.

-En attendant t'as plantée ta meilleure amie dans le public en plein milieu de Wrestlemania pour lui alors qu'il était clair dans son message qu'il voulait pas te voir. J'crois que ça indique plutôt bien c'que tu penses réellement. Ça devient une obsession ton bordel.

-Tu m'emmerdes Bill, sérieux ! Et il est où Enzo ? On était d'accord pour que tu le surveilles pour qu'il fasse pas _encore_ n'importe quoi sous le nez de Sasha, râla la jeune femme, ne trouvant que cette solution pour le détourner du problème actuel, en profitant ainsi pour lui rejeter un peu de blâme car pas prête à discuter de cette relation, balayant la pièce d'un regard scrutateur tout en piochant allègrement dans un bol de chips.

\- Ils sont en train de discuter, répondit Bill d'un ton placide, mais dont le sourire suffisant prouvait qu'il était irréprochable et que cela l'amusait beaucoup, tandis que la fausse blonde écarquillait les yeux, partagée entre inquiétude et ravissement. Allez file...Il est dans sa loge.

Un cri de joie échappa à Carmella qui se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue, ce dernier lui facilitant la tâche en fléchissant les genoux et penchant la tête pour se mettre un minimum à son niveau. Il lui indiqua comment trouver son chemin dans ce labyrinthe peuplé de maquilleuses hystériques et athlètes nerveux et elle quitta le réfectoire en coup de vent.

Son appréhension augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de sa destination jusqu'à former une boule dans son ventre, mais en aucun cas elle ne remit en cause le bienfondé de sa venue en dépit de son souhait de se tenir éloigner et bien consciente de la témérité de sa démarche.

Cette nuit, une fois seule dans le confort de son lit dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle n'avait cessé de tourner et virer entre les draps, se rejouant la scène du baiser qu'elle avait quitté sans fournir la moindre explication. Elle avait palpé ses lèvres évasivement en se souvenant de l'exquise saveur de celles du Phénoménal, de la douceur de sa main sur sa joue puis ses yeux océans désemparés et teintés d'incompréhension lorsqu'elle avait cruellement lancé que c'était pour lui faire embrasser une autre femme, faisant preuve de méchanceté et de frivolité suite à son discours.  
Cela était bien sûr faux, elle ne l'avait pas embrassé pour se moquer, mais comment lui avouer que son geste était motivé par une attirance pure et simple, qu'elle-même ne parvenait pas à accepter ?

Leah parvint devant une porte banale qui arborait une étiquette blanche indiquant ''AJ Styles'' qu'elle observa longuement en inspirant profondément pour dompter sa crainte, priant pour que son incompréhension ne se soit pas transformée en dégoût et qu'il soit plus traitable que ce matin.  
Elle toqua néanmoins à la porte avec une farouche détermination car bien décidée à dissiper ce malentendu et reprendre le cours de sa vie comme si de rien n'était puisque sachant que son béguin passager pour la légende ne mènerait à rien, ce dernier étant heureux en mariage. S'il était réellement passager.  
L'attente fut insupportable, mais l'athlète finit par lui ouvrir, toujours dans son pantalon outrageusement moulant et le torse-nu couvert de sueur. Entre cette vision enchanteresse et sa mine stoïque, il allait être complexe de parvenir à ses fins.

-Salut Allen. Je peux entrer ?

-Salut. J'ai pas été assez clair dans mon message?

-Si, mais s'il te plaît, c'est important, insista la princesse de Staten Island qui jouait nerveusement avec une longue mèche de cheveux, n'osant le regarder dans les yeux de peur d'attiser sa colère en ravivant le souvenir frais de cette nuit.

Lebrun abdiqua avec un soupir et se décala en passant la main dans ses cheveux humides et Carmella ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les muscles de ses épaules qui roulaient sous l'effort et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il ferma la porte dans son dos. Le fait qu'il n'est décroché que quelques mots plutôt sévères et la dévisage avec tant d'insistance,exactement avec cette même étincelle que lorsqu'il s'était excusé dans le parc, l'inquiétait un peu.  
La pièce était petite et disposait d'un mobilier restreint, se composant d'un canapé gris miteux calé contre le mur du fond, d'une table basse en bois noir usé sur laquelle trônait une bouteille d'eau, des paquets de biscuits, une serviette roulée en boule, ses gants de combat et son protège-coude. Une grande armoire métallisée entrouverte sur la droite laissait entrevoir sa veste en cuir et autres effets personnels et une peinture à l'aquarelle fade d'un paysage rustique décorait pauvrement le tout.

-Qu'est-c'que tu fais là en plein milieu de Wrestlemania, Leah ?S'enquit enfin AJ qui se laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé avec un grognement accompagné d'une grimace de douleur puis il étendit ses jambes sur la table basse. Demain, il serait sévèrement courbaturé. Alors que je t'ai clairement dit que c'était pas possible.

-Je voulais te féliciter pour ton match. Même si tu as perdu, jet'ai trouvé absolument formidable. L'agilité avec laquelle tu attaquais Chris et ta prestance, c'était sublime, s'extasia la petite blonde qui reprenait de l'assurance en revisitant le match en question, agitant les mains devant elle, mais n'osant pas trop approcher par respect pour sa requête. J'imagine que c'est un peu décevant pour toi de perdre à ton premier WM, mais t'as été tellement parfait... T'as rien à te reprocher ! Faut pas t'en faire,ils allaient juste pas te mettre en tête d'affiche à peine débarqué à la WWE sous prétexte que t'es une légende dans toutes les autres fédérations, certains auraient pété un câble, mais, comme tu m'as dit, ton tour viendra. Ça prouve qu'il traite tout le monde à égalité... Enfin on sait tous les deux que c'est pas tout à fait vrai, mais on va faire comme si puis t'es quand même bien traité pour un p'tit nouveau !

La dernière remarque les fit rire, mais d'un rire un peu gêné qui se faisait l'expression à la fois de la tension existant entre eux,mais aussi de l'embarrassante réalisation de la situation au sein de l'entreprise. Pourtant bien décidé à ne pas lui faire de cadeau,d'autant plus qu'il lui avait demandé de garder ses distances aujourd'hui, Allen ne pouvait que succomber face à une telle exaltation à l'encontre de sa prestation. Sa façon de parler si vite en agitant les mains en tous sens était à la fois adorable et exténuante, mais les mots employés et le sourire que l'évocation du match faisait naître sur ses lèvres le touchait. Cela, plus le fait qu'elle ait cerné son ressenti avec une précision effrayante,comme si elle parvenait à lire ses pensées, tout comme l'aisance naturelle avec laquelle ils avaient toujours échangé, vint ridiculement à bout des barrières qu'il avait tenté d'ériger.  
AJ se trouva lamentable à baisser si vite les armes, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter face à sa fougue à peine diluée par la candeur.

-Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir... Mais c'est vrai que j'étais bon ! Se vanta l'athlète en feignant une désinvolture rehaussée de dédain qui la fit glousser, bien qu'il puisse se le permettre, mais elle se rattrapa bien vite car voulant lui faire bonne impression,les mains nerveusement croisées devant elle. Commençant à être contaminé par son flagrant malaise, il tapa la place libre sur le canapé de la main. Reste pas debout comme ça comme une idiote,j'vais pas te manger.

« _Mais moi si !_ »pensa la jeune femme qui s'installait à ses côtés et croisait les jambes, les mains dans son giron et se faisant violence pour ne pas sourire à la façon d'une prédatrice et que ses prunelles émeraudes ne pétillent pas de gourmandise devant son torse-nu qui semblait n'attendre que d'être caressé.

Incorrigible,elle se gifla mentalement et se força à observer le hideux tableau en face bien que cela soit preuve de grossièreté.

-Je t'avais dit ce matin que ma femme, Ajay et Avery étaient là et que ça allait être compliqué aujourd'hui, que j'avais besoin de temps après ce désastre, mais t'en as fait qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude. T'es quand même venu me voir après m'avoir planté comme un con dans un parc en pleine nuit.

 **[Billie Eilish – Ocean Eyes (Astronomyy Redit)]**

La gorge de Leah se noua à l'entente de ses mots lourds de reproche,mais prononcés avec une telle lassitude qu'elle ne put que s'expliquer, daignant enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Dieu soit loué, l'athlète ne semblait pas dégoûté par son attitude, mais en colère. Vraiment _très_ en colère. Et c'était tout aussi blessant de se dire qu'elle en était la responsable.

-Je sais Allen, je crains, je crains vraiment... Et c'est pour ça que j'suis là maintenant.

-J'espère bien parce que t'as pas idée comme te voir partir comme ça après le baiser m'a déçu et énervé. Je venais de t'expliquer ce que ma femme représentait pour moi, qu'elle était la raison de la distance que j'avais mise entre nous, je pensais d'ailleurs que tu avais très bien compris, mais non, tu m'embrasses et me balances que c'était pour me faire embrasser une autre femme en me souriant comme si j'étais un bon toutou avant de te casser. Ma situation est un sujet de plaisanterie pour toi ou quoi? Ça t'éclate de te moquer des gens fidèles en jouant de tes charmes? Tu n'as pas de respect pour moi? Je croyais qu'on partageait vraiment quelque chose, une passion, des ambitions et mêmes des valeurs, mais ce que tu as fait à la soirée, c'était inadmissible.

AJ savait qu'il était dur à son égard, mais cette situation l'avait vraiment affecté. Alors oui, il était en colère et déçu après elle pour la raison énoncée, mais aussi après lui-même de s'être laissé berner par sa douceur et avoir succombé à son tour à l'appel envoûtant de son regard pétillant et ses lèvres. Il était tout autant responsable qu'elle, lui ayant rendu ce baiser, si tendre, dépourvu de brutalité qui aurait pu démontrer qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun d'une mauvaise plaisanterie s'il s'était donné la peine de vérifier, et il l'avait apprécié, à l'instar de leur complicité.  
Il était donc plus facile pour lui de la blâmer plutôt que de reconnaître ses torts et ainsi admettre qu'il avait trahi sa femme.

Carmella abaissa les paupières et cacha le bas de son visage entre ses petites mains, affligée par le poids de son aveu sur son ressenti,n'imaginant pas avoir occasionné de tels dégâts et être ainsi perçue sous cet angle peu flatteur. Le portrait qu'il dépeignait d'elle ne lui était pas inconnu, certains de ses amants – pas qu'ils soient nombreux non plus - le lui avaient déjà dit avant de partir en claquant la porte, induits en erreur par son comportement futile assorti à son allure de bimbo, mais elle se moquait de la façon dont ils la percevaient, ils ne représentaient rien à ses yeux.  
Mais pas lui, pas lorsque c'était faux.  
La diva était consciente de l'image qu'elle renvoyait aux autres, celle d'une femme drôle, confiante et qui, en effet, jouait de ses charmes juste pour le plaisir, une épicurienne, et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé était ainsi car c'était sa nature, se plaisant réellement dans ces tenues affriolantes et à profiter de la vie telle qu'elle lui arrivait, mais elle était bien plus qu'une écervelée juchée sur talons hauts et cela n'impliquait pas être une briseuse de ménages.

-Je suis désolée Allen, j'avais pas l'intention de te blesser, loin de là, mais tu commences à m'connaitre maintenant : je taquine, je crie, je ris, je danse, je fais toujours plein de trucs absurdes sans arrière-pensées. C'est ce que je suis, tout simplement, et je suis bien consciente de passer pour une grosse garce parfois, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je n'ai pas de respect pour les autres ou moi-même. Loin de là. J'ai réellement compris l'amour que tu portais à ta femme, ça m'a même ébloui, moi qui n'ai jamais tenu une vraie relation plus de deux ans, et me permettrai pas de t'embrasser, te toucher ou je ne sais quoi d'autre juste pour me foutre de ton mariage. Encore une fois, je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé croire que c'était le cas. Je ne recommencerai plus.

Mais elle le voulait, et avec des arrière-pensées qui plus est.

La diva scruta l'expression du visage de son vis-à-vis en se mâchouillant l'intérieur de la lèvre et les mains jointes en prières sur ses genoux, impatiente de connaître le fond de sa pensée à se sujet et espérant qu'il ait saisi l'ampleur de sa sincérité.  
Allen garda le silence, laissant les mots se répercuter dans la salle et son esprit, y balayant son irritation, devant admettre que son laïus sonnait honnête à son oreille. Quelque part, il l'avait deviné sur l'instant à la suavité du baiser et ses prunelles étoilées, mais c'était vraiment plus simple ainsi.  
Lâche et injuste, mais plus simple car il se détestait déjà bien assez sans cela.

-Promis? Se contenta de s'enquérir AJ qui peinait à rester impassible face à sa mine déconfite. L'écran de son téléphone sur la table basse s'alluma, mais il ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard.

Pourquoi parvenait-il toujours à lui pardonner si aisément? Elle lui retirait toute trace de volonté, c'était pitoyable.

-Promis! répéta Leah dans un chuchotement en se redressant subitement, le dos bien droit, contenant à peine son sourire réjoui.

N'y tenant plus et faisant fi de son torse-nu auquel elle était parvenue à résister par un curieux miracle, la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras pour une étreinte maladroite qui manqua de le faire tomber à la renverse. Une fois stabilisé, elle posa la joue sur son épaule nue et ferma les yeux pour savourer la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

-Qu'est c'qu'on vient de dire? La tança gentiment le brun qui avait néanmoins les bras noués dans son dos, souriant dans sa chevelure alors que son délicieux parfum le titillait. L'envoûtement n'avait malheureusement que trop bien fonctionné cette nuit.

-Pardon, pardooon, chantonna la petite diva en reculant et instaurant une certaine distance entre eux, ses doigts glissant malencontreusement le long de son bras nu et humide. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques instants et retrouver ce semblant d'intimité,cette étincelle familière, les fit sourire alors qu'un léger soupir de soulagement échappait à la jeune femme. Je peux te demander un service? Après j'te laisse tranquille pour tout le temps que tu veux pour oublier cette connerie.

Avide d'instaurer une distance de sécurité entre eux, l'athlètes'enfonça dans le canapé en s'emparant de la serviette traînant sur la table puis l'invita à s'exprimer d'un sourire avenant.

-Samedi soir au Hall of Fame, H est venu m'annoncer que je ne rejoindrai pas les gars dans le main roster lors du Raw de demain car je devais encore développer mes capacités physiques et il a totalement raison... Bon hum, c'est vrai que ça va à l'encontre de c'que je viens de dire, mais j'aimerai que tu m'aides à m'améliorer,que tu m'entraînes. J'réalise que c'est beaucoup te demander et que c'est compliqué puisque je vis en Floride et que t'es tout le temps sur la route, mais je peux te rejoindre si besoin et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. Te voir sur le ring tout à l'heure ça a été le déclic.

-C'est vrai que ça va être tendu, il y a Wendy aussi, mais je vais sérieusement réfléchir à ta demande. Promis, je te tiens au courant, ok?

Leah le remercia en pressant délicatement sa main et quitta le sofa, un peu déçue, mais comprenant sa réticence.  
Il ne pouvait décemment pas accepter sur un coup de tête d'entraîner la jeune femme, cela impliquant de longues heures passées en tête-à-tête,en sueur, à voir son corps sous toutes les coutures même s'il se faisait un devoir de rester professionnel en toutes circonstances, et de la côtoyer souvent alors qu'il venait de lui faire promettre de ne pas insister.  
Accepter serait un désastre pour son mariage,d'autant plus qu'il doutait qu'elle tienne indéfiniment parole et car il se savait capable de transgresser la loi. Encore. Mais les paroles d'Hunter semblaient véritablement l'avoir affectée et sa démarche était sincère. Le simple fait qu'elle admette sans fard le contenu de la conversation, reconnaisse ses faiblesses et lui accorde sa confiance suffisait néanmoins presque à le convaincre.

-Tu sors avec nous ce soir? Lui demanda la princesse de Staten Island qui était à présent debout devant la porte, la main sur la poignée et prête à respecter sa parole.

-Non, je vais profiter de ma famille, déclina-t-il en se levant pour la rejoindre, attrapant son portable en chemin histoire de se donner bonne conscience.

-Tu as raison. Ils t'ont fait une super surprise!

Et elle le pensait sincèrement.

D'un même mouvement, ils esquissèrent un pas dans la direction de l'autre et Allen leva la main vers la sienne avant de retomber contre son flanc, embarrassé par cette proximité. Leah faisait son maximum pour que son regard ne dévie par sur son torse puissant à quelques mètres ou que ses doigts n'effleurent pas les contours son tatouage alors elle se contenta de la poser sur son avant-bras. Elle ne voulait pas réitérer la scène d'abandon de la veille, mais si Leah relevait les yeux et croisait son regard océan, elle ne répondrait plus de rien alors elle se pencha comme pour lui faire la bise.  
Quelques soyeuses boucles blondes frôlèrent son épaule et sa joue, son souffle chaud caressa son oreille et ses grands ongles rouges effleurèrent son bras, lui envoyant une décharge toute similaire à celle ressenti lors de son entrée à Wrestlemania. Sa voix tinta alors, si harmonieuse, dépourvue de raillerie ou séduction et le plongea un peu plus profondément dans les abysses de l'incertitude:

-Tu m'as manqué toi aussi.

Et contrairement à cette nuit, Carmella ne s'en alla pas.

Non, elle resta adossée à la porte, immobile, les paupières abaissées afin de faciliter sa tentative pour effacer sa voix à l'accent du Sud si prononcé résonnant dans son esprit, de ses yeux océans magnifiques qui semblaient sonder son âme et et les sentiments qu'il faisait naître assortis à une sourde peur. De l'autre côté, AJ essayait vainement de mettre un terme à cette lutte interne qui venait de s'enflammer, le front reposant contre la porte qui les séparait.


	7. Chapitre 7

L'énergie des catcheurs était à toute épreuve, comme s'ils étaient constamment branchés sur secteur, encore d'attaque après trois heures de show rythmées par l'angoisse, l'impatience et l'encaissement de maints coups et ruades pour faire la fête jusqu'au petit matin.  
La plupart était encore jeune et résistait plus aisément à l'épuisement et à leur rythme de vie effréné puisque cela était après tout leur lot quotidien, et il fallait à présent célébrer dignement la fin d'un nouveau Wrestlemania rythmé et fort en émotions pour beaucoup qui débutaient cette année, faisant leurs premiers pas sur la ''plus grande scène d'entre toutes ». Le temps était venu de relâcher la pression accumulée durant des heures d'entraînement intensif, de préparation psychologique et dû à un régime alimentaire contraignant afin d'exhiber une silhouette de rêve au public pointilleux qui s'improvisait à la fois critique sportif et de mode. Tous traversaient un parcours jalonné de crises de larmes, muscles perclus de douleur et insomnies, mais se soldait par l'euphorie incomparable de se produire sous les regards avides de 100 000 personnes en transe et une vingtaine de caméras.  
Le métier était intraitable, exigeant des athlètes une vigilance constante à l'égard de leur hygiène de vie, des efforts physiques de tous les instants, de repousser ses limites. D'être les meilleurs, tout simplement. Cela était plus facile pour certains que d'autres chez qui le talent semblait inné, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que ces prodiges se reposaient sur leurs lauriers. Ce terme était inconnu à la WWE. Tout le monde devait se donner à 100% ou c'était la porte de sortie assurée.

Cet acharnement expliquait donc la propension démesurée de la majorité du roster à faire la fête à une fréquence qui défiait l'entendement.  
Ils n'étaient après tout que des êtres humains dotés de sentiments et de rêves, non des machines, plus ou moins bien huilées,programmées pour se battre sans relâche comme le laissait entendre leur rôle à la télévision. Ils avaient une vie à vivre en dehors du catch, une famille à porter tant bien que mal, des erreurs à commettre, des gens à aimer, et cela ne pouvait que se dérouler tard ou lors de leurs rares jours de repos, leur journée type étant dédiée aux trajets, entraînements et spectacles, ajoutant parfois les rencontres avec les fans ou du travail caritatif.

Fêter Wrestlemania s'imposait donc comme une évidence, avec la sourde crainte de ne pas pouvoir être opérationnel le lendemain, mais vite ensevelie par les rires, étreintes et verres d'alcool. En revanche, chacun se rendait au bar ou au club avec la certitude que les traces de leurs excès – fatigue, alcool et parfois même drogue - seraient camouflées par les mains expertes des maquilleuses. Parce qu'il fallait marquer le coup avant de reprendre cet éternel cycle, l'après-Wrestlemania était synonyme de décadence.

L'ambiance était donc un peu plus déridée que la veille, mais l'événement étant organisé par l'entreprise, les invités se faisaient un devoir d'avoir un comportement convenable,mais les rires se faisaient de plus en plus forts et les pas de danse plus osés. La soirée continuerait de toute évidence dans un bar huppé du centre-ville ou dans la suite d'une Superstar qui se moquait du montant de sa note à l'hôtel, fuyant ainsi les restrictions imposées par la WWE.

Encore une fois, AJ n'était pas du nombre.

Pour tout dire, il n'avait aucune envie d'être là ce soir, terrassé par la fatigue accumulée durant tant de jours et accentuée par ses récents tourments affligés par ce bourreau en escarpins et robes courtes, mais Wendy avait fait le déplacement pour l'acclamer et il se devait donc de sortir sa femme et l'introduire à ce nouveau monde si particulier. Ses deux fils dormaient à poings fermés dans leur chambre quatre étages au-dessus, et il pouvait ainsi profiter d'un moment de couple bien mérité. Allen n'avait pas passé une soirée entière avec sa femme depuis des mois et il se sentait d'autant plus coupable de ne pas être au meilleur de sa forme et d'avoir gâché l'éclat de cet instant en parlant avec Carmella plus tôt.

Sa résolution était d'ailleurs de se tenir à distance de la diva, pas seulement ce soir,mais à jamais. Il entretiendrait bien sûr une relation d'ordre professionnelle avec elle, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais se contenterait du strict nécessaire.  
Ses retrouvailles avec sa femme et la perspective de passer une nuit en sa compagnie lui donnait l'envie d'être meilleur et par conséquent mettre un terme à cette relation malsaine. Il ne voulait néanmoins pas blesser la princesse de Staten Island et lui annoncer sa décision serait une mission ardue, mais il devait s'y plier par respect, aussi bien pour Wendy que pour Leah qui ne devait pas se bercer d'illusions, et pour le salut de son âme. Il avait déjà dépassé les limites etc'était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.  
AJ n'avait aucune envie de devenir un salopard de la même espèce que certains de ses collègues immoraux et cette certitude s'était imposée à lui après son départ de la loge.

L'athlète se contenta donc de l'observer quelques instants alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le bar en compagnie de toute sa clique d'amis de la NXT, son cœur le pinçant à la vue de sa mine réjouie et son éternel sourire espiègle qui illuminait la pièce entière et qui ne lui serait plus destiné, puis son regard se détourna pour de bon de la tentatrice afin de se dédier entièrement à la jolie brune qui partageait sa vie depuis son adolescence, et discutait allègrement avec Jericho.

\- Enfin! J'avais l'impression d'être une mère célibataire avec tous ses sales gosses. Plus jamais ça pitié, plus jamais, geignit Bayley qui s'affalait nonchalamment sur le comptoir aux chromes étincelants du bar environné d'un nuage de chuchotements enivrés, plaisanteries grivoises et rires hauts perchés. J'ai besoin d'un verre, ou même deux, trois, quatre...Autant qu'il faut pour oublier ce bordel.

Carmella appuya sa requête d'un haussement de sourcil entendu tout en agitant la main en l'air pour attirer l'attention du serveur, heureuse de ne pas avoir été dans son rôle et avoir pu profiter pleinement de cette semaine Wrestlemania. Sa meilleure amie avait jonglé entre une Alexa désespérée d'avoir été prise pour un jouet, une Billie furieuse d'avoir été négligée au profit d'une autre qu'elle qualifiait bien volontiers de ''pouff conne comme la lune'', ce qui était bien évidemment faux, et une Sasha déçue qui assistait à ces scènes pitoyables lorsqu'elle ne s'entraînait pas assidûment. Et tout ça pour les beaux yeux d'un seul et unique homme qui fuyait, abandonnant derrière lui ces femmes hystériques aux mains d'une autre qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Bayley était réputée pour sa bonté, ce qui faisait d'elle une excellente amie et apportait la crédibilité à son rôle sur le ring, mais cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Même pour elle.

L'ancienne championne avait donc fait une grasse matinée mémorable, se levant au dernier moment pour assister à Wrestlemania en compagnie de sa meilleure amie en prise avec ses propres problèmes sentimentaux, mais qu'elle avait délibérément choisi d'ignorer. Ce soir, elle comptait s'amuser à son tour en compagnie de ses visages familiers qui lui avait manqué,ayant remplacé sa casquette de baby-sitter et maman par une jolie robe de cocktail rose.

\- Je t'offre le premier, annonça Enzo avec un sourire déconfit, bien conscient d'être l'instigateur de son désastreux week-end, l'ayant privée de divertissement et de sommeil tandis qu'il profitait et continuait à perpétrer ses méfaits, mais il souhaitait à présent faire amende honorable. Je suis à ton service ce soir.

\- Commence déjà par réparer les pots cassés, j'ai pas envie de recommencer à Orlando et j'te jure que la prochaine fois, je t'en colle une mémorable. T'auras même plus de tête pour flirter... Et non, malgré ce que tu vas m'répondre, tes mains et ton corps ne suffiront pas pour les mettre dans ton lit. Personne n'aime les mecs décapités, trancha Bayley en brandissant une main devant son visage dans un geste impérieux pour lui intimer le silence, excédée alors que Bill approuvait fortement l'idée. Un martini s'te plaît... Et dépêche-toi. Ça fait trop longtemps que la fête a commencé sans moi.

\- Ma pauvre,j'suis trop désolée. J'aurais pu t'aider, mais j'étais tellement fatiguée et prise dans l'euphorie de Wrestlemania, se justifia la diva blonde cendrée qui joignait les mains devant elle en prière après avoir passé sa commande à Enzo.

\- Elle était surtout occupée à faire des conneries de son côté, crut bon de préciser le géant de 2 mètres 13 en feignant la nonchalance, assis sur un tabouret de façon à dominer l'assemblée agglutinée au comptoir, élégant dans son chino caramel et sa chemise blanche classique. Leah poussa un cri d'indignation en lui assénant un coup sur le genou, mais la brune hocha lentement la tête en la fixant avec insistance, guère convaincue. Bay et moi on est les seuls sérieux, c'est désespérant.

\- Fais pas semblant Leah, je te connais trop bien... Encore cette histoire avec AJ, hm? Je savais bien que tu finirais par aller trop loin. Je le savais depuis le jour de l'accident de la voiture. Ça se voyait à cette lueur dans tes yeux quand il t'a déposée devant le centre-commercial,précisa-t-elle en tapant de l'index sur le comptoir, mais sans une once de méchanceté, tandis qu'Enzo gigotait en bousculant les athlètes et haussait la voix pour passer sa commande, se moquant des regards outrés que son comportement lui valait. Je te juge pas ma chérie, c'est juste que je savais et je veux pas que tu en souffres. J'ai pas la force de m'occuper de toi en plus des trois autres et Bill comprend rien à ces histoires, c'est un mec.

\- J'te signale que je t'entends et que c'est pas vrai. Justement je suis un mec et je suis très bien placé pour le comprendre lui, même si je suis pas marié. Déjà tout à l'heure j'lui ai dit qu'elle agissait n'importe comment à débarquer comme une furie en coulisses, mais tu crois qu'elle m'a écouté? Non, comme d'hab.

La brune approuva ses paroles d'un bref signe de tête, les yeux fermés et la main reposant contre son front comme accablée par le poids d'un terrible fardeau, puis elle relata la fois où Carmella s'était entichée d'un serveur embourbé dans une relation tumultueuse avec son ancienne petite amie lors de leur passage à New York, et qu'elle avait débuté une relation, finissant par s'attacher à ce jeune homme, tout en sachant pertinemment que cela ne mènerait à rien à cause de la distance , différence de leur train de vie et les sentiments ambiguë de ce dernier. Le goujat lui avait alors annoncé par téléphone que sa compagne était revenue et la diva avait passé une semaine en larmes recroquevillée sous ses draps, ne quittant son appartement que pour ses obligations professionnelles. Les mots rassurants et conseils de ses meilleurs amis n'avaient rien changé à la donne. Leah avait été malheureuse parce qu'elle avait encore refusé d'être raisonnable.

Les sentiments ne se contrôlaient pas, il fallait certes lui accorder ce point, mais la demoiselle avait une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas écouter les conseils avisés qu'on lui prodiguait et s'obstinait à foncer droit dans le mur.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de discuter comme si j'étais pas là?! C'est super lourd, S'énerva Leah en les foudroyant tour à tour du regard,encore remuée à l'évocation de cet épisode tragique qui aurait dû lui servir de leçon. Dans le fond, elle savait malgré tout que cette histoire AJ était différente, plus importante encore, et l'atterrissage lui serait d'autant plus douloureux. On va pas passer la soirée à parler de moi... Bay, on sait que t'adores jouer la nounou, mais fais pas semblant: toi aussi tu dois avoir des trucs croustillants à nous raconter. Comment ça se passe avec Finn?

\- Rien ne se passe. Ce type est un enfoiré, marmonna la brune en se passionnant soudain par la foule de danseurs qui se déchaînait à droite, un éclair de rage fulminant dans son regard puis Enzo surgit de la foule en soufflant tel un pachyderme tandis que le serveur leur apportait leurs consommations. Comment veux-tu que j'ai le temps devoir qui que se soit avec ce carnage de toute façon!

Leah se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en se souvenant du sale tour que lui avait joué il y a trois mois le fameux Finn Balor, le démon favori de la foule, en partant au petit matin le lendemain de leur nuit ensemble, pour le retrouver à pérorer comme un paon le soir-même avec des blagues graveleuses humiliantes. La pauvre n'avait jamais su pourquoi elle avait fait les frais de tant de cruauté, lui valant des commentaires grivois et moqueries durant des semaines avant quel'histoire d'Enzo et Alexa ne vole la vedette, et refusait de lui faire le plaisir de lui courir après pour le supplier de revenir ou de fournir des explications. Les bruits de couloir que colportaient certaines camarades, affirmant qu'il s'amusait sans scrupule en profitant de sa réputation et son charme irlandais, lui suffisaient amplement.  
Aucun membre du groupe n'accordait de crédit à de tels racontars, surtout au sein de cette entreprise où un collègue pouvait mentir et divulguer la vie privée d'un camarade afin de se hisser sous le feu des projecteurs, mais pour le coup, il était difficile de défendre le Démon.

Ceci, en plus des péripéties d'Enzo et son harem, était la raison pour laquelle la princesse de Staten Island n'avait pas souhaité accabler sa précieuse amie avec cette histoire absurde qu'elle partageait avec le Phénoménal, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas repéré à la soirée et tentait de ne pas chercher.

\- Je t'invite à danser bichette,proposa Eric après une longue rasade de bière aromatisée au rhum,son indispensable, en offrant une courbette exagérée à Bayley, son dommage collatéral, tenant délicatement sa main dans sa paume comme s'il s'agissait d'une colombe.

\- T'es adorable, mais fais plutôt danser Sasha, elle arrive, murmura la brune avec un clin d'œil complice, aidant l'athlète à se relever car ayant manqué de perdre l'équilibre suite à la bousculade d'une fêtarde blonde qui riait aux éclats. Et j'ai pas envie de faire un nouveau scandale.

\- Oh d'ailleurs toi, faut que tu me racontes votre discussion de tout à l'heure! Exigea la blonde cendrée qui prenait place sur le tabouret du géant, trop galant pour son propre bien, son Mojito à la main. C'est tellement improbable! Ça s'est bien passé? Ou elle t'a frappé comme l'autre fois et t'as encore fait ta fille?

\- Vas-y chouchou, me fous pas la honte, tout le monde t'entend, grogna l'énergumène qui ne parvenait pas à quitter la nouvelle venue du regard qui approchait en compagnie de Sami et Dean avant de jeter un coup d'œil démuni à son amie lui frottant vigoureusement l'épaule afin de l'enhardir. J'te raconte tout à l'heure, promis.

\- Mes loulouuus, je suis trop contente que vous soyez tous là ce soir! Piailla Mercedes qui ouvrait grand les bras dans une invitation à l'étreinte,ravissante dans sa courte robe noire lamée, mais étrangement pâle en dépit du maquillage. C'est si rare... Y a intérêt à ce qu'on fasse Wrestlemania tous ensemble l'année prochaine!

\- Pari tenu! Cria Bill afin de couvrir la musique et la surenchère de rires et vagues plaisanteries, collant sa main sur celle plus hâlée de son ancienne camarade tout en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille menue, trop heureux qu'elle puisse faire part de son talent au monde entier.

Les quatre autres ajoutèrent leurs mains avec un cri de guerre qui fut enseveli par la mélodie électronique pour signer officieusement ce pacte entre membres de la NXT et leur égérie.  
Ils avaient évolué ensemble à l'académie de la WWE durant un an, voir deux pour certains, soudés contre la pression et l'adversité, unis par des liens uniques créés par une passion commune. Le fait que Sasha ouvre la voie et rencontre un tel succès, gagné à la sueur de son front, les encourageait tous à dépasser leurs limites pour la rejoindre sur la route des États-Unis. La Floride était leur berceau, mais le monde entier serait leur terrain de jeu, la consécration.  
Leur chemin était parsemé de déconvenues en tout genre, blessures, fatigue, sensation d'abandon de la part des employeurs, rudesse du public, et cela serait leur lot quotidien pour les mois à venir, si ce n'est même les années, mais c'était ainsi que se gagnait leur droit d'entrée du roster principal et que se vivait leur intrépide vie d'athlète.

 **[Sia - Cheap Thrills ft. Sean Paul]**

Mercedes tourna les talons aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée en se dandinant et chantant à tue-tête le morceau de Sia afin de se mêler à la foule extatique, entraînant Bayley et Sami dans son sillage. Enzo suivit automatiquement, hypnotisé par la chevelure pourpre de sa belle, et laissa ainsi Carmella et Cass seuls avec le lunatique et en charge de la surveillance de leurs précieuses boissons.  
La diva blonde observa ses amis en train de danser quelques mètres plus loin, un sourire amusé ourlant ses lèvres nues, tout en sirotant son Mojito tandis que Bill et Dean spéculaient sur le Raw du lendemain qui s'annonçait haut en couleur puisque accueillant les retombées d'un Wrestlemania qui avait redistribué les cartes. La blonde cendrée les écoutait distraitement, incapable de suivre le fil à cause du volume infernal de la musique, préoccupée par Bayley, Sasha qui ne semblait pas dans son assiette en dépit de son enthousiasme et par ses explications avec AJ. Même si elle avait la chance d'être avec ses amis et devait à son tour se préoccuper de leurs maux de cœur, elle ne parvenait pas à se sortir la scène de l'esprit.

Cette dernière avait marqué un tournant dans leur relation car sa réaction avait été démesurée, bravant les interdits et faisant fi de l'événement titanesque auquel elle assistait et qui aurait pourtant dû la retenir. Bien que jouant l'innocente devant ses proches, elle avait compris ce soir que la relation prenait une tournure malsaine. Bill avait raison, mais l'admettre lui était pénible. Elle commettait constamment ce genre d'erreur avec les hommes.  
Mais Leah avait vraiment compris. Elle ne pouvait s'autoriser une telle obsession pour un homme marié et le forcer à fauter, même histoire de rire, elle avait trop de respect pour lui et était doté de dignité malgré les apparences. Et si la jeune femme persistait sur ce chemin, elle finirait par se brûler les ailes. Même si le jeu en valait la chandelle, elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable, les hommes l'avaient rendu trop malheureuse par le passé et elle ne voulait pas déteindre sur le Phénoménal.

\- Ça va? S'inquiéta Dean qui avait remarqué sa mine contrite, l'agitation forçant la proximité. Tu veux sortir prendre l'air?

Leah avait le malheur d'avoir un visage très expressif, vendant la plupart de ses pensées secrètes et sentiments et démentant la moindre de ses explications.

La princesse de Staten Island acquiesça d'un vif signe de tête avec un sourire mutin et frotta son bras afin de le remercier pour sa délicate attention. Le fait qu'un inconnu du groupe qui, de fait, ne la connaissait qu'en surface, prenne la mesure de son désarroi la confortait dans son idée. Il fallait qu'elle arrête son cirque dès maintenant.

Déterminée à s'amuser afin d'entamer le processus de guérison, elle vida son verre d'un trait et s'apprêtait à s'élancer sur la piste, la musique faisant battre son cœur et prenait déjà possession de son corps, mais le lunatique resté seul en sa compagnie, Bill partit danser à son tour, l'attrapa doucement par le poignet.

\- Avant qu't'oublies complètement la soirée parce que tu auras trop bu pour zapper je ne sais quoi, j'aimerai que tu surveilles Sasha d'plus près, chuchota Dean sans la moindre once de jugement à l'encontre de son comportement alors qu'elle s'appuyait de nouveau au bar, contre lui. Leah déglutit, déconcertée de se savoir percée à jour, mais l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix la fit froncer les sourcils. T'as dû remarquer qu'elle est toute pâle, et je suis venue avec elle ce soir parce que je voulais pas la laisser toute seule. Je l'ai croisé à l'étage de l'hôtel pour partir et elle avait l'air vraiment pas bien, genre faible avec migraine et tout le bordel, rien à voir avec une connerie d'histoire amoureuse.

\- Elle doit être fatiguée, c'est beaucoup de pression cet événement, surtout pour elle qui est très appréciée et qui veut toujours être au top, hasarda Carmella avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte, connaissant son perfectionnisme, mais quelque chose dans le ton et le regard bleu de l'athlète l'en dissuadait et elle n'aimait pas cela.

\- Ouais, il y a de ça, mais crois-moi elle était vraiment pas bien tout à l'heure et je travaille avec elle, je la vois presque tous les jours de la semaine et j'ai l'impression que son état empire depuis des semaines. J'sais pas c'qu'il se passe, mais faudrait qu'un de ses amis s'en inquiète. Y a bien Charlotte et Becky, mais aucune n'a le temps pour les problèmes des autres.

\- Je m'en occupe. Merci de m'avoir prévenue Dean,passe une bonne soirée, murmura la fausse blonde avec un nouveau sourire avenant, bien plus factice que le précédent, tandis qu'il lui adressait un clin d'œil complice avant de s'éloigner.

Carmella l'observa se faire absorber par la foule de collègues qu'il bousculait sans ménagement pour se frayer un chemin puis son regard se posa sur son amie à la crinière folle, la nouvelle idole du public, qui dansait en riant aux éclats avec Enzo. En dépit de la pâleur remarquée plus tôt, elle avait l'air en forme, surtout pour quelqu'un qui avait participé à un match de championnat il y a quelques heures sous une ovation tonitruante. Le contact s'était renoué avec Eric qui semblait avoir gagné gain de cause à force de persévérance, elle ne voyait pas donc pas ce qui pouvait la miner hormis la pression évoquée précédemment.  
Elle remarqua néanmoins que sa silhouette paraissait bien plus fluette que lorsqu'elle travaillait encore à ses côtés à Orlando, cela lui avait déjà sauté aux yeux lors du Hall of Fame, mais elle avait mis cela sur le compte des règles strictes de la mode. A son instar, Sasha aimait être parfaite en toutes circonstances.

Inquiète,la jeune femme quitta enfin son perchoir au bar et se joignit aux danseurs grisés qui la frôlait en virevoltant et lui riaient ou criaient malencontreusement aux oreilles. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il arrivait à son amie et cela lui offrait en plus un prétexte idéal pour chasser Allen dans ses pensées.

\- Tout va bien bichette? S'enquit-elle en enroulant un bras autour des épaules qu'elle trouva en effet bien maigres, penchée sur elle dans l'espoir de se faire entendre, ce qui était mission quasi impossible puisque Enzo hurlait comme un dingue à côté.

La nouvelle coqueluche fronça les sourcils en indiquant que oui d'un lent signe de tête en ralentissant ses mouvements afin de ne pas la heurter, ne comprenant pas la brusque inquiétude de son amie puis elle l'interrogea du regard, un poing sur la hanche.  
La blonde cendrée s'apprêtait à lui mentir, lorsque Bill l'attrapa brusquement par le poignet pour la tirer dans sa direction. Elle s'écrasa lamentablement contre lui avec un cri indigné qui se noya dans le vacarme, mais suivit néanmoins la direction de son index du regard.

Y2J arrivait dans leur direction, certes, mais Enzo venait de le dépasser pour gambader jusqu'à AJ accompagné d'une petite brune souriante blottie contre son torse puissant , mais gênée, vêtue d'une morose robe grise. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et elle se figea,comprenant à l'instant que la femme en question n'était autre que la fameuse Wendy. C'était horrible de sa part, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver bien terne à ses côtés.

Ses petits doigts s'enfoncèrent brusquement dans la peau moelleuse de l'avant-bras du géant alors que le couple venait à la rencontre d'Eric puis elle lui jeta un regard d'animal traqué.

\- Ohhh, salut mon vieux! S'écria l'énergumène en ouvrant grand les bras avant de l'étreindre un peu brusquement sous la mine dépitée de Cass tandis que Leah se détournait. Tu t'cachais pour pas qu'on voit ta sublime nana, hein?

Eric jouait de son charme atypique sous le regard éberlué de ses deux compères alors que Wendy se présentait, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à ce curieux personnage. Leah tourna les talons, mais la voix grave d'Enzo parvint à couvrir le tumulte pour l'interpeller et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper, le couple était déjà dans son dos, les danseurs lui bloquant le passage de l'autre côté.

Leah était prise au piège.


	8. Chapitre 8

\- Viens chouchou, y a la meuf à AJ! S'écria Enzo en entraînant Carmella hors de la foule par la main afin d'être plus à l'aise pour échanger, sans être bousculés sans cesse par des corps en sueur et finir la soirée totalement sourd.

'' _J'vais le tuer putain_ '' persiffla mentalement la diva en se laissant néanmoins guider en prenant la masse ondoyante à revers, grimaçant sous le brutal assaut des piaffements hystériques de Renée qui se déhanchait avec Ziggler. Elle jeta une dernière œillade éplorée au géant dans son dos qui leva alors les mains en signe d'impuissance avant de les rejoindre. Eric était spontané, personne n'y pouvait rien.  
Bien que condamnée à subir cette conversation qui risquerait de la hanter cette nuit, son sempiternel sourire espiègle barrait son visage alors que son ami la plantait devant le couple. Son cœur battait la chamade, lui donnant l'atroce sensation d'être coincée dans un grand huit, sa gorge était nouée à lui faire mal, la rendant presque aphone, mais il était hors de question qu'elle se montre battue, ou même impressionnée par cette femme. AJ voulait instaurer de la distance entre eux après lui avoir pourtant avoué combien elle lui avait manqué durant ces deux mois, sans compter sur sa réaction suite au baiser, très bien, mais elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de baisser les bras et fuir pitoyablement pour pleurer dans son coin.

Et puis voir Allen qui n'en menait pas large, ainsi tenu en cisaille entre les deux femmes, mais qui luttait pour paraître serein et garder son sourire, lui donna la cruelle envie de le rendre jaloux.

Elle était Leah van Dale et elle était fabuleuse.

Rien ne l'effrayait.

En dépit de ce qu'elle s'était imaginé de prime abord en repérant Wendy, ayant perdu ses moyens l'espace d'un battement de cils, la voir au bras d'AJ lui insufflait un puissant sentiment de compétition. Certes, cela était puéril d'autant plus qu'ils étaient liés par un amour fort qui prenait ses racines dans leur adolescence et ne lui arrivait probablement pas à la cheville, mais elle était ainsi, aussi bien dans le milieu professionnel que dans sa vie amoureuse. Il suffisait qu'on lui présente une femme comme un obstacle pour avoir l'envie de se surpasser pour réduire les chances de la malheureuse victime à néant. Oui, elle était la femme du Phénoménal et en cela elle lui devait le respect, mais en cet instant, elle était comme n'importe qu'elle autre femme à ses yeux.  
Cela allait à l'encontre de sa récente résolution de ne pas tenter le diable avec le Phénoménal, mais tant pis.

La diva rejeta sa chevelure blonde par-dessus son épaule dans un élégant mouvement de tête similaire à celui de la sublime Maryse, en dévisageant tour à tour Wendy puis Allen avec un sourire malicieux et le regard ardent, se délectant de la flamme qui vacillait dans son regard océan. Elle était splendide dans sa robe bleue nuit moulante et elle le savait sans même qu'on la complimente, elle le sentait aux regards de feu qui dessinaient éhontément ses courbes.

\- Bonsoir, vous devez être Wendy! Allen m'a teeeellement parlé de vous, vous êtes encore plus jolie que ce que j'imaginais. Moi c'est Leah, enchantée! Pépia la fausse blonde qui ponctua sa phrase en battant l'air des mains à la façon d'une diva à la Mariah Carey puis elle lui fit la bise sans lui laisser l'espoir de fuir ou rétorquer tandis qu'AJ la suivait du regard en fronçant les sourcils, estomaqué. Votre homme a été fantastique ce soir, vous pouvez être fière de lui.

Cass l'observa agir, tout autant éberlué qu'Allen qui ne savait visiblement pas sur quel pied danser, et dû admettre qu'il avait de la peine pour lui. Lui, à son inverse, connaissait Carmella par cœur, et savait qu'elle pouvait aussi bien paraître sous les airs d'un petit ange innocent que ceux d'un animal sauvage prêt à ne faire qu'une bouchée de sa proie.

\- La fameuse Leah dont il a abîmé la voiture! Je n'arrête pas de lui dire d'être prudent au volant, mais il n'écoute rien, se plaignit sa femme avec un sourire amusé alors que la diva riait sincèrement avant de lancer un regard en biais au brun avec une moue narquoise qui signifiait « _tu vois que j'y suis pour rien_ ». Oui, je sais que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir!

Disant cela, la brune se blottit contre son torse puissant en le dévisageant avec un doux sourire qui manqua de désamorcer la bombe que devenait Leah tant le tableau était attendrissant, mais quelque chose dans son regard, comme un voile venu du passé, l'incita néanmoins à continuer.

\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je répète que oui, c'était de ma faute, mais qu'elle conduisait aussi comme une malade?! Maugréa Allen qui feignait la lassitude tout en enroulant un bras autour de la taille marquée par les grossesses de sa compagne. Jessie me l'a même confirmé!

\- Déjà mon vieux, arrête de m'appeler comme ça où ça va pas l'faire pour toi, et ensuite, ouais, cette fille est dingue! S'écria Enzo qui affectait le dépit en s'éloignant de sa précieuse amie avec une grimace.

\- J'ai l'air d'une dingue? Interrogea Carmella à l'adresse de Wendy en se désignant d'un ample geste de main, parfaite illustration de la petite poupée modèle avec sa crinière blonde disciplinée et son maquillage sophistiqué. La brune répondit évidemment que non en ajoutant que les hommes rejetaient constamment la faute sur les femmes par facilité.

Oh, si elle savait...

\- Et puis faut voir le mec qui parle avec ses cheveux dressés sur la tête et sa tronche pas fraîche hein..., continua Carmella à l'adresse d'Enzo qui feignait le chagrin de se voir insulter de la sorte sous le regard amusé de la galerie. Alors Wendy, vous restez jusqu'à quand ici?

\- Malheureusement je repars demain midi pour le travail et les garçons doivent reprendre l'école, répondit-elle avec une moue désappointée alors qu'Allen déposait un baiser sur sa joue pour la réconforter avant d'entamer une conversation avec Bill au sujet d'un jeu vidéo.

Au début, il avait peur de l'attitude qu'aurait pu adopter la princesse de Staten Island à l'égard de sa femme, mais ses paroles le rassuraient. Elle n'était donc pas une de ces folles jalouses prêtes à bazarder une relation et faire un scandale au beau milieu d'une soirée. Il lui restait néanmoins pénible de suivre l'échange entre sa femme et la diva, absolument ravissante dans cette robe, et ce fut pourquoi il préféra se focaliser sur quelque chose de plus facile.

\- C'est trop dommage! Vous travaillez dans quoi? Continua la fausse blonde qui se libérait du carcan de l'étreinte d'Eric qui n'écoutait pourtant pas un traitre mot de leur conversation. Elle était sincèrement intriguée par cette femme et souhaitait apprendre à la connaître afin de mieux cerner l'homme derrière. Vous êtes venue avec tous vos enfants ou juste les plus grands? Désolé pour la curiosité, je peux pas m'en empêcher...

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, ne vous en faites pas, assura Wendy qui agitait la main gauche pour lui indiquer sa sincérité avec un sourire indulgent.

En fait, elle était flattée que l'on s'intéresse à elle pour ce qu'elle était et non pour son identité d'épouse du Phénoménal. Wendy avait l'habitude de l'absence répétée de son mari, de devoir le partager avec le monde entier, de la célébrité, des spectacles télévisés suivis par des millions d'adorateurs dont leurs fils faisaient partie et de ces soirées élitistes, mais elle ne s'était jamais réellement sentie à sa place dans cet univers pourtant chaleureux, alors pouvoir échanger avec une jeune femme sur sa propre vie, hors du ring, était un véritable plaisir. Presque un soulagement.

\- Oui, je suis venue, avec les deux plus grands, Ajay et Avery. Je voulais venir avec Albey aussi, mais voir son père se faire frapper est encore difficile à comprendre pour lui, surtout devant tant de gens... quant à Anney, elle à peine deux ans!

Et la brune continua sur sa lancée, enhardie par le sourire pétillant qui ourlaient les lèvres entrouvertes de la diva qui semblait boire ses paroles, lui relatant quelques anecdotes sur ses enfants adorés et son métier de professeur en maternelle qui la comblait. Dans un même temps, les hommes s'étaient éloignés pour discuter de Game of Thrones et parier sur les survivants de la prochaine saison afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres d'éventuels spectateurs non à jour. Jericho n'avait bien sûr pas oublié de l'étreindre chaleureusement et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue au passage, abandonnant ainsi les danseuses en folie.  
Carmella se laissa dorloter par Y2J sans vraiment y prendre garde, captivée par la femme qui se dévoilait sans honte et qui, pourtant, était dénuée d'une chose unique qui l'animait elle, à l'instar de son époux, Chris, Sasha, Enzo, Cass, Bayley et la moindre personne ici présente: le feu de la passion. Pour le catch évidemment, mais aussi pour la vie en général, comme si cette dernière, rythmée par son mariage en dent de scie, l'avait exténuée.  
Elle décelait tout de même une certaine félicité chez Wendy. En effet, même si elle n'avait pas une vie parfaite, cette dernière la satisfaisait et elle n'en attendait pas plus. Un mariage avec son amour de jeunesse, quatre beaux enfants, une maison imposante dans un lotissement huppé de Gainesville, de l'argent et un métier agréable. Un schéma de vie classique, hormis la profession particulière de son mari, qui lui convenait à merveille. Elle ne visait pas des sommets et même son apparence physique restait médiocre, comme si ses maigres ambitions avaient déteint.  
La diva ne le pensait pas de façon péjorative, c'était simplement ce qu'elle devinait du personnage en sondant son regard tandis qu'elle parlait et ce que son être dégageait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Leah se doutait qu'elle avait trouvé son échappatoire à l'angoisse de cette situation complexe sans quoi elle n'aurait pas arboré une telle sérénité, mais elle ne voulait pas savoir lequel.

\- On aura l'occasion de vous revoir à la WWE? S'enquit-elle avec une douceur touchante alors que son regard errait quelques instants sur la silhouette imposante d'AJ un peu plus loin qui riait aux éclats à cause d'Eric.

Carmella le trouva magnifique. Au point de lui faire mal au cœur.

\- Je vais essayer de venir à chaque Pay Per View, répondit Wendy avec un sourire amène avant de siroter son vin rouge et la ramenant ainsi sur Terre, bien plus à l'aise dans sa peau même si elle était terne au milieu de cette foule scintillante. Bonsoir mademoiselle.

\- Bonsoir, fit joyeusement Bayley qui surgissait de nulle part, une main pressée sur le bras nu de sa meilleure amie avec un sourire éclatant qui ne tarda pas à s'effacer. La façon dont ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa chair moelleuse était un excellent indicateur de son état, puis elle ajouta dans un murmure vibrant de rage: Leah, ce gros connard est là et cette fois, j'vais pas le laisser filer! Il va rien comprendre

\- Tu bouges pas! Ordonna la princesse de Staten Island dans un cri strident pour être certaine d'être entendue dans ce vacarme tout en la rattrapant par le poignet, le regard rivé sur Finn qui riait avec la troupe masculine. La force de son geste fit brusquement pivoter la brune dans sa direction et Wendy manqua de se la prendre de plein fouet. Le weekend a été assez agité comme ça, surtout pour toi, donc empire pas la situation s'te plaît...

\- Non! J'en ai marre de le laisser croire qu'il est tout puissant, pas avec moi, pas avec ce qu'il a fait!

\- Je sais Bay, je sais, mais pas ce soir, pas après Wres...

\- C'est l'occasion Leah! Regarde-le là en train de parader dans son costume avec sa tête de con, on dirait qu'il demande qu'à se faire engueuler!

\- Arrête Davina, _arrête_ s'il te plaît _._ Faire un scandale à une soirée, ce n'est pas toi. Je sais que t'es furieuse après ce type, mais ne te gâche pas ta première soirée de liberté pour lui. Il ne le mérite pas. Profites-en plutôt pour t'amuser, te changer les idées.

Elle adressa une moue navrée à Wendy qui suivait ce manège d'un œil perplexe, puis chercha Sasha du regard parmi les danseurs enfiévrés, rapidement repérable grâce à sa crinière à la teinte si singulière puis elle lui indiqua d'approcher d'un vif signe de main sans lâcher Bayley qui fulminait, prête à bondir. Pire encore, la silhouette menue de Billie Kaye se dessinait derrière, fendant la foule avec une farouche détermination qui n'augurait rien de bon et fit tressaillir Leah. La demoiselle éconduite portait une robe bustier noire et un maquillage accentué qui dissipait les doutes sur la raison de sa présence à la fête. Elle était venue pour confronter Eric.  
Carmella admirait son audace, mais elle ne tenait pas à voir la soirée dérapée à cause d'eux, la nouvelle génération de la WWE. Il lui fallait réagir et vite.

\- Finn est là et Bay' est en train de péter un câble. Tu peux la faire sortir s'te plaît? Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fais dégager Enzo ou la tarée qui arrive, ça dépend de mon courage, expliqua la blonde cendrée à Mercedes qui, Dieu soit loué, venait de la rejoindre, en sueur et saluant Wendy d'un bref sourire. Celle-ci la dévisagea de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils, égarée face à cette soudaine agitation. J't'en supplie Sash... Je sens que ça va partir en sucette et je veux pas ruiner ni la soirée ni notre réputation avec des conneries pareilles.

Saisissant sans peine la détresse de son amie et ne pouvant qu'approuver ses paroles, Mercedes lui adressa un clin d'œil complice avant de s'emparer de la main de la petite brune et mettre les voiles vers la sortie en lui racontant une histoire absurde qui impliquait Ziggler et Dana Brooke.  
Leah n'eut guère le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement car Billie approchait dangereusement de la zone à défendre et avec des airs de prédatrice qui aurait fait fuir les fêtards si l'alcool n'avait pas déjà fait son œuvre.

\- Vraiment désolée Wendy, je dois vous laisser. Ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi aussi, vraiment. A bientôt j'espère!

Mais Carmella ne l'écoutait plus, déjà lancée vers l'arroseur qui ne tarderait pas à être arrosé si elle ne se pressait pas, abandonnant la brune à son sort.

Les quelques mètres qui les séparaient lui parurent être insurmontables car gênée par la musique assourdissante et les invités éméchés qui lui barraient la route, la forçant donc à les bousculer sans ménagement. La jeune femme avait l'impression de jouer une course contre la montre qui ne s'achèverait qu'une fois en sécurité à l'extérieur.

\- Chaton, Billie arrive et elle à l'air déterminée à te faire la misère. Faut que tu sortes et tout de suite, murmura la jeune femme au creux de son oreille sans quitter les danseurs des yeux en quête de la Femme Fatale, les autres la regardant, dubitatifs, notamment Finn qu'elle tentait d'ignorer. L'énergumène s'apprêtait à riposter tel un enfant, mais elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied: Eric, j'ai pas envie de débattre avec toi, j'ai déjà dû m'énerver après Bayle minutes donc tu sors maintenant ou je te vire à coups de pied au cul.

Enzo saisit aussitôt l'inquiétude qui animait son regard émeraude, mais qui dissimulait la colère qui grondait, enflait de minute en minute et risquait de la transformer en bombe humaine.  
En guise de réponse, il pressa délicatement son épaule et lui adressa un sourire amène avant d'entamer sa tournée d'au revoir aux collègues, bien loin de l'image fantasque qu'il renvoyait à l'écran. Un discret soupir de soulagement mourut sur les lèvres de la diva, rassurée de ne pas avoir à se battre plus longtemps pour ce soir car Bayley, Wendy et ses pensées sulfureuses rivées sur Allen l'avaient exténuée.  
La jeune femme l'imita alors, estimant qu'il serait plus juste de quitter la soirée en sa compagnie, cela lui permettant ainsi d'échapper à la vision magique d'Allen en costume. Elle aurait tout de même souhaité s'éterniser pour pouvoir admirer AJ un peu plus longtemps en toute impunité car se tenant à distance respectable pour sa femme. Elle aurait aimé le contempler sourire avec retenue car pas à l'aise dans cette ambiance survoltée que le devoir lui imposait, mais aussi le voir rire, ce qui dessinerait ainsi ces adorables pâtes d'oie autour de ses yeux, peut-être même danser s'il se permettait un verre de plus et deviner ses prunelles océans s'illuminer aux mots doux qu'elle désirait murmurer et qui ne seraient jamais les siens. Mais pas ce soir car elle avait trop longtemps délaissé son rôle d'amie.

\- Tu veux que je dise aux mecs qu'on parte maintenant pour continuer la soirée dehors? Proposa Y2J alors qu'elle arrivait à son niveau pour l'étreindre chaleureusement, un bras passé autour de sa taille de guêpe.

\- Non, profite un peu de la soirée Chris, t'es arrivé y a pas longtemps, chuchota Carmella en lui rendant son sourire si avenant, empli de tendresse puis elle lui déposa un long baiser sur la joue avant de tourner les talons. J'vais survivre sans toi!

Le canadien affecta une moue dédaigneuse qui indiquait qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot et cela la fit pouffer comme une imbécile alors qu'elle lui indiquait de l'appeler quand il serait prêt à mettre les voiles alors que Wendy rejoignait le groupe.  
Au départ, Leah avait prévu de lui demander de déplacer la soirée immédiatement, ce qui forcerait tout ce petit monde à le suivre bien joyeusement à la perspective d'écumer les bars de Dallas, mais elle était revenu à la raison. La blonde avait déjà bien trop abusé de la gentillesse de Jericho, guidé par un curieux attachement à sa petite personne, et il aurait été injuste de le forcer à partir si vite à cause d'un problème de ses amis. Le pauvre n'avait pas à trinquer à leur place et elle-même se devait de lui retourner ses faveurs.

Leah arriva alors au niveau de Finn qui la détaillait de la tête aux pieds sans vergogne d'un regard de prédateur qui lui donnait la folle envie de le gifler. Elle croisa sévèrement les bras sur la poitrine et s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention sur son visage, les traits tendus par la colère. Une fois que ses yeux furent à son niveau, elle eut un petit rictus dédaigneux puis se pencha pour lui faire la bise et en profita pour lui murmurer:

\- Vire-moi ce sourire de pervers tout de suite ou je t'en colle une ou j'te crache au visage, là, tout de suite. Ça t'excite ça aussi...?

Le Démon se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils suggestif avec un léger hochement de tête appréciateur, ayant toujours raffolé du mordant de la tigresse qu'il rêvait d'ajouter à son tableau de chasse. A son arrivée, ils s'était tout de suite tourné autour, mettant inconsciemment en place un petit jeu de séduction qui l'avait rendu fou avant que la princesse de Staten Island ne stoppe tout par respect par sa meilleure amie qui lui avait fait part de son béguin pour l'irlandais.

\- Fergal, je te déconseille de continuer ton petit jeu avec Bayley, ou tu auras affaire à moi et les garçons, c'est bien clair? Et crois-moi, tu veux pas qu'on s'en mêle...

\- Ça sonne comme un défi, répondit Finn dans un souffle qui, allié à son sourire en coin, lui donnait des effroyables allures de serpent, le regard bien ancré à ses prunelles vertes avec un aplomb déconcertant, se moquant des autres qui étaient de toute façon bien trop obnubilés par leur conversation. A très bientôt, ma belle.

\- Surveille tes arrières, connard, chuchota la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil qui pouvait passer pour complice, mais qui ne faisait en vérité qu'appuyer sa mise en garde et sachant pertinemment que cela le poussait à bout.

La catcheuse se retourna après une dernière moue méprisante pour tomber nez-à-nez avec le Phénoménal à qui la teneur de la conversation n'avait point échappé et qui le préoccupait. La proximité de leurs deux corps la paralysa quelques instants, le déshabillant du regard, le bleu de ses prunelles aspirant momentanément la notion de la réalité alentour et l'énergie qui alimentait sa colère. Elle se ressaisit rapidement car son épouse, la si douce Wendy, se tenait à quelques mètres de là, et il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle retombe dans le piège. Pas maintenant.

\- Tout va bien? S'inquiéta le brun en reculant pour la forcer à quitter le noyau sans avoir à la toucher, incapable de se tenir à sa récente résolution.

\- Ouais... Mais avec toutes leur histoires j'ai même pas l'occasion de danser! se plaignit-elle avec un petit rire dans l'espoir de dissiper sa crainte et ce lien qui persistait à les unir, l'ayant suivi en toute inconscience et tentant de ne pas fixer sottement ses pectoraux dessinés par la chemise. Il était dangereux dans cette tenue. Heureusement qu'on sort ailleurs après, j'vais pouvoir me rattraper!

\- J'imagine bien! S'exclama AJ avec un sourire entendu qui ne tarda pas à la contaminer, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se la représenter en train de se déhancher contre Chris ou rire aux éclats aux plaisanteries des membres de la Team Rocket. Fais attention à toi, d'accord?

\- A ma façon, comme toujours! Toi aussi, hein? Profite bien de Wendy, tu l'as mérité.

Bien que le pensant réellement, ces mots lui brûlèrent de la gorge puis elle se contenta de lui offrir un dernier sourire lumineux, incapable de le toucher sans quoi elle s'embraserait, et par respect pour Wendy. L'étincelle dans ses yeux verts pailletés crépita néanmoins dès qu'il le lui rendit, tout en douceur, et cela valait bien mille mots.  
La princesse de Staten Island lui adressa un dernier joyeux signe de main avant de disparaître dans la foule en folie, ses hanches se balançant imperceptiblement au rythme du morceau. C'était suffisant pour attirer le regard de Finn et cela lu valut un doigt d'honneur qui n'échappa ni à Cass qui restait, et encore moins à Allen.

Une fois dans la rue, la jeune femme eut le plaisir d'y retrouver Sasha, Bayley et Enzo plongés dans une vive discussion ponctuée de rires, guére inquiétés. Elle avait réussi sa mission haut la main. Bien que déçue de quitter le Phénoménal, elle ne put que sourire face à ce portrait en s'allumant maladroitement une cigarette, coinçant la bouteille de champagne qu'elle avait volé sur le bar entre ses cuisses. Elle abaissa les paupières en aspirant sa première bouffée, le visage levé vers le ciel de velours bleu nuit assorti à sa robe, et savoura la brise fraîche balayant sa peau exposée et sa crinière cendrée ainsi que cette délicieuse sensation de liberté.

\- Alors les chéris, on la continue cette fête ou quoi?! Brailla-t-elle en brandissant la bouteille comme un trophée, se déhanchant sur la musique qui filtrait par la porte entrouverte, et elle fut accueillit par un concert de cris hystériques.

Il était trois heures du matin, la fête s'était déplacée sur les rives du White Rock Lake en plein cœur de Dallas et battait toujours son plein au détriment des riverains qui ne s'étaient toujours pas manifestés. Chris, accompagné de Bill, évidemment, Sami, Dean qui ne semblait pas en bon terme avec Renée et n'appréciait qu'elle ait passé la soirée avec Dolph, les jumeaux Usos et Naomi, les avaient rejoint une heure après.  
Les craintes du début de soirée n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et tout le monde profitait de l'instant, se débarrassant des derniers lambeaux de tension.

Carmella barbotait dans les eaux froides du lac après qu'Ambrose l'eut jetée dedans sans ménagement, et jouait à s'éclabousser comme des enfants en compagnie d'Eric et Jey. Heureusement, la robe qu'elle portait l'évènement n'avait que peu de valeur. La musique s'échappait par les vitres baissées de la limousine louée par le canadien et les autres discutaient par petits groupes. Même si elle s'amusait comme une petite folle et que l'alcool commençait à faire son effet, la petite blonde ne parvenait pas entièrement à se laisser aller car tracassée par Sasha et par Allen qui devait être en train de dormir en serrant sa femme contre lui après une partie de jambes en l'air. Ne pouvant rien changer à cela et sentant la frustration s'insinuer vicieusement en elle, elle se décida à revenir à la charge concernant son amie sans quoi ce sentiment risquait de prendre le pas sur le reste et lui faire commettre des bêtises avec un des hommes présents, peu importe qu'il soit marié ou non.  
La diva sortit dans l'eau et remonta la pente herbeuse en direction de la voiture tout en se frictionnant vivement les bras car le froid la mordait férocement, sa robe bleue trempée plaquée contre son corps, bien décidée à obtenir des aveux de l'idole du public.

\- Tu vas attraper froid, lui fit remarquer Christopher qui surgissait de nulle part avant de lui poser sa veste en cuir sur les épaules.

Leah se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour le remercier d'une bise puis le dévisagea rapidement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. L'alcool faisait briller ses yeux bleu injectés de sang et sa fameuse mèche à la David Bowie jouait à la rebelle, et, en dépit de la différence d'âge, elle le trouva attirant. Son désespoir à elle et sa profonde gentillesse le rendaient peut-être même un peu trop attirant et elle se gifla intérieurement dès que la pensée de rentrer avec lui cette nuit lui traversa l'esprit. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle savait qu'elle le regretterait amèrement le lendemain et qu'elle était pour l'instant motivée par le manque d'un autre et un cruel désir charnel, non par une pure attirance.  
La légende d'une libido plus faible chez les femmes à cause des hormones était un tissu de mensonges, Leah était bien placée pour le savoir, à son grand dam et celui de ses amies choquées par ses aventures, mais là encore, Chris ne méritait pas de faire les frais de ses lubies.

\- J'crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on parle, continua le canadien en se plantant face à elle, la ramenant ainsi brusquement sur Terre, ne scrutant que son visage en véritable gentleman qu'il était. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et attendit qu'il développe. Quelque chose te tracasse vraiment... Les soirées avec nous et surtout te voir débarquer en furie dans les coulisses tout à l'heure en prétextant que Sasha va mal, ça cache un truc. J'suis pas con, je sais que tu mens: Sasha allait très bien à Wrestlemania, elle n'avait pas besoin de toi. Ni personne d'autre. Pourtant tu t'es embrouillée avec la sécurité, tu m'as fais déplacer après mon match et tu mens, même à tes potes.

La boule dans le ventre de Leah enflait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles jusqu'à lui faire mal, sentant le piège se refermer sur elle.

\- Et hier quand tu t'es isolée avec AJ dans le parc. J'ai bien vu dans tes yeux cette petite lueur quand est venu te trouver pour parler tous les deux, et ça, ça trompe pas... C'est pas difficile de faire le lien quand on est aux premières loges tu sais. AJ te plaît vraiment.

Il ne s'agissait même pas d'une question, Chris était certain de ce qu'il avançait.

Mortifiée de voir un tel secret percée à jour, Leah baissa ses paupières fardées en déglutissant et se massa la tempe comme pour tenter d'activer ses cellules grises, mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il était trop tard.  
Chris n'avait néanmoins aucunement fait preuve d'un ton acerbe et critique, son regard n'était pas teinté de dégoût, déception ou autre incompréhension. Il constatait les faits, rien de plus, et quelque part, cela représentait un véritable soulagement pour la jeune femme.

La diva finit par ouvrir les yeux une fois s'être bien morigénée intérieurement pour son manque de prudence et se limita à une ombre de sourire teinté de lassitude en guise de confirmation, mais elle ne fuyait pas, le regard bien ancré au sien. Elle leva alors les mains au ciel dans un geste d'impuissance et il la couva alors d'un regard bienveillant, comme un père qui comprend l'erreur de son enfant qui tombe dans le piège des sentiments.

\- Faut pas en avoir honte Leah, ce genre de choses ça arrive tous les jours. L'attirance et les sentiments, peu importe ce que c'est pour toi, ça se commande pas, t'as beau faire semblant pour toi et les autres, essayer de les chasser, ça reste en toi. Laisse le temps faire, c'est tout.

Fallait-il comprendre que lui aussi avait fait l'expérience d'un coup de cœur inopportun?

\- Mais il est marié, objecta-t-elle pitoyablement en s'approchant afin que les autres ne les entendent pas, mais ils étaient à présent trop occupés à danser, se demandant ce que lui-même avait enduré.

\- Le cœur se fout royalement de ces trucs-là

\- Ouais, je sais bien et c'est dommage que c'con là est pas un minimum de bon sens... Tu me trouves pas horrible?

\- Pourquoi? Je viens juste de te dire que ça se commandait pas. T'es un être humain comme tout le monde, avec des sentiments et des envies. Ça doit être récent, mais tu sais si c'est juste une attirance physique ou si tu ressens quelque chose pour lui?

\- C'est pas si récent, il m'a plu dès l'accident en fait, j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus dans la voiture, expliqua la princesse de Staten Island en agitant les mains tandis qu'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres nues, sa remarque le faisant grimacer de dégoût. Elle rit devant sa réaction et continua, curieusement à l'aise: et puis ça s'est développé avec le temps, ça s'est transformé en un truc plus gros, plus flippant que j'arrive même plus à contrôler. J'ai l'impression d'être la pire fille qui existe de vouloir un mec marié, mais quand il est pas là il me manque et je suis juste trop contente quand il est avec moi alors j'me dis que ressentir une telle chose peut pas être si mauvaise... Puis j'me souviens qu'il est marié et que je devrais arrêter. Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire, c'est un putain d'ascenseur émotionnel... T'aurais pas des idées?

\- Je peux rien faire. C'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire en prenant tous les paramètres de la situation en compte, réfléchir à ce que tu es capable d'endurer et si ça vaut le coup de te faire du mal.

Carmella approuva d'un signe de tête en le dévisageant avec reconnaissance. Il fallait qu'elle prenne le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à la question, mais pour l'instant, elle se réjouissait de trouver quelqu'un qui comprenne sa situation sans la juger à tort et à travers, un véritable allié en somme. Quelque part, cela n'avait rien de surprenant: Y2J avait 45 ans et avait dû vivre bien des choses sur la route, accumulant une expérience qui le rendait plus sage.

\- Et de son côté?

\- J'en sais rien, désolé. Allen est très discret, même sur son mariage.

Leah haussa de nouveau les épaules pour indiquer que ce n'était pas grave puis elle l'étreignit chaudement car le cœur plus léger de s'être confiée, oubliant qu'elle était totalement trempée. Elle ferma les yeux en s'abandonnant à l'étreinte et se laissa enivrer par la musique, les cris et rires de joie, ce tissu de bruit qui pouvait en débecter plus d'un, mais qui la rassurait.  
La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux alors que Christopher souriait dans sa chevelure trempée et elle fronça les sourcils. Quelques mètres plus loin, Jimmy hurler des choses indistinctes, agenouillé près du corps inerte de Sasha.


	9. Chapitre 9

Nouvelle soirée. Nouveau spectacle. Nouvelle ovation tonitruante. Nouveau héros.

AJ Styles venait de gagner la place de premier prétendant au titre de WWE World Heavyweight Championship lors d'un Fatal Four Way impliquant Kevin Owens, Cesaro et Jericho, son éternel rival sur qui il avait effectué le tombé, lors du Raw à Dallas qui se clôturait donc en beauté, sous les cris d'un public déchaîné. Ce dernier était forcément difficile à satisfaire suite à Wrestlemania auquel il fallait faire honneur et qui marquait le début d'un nouveau cycle, mais les scénaristes avaient exécuté leur travail avec brio cette année, '' _pour une fois_ '' se plairaient à dire certains détracteurs de l'entreprise.

Après son amère défaite sur ''La plus grande scène de toutes'', notamment pour ses fans de la première heure qui estimait que leur chouchou méritait un meilleur traitement, sa victoire réjouissait tout un chacun car cela lançait une nouvelle piste passionnante puisque le Phénoménal affronterait Roman Reigns, le champion actuel, à Payback au mois de mai. Le vent de la nouveauté soufflait enfin sur la WWE et l'on priait pour que ce dernier chasse les immortels Cena, Orton, Lesnar,Triple H ou même Roman qui débutait seulement son règne, tout en annonçant une vague de changement. Peut-même une nouvelle génération. Cela se confirmait d'ailleurs avec l'arrivée détonante de ce duo rocambolesque que formaient Enzo Amore et Colin Cassady ainsi que d'Appollo Crews, tous en provenance de l'école de la WWE.  
Le premier concerné n'allait pas bouder son plaisir non plus: il était heureux de ce triomphe. Son objectif ultime semblait se dessiner à l'horizon et, même si rien n'était joué, cela lui apportait une satisfaction professionnelle dénuée d'arrogance. Il n'estimait pas que l'honneur lui revienne de droit à cause de son expérience, mais cela signifiait qu'on comptait sur lui là-haut, parmi les têtes pensantes qui tiraient les ficelles sur le ring et cela était gratifiant, même pour un athlète chevronné tel que lui.

En tout cas, cela effaçait la déconvenue qu'il n'osait pas admettre avoir ressenti la veille et atténuait le fiasco de cette fin de soirée avec sa femme. En effet, à peine retourner à leur chambre d'hôtel après charmante soirée qui aurait dû les connecter, point de tendresse ni de volupté avant le petit matin. Rien qu'une chambre vibrant de la jalousie d'une femme effrayée. Cela ne l'avait pas fait fuir ou fait sortir de ses gonds contrairement à certains qui auraient pris la fuite car il la comprenait. Il l'avait toujours comprise. Son métier n'était pas que synonyme d'absence prolongée, mais aussi de menace constante bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais fourni la moindre raison de douter. Même lui avait toujours du mal à s'accoutumer à cette pléthore de femmes frivoles à la taille mannequin et aux robes trop courtes. Et après, on s'offusquait que ces demoiselles ne soient pas prises au sérieux...  
AJ avait donc passé une heure et demi à rassurer sa femme en larmes qui se sentait plus menacée que jamais, gardant l'injustice de la situation dans un recoin de son esprit, mais prêt à tout pour chasser sa peine. Tout au long de la conversation, il avait prié pour que le nom de Leah ne soit pas lancé sur le tapis, et il n'en fut heureusement rien. Wendy appréciait la diva et, quelque part, cela le faisait se sentir plus coupable encore.

Mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre et le Phénoménal avait enfin pu prendre son repos cruellement mérité.

Le brun regagna les coulisses sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et dû mettre un bon quart d'heure afin de traverser la haie d'honneur qui l'attendait en coulisses.  
Bien sûr, _elle_ était là, au bout, si petite et menue car elle ne portait pas de talons aujourd'hui, noyée dans la masse, mais incandescente malgré tout, les autres faisant pâle figure autour. La blonde lui adressa son sempiternel sourire espiègle, mais teinté d'une curieuse retenue qui s'expliquait par l'admiration dans son regard pailleté, ses prunelles pareilles à des pierres précieuses et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.  
Et là, au beau milieu de ses collègues, dans cet espace restreint où les cris mêlés à ceux de la foule indomptable s'écrasaient contre les fines parois, il fut transporté dans un autre monde, loin de cette agitation, de tout ce monde. Sans même l'approcher, il baignait dans la chaleur de son regard, un soleil de Floride à lui seul, et son sourire était la plus grande gloire de cette nuit. Cela faisait si longtemps que l'on ne l'avait pas regardé ainsi.

L'alarme résonna avec violence dans son esprit et il se détourna de cette vision étincelante en déglutissant. Il allait se sentir malade, surtout s'il ne se mettait pas le holà tout de suite.

Enzo vola à sa rescousse en l'acclamant comme un véritable poissonnier, parvenant à hurler plus fort que tous les autres réunis. La nuée commençait de toute façon à se dissiper.

\- Bravo à toi mec! Très bon début et le public à l'air de vous adorer, commenta Allen en rendant l'accolade fraternelle à Eric avant de s'éloigner vers les loges en sa compagnie. Ça s'annonce bien pour vous.

Il souhaitait mettre le plus distance possible entre lui et la diva, mais c'était sans compter sur la délicatesse du catcheur fantasque qui crut bon de l'interpeller pour qu'elle se joigne à eux. De toute façon, l'intrus dans l'histoire, c'était lui et non Carmella.

\- J'espère! En tout cas on vas pouvoir faire la route ensemble, si c'est pas magnifique ça papy? Ça va t'décoincer! S'exclama Enzo en brandissant le poing tel un guerrier pour appuyer sa phrase avant de taper vigoureusement son omoplate, mais le brun leva les yeux au plafond, sincèrement inquiet pour la suite.

Le surnom de « papy » dont l'énergumène l'avait affublé en retour du « Jessie » n'était pas réellement justifié et il aurait aimé leur prouver le contraire, mais l'idée de voyager en compagnie d'Eric le terrifiait et lui donnait l'envie de se terrer au fond d'un trou. S'il était comme Carmella, une véritable pile électrique, il pouvait dire adieu à sa sérénité et risquait de commettre un meurtre, ce qui lui ferait une très mauvaise publicité au sein de la WWE.

\- Alors, comment va Sasha? S'enquit Allen afin de dévier la conversation dans l'espoir qu'il oublie le sujet, le trio avançant vers les loges de front ce qui lui permettait de ne pas avoir à poser le regard sur elle. Vous avez réussi à savoir d'où venait son malaise?

\- Elle dit que c'est un mauvais mélange entre la fatigue de Wrestlemania et l'alcool et c'est c'que je pensais aussi au début, mais maintenant j'arrive pas à la croire..., marmonna Leah qui se massait lentement la joue comme si cela pouvait l'aider à se remémorer un indice, la gorge nouée. Dean m'a justement dit hier soir qu'il s'faisait du souci pour elle et c'est vrai qu'elle était pâle, mais elle avait l'air trop réjouie. J'ai rien vu venir!

Carmella avait vraiment paniquée cette nuit lorsque Sasha avait fait son malaise sur la rive du lac, la mise en garde du lunatique lui revenant brusquement à l'esprit. Heureusement, une tonne d'hommes musclés et plus ou moins habitués aux situations d'urgence avaient immédiatement eu les bons gestes, notamment Chris et Cass, l'allongeant délicatement sur la banquette arrière de la limousine une fois Jey leur ayant assuré qu'elle était simplement tombé dans les pommes après lui avoir murmuré que la tête lui tournait, la laissant bien de côté en prévention d'éventuels vomissements.

\- Elle travaille très dur et est pas mal seule. D'habitude elle reste avec Becky, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est préoccupée par autre chose ces derniers temps. Faudrait que tu gardes un œil sur elle maintenant que tu fais partie du roster principal, Eric, conseilla Allen en essuyant son front trempé de sueur du dos de la main, Leah épiant son geste en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Sash' me laissera jamais faire un truc pareil, jamais, marmonna le jeune homme en fixant le lino du couloir, déconfit de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus pour sa douce et cachant difficilement son inquiétude. Chouchou, tu peux pas l'faire toi?

\- Ouais j'imagine... Ils ont pas besoin de moi pour les enregistrements d'NXT cette semaine de toute façon et j'pourrai en profiter pour m'entraîner.

AJ se souvint alors qu'Hunter lui avait annoncé le délai de son entrée dans le roster principal, de la détermination qui animait ses prunelles cette nuit-là. Cette nuit où elle l'avait embrassé. Elle lui devait toujours des explications à ce sujet, mais le temps et ses convictions avaient empêché cela. Néanmoins, la voir soudain si abattue face à cette réalité lui insufflait l'envie de savoir, de lui parler.

\- Pas trop déçue d'ailleurs...? T'façon t'en fais pas, le grand public va pas longtemps résister à ton sex-appeal et va te réclamer au point d'faire péter un câble à H!

\- Évidemment, je suis trop canon pour rester cloîtrée à Orlando! Chantonna Leah en faisant mine de s'éventer tout en se déhanchant langoureusement sous le rire de son précieux ami, mais cela cachait sa déception alors que le Phénoménal les devançait, soudain muet. Félicitations en fait Allen, t'as été super sur le ring et tu mérites cette chance!

L'athlète daigna se retourner et se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire, histoire d'être poli, avant de les quitter au beau milieu du couloir bondé, voulant à tout prix échapper à son emprise. Becky surgit alors au détour du couloir pour le féliciter sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le toucher. Ses mains étaient constamment sur ses bras et l'irlandaise arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui ne trompait pas, et une bouffée de jalousie s'insinua en Carmella. Le brun venait de lui coller un vent colossal, atrocement distant depuis la veille, et en plus il fallait à présent qu'elle assiste aux minauderies d'une autre qui n'était pas son épouse. Elle allait finir par tuer quelqu'un à ce rythme!  
La main moite de Jericho sur son épaule la tira de ses plans machiavéliques et un sourire lumineux vint enfin éclairer son visage félin.

\- Pas déçu d'avoir perdu, Chris? S'enquit-elle en regardant le Phénoménal et la rousse s'éloigner du coin de l'œil, heureusement chacun à l'opposé, avant de se focaliser sur le canadien, passant un bras autour de lui pour lui prouver sa sollicitude. T'as quand même été au top!

\- Non, t'inquiète pas. J'imagine que j'ai fait mon temps, mais qu'ils me laissent en haut de l'affiche par respect, répondit Christopher d'un ton ferme avec un sourire taquin face à sa mine peinée puis la pressa contre lui. Sa grimace de dégoût au contact de la sueur le fit rire puis il continua: Poker dans la chambre d'Alberto dans une heure, ça te tente? Et toi, Eric?

\- J'suis claqué, j'vais me mettre au lit puis faut que quelqu'un reste dispo pour Sasha si jamais elle a un problème, déclina l'athlète dans un marmonnement à peine audible, mais attendrissant, tandis que Leah lui pressait délicatement l'épaule.

\- Quelle variante? Et y a de l'argent en jeu?

\- On parle d'Alberto là... Et Texas Hold'Em, forcément!

\- Compte sur moi alors! S'exclama la diva blonde en jouant des épaules à la façon d'une séductrice alors qu'Enzo levait les yeux au ciel dans son dos. Elle était incorrigible. J'rentre manger un bout avec Sasha et je vous rejoins. Tu m'envoies le numéro de la chambre par texto?

Y2J leva le pouce de façon affirmative puis s'éloigna à son tour, laissant les deux jeunes en tête-à-tête. Carmella attendit que son ami disparaisse pour frotter ses mains comme quelqu'un de prêt à réaliser un acte qui lui procurerait le plus grand plaisir en poussant un petit cri de ravissement.  
La jeune femme était une grande joueuse, dans la limite du raisonnable bien entendu, sachant que sa situation financière ne lui permettait guère de faire des folies, et cela représentait une échappatoire idéale à ses tourments... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle n'avait pas demandé qui seraient les autres joueurs.

Avec sa poisse légendaire, Allen serait l'un d'entre eux, mais Leah se rassura en se disant qu'il était un peu trop sage pour participer à ce genre de divertissement vulgaire.

* * *

\- Tu sais, Eric s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi..., commenta Carmella en disposant les assiettes de façon précaire sur la couette qui couvrait le corps frêle de la nouvelle idole, Sasha Banks, avec un sourire mutin qui dévoilait ses insinuations. J'nous ai commandé des frites bien grasses, ça va te faire du bien!

Comme promis, elle dînait avec son amie qui n'avait pas eu le courage de quitter sa suite, guère remise de son malaise de la veille, car Bayley a qui échouait habituellement ce rôle de nourrice était rentrée en Floride, mais aussi, et surtout, car Leah se faisait un sang d'encre pour elle.

La diva toute de noir vêtue pour sa nuit poker redressa l'oreiller contre la tête de lit avant de prendre ses aises sur le lit à son tour et couva son amie d'un regard empreint de bienveillance et de crainte alors que le dessin animé japonais à la télévision tissait une agréable toile de fond.

\- Crois-pas que je sois aveugle Leah parce que je suis à fond dans le travail. Je vois bien la façon dont il me regarde et comment il agit avec moi... Puis il y a ces autres filles et ça brise toute la magie. Ça me rappelle que c'est de ma faute et j'arrive plus à le regarder en face, avoua la jeune femme dans un murmure étouffé, son regard cerné perdu sur l'écran du téléviseur, bien emmitouflée sous la couette alors que la gorge de la blonde se nouait. Le pire c'est que ça me fout les nerfs de savoir qu'ils sautent sur tout le monde... Je sais que c'est con parce que c'est à cause de moi s'il en est là.

\- C'est pas con. Je crois juste que tu te laisses pas le temps de sentir pleinement tes émotions à cause du catch et du coup la colère prend le pas sur tout le reste.

\- Parce que j'ai peur. Je peux pas me permettre de m'abandonner à mes sentiments alors que je vis mon rêve d'enfance et que les gens attendent toujours plus de moi, continua Mercedes dans un filet de voix, la faisant paraître soudain si frêle, comme une petite poupée sur le point de se briser. Je peux pas les décevoir.

\- Oh chérie, c'est pas parce que tu te laisses aller avec quelqu'un, à te permettre d'aimer et être aimée en retour que ça va changer quelque chose à ta niaque sur le ring. T'es un être humain comme tout le monde, comme ton public.

Un silence pesant fut son unique réponse où chacune s'abîmait dans ses pensées concernant cette dernière réflexion pleine de bon sens, mais qu'elle n'était pas capable d'appliquer à sa propre personne, persuadée que tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Allen était du désir.  
Elles se décidèrent à manger, la blonde comme une morfale tandis que Mercedes picorait, totalement absorbée par l'anime à l'écran. La petite d'NXT, pour sa part, ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur le divertissement à la télévision, le cœur serré. Une question lui brûlait la langue.

\- Dis... C'est pour ça que tu es pas bien? C'est le travail ou les sentiments que tu gardes pour toi qui te bouffent?

\- Tu sais très bien au fond de toi que c'est vraiment le travail, répondit la nouvelle égérie en osant enfin lever le regard vers elle, le ton teinté d'une affliction écrasante et le sang semblant se retirer subitement de ses joues.

Elle disait vrai, mais cachait néanmoins quelque chose. Même si le succès lui ouvrait grand les bras, est-ce que tout allait réellement bien pour elle au sein de l'entreprise?

Visiblement non.

\- Mais qu'est-c'qu'il se passe au juste?! Ok je veux bien croire que Mania te pesait beaucoup, mais t'as fait un malaise, ce soir t'as l'air au bout du rouleau et franchement _regarde-toi_ , Mercy! S'emporta la princesse de Staten Island en se redressant brusquement puis la désigner d'un ample geste de main, manquant d'envoyer valser son assiette sur la moquette, ce surnom indiquant qu'elle commençait sincèrement à perdre patience. C'était l'un de ses grand défaut. Tu peux pas te taire histoire de pas nous inquiéter. T'es tombée dans les pommes, _forcément_ qu'on va s'inquiéter!

\- Eh bien arrêtez, ça vaut pas le coup, je te promets, trancha Sasha avec une sérénité effarante, sans même ciller face à son coup d'éclat. Elle repoussa son assiette à peine entamée, se mit sur son séant et serra les mains de Leah dans les siennes. Je suis une grande fille, je sais ce que je fais et je peux gérer la pression. Arrête de stresser... Parle-moi plutôt de tes sentiments à toi. Tu m'as dit au HOF que tu n'avais personne en vue, mais quand je vois ta tenue pour ta soirée poker, j'me pose des questions.

Un petit rire échappa à Carmella alors qu'elle niait ses insinuations d'un signe de tête, ne souhaitant pas l'accabler avec ses petits problèmes de cœur et perturbée par son calme. Elle lissa néanmoins sa chevelure blonde cendrée avec un sourire en coin qui ne passa point inaperçu, ce qui était voulu histoire de semer le doute, puis elle lui ordonna de manger avant d'éclater de rire devant sa moue enfantine.  
Les deux camarades passèrent une demi-heure à plaisanter des conquêtes de Finn, sujet parfait pour se changer les idées, avant que la diva blonde ne doive rejoindre la suite d'Alberto car pressé par un sms de Christopher, rassasiée et le cœur plus léger, mais déjà fort en retard.

En revanche, Mercedes avait à peine touché à son repas malgré les directives de la princesse de Staten Island. Encore une fois.


	10. Chapitre 10

Carmella prit son temps pour gagner la chambre de l'organisateur de cette partie amicale deux étages plus haut bien qu'ayant déjà vingt minutes de retard, marchant à pas mesurés dans les longs corridors afin d'admirer la décoration fastueuse du Ritz-Carlton – ils n'avaient pas fait les choses moitié pour les Superstars de Wrestlemania – et souriant à son reflet dans le miroir de l'ascenseur.  
Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre 428 en pensant à l'état de Mercedes et l'assiette pleine abandonnée sur la table de chevet. Elle n'était pas si stupide que ses accoutrements le laissaient présager et avait bien remarqué que son amie avait grignoté du bout des lèvres, cela ne faisant qu'accroître sa crainte.

\- T'es en retard, fit inutilement remarquer Christopher qui ouvrit la porte avec un sourire indulgent, mais teinté de raillerie avant de se décaler pour la laisse rentrer. On a failli commencer sans toi, mais je leur ai promis qu'ils auraient des clopes gratuites et peut-être une danse s'ils t'attendaient.

\- Sérieux, Chris ! vociféra Leah en entrant dans la suite, se faisant aussitôt ensevelir sous un déluge de son, entre musique, rires et vives discussions et qui la mit à l'aise. Si vous vouliez une strip-teaseuse sur les bords, fallait appeler Paige.

\- Justement, elle est là, souffla Y2J avec une moue entendue tout en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture qui lui valut un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes et en effet, la petite brune surgit dans son champ de vision en piaffant pour re-disparaître dans la salle de bain. La blonde hocha lentement la tête, un peu dépitée de devoir partager l'espace avec cette femme. Et Allen est là aussi.

Mais il était inutile de le préciser puisque Leah venait de le repérer appuyé contre la baie vitrée, en train de discuter avec Dean qui fumait sur le balcon et un homme invisible.  
La vue était à couper le souffle de dos, même s'il ne portait qu'un jean brut et un t-shirt gris qui peinait à contenir ses muscles et une casquette noire à l'envers. Cela pouvait paraître enfantin sur bien des hommes, voir même ringard, mais cela lui allait à merveille. La moindre pièce était sublimée sur son corps parfait d'athlète, c'était une torture pour les âmes sensibles et un véritable appât pour son regard vert acéré.

\- Tant qu'elle le drague pas, je suis la plus heureuse. En plus il y a boire à volonté et plein de beaux mecs musclés, le bonheur, roucoula la fausse blonde en levant les bras au ciel dans un geste victorieux, un sourire satisfait s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres rouges vives alors qu'elle plissait le nez. Vas-y, sonne l'arrivée de la princesse de Staten Island!

\- Tu peux pas l'faire toi-même, grosse feignasse?! Maugréa le blond alors qu'elle faisait mine de patienter à ses côtés, le regard fuyant, retenant tant bien que mal un sourire taquin. Elle voulait une introduction en bonne et due forme, fort bien. Il lui lança un dernier regard en biais avant de hausser le ton pour être certain que tous les convives l'entendent: Les mecs, Carmella est arrivée, sortez les billets!

\- Oh mon Dieu, Chris! On dirait que c'est moi qu'ils vont payer, s'offusqua la diva avec des yeux comme des soucoupes alors que les hommes les rejoignaient dans la partie salon, Paige qui pépiait entre eux. Jericho imita sa moue impertinente qui lui fit entrouvrir les lèvres sur un cri muet d'indignation puis elle toussota et ce tourna vers les autres joueurs: Salut saluuut! Désolé pour le retard, mais je vous garantis que vous allez en avoir pour votre argent!

« _Quelle conne! Je m'enfonce toute seule._ » S'insulta mentalement Leah bien que gardant un sourire éclatant avant d'ouvrir les bras à Dean qui commentait sa remarque d'un ton facétieux, alimenté par Chris derrière.

La diva opta pour ne rien dire de plus sous peine d'empirer sa situation et observa les invités une fois ayant enlacé le lunatique. La partie de poker se jouerait donc entre Alberto évidemment, Paige qui était pratiquement perchée sur son dos, Dean, Chris, Dolph, Allen, Roman leur nouveau champion et elle-même. Cela ne lui faisait qu'un unique allié dans la pièce, mais ce n'était pas un problème.

Carmella pouvait gérer seule si besoin. Cela avait toujours été ainsi et elle savait qu'il ne fallait compter que sur sa propre personne.

La jeune femme prit le temps de louvoyer vers chaque invité pour lui faire la bise et le féliciter sur son travail à Wrestlemania et à Raw, tour à tour, sans jamais se départir de son sourire espiègle, en confiance dans son pantalon en simili cuir moulant noir, son crop-top cache-coeur assorti qui dévoilait son ventre plat hâlé et chaussée de ses fidèles escarpins pythons et qui lui valut un regard insistant de la part du samoan.  
Elle était moins dénudée que Paige dans son micro-short en jean et son t-shirt des Ramones déchiré, certes, mais elle gardait ainsi de la dignité. La vulgarité n'était pas un atout sur lequel la jeune femme se reposait et, d'après elle, si cela attirait, en revanche, un homme, c'est qu'il ne valait pas la peine. On n'attrapait pas, après tout, les mouches avec du vinaigre.

\- Qui veut boire quoi? S'enquit poliment Alberto avec son accent latin prononcé qui n'était donc point imité, mais devant crier pour couvrir le vacarme contenu dans sa modeste suite.

Chacun lui passa sa commande, du whisky en majorité, ces messieurs devant penser que cela renforcerait leur image virile en cette soirée de jeu, mais Carmella se cantonna à son sempiternel verre de vin rouge et s'y limiterait. Pas de question de finir à rouler sous la table en culotte.

\- J'suis dégoûtée, tous les mecs ici sont maqués, se plaignit la diva blonde en avançant les lèvres en une moue déconvenue, pas vraiment à l'adresse de quelqu'un en particulier en balayant la pièce du regard.

\- Moi peut-être pas si ça continue, rétorqua le lunatique dans un grognement digne d'un homme des cavernes, se massant nerveusement le dessus du crâne. Cela attisa aussitôt la curiosité de Carmella, la première sur le point lorsqu'il s'agissait de ragots, et elle le fixa avec insistance: Ouais, c'est tendu avec Renée en ce moment.

\- Bah vas-y, crache le morceau là! Le pressa la diva en tapant du pied à la façon d'une enfant alors que le canadien roulait des yeux dans son dos, bien qu'avide de savoir.

\- En ''fêtant'' Wrestlemania l'autre soir, elle a crié le nom de Paul en pleine action.

\- Oh-mon-Dieu! S'exclama la princesse de Staten Island avant qu'il ne la foudroie du regard car son exclamation avait attiré des regards curieux, alors elle se contenta de garder la bouche grande ouverte sur un cri muet. Elle jeta un regard épaté à Chris derrière qui semblait avoir aperçu une soucoupe volante. Genre comme Paul Levesque ou Paul Heyman?

\- Qu'est-c'que j'en sais moi putain?! Tu crois que je lui ai posé la question? Je m'appelle pas Paul, j'crois que c'est le principal dans l'histoire, ronchonna le catcheur qui contenait tant bien que mal sa fureur tandis qu'elle approuvait d'un signe de tête avec une moue désabusée, mais satisfaite de l'ampleur de l'information. Voilà,t'es contente?!

\- Oui, e-enfin non... Enfin j'veux dire, je suis trop désolée pour toi Dean.

\- Ça va aller mec? Tu devrais pas en parler avec elle là, tout de suite? S'enquit Christopher avec sollicitude tandis que le malheureux indiquait à la blonde qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

\- Non, pas maintenant. J'ai trop les nerfs et j'risquerai de dire des trucs que je regretterai... On va attendre d'être sagement rentré à la maison et que la pression soit redescendue.

Leah posa une main prévenante sur son avant-bras en aspirant sa lèvre inférieure, contrite d'avoir tant insisté pour finir par mettre les pieds dans le plat. L'athlète lui adressa un clin d'œil qui se voulait rassurant avant d'annoncer qu'il avait besoin d'un verre et de disparaître.

\- T'es infernale..., marmonna Y2J en la dévisageant, mais la lueur bienveillante dans son regard dissipant la moindre once d'exaspération tandis qu'un soupir navré mourrait sur ses lèvres maquillées. On va pas rester trop tard, demain on part tôt pour Houston.

\- Comment ça ''on''? Je pars _jamais_ tôt moi, en plus!

\- Allen m'a dit que vous restiez toute la semaine au Texas et vu que vous avez pas de voiture de location, ça m'paraît plutôt évident qu'il vous faut un taxi et comme je suis bon seigneur, je me dévoue... De toute façon, ce sera plus facile pour toi. Allez, je t'abandonne 5 minutes, fais pas de conneries.

Il la quitta donc sans lui laisser l'opportunité de protester ou même réagir à sa proposition pour le lendemain, seule au beau milieu de la suite tandis que les autres s'éparpillaient.  
Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas encore réfléchi à la question de la logistique du trajet qui l'attendait, mais elle n'avait pas une multitude de choix à sa disposition. Entre louer un véhicule hors de prix ou faire la route avec Jericho, sa décision était rapidement arrêtée. Le fait qu'AJ lui en ait néanmoins parlé la rendait perplexe et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si il avait essayé soit de lui venir en aide soit de la dénigrer, ce qui dans le fond n'avait pas grand sens.

\- Je pensais pas te voir là ce soir, chuchota-t-elle alors que l'unique sujet de ses songes l'approchait, le groupe s'avançant enfin vers la table ronde trônant près de la baie vitrée, idéal afin de profiter de l'air frais nocturne, une étrange sensation au ventre.

\- En fait tu crois toi aussi que je passe mes soirées enfermé dans ma chambre avec mon journal et mes pantoufles hein, fit le brun avec un sourire sardonique, faisant écho à l'infâme surnom dont le gratifiait Enzo, et elle haussa les épaules avec une moue navrée teintée d'une feinte condescendance qui allait en ce sens. D'abord, j'vais piquer le fric de tout le monde ici, toi la première, et après je rentre mettre mes pantoufles. Et non, je ne suis pas _tout le temps_ cloîtré dans ma chambre.

« _Oh avec moi tu peux..._ » Commenta intérieurement la diva en se mordillant la lèvre de gourmandise sans même se rendre compte de son expression suggestive, néanmoins réjouie de voir un sourire étiré ses fines lèvres à son égard. La façon dont il avait tenté de l'éviter plus tôt dans les coulisses l'avait blessée, bien que guère surprenant après ses retrouvailles avec Wendy, et le savoir de nouveau taquin lui indiquait qu'il ne la punissait pas plus longtemps gratuitement. Cela la mettait sur un petit nuage moelleux qu'elle ne voulait quitter à aucun prix.

\- Je vais être sans pitié. Tu vas voir que j'vais vite te renvoyer au lit papy... Et sans un rond, ronronna la catcheuse en lui adressant un clin d'œil mutin avant de le devancer pour s'installer autour de la table.

 **[Dorothy – Raise Hell]**

AJ s'arrêta en hochant la tête, guère impressionné par son bluff, et ne put empêcher son regard de dériver sur sa menue silhouette moulée de noir et sa crinière dorée dansant dans son dos, comme si elle était un aimant. Elle ne l'avait sans doute pas fait exprès, mais elle était superbe, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Le Phénoménal se réjouissant de cette soirée amicale, surtout après la nuit mouvementée que lui avait fait vivre sa femme, mais s'il devait la passer face à Carmella, cela tournerait vite à la torture, exquise certes, mais de la torture quand même.

\- Tu t'installes au lieu de parader ?! la tança gentiment Christopher alors qu'elle passait derrière son siège pour prendre place à sa gauche alors que les hommes s'installaient autour et que Paige prenait la place du centre, dans le rôle du Dealer donc. Y en a qui te bouffent du regard.

Leah se contenta d'esquisser un sourire satisfait en croisant les jambes sous la table avant d'examiner minutieusement chaque joueur du regard. Allen était en face, légèrement à gauche et faisait mine de se frotter les mains en se délectant des railleries de Dolph à sa droite. En revanche, Roman la fixait sans fard, son regard bleu brûlant d'un feu ravageur et le sourire en coin qui ourlait ses lèvres charnues dévoilait ses plus intimes pensées. C'en était presque gênant.  
La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et son regard pétillant s'ancra au sien, pas peu fière de son effet, tandis que le mexicain les servait en parfait hôte et que Paige ouvrait la mallette grise pour commencer à battre les cartes en hochant la tête en rythme. La diva détourna alors son regard de Roman et tonna avec une œillade provocatrice afin que tout ce petit monde se focalise sur l'essentiel :

\- Bon, on commence ou vous avez trop peur de perdre face à des femmes ?

Un concert de cris indignés lui répondit tandis que l'anglaise brandissait le poing, l'index et l'auriculaire en l'air pour imiter l'indémodable signe de ralliement du rock, tout en tirant la langue, visiblement très fière de sa place ce soir, et Alberto enfin débarrassé l'enlaça brutalement pour l'embrasser.

Voilà qui expliquait sa présence à la partie.

\- Tu vas pas rire longtemps poupée, rétorqua Roman de sa voix profonde qui la jaugea du regard, tentant de l'envisager telle une véritable adversaire, mais tout le monde autour de la table devinait ce qu'il envisageait réellement. N'oublie pas qui t'as en face de toi.

\- Oh mon chéri, c'est pas parce que t'es champion que tu m'impressionnes..., minauda Carmella en plissant son petit nez et se dandinant en rythme tandis que Paige, très à cheval sur les règles qui accompagnaient son rôle, distribuait une carte après l'autre. T'es p't'être bon sur un ring avec tes muscles, tes prises et tout, mais pour ce genre de jeu, il faut réfléchir tu sais?

Les garçons s'esclaffèrent comme des collégiens devant sa répartie piquante, le nouveau champion se faisait bien moucher dès le début de soirée alors qu'Allen assistait à cette joute verbale, abasourdi.  
La boule dans son ventre n'aurait pas dû se trouver là et encore moins cette soudaine rancœur à l'encontre du samoan, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque?

Il avait du mal à savoir si le pire était que Roman était marié et flirtait ouvertement avec la diva ou le fait que cette dernière se prête à ce jeu avec son sourire si candide. En vérité, le tout le mettait terriblement en colère et cette boule qui quittait son ventre pour faire palpiter son cœur et remontait dans sa gorge comme une coulée d'acide... Il s'agissait de jalousie.

Les taquineries cessèrent petit à petit pour laisser place au jeu une fois les blindes définies et les jetons distribués alors qu'un nuage de fumée enveloppait la table encombrée.

Chaque joueur suivait le mouvement de son voisin avec soin et observait minutieusement les manies et expressions faciales des adversaires afin de découvrir leurs failles, le regard acéré. Certains restaient impassibles, Dean par exemple qui semblait expérimenté dans le domaine, Alberto ou même Leah, qui en dépit de son visage expressif, savait rester de marbre face à de tels enjeux. D'autres en revanche, se voyaient animés de tics qui révélaient leur anxiété ou satisfaction, tels que Dolph et Christopher. Les premiers malchanceux se couchèrent avec un grognement de frustration, glissant leurs cartes faces cachées au centre avant de retourner observer ce spectacle fascinant. Les survivants décidèrent de suivre ou relancer avec grande précaution, leur audace dépendant de leur main, alors que les quatre cartes communautaires du Flop et de la Turn se révélaient, alignées les unes après les autres et provocant des murmures dans l'assemblée. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre en course: Allen, Dean, Alberto et Leah à cet instant.  
L'adrénaline montait crescendo tandis que les jetons s'amoncelaient tout autour et que le montant du pot augmentait.

AJ se coucha en silence lorsque l'on distribua la River, ce qui annonçait la fin de la première main et donc la première victoire.

L'abattage, le moment fatidique, celui qui faisait battre les cœurs un peu plus vite et crisper les doigts sur le bord du plateau, arriva. Les trois joueurs restant devaient montrer leurs cartes s'ils le désiraient. La première à agir était Carmella.  
Confiante, elle posa ses deux cartes personnelles au centre et retira le 6 de trèfle et le Valet de cœur afin de former une Quinte à l'As. Alberto abandonna la partie avec un grognement rageur tandis que Dean abattait son jeu et l'écrasa à plate couture avec un Flush à l'as de trèfle.

Leah poussa un hurlement de rage en tapant du plat de la main sur la table et le lunatique éclata d'un rire machiavélique en attirant les jetons à lui d'un ample geste demain et indiquait de celle libre qu'on lui amène l'argent sous les acclamations de son meilleur ami qui commençait à bien s'enivrer. Il était visiblement loin de l'accident de Wrestlemania avec Renée.

\- Revanche! Exigea Carmella en désignant le centre de la table où gisaient les cartes pêle-mêle d'un index rageur puis elle se recoiffa d'un geste élégant et se rassit avec toute la dignité possible, la tête haute.

* * *

Trois autres mains s'étaient jouées depuis, une autre remportée par Alberto, une par Leah qui combla un peu le déficit de sa récente défaite et une autre, pour finir, par Allen, qui ne se récriait pas à la façon d'un enfant comme les deux autres qui hurlaient et paradaient dans la suite.

Leur hôte était à présent avachi dans son sofa pour une séance d'embrassade intense avec une Paige en sueur car venant de danser pendant une demi-heure avec Carmella et n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour ses invités. Les hommes discutaient toujours autour de la table à l'abandon, les rires se faisant plus forts au fil de la consommation d'alcool, sauf AJ qui se faisait un devoir de ne pas se mettre dans un état lamentable. Quant à la princesse de Staten Island, elle poursuivait son petit cinéma avec le samoan sur le balcon, accoudée à la balustrade en le dévisageant avec une ombre de sourire qui ne lui était aucunement destinée, bien qu'étant toute ouïe à son histoire sur sa victoire à Mania.

Sans surprise, la jeune femme n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme qui riait à table de l'autre côté de la baie-vitrée et dont elle portait fièrement la casquette. Elle le dévorait littéralement du regard, la simple vision de ses fossettes agitant des papillons dans son ventre, ne rêvant que de se retrouver seule en sa compagnie et pouvoir l'embrasser. Encore et encore.  
Mais ce n'était pas correct. D'autant plus maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré Wendy, la pauvre Wendy perdue parmi la meute, sans étincelle, sans feu et qui ne méritait aucunement cette trahison. Du moins Leah le pensait-elle en toute innocence. Pourtant son attirance et ses sentiments à l'égard du Phénoménal ne se contrôlaient pas, la submergeant tel un raz-de-marée, et l'unique solution afin d'oublier momentanément se trouvait face à elle, sous la forme d'un bel homme musclé à la voix de basse et au regard de braise et si diligent à la satisfaire.

Roman serait un remède idéal.

C'était abject de sa part, Carmella en était consciente, car lui aussi était marié, mais cela ne lui posait aucune limite alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

\- Il me semble que tu m'dois des sous Ro', fit remarquer la blonde cendrée dans un murmure voluptueux en s'approchant de lui et sans se priver d'admirer le tatouage tribal ornant son bras, approchant la main pour en dessiner les courbes. T'as déjà oublié que je t'avais battu à la seconde partie, hm ?

\- Pas du tout, mais j'me suis dit que tu préférais autre chose à la place, insinua le nouveau champion qui tendit le bras dans sa direction en remarquant son intérêt, son murmure rauque, presque animale, la faisant sourire.

\- Oh et comme quoi par exemple, monsieur présomptueux ? le taquina Leah en le dévisageant à travers ses cils recourbés tout en caressant les arabesques d'encre qui dansaient sur son biceps de la pulpe des doigts, absolument fascinée.

Pour toute réponse, il entoura un bras puissant autour de sa taille de guêpe afin de la coller contre son torse avec une rudesse qui la fit rire, sa grande main calée au creux de ses reins. Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, et cela refroidit un peu la princesse de Staten Island. Elle qui aimait les jeux de séduction, la découverte de la personne, voyait le train la dépasser et presque l'embarquer de force, mais, eh bien oui, elle était désespérée à ce point.  
La blonde s'embrasa néanmoins à ce contact – parce que bon, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus, Roman était attirant - puis elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et avança lentement le visage. Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa joue râpeuse, s'étirèrent en un sourire alors que son corps massif se pressait prestement contre le sien, puis elle souffla à son oreille:

\- J'aurai préféré l'argent, mais je veux bien faire une entorse à mes règles rien qu'une fois pour le champion. C'est pas poli de faire ça chez notre invité, mais je rentre avec toi après... D'accord, Roman?

Un éclair fugace traversa le regard bleu du samoan, une lueur vibrante s'y alluma et transforma entièrement les traits de son visage, le faisant passer du gentil champion éméché en un prédateur qui venait de repérer sa proie. Son murmure sensuel et la façon dont elle avait prononcé son nom de scène avait été le déclic.

Pour toute réponse, le nouveau champion cala son minois félin face au sien à l'aide de sa grande main contre sa joue et sonda ses prunelles vertes, en quête de son approbation pour aller de l'avant. Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit à l'intérieur, le cœur de Leah se serra avec violence dans sa poitrine en identifiant celui d'Allen, et c'est ce qui, fort injustement, la décida à dépasser cette ligne rouge.

 **[Dorothy – Medecine Man]**

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, enjôleuse, avant de fondre sur les siennes pour l'embrasser furieusement. Plus que réceptif, l'animal lui répondit avec fougue tout en resserrant sa prise dans son dos et son autre main se perdant dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Le baiser ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, mais cela suffit à Carmella pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre étincelle entre eux et la poussa à s'arrêter là. Elle avait besoin de s'isoler pour réfléchir à ses prochains agissements.

-J'vais me refaire une beauté et on y va? Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire feint en tapotant son torse, ses grands ongles rouges brillant sous l'éclairage du balcon, complètement sonnée.

Et puis, sans attendre sa réponse, la diva s'échappa et fusa dans la suite en direction de la salle de bain sans un regard à quiconque tout en retenant son souffle, écœurée d'elle-même... Car elle se savait capable d'aller jusqu'au bout pour oublier.

Une fois dans la salle de bain attenante, la princesse de Staten Island s'appuya sur le rebord de l'évier qu'elle alluma pour boire une longue gorgée d'eau fraîche, redressa lentement la tête en fermant très fort les yeux dans l'espoir puéril de se trouver ailleurs lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait puis contempla son reflet dans le miroir, écho de l'instant dans l'ascenseur, mais l'image était nettement moins flatteuse. Le désir qui illuminait ses prunelles émeraudes lui donnait envie de vomir.

 _Elle_ se donnait envie de vomir.

Leah ne pouvait pas faire cela à Roman et sa femme. Peut-être n'avait-il aucune morale et trompait Galina depuis des années avec des collègues et des fans, mais la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de faire partie de ce cercle et s'humilier en tombant si bas. De plus, cela ne servirait à rien à part lui faire encore un peu plus de mal, mais elle préférait pourtant oublier le temps d'une nuit plutôt que d'affronter une nouvelle insomnie.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à l'instant où elle prenait la décision de rentrer directement à l'hôtel pour méditer sur la situation et dormir, pour révéler la silhouette imposante d'un Allen soucieux aux sourcils froncés, mais aussi... Mécontent.  
La fausse blonde se redressa lentement et l'observa par-dessus son épaule en une question muette, sa gorge se nouant, comme s'il avait eu le pouvoir de lire ses pensées.

\- Ne fais pas ça avec Roman, se contenta de dire le Phénoménal en fermant la porte dans son dos avec son rude accent du Sud où perçait une irritation qui lui déplût fortement, avançant vers elle.

\- Et pourquoi pas? riposta la catcheuse avec une âpreté qui le fit sourciller, optant pour ce registre car cela l'aidait à lui tenir tête.

\- Il est marié, tout simplement, répondit AJ du tac à tac en s'arrêtant face à la diva qui s'adossait au meuble d'appoint, les bras croisés sur la poitrine avec une austérité peu coutumière.

Ce n'était pas l'unique raison, mais il était plus simple d'user celle-ci.

\- C'est notre problème, pas le tien! Je fais ce que je veux! s'exclama Carmella en abaissant violemment les mains contre ses cuisses, excédée par ce qu'elle entendait, mais ne voulait pas s'énerver. Surtout pas après lui. Elle baissa les yeux sur le carrelage immaculée, soudain abattue par toute la situation et se maudissant de s'être fourrée dans une telle situation. Elle ajouta alors dans un murmure afin de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas fâchée après lui, osant le dévisager: Si ça peut te rassurer, je vais rentrer à mon hôtel.

Allen hocha la tête avec un léger sourire de soulagement, peu représentatif de l'allégresse qui l'envahissait réellement. Il savait au fond de lui que Leah n'était pas le genre de femme à se donner à n'importe qui et briser un couple sur un coup de tête.

Carmella lui rendit son sourire et se décala pour sortir de la pièce, mais son corps fit barrière et elle posa un regard stupéfait sur son visage impassible, mais dont les yeux océan brillaient d'un feu incandescent qui donna des sursauts à son cœur malmené et sotte qu'elle était, elle s'y abandonna.

Le lien se renouait, tout aussi vite et facilement que cela.

Et soudain, les lèvres d'AJ capturèrent impétueusement les siennes, ses bras s'entourèrent autour de sa taille, et son odeur naturelle mêlée à son parfum l'enveloppa tel un nuage de paradis. Leah n'avait rien oublié de la sensation de ses lèvres, mais cette fois-ci, elles avaient la douceur du miel mêlé à la chaleur du feu. Ce mélange la poussa aussitôt à lui rendre son baiser, plus sulfureux que leur premier alors qu'elle se blottissait contre son torse puissant et lui envoya une décharge électrique de la tête aux pieds.

Le Phénoménal sembla prendre conscience de son acte et rompit le baiser, et tenta de s'en aller en bafouillant des excuses inaudibles, trop fiévreux pour formuler la moindre parole censée, mais Leah l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'attira brusquement à elle pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

Elle ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais il était hors de question que cela cesse. Roman était déjà oublié, quant à lui, il n'avait plus la moindre notion de la réalité.

La violence de l'impact la fit reculer contre le meuble d'appoint alors qu'Allen enfouissait une main dans sa crinière d'or, l'autre trouvant naturellement sa place contre la peau nue de son dos. L'athlète la souleva afin de l'asseoir sur le meuble en approfondissant le baiser, sa langue entamant un long ballet tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle agrippa sa chemise alors que sa main rugueuse caressait doucement la peau de velours de sa hanche, que l'autre se perdait dans sa chevelure et qu'il rompait le baiser pour déposer des baisers papillons le long de sa mâchoire.

Leurs nez se frôlaient, leurs souffles courts se mêlaient, leurs peaux étaient ardentes sous la main de l'autre et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent encore et encore avec la même ardeur car la flemme brûlait plus fort et plus haut que jamais, les consument délicieusement.

Et AJ vit leur reflet en ouvrant les yeux. Au départ, cette vision le grisa car, même de dos, elle restait superbe ainsi blottie contre lui, sa chevelure chaloupant au rythme de ses ondulations et avec l'une de ses petites mains, l'une sur ses abdominaux et l'autre à l'arrière de sa nuque. Ce baiser était exquis. _Tout_ ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir était exquis, lui faisant oublier tout le reste... Alors il se souvint du reste. Des collègues de l'autre côté de la porte, de la différence d'âge et, pire, de Wendy.

Totalement paniqué, il s'éloigna, mais l'embrassa une dernière fois, tendrement, afin de s'imprégner de la saveur velouté de ses lèvres et de son parfum sucré qu'il porterait toujours avec lui.

Le Phénoménal essuya ses lèvres pour retirer les traces de rouge à lèvres et lui lança un regard décontenancé, vraiment navré de lui infliger cela.

La diva eut imperceptible mouvement de tête comme pour lui indiquer qu'elle comprenait, mais son regard voilé indiquait le contraire, puis elle quitta la pièce au pas de charge, incapable d'en supporter plus, à la fois heureuse et effondrée par ce qu'il venait de se produire.


	11. Chapitre 11

\- Dépêche-toi Leah, bordel ! Ça fait 20 minutes que les mecs poireautent en bas, s'impatienta Bill assit sur le lit en pagaille de son amie, fixant la porte de la salle de bain qui restait désespérément close, néanmoins intrigué par son comportement.

Le jeune homme ne la connaissait que trop bien, notamment elle et ses séances prolongées dans la salle d'eau de bon matin en prévision d'un show, mais le mutisme, son regard morne privé de son éclat caractéristique et ses cernes n'étaient pas coutumiers du fait. Elle aimait commenter la moindre touche de maquillage en se dandinant et chantonnant, la porte grande ouverte afin de faire profiter à tout le monde de ce petit spectacle.

\- CA VA, CA VAAAA, J'AI COMPRIS ! hurla la diva blonde depuis l'autre pièce avec une irritation évidente qui le fit grincer des dents en se levant pour observer leurs chauffeurs en contre-bas, à bout de nerfs. Au pire ils ont qu'à descendre mes valises pour passer le temps et t'es pas obligé de m'attendre ici.

\- Déjà fait, riposta le géant avec la même sécheresse avant de traverser la petite chambre en quelques enjambées afin de tambouriner violemment à la maudite porte. Tu fous quoi là-dedans au juste depuis une demi-heure ?! On est sur la route et on va s'entraîner, t'as pas besoin de jouer au mannequin.

Le réveil avait été rude pour Carmella et elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elle avait émergé de sa courte nuit, sa grand amie l'insomnie lui ayant rendu une visite de courtoisie afin de lui permettre de revivre la scène du baiser avec Allen sous tous les angles, et accessoirement celui avec Roman qu'elle avait lâchement abandonné sans lui fournir la moindre explication, mais cette partie de la soirée ne formait qu'un brouillard indistinct qui ne lui importait que peu.  
Ce baiser partagé avec le Phénoménal n'avait rien à voir avec le premier. Tout d'abord car c'était _lui_ qui l'avait initié et ensuite, et surtout, car il fut d'une telle fougue, s'imaginant naïvement qu'elle était alimentée par sa jalousie à l'égard de Roman, qu'elle avait senti la terre se dérober sous ses pieds et le feu s'allumer en son sein, faire bouillir son sang dans ses veines, et la ravager toute entière pour ne plus la quitter. La jeune femme sentait encore la saveur de ses lèvres ardentes contre les siennes, son corps athlétique pressé contre le sien alors qu'elle frissonnait sous les caresses prodiguées par ses grandes mains et la lueur dans ses yeux océans. Elle ne l'avait jamais perçu ainsi, pas si vif.

A cet instant, le brun lui avait paru différent, enfin lui-même car délié de son rôle d'époux, de père et même d'athlète et osant enfin s'exprimer.

Mais était-ce la réalité où son simple souhait? Et que devait-elle faire à présent? Comment se comporter à son égard? Là était sa plus grande appréhension.

\- J'peux savoir ce que t'as foutu? S'enquit Bill alors que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrait sur une Carmella simplement vêtue d'un jean taille basse et d'un petit haut bordeaux ample dévoilant ses épaules, à peine maquillée, mais néanmoins rayonnante en dépit de ses cernes. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. T'as l'air claquée, tu viens de passer une demi-heure là-dedans et rien... Il s'est passé quoi cette nuit au juste à la partie de poker?

La princesse de Staten Island avait de la chance, disposant d'un joli teint lumineux sans imperfections au naturel, seules sa profession et sa coquetterie lui imposaient maintes poudres iridescentes et gammes de rouges à lèvres.

Cette dernière n'émit qu'un grognement fort peu raffiné en lui passant devant pour enfiler son Perfecto noir et récupérer son sac à main crème couverts de breloques qui tintèrent lorsqu'elle revint sur ses pas pour gagner la porte de la pièce, sans même se préoccuper de vérifier une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et faisant fi de sa question.  
Lassé par son attente, ses efforts pour garder son calme et tenter de la comprendre, son ami lui emboîta le pas une fois en possession des clés de la chambre et claqua la porte dans son dos avec un haussement de sourcils dubitatif. Elle ne voulait pas s'expliquer, tant pis, mais il allait falloir qu'elle soit de meilleure humeur pour le trajet ou ce dernier allait vite devenir insupportable.

\- On a pas le choix des voitures, Enzo s'est déjà installé avec Mercy et Kevin dans celle de Chris... Faut qu'on monte dans l'autre, lui expliqua Bill d'un ton très mesuré en la suivant le long du couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- C'est qui l'autre ? demanda-t-elle sottement sans même s'arrêter, connaissant pourtant parfaitement la réponse, puis elle étouffa un bâillement contre le dos de sa main.

\- AJ.

Le géant jeta un regard de biais à la diva, guettant avec impatience sa réaction qui la mettrait sur la piste des éventuels évènements de la soirée, ou qui n'avaient justement pas eu lieu, mais la jeune femme resta de marbre, fixant les portes de l'ascenseur en attendant que ce dernier monte à leur niveau, se contentant d'un hochement de tête pour prouver que l'information n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde.  
Malheureusement son silence se suffisait à lui-même, bien que n'expliquant pas les faits et entamait un peu plus sa réserve de patience.  
Le duo entra dans la cage d'ascenseur et chacun fixa le mur d'en face alors que ce dernier les menait au rez-de-chaussée dans un agréable ronronnement, l'exiguïté ne les dérangeant guère, dans une scène qui aurait pu être comique si la demoiselle n'était pas si morose.

\- Leah, tu me prends la tête ! Il s'est passé quoi sérieux pour que toi, d'habitude si exubérante à nous foutre la migraine, ne décroche pas un mot et tire la gueule comme ça ?! T'as plutôt intérêt à parler maintenant car là on est parti pour être coincés plus de 3h dans une bagnole avec le mec qui te rend complètement dingue, donc ça va être chaud et j'aimerai que tu vides ton sac, que tu gueules un bon coup ou même pleure s'il faut, mais _sérieux_ , fais quelque chose ! Tu vas nous pourrir le voyage et je déteste te voir comme ça.

La blonde cendrée le gratifia d'un regard maussade avant de fermer les yeux en déglutissant, épuisée de devoir constamment cacher ses pensées intimes, ses sentiments naissants et les faits, ce dont elle pouvait néanmoins être fière car les femmes étaient réputées pour avoir la langue bien pendue et elle tout particulièrement. Même Bayley n'était pas au courant. D'autant plus que Bill avait bien compris son petit manège comme le démontrait leur échange dans les coulisses lors de Wrestlemania alors elle ne voyait pas de mal à s'ouvrir un peu à lui, quitte à essuyer quelques reproches. Elle avait à la fois l'intime espoir que cela l'aiderait à mieux comprendre elle-même ce qu'elle ressentait et désirait _réellement_ car c'était bien beau d'être attirée, mais comme Chris le lui avait conseillé, il était nécessaire qu'elle fasse le point afin de mieux s'armer pour l'avenir.

\- J'ai embrassé deux mecs à la soirée. Roman, parce que j'étais complètement désespérée et que c'était trop facile, et fais pas cette tête, je suis au courant qu'il est marié, et AJ. Pour la deuxième fois, mais pour ma défense, cette fois-ci, c'était lui! Ajouta aussitôt la jeune femme en brandissant l'index pour appuyer son assertion, ne pouvant empêcher la culpabilité de venir la ronger de l'intérieur, mais son ton placide ne trahissait pas son tourment. La première fois c'était la nuit du Hall of Fame, mais ça venait de moi et j'suis partie comme une conne en le laissant tout seul dans le parc. C'est pour ça qu'il était énervé et qu'il voulait pas m'voir tu t'souviens?

\- C'était il y a quatre jours donc oui, très bien, surtout vu le sketch que t'as fait à Mania le lendemain pour le voir... Mais ça me surprend pas, ça se voit. Tes yeux pétillent quand tu parles de lui ou qu'il est là.

De nouveau prise la main dans le sac et pour le même motif puisque Chris lui avait dit la même chose, Leah se massa nerveusement la joue en se mâchouillant la lèvre inférieure alors que la sonnerie de l'ascenseur leur annonçait qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, mais elle s'interrogeait sur d'autres ayant percé son secret si elle était si expressive? Enzo? Sasha? Wendy même? Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas si mauvaise bluffeuse au poker!

En tout cas, on en venait à se demander si Allen lui-même avait conscience de ce qui se jouait dans l'esprit et le cœur de la candide et espiègle diva ou si la peur l'aveuglait. En vérité, la culpabilité jouait un rôle encore plus fort, mais rien ne pouvait la mettre sur cette voie.

\- Mettons de côté le fait qu'il est plus vieux que toi, avec des gosses et marié... Tu ressens quoi, toi, au juste? S'enquit Big Cass alors qu'ils gagnaient le comptoir désert, ce qui leur laissait l'opportunité de parler à leur guise avant d'être environnés de collègues.

Certes, la relation était malsaine pour les raisons évoquées, mais il percevait l'émoi de sa précieuse amie qui paraissait l'accabler depuis ce dimanche dans son appartement d'Altamonte Springs où il avait découvert le brun et il ne pouvait que lui prêter une oreille attentive pour s'épancher ou, au pire, une épaule pour pleurer.  
Le temps des reproches et mises en garde viendrait plus tard, pour l'instant, elle avait besoin d'un ami.

\- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de plus que de l'attirance physique, vraiment, mais j'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête qu'il a quelqu'un et ça m'empêche de voir la vérité je crois.

\- Oh arrête Leah, t'as quitté Wrestlemania en plein milieu pour arranger la situation entre vous parce que tu voulais lui prouver que tu le respectais et qu'tu pensais pas à mal! Fit remarquer le géant en s'accoudant au comptoir tandis que la diva farfouillait son sac bien rempli en quête de la clé alors qu'elle l'avait rangé dans la poche de son pantalon. Pour lui, l'évidence sautait aux yeux. Ton jean, chouchou!

\- Merci... Ouais, mais j'sais pas vraiment: On passe toujours de supers moments à parler et rire, on est tout le train de se taquiner. En fait, entre nous, c'est naturel et je me sens trop bien avec lui, mais j'crois que le fait qu'il soit marié et qu'en plus j'ai rencontré sa nana, ça me bloque là, expliqua la fausse blonde en tapant sa tempe d'un long ongle manucuré et rouge vif, un sourire évasif fleurissant sur ses lèvres à la simple évocation de cette relation et, même si elle était incapable de dire les mots, cela suffisait amplement à Bill. En tout cas, j'l'aime probablement un peu plus que jc'que je devrais, mais le temps me le dira vraiment... Et puis comment je dois agir maintenant, franchement? Bon il est où ce con?! Ils vont pas nous mettre en retard, sérieux?

Indulgent car devinant combien elle était remuée par cette situation qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à appréhender in extenso, il se contenta de hocher la tête face à sa remarque ironique puisque elle était la seule responsable de ce retard.  
Et puis il était vrai qu'il détesterait se trouver à sa place.

Véritable enfant à ses heures, la diva tapa du plat de la main sur le comptoir jusqu'à ce que la réceptionniste se présente avec un large sourire de façade, ne tenant pas compte de son comportement puéril et totalement déplacé.  
La jeune femme régla le tout et ils purent enfin quitter l'hôtel pour rejoindre leur chauffeur à bout de patience, son ventre criant famine.

\- Fais attention à toi quand même! On a déjà assez d'Enzo, Bay et maintenant Sasha à gérer et ramasser à la cuillère, la prévint le new-yorkais alors qu'il sortait enfin à l'air libre en pressant doucement son épaule pour lui prouver son soutient, mais son ton légèrement réprobateur indiquait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se tienne à carreaux. Reste toi-même surtout, mais réfléchis bien avant d'agir.

La princesse de Staten Island opina du chef avec résolution et un sourire franc, ayant nettement repris du poil de la bête depuis son réveil, et savoura les rayons chaleureux du soleil matinal qui manquèrent de l'aveugler, mais qui caressèrent son visage et lui apportèrent un peu de réconfort. Elle enroula son bras autour de celui de son précieux ami en chaussant ses imposantes de lunettes de soleil alors que la portière d'un van noir s'ouvrait pour en laisser sortir Chris tandis qu'AJ se détachait du coffre de la berline contre lequel il reposait.

\- Ah bah il manquait plus que vous! Vous faisiez quoi exactement? Interrogea Christopher en traversant la route déserte, une main dans la poche de son chino, l'autre en visière afin de se protéger de la lumière tandis qu'Enzo sortait à sa suite.

\- Leah se sentait pas bien donc je suis resté avec elle le temps que ça passe, s'empressa de la défendre Bill en saisissant son tracas à la vue du Phénoménal, apercevant la crinière violette de Sasha sur la banquette arrière de Chris.

\- Coucou! Désolé J'ai fait une insomnie et j'ai dû manger un truc pas frais, fit la diva qui mentait à demi-mots avant que les retardataires ne saluent leurs collègues tour à tour, son cœur tambourinant alors qu'elle faisait la bise au brun au regard insaisissable. Son amie ne sortit pas, probablement assoupie. Par contre j'vais avoir besoin d'un café, va falloir qu'on s'arrête... Et c'est moi qui conduis!

\- Hors de question, t'es un danger public! S'écria Sami qui venait de sortir de la berline et illuminait soudainement la perspective de ce trajet. Il enlaça chaleureusement la diva qui trépignait de joie alors qu'Allen approchait avec des gobelets Starbucks à la main, circonspect. Dans l'autre voiture, j'm'en fous, ça calmera p't'être Kévin et réveillera Mercedes, mais moi je tiens à la vie.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, Kéké est avec nous? Énorme! S'extasia la jeune femme en levant les bras au ciel à la façon d'une championne, ayant momentanément oublié ses déboires amoureux. Elle adorait Kévin Owens qui, en dépit de son rôle de brute épaisse sur le ring, se révélait être un ours bourré d'humour. Un léger froncement de sourcils froissa son visage félin parfait alors qu'AJ tendait un gobelet avec un timide bonjour: Oh merciii, mon chou! Café crème? Comment tu sais? T'es le meilleur.

Et son tracas s'était envolé tout aussi simplement, avec un sourire timoré qui attestait de son propre tourment suite à leur scène bouillante dans la salle de bain et cette délicate attention.

En même temps, elle avait beau tenter de lui en vouloir de s'être subitement arrêté au beau milieu de leur session torride, c'était elle qui avait fui et elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle était ravie de ce revirement de situation et n'avait donc aucune raison de s'énerver après lui. Il fallait simplement qu'il s'explique sur son geste afin de l'aider à y voir plus clair.

\- Un gnome me l'a soufflé ce matin, chuchota AJ avec un sourire de conspirateur en lui désignant Enzo qui enguirlandait son partenaire avec le plus de discrétion possible puis il tendit le gobelet qui lui était destiné à Bill. J'me suis douté que t'en aurais besoin et je préfère parer à toute crise éventuelle pour que ça se passe au mieux.

\- Eh ben t'as encore beaucoup de travail mon chéri, commenta la diva dans un murmure avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif et un sourire factice bien que son regard ne sourit pas, bien au contraire, mais sa bravade dissimulait son incompréhension. Pour commencer, tu peux me laisser monter à l'avant à défaut de conduire. Pas question que je reste derrière comme une gosse.

\- Bien madame. T'as même la permission de mettre la musique un peu fort, mais pas de vocalises... et si t'es sage, t'auras peut-être le droit de conduire demain. Allez, en route tout le monde, on est déjà assez en retard! Ordonna-t-il en véritable père de toute la petite troupe avant de retourner s'installer au volant tandis que chacun regagnait son véhicule.

A quoi jouait-il, bon sang? Un coup coupable, un coup timide, et à présent taquin et prévenant? Se pouvait-il que le rapprochement avec Roman d'hier soir ait été un véritable déclic pour lui? Quelle que soit la raison de son comportement, il ne représentait aucun motif de plainte et, malgré la récente mise en garde de Bill, elle allait se faire un malin plaisir de le suivre dans ce petit jeu... Mais une fois qu'elle aurait obtenu des explications. Ou l'inverse.

Alors Leah prit place sur le siège passager, claqua la porte tandis que les garçons s'asseyaient à l'arrière en plaisantant gaiement de la situation de Kévin qui devrait supporter les fantasques Enzo et Sasha, et tourna la tête vers Allen pour lui offrir son meilleur sourire malicieux avant de boire une gorgée de son breuvage chaud à la paille sans le quitter une seconde du regard.

Elle était de nouveau d'attaque.

* * *

Ils roulaient depuis une heure et demie lorsque les envies pressantes d'un tel ou un tel exigèrent que l'on s'arrête au prochain arrêt de l'Interstate 45, un peu après Fairfield car les deux conducteurs commençaient à se lasser de leurs litanies plaintives.

Carmella bondit la première de la berline et galopa vers le petit coin, mais dans l'idée bien précise d'être la première à regagner la voiture pour piquer le volant à son conducteur si séduisant, mais décidément bien trop sage, bien qu'ayant la plaisanterie facile. Elle avait envie d'ajouter un petit grain de folie à ce trajet qui se déroulait pourtant très bien pour l'instant, de leur faire à sa sauce en somme. Et puis peut-être que le dérider en roulant à tombeau ouvert et avec une musique assourdissante qui s'échapperait par les vitres abaissées le dériderait et lui délierait ainsi la langue concernant leur petite scène de flirt tout en lui rappelant le charmant souvenir de leur rencontre.

La diva blonde attendit donc que le Phénoménal s'engouffre à son tour dans le bâtiment réservé aux toilettes, cachée derrière le mur et se sentant toute exaltée à l'idée de jouer ce petit tour, certes puéril, mais qui promettait des moments cocasses, puis une fois assurée qu'aucun de ses camarades ne erraient dans les parages, elle regagna la voiture au pas de charge... Pour se rendre compte une fois devant la portière que la clé n'était pas en sa possession.  
L'ouverture se faisant à distance, elle patienta donc que l'athlète revienne en priant pour que ni Sami ni Bill ne le devancent tout en envisageant une poignée de secondes de crocheter la serrure, baissée contre la portière.

Heureusement, le déclic du système du véhicule finit par retentir, elle ouvrit alors la portière et s'engouffra sur le siège conducteur de cuir beige avec un sourire victorieux qui tirait sur le diabolique. Elle caressa l'arrondi du volant des deux mains comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique finalement exposée au grand jour en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, bien qu'appréhendant les réactions. La première ne tarda pas à venir avec AJ qui ouvrit la portière et se figea en la voyant à sa place, les yeux comme des soucoupes et le cœur battant à tout rompre car ayant cru qu'il s'agissait d'un inconnu qui s'apprêtait à partir avec la voiture de location, puis il leva les yeux au ciel avant d'être secoué d'un léger rire, guère stupéfait.

\- Désolé mon chou, la place est prise... Mais tu peux prendre ma place, le siège du mort, indiqua Carmella en tapotant le dossier du siège de cuir à ses côtés en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil espiègle et tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'emballaient sous son regard océan perçant. Allez monte. Je jure que je vais tuer personne...Enfin pas aujourd'hui.

Il semblait bien moins égaré que ce matin et elle espérait que le point était fait dans sa petite tête afin qu'il se confie sur ses motivations nocturnes. Les garçons toujours en vadrouille, la jeune femme pouvait profiter de cette opportunité afin d'obtenir des aveux, quitte à être déçue ou blessée. Elle avait _besoin_ de savoir pourquoi il l'avait soudainement embrassée si passionnément.  
Le brun contourna la voiture noire à la ligne épurée pour s'installer sur le fameux ''siège du mort'', retenant son souffle avec crainte car se doutant de ce qui l'attendait, mais la vision de son sourire amène le rasséréna aussitôt.

C'était curieux, elle était à la fois sa plus grande peur tout comme son remède.

\- J'vais pas te manger, le taquina Leah en remarquant son malaise dans sa posture avec un léger rire qui carillonna dans l'habitacle fastueux et dénoua un peu de la tension amassée dans sa nuque. Elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui, mais il était hors de question de lui sauter dessus comme un vautour désespéré uniquement car ils avaient échangé deux baisers. Il faudrait qu'on parle de cette nuit, non...?

AJ opina du chef en pinçant les lèvres et le regard baissé sur son jean puis, à leur plus grande surprise à tous les deux, répondit aussitôt. Les mots lui vinrent avec aisance malgré toute la gêne et la culpabilité que cette réalité lui faisait éprouver:

\- Te voir avec Roman ça m'a rendu jaloux, complétement dingue et avec l'alcool... J'ai agis sans réfléchir. Sincèrement, je me suis haï après et ça m'a hanté toute la nuit, mais j'étais dépassé par la dispute avec ma femme, le manque de mes enfants, la fatigue et tu étais là, tellement belle et je n'ai pas résisté.

Une once d'espoir fit crépiter ses prunelles alors qu'elle redressait imperceptiblement la tête, ses mots résonnant dans son esprit en ébullition, mais cela la dérangeait néanmoins. Il était tout de même gonflé d'utiliser toutes ses excuses pour justifier son baiser alors qu'elle-même était venue s'excuser quasiment à genoux car lui ayant manqué de respect et incapable de supporter cette idée lors du baiser dans le parc. Elle s'empressa donc de rétorquer d'un ton qu'elle voulait doux, mais qui trahissait son amertume:

\- Allen, j'espère sérieusement que t'es pas en train de me dire que tu m'as prise pour un jouet, un bouche-trou, un remontant passager ou je sais pas quoi parce qu'après le coup de ce week-end, je le prendrais vraiment super mal!

\- Si tu me laissais finir? Proposa-t-il d'un ton doux qui contrastait avec son ton acerbe à elle et son regard sombre, tout autant désappointée qu'énervée, à son instar cette nuit magique de samedi, et la voir si désemparée lui fit l'effet d'un serrement au cœur. Elle accepta d'un signe de tête sec et le toisa avec défiance: Jamais je ne traiterai comme un jouet, _surtout pas_ après notre dernière explication justement. J'avais aucun droit d'agir comme ça, par respect pour toi et Wendy, c'était déplacé et injuste, surtout vu l'excuse que j'ai utilisé pour Roman, mais comme je te l'ai dit, il y avait l'alcool, l'ambiance, la jalousie envers Roman parce que tu comptes pour moi, c'est vrai et je suis sincère, tu étais très belle. Tu _es_ très belle... alors j'ai eu un moment d'égarement, mais ça ne se reproduira pas. Ça ne peut pas. Désolé si ça a pu te blesser.

Leah hocha profondément la tête avec une réserve stupéfiante pour le personnage pour indiquer quelle comprenait ses paroles, et c'était le cas, mais à l'intérieur, les papillons dans son ventre et son cœur dansaient une macarena endiablée. AJ, le Phénoménal acclamé par la foule et plébiscité par la presse sportive, cet homme marié, venait d'avouer qu' _elle lui plaisait_.  
L'attirance était réciproque, et, bien que ne doutant pas de ses atouts et son charme, cela lui paraissait incroyable.

La jeune femme n'oubliait néanmoins pas qu'il mettait le holà d'un même coup. Il avait flanché car l'accumulation de faits l'oppressait, voir le déprimait, mais cela n'irait pas plus loin. Elle s'en doutait, bien entendu, parce qu'Allen était un homme loyal, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher le chagrin de se frayer un chemin dans les méandres de son cœur déjà fort maltraité.

\- Je préfère ça... Mais te connaissant, je doutais pas un seul instant que tu pensais pas à mal en m'embrassant, le rassura la diva blonde avec un nouveau sourire amène contagieux, le brun étant soulagé de voir les choses aplanies et d'être en bons termes. Les tensions entre eux lui étaient insupportables. Oublions ça alors. Quand est-c'que tu rentres chez toi retrouver tes bébés ?

\- Ce week-end, je suis impatient

\- Super ! Il faudra bien en profiter et tu sais, ça ira mieux avec Wendy, elle avait l'air dépassée par les évènements. Je crois que ce milieu, c'est un peu trop pour elle, expliqua la jeune femme même si elle n'avait aucune envie de mentionner son épouse. Elle le faisait uniquement dans le but de le rassurer lui

Et cela fonctionna, car l'athlète la gratifia d'un sourire radieux, s'étendant jusqu'à ses prunelles azur et semblant ainsi lui redonner vie, et s'apprêtait à s'emparer de sa petite main halée reposant sur le frein à main lorsqu'un fou rire annonça le retour des passagers.

Sami émit un grognement de désespoir en la repérant à la place du conducteur, mais les deux hommes s'abstinrent de commentaires en prenant place sur la banquette tandis que la seconde voiture se remplissait à son tour.

 **[Backstreet Boys – I Want It That Way]**

\- Attachez-bien vos ceintures les loulous ! prévint Leah avant d'allumer le contact une fois assurée que Christopher était prêt de son côté, puis elle activa la radio en montant aussitôt le son avant de démarrer en trombe sans leur laisser l'opportunité de répliquer.

La berline quitta l'air de repos à toute allure, toutes vitres baissées, et la princesse de Staten Island poussa un petit cri d'excitation et augmenta le volume en reconnaissant à la radio le morceau sirupeux des Backstreet Boys, un boys-band américain qui faisait fureur durant les années 90.

La diva commença à chanter à tue-tête ' _'You are my fire, the one desire, believe when I say, I want it that way_ '' , leur fameuse rengaine, en dodelinant de la tête en rythme et un sourire rêveur s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres nues. Ce morceau lui remémorait son enfance et d'excellents souvenirs de soirées pyjamas avec ses copines d'école.  
Elle klaxonna à l'adresse du second véhicule, Chris s'empressa de lui répondre tandis que le petit minois de Sasha s'affichait enfin pour lui adresser un vif signe de main avec un cri suraiguë en reconnaissant à son tour le morceau. La vitre s'abaissa alors sur Kévin qui lui offrit une moue de dégoût exagérée tandis que, derrière, Sami et Cass faisaient les chœurs en arborant des moues de tombeurs éplorés, les poings pressés sur le cœur.

\- Regarde la route ! s'écria AJ, mi paniqué mi-amusé, en se penchant afin de prendre le volant alors que la diva se contentait de rire aux réactions de chaque voyageur puis elle leur souffla un dernier baiser avant de reprendre le contrôle.

Dans le fond, le Phénoménal était époustouflé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Jamais il n'avait vu une femme plus resplendissante que Leah en cet instant malgré les signes de fatigue. Ses cheveux d'or et son visage félin capturaient l'éclat du soleil texan, son large sourire irradiait tout autant et sa voix si douce, formant des notes d'une justesse stupéfiante, lui semblait être un remède capable de venir à bout des maux de cœur les plus sévères. Sans parler de sa gentillesse et sa compréhension à l'égard de ses précédentes paroles à l'égard du baiser.

Leah était l'incarnation même de l'allégresse, la douceur, du bonheur tout simplement, croquant la vie à pleines dents sans la moindre crainte et tenant les onctueuses promesses du surnom, ''Sugar'', dissimulé dans son téléphone.

En fait, elle était parfaite.

Alors, pour une fois, Allen décida de se laisser gagner par cette ambiance bonne enfant, s'abandonner à la vie et dans sa lumière, bercé par sa chanson et le rugissement du moteur, hypnotisé par sa magnifique aura et son sourire éblouissant, à peine conscient de chavirer.


	12. Chaptitre 12

L'enregistrement de Smackdown à Houston se déroula sans accroc ou évènement notable, le point d'orge du spectacle consistant en un combat entre l'équipe d'AJ et Cesaro contre Jericho et Owens avec l'intervention intempestive de Sami pour s'achever sur un affrontement sur la rampe des anciens meilleurs amis, pour le plus grand bonheur du public.

Ce soir, il n'était pas question de sortir écumer les bars ou jouer jusqu'au petit matin avec des collègues. Chacun avait eu son content de festivités durant le weekend Wrestlemania et la fatigue commençait à peser sur les frêles, comme les plus larges, «épaules, d'autant plus que l'entraînement était revenu à l'ordre du jour à peine arrivé en ville avec une séance intensive en salle de sport sauf pour Sasha qui profitait au maximum de son jour de congé. Il était temps d'éliminer les excès de cette fameuse période et attaquer la nouvelle du bon pied.  
Le programme suivant le spectacle se composait donc d'un simple restaurant asiatique avec d'autres collègues, tels que Kévin et Natalya, puis d'un petit moment de détente sur les rives du Buffalo Bayou avant de regagner le Derek Hotel pour un marathon Game of Thrones destiné aux retardataires qui craignaient le spoil, à raison d'un ou deux épisodes par soir, avant la diffusion de la saison 6 à la fin du mois.

Pour l'instant, le groupe de la matinée ayant quitté Austin restait uni, et profitait de l'air frais de ce début de soirée, certains à plaisanter les pieds enfouis dans l'eau alors que d'autres préféraient deviser sur un banc, au sec et au frais. Allen et Kévin étaient bien évidemment de ceux-là – imaginez seulement l'impitoyable Kévin Owens en train de barboter avec des jeunes au beau milieu de la nuit ! – et échangeaient sur leurs enfants respectifs sous le regard attendri de Carmella qui s'extasiait devant le moindre cliché ou anecdote comique.  
Bien que doté d'un instinct maternel à l'instar de la plupart des femmes qui approchaient la trentaine, Leah ne raffolait pas particulièrement des bambins, peu importe qu'ils soient de sa chair ou non, car les considérant comme un obstacle à son évolution professionnelle. Elle n'était pas non plus carriériste, mais 28 ans c'était encore bien jeune, et si elle ne se frayait pas son bout de chemin maintenant sous les projecteurs du ring, alors qu'elle resplendissait et débordait d'enthousiasme, ce serait fichu pour elle. La diva ne souhaitait pas sacrifier ses rêves pour fonder une famille, du moins pas avant quatre ans, et à condition qu'elle est obtenu sa part du gâteau à la WWE, et puis elle appréciait sa vie de liberté et souhaitait en profiter pleinement sous peine de le regrette plus tard.

\- Ta fille est trop, trop chou ! Elle a la même tête grosse tête que toi, commenta Leah penchée sur le portable du Phénoménal qui exhibait une photo de la petite vêtue d'une robe blanche puis Kévin éclata de rire alors que le concerné arquait un sourcil dubitatif et irrité. Ça va être un bon bestiau, comme son papa !

La jeune femme n'était néanmoins pas aigrie et devait admettre que cette scène la touchait, surtout par l'amour profond des deux pères qui dansaient dans leurs prunelles et leurs sourires amusés... Et puis les dernières nées de chacun, Anney pour Allen et Elodie pour Kévin, étaient vraiment à croquer.

\- Laisse ma princesse tranquille ! Bon... L'autre matin je me suis réveillé avec son pied dans la bouche, raconta AJ avec un sourire évasif car revisitant la scène de ce réveil peu commun, secoué d'un léger rire et les prunelles pétillantes. Heureusement qu'il sentait à peu près bon.

\- On peut pas en dire autant de la couche d'Elodie pendant sa sieste... Le réveil était brusque, marmonna Kévin avec une moue écœurée alors que le brun faisait les gros yeux et que Leah riait franchement.

\- Vos garçons vivent bien de vous voir vous faire taper, ou l'inverse, à la télé' ? S'enquit la diva en les regardant tour à tour tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du dossier du banc, les doigts repliés sous le menton alors qu'un éclat de rire de Chris retentissait depuis la rive, ce dernier s'évertuant à rendre son peps à Sasha. Ils gèrent la célébrité ?

\- Pour les garçons oui, même s'il leur a fallu du temps pour comprendre que ce qu'on voit à la télé est faux, que papa n'a pas un tas d'ennemis qui risquent de surgir à la maison pour se venger. J'imagine que c'est pareil avec Owen ? fit le Phénoménal à l'adresse de Kévin qui approuva d'un profond signe de tête alors que le petit nez mutin de Carmella se retroussait pour indiquer quelle comprenait la délicatesse de la situation. Et puis il faut aussi qu'ils encaissent le fait qu'on fasse du mal à leur papa. Ca été dur pour eux au début, avec crises de larmes etc, leur faire regarder ça à 7 ans c'était peut-être trop tôt, mais ils sont grands maintenant et ça va mieux.

\- Sans oublier le rôle que l'on joue à l'écran qui a forcément un impact sur eux et leur petite tête. J'me souviendrai toujours du soir à NXT où j'ai attaqué Sami après sa grande victoire, quand il est devenu champion : Owen est venu me voir en larmes et répétant toute la soirée et le lendemain « Pourquoi t'as fait ça papa ? Pourquoi?»

\- Oh petit cœur, il est adorable, geignit la blonde cendrée en penchant la tête sur le côté, les mains croisées sur ses genoux dans une posture candide avant de frotter le bras du canadien avec sollicitude tandis qu'Allen la contemplait avec un vague sourire. C'est vrai que Sami étant ton meilleur pote, ça devait être dur à suivre pour le petit. Je pense que si on leur explique bien avant et qu'ils ne commencent pas trop tôt, parce que c'est quand même violent pour leur âge, y a pas avoir peur.

Les hommes approuvèrent d'un profond signe de tête alors qu'elle se levait d'un souple bond. Elle s'étira alors langoureusement, Allen ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer sa menue silhouette à la dérobée, avant de lancer d'un ton taquin appuyé d'un clin d'œil espiègle :

\- Je vous abandonne les papas, je vais rejoindre les autres au bord de l'eau, là où j'aurai pas l'impression d'avoir pris 10 ans d'un coup!

\- Ça tombe bien, on en peut déjà plus de toi ! rétorqua Kévin en faisant mine de la chasser de la main comme si elle n'était qu'un misérable insecte et le brun l'appuyait en affectant un souverain dédain.

La fausse blonde se retourna afin de leur tirer la langue, comble de la puérilité, mais cela eut le curieux avantage de faire sourire l'ancien catcheur indy avant de se ressaisir car prenant conscience qu'il était accompagné et que ce simple fait allait à l'encontre de sa décision. Pas de sa morale, il n'était pas fou non plus au point de se morigéner pour un simple sourire... Même si ce dernier masquait une émotion particulière.

La diva croisa Chris en chemin et lui indiqua de rejoindre ''le cercle des Anciens'' en désignant les deux bruns sur leur banc d'un pouce par-dessus son épaule et le canadien obtempéra, reconnaissant aussitôt l'évidence : il faisait bel et bien parti de ce groupe sélect et toute la chirurgie esthétique du monde n'y changerait rien car le temps ne se suspendait pas non plus pour les Superstars.

Assise sur la rive herbeuse bordant les eaux du bayou reflétant le gracieux croissant de lune, Sasha riait contre le dos de sa main aux messes-basses de Sami, nettement plus en forme que la veille ou ce matin-même. Cette présence constante lui était bénéfique et cela conforta Leah dans son idée de séjourner au Texas pour la semaine. La voir reprendre des couleurs et sourire pleinement était son objectif bien que n'ayant pas encore agit en ce sens pour l'instant, et la voir ainsi, si rayonnante, le visage baigné par la lueur argentée presque surnaturelle des astres, était un véritable réconfort.  
Mais pour combien de temps garderait-elle cet éclat ?

Elle s'installa à leurs côtés une fois assurée que l'herbe n'était pas humide afin de ne pas s'afficher plus tard avec une auréole sur le derrière et les écouta deviser encore quelques instants sur la récente mésaventure de Dolph qui, décidément, jouait de malchance ces derniers temps.

\- Roman ne t'a pas lâchée de tout Smackdown ! Ne tarda pas à faire remarquer Mercedes d'un ton trop mielleux pour être innocent, en posant sur son petit visage son regard perçant pétillant de malice de par l'attrait des cachotteries alors que Sami observait le silence, curieux. Je savais que tu me disais pas tout à propos des garçons de la WWE... Il s'est passé quoi au juste? Raconte!

Carmella se mordilla la lèvre inférieure non sans facétie, l'expression même d'un vilain petit secret sur le point d'éclore, en repensant au béotisme dont l'animal avait fait preuve lors de l'enregistrement au point de la faire sortir de ses gonds – alors que c'était de sa faute puisqu'elle était partie comme une voleuse durant la soirée - puis soupesa les options qui s'offraient à elle et le tour fut rapidement effectué.  
Lui révéler la raison du quasi-harcèlement de Roman à l'encontre de sa personne ne représentait aucun danger concret puisque l'athlète flirtait ouvertement en dépit de l'anneau nuptial ornant son annulaire gauche et puis elle se fichait de ses avances comme d'une guigne. De plus, cela était un sujet propice au divertissement qui ne manquerait pas de changer les idées de la nouvelle coqueluche en élargissant un peu plus son sourire et qui sait, peut-être même faire de nouveau retentir ses éclats de rire dans ce petit paradis verdoyant.

\- On s'est embrassés hier à la soirée poker... Et si j'avais pas pris le temps de réfléchir deux secondes, je serais rentrée avec lui, avoua la diva blonde dans un murmure conspirateur tandis qu'un sourire mutin jouait sur ses lèvres nues et qui s'élargit devant la mine ébahie de Mercy, n'ayant aucune honte à dévoiler cela sans en être fière pour autant. Et j'peux vous dire que c'est lui qui m'a fait du rentre-dedans comme un dingue. Pas l'inverse !

\- T'es bien sûre de toi, là ? Et sa femme là-dedans ?! S'exclama le jeune homme dont l'expression oscillait entre la stupéfaction, l'amusement alors que Sasha tentait de cacher sa mine ébahie derrière sa main avant de l'inciter à fournir plus de détails.

\- Ah je te le jure sur la vie de ma mère Sami! Bon j'avoue, c'est moi qui lui ai chuchoté que je rentrerai avec lui après puis que je l'ai embrassé, mais c'est lui qui a tout initié et voulait « me payer d'une autre manière »... Il était chaud comme la braise notre nouveau champion!

\- Évidemment avec ce que tu lui as balancé! Il allait pas rester de marbre alors qu'il est super open, Renchérit Sami en levant la main au ciel dans un geste de désespoir alors que Sasha riait à n'en plus finir, n'en revenant pas du culot dont faisait preuve son amie. Tu me fais halluciner...

A quelques mètres derrière, Allen et Cass, son nouveau compagnon venu remplacer les deux canadiens partis en vadrouille, observaient la scène depuis leur banc. Le géant était rassuré de constater que Sasha, autrefois si pétillante et qui ternissait à vue d'œil, se permettait enfin de profiter des petits instants de la vie loin de leur profession et osait rire de bon cœur, et pour cela, on ne pouvait que remercier Carmella.  
Cette dernière avait beau être exténuante et irritante la plupart du temps avec ses actes irréfléchis, son énergie débordante et son débit de paroles incessant, elle disposait néanmoins du don de communiquer son allégresse et sa chaleur et elle était, de fait, la mieux placée pour obtenir des aveux de sa part et l'aider à remonter la pente.  
En tout cas, le new-yorkais remarqua qu'AJ se laissait aller de la même façon, l'épaisse armure bardant son esprit et son cœur fondant comme neige au soleil face à sa candeur et son enthousiasme exubérant. Son sourire élusif ne trompait pas, surtout pas lui qui connaissait le moindre détail de leur relation, même ce qu'il n'admettrait jamais à quiconque.

\- Même si elle super chiante, Leah peut parfois faire des miracles avec les gens, commenta Bill sans quitter le trio du regard afin de ne pas dévoiler ses intentions, mais il comptait profiter de l'occasion pour tâter le terrain de son côté et éviter une éventuelle déception à sa précieuse amie.

 **[Hilow – Fell In Love With You ft. Cristina Llull]**

Le brun opina imperceptiblement du chef alors que le coin gauche de ses lèvres s'étira quelques instants en un simulacre de sourire, mais néanmoins bien présent et qui n'échappa point à son voisin, les coudes reposant sur ses cuisses couvertes de jean et les mains croisées devant. Encouragé par cette réaction, quoique infime, Bill persista sur sa lancée :

\- C'est ce dont Sash' a vraiment besoin en ce moment, quoi qu'elle traverse. Leah est soûlante avec ses histoires et sa manie d'être dans l'excès, mais elle est a toujours les mots justes, une douceur à toute épreuve et un sourire qui pourrait faire fondre le plus cruel dictateur. Elle est magique... Quand elle veut.

La légende du circuit indy fut secouer d'un léger rire car, en effet, la diva avait le chic pour épuiser les gens en un temps record, mais force était de constater que son éclat de tous les instants, sa gentillesse et même son brin d'humour incisif rattrapaient aisément ses défauts. AJ en avait pleinement conscience car il en ressentait les bienfaits, particulièrement durant ce séjour au Texas où ils ne s'étaient que peu quittés au mépris de sa bonne volonté de s'éloigner.

Il n'y arrivait pas.

Il ne le voulait pas.

\- En tant que cruel dictateur, j'avoue qu'elle a ses bons côtés et adoucit mon cœur de pierre, railla le brun en feignant un air de dur à cuir qui portait la main à son cœur blessé, faisant rire Cass à côté. Sérieusement, je ne la connais pas encore très bien, pas comme toi ou Enzo, mais, oui elle a d'excellents côtés qui compensent toute cette ''énergie''.

Le géant approuva avant de l'observer à la dérobée dans un silence agréable à peine troublé par le chant du vent parmi les feuilles au-dessus. Il était temps d'aborder un sujet plus sérieux, mais avec tact.

\- Malgré son attitude insouciante, elle a un cœur qui bat. Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais et n'a pas la moindre mauvaise intention alors essaye de ne pas lui faire de mal en prenant bêtement de la distance, conseilla-t-il sans fard en osant enfin se tourner dans sa direction tandis qu'il en faisait de même, tout ouïe bien qu'un peu méfiant. Elle ne m'a rient dit, j'ai constaté : elle était triste ce mois où tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles et n'a pas compris pourquoi. Peu importe tes raisons et tes dilemmes, elle ne doit pas en faire les frais.

Il s'agissait d'un demi-mensonge car il avait bien constaté son piteux état en mars, mais il ne préférait pas s'immiscer entièrement dans cette histoire en révélant qu'il était au courant de tout, prenant ainsi le risque de porter préjudice à la fausse blonde et se retrouver en porte-à-faux.  
Son unique dessein était d'intercéder en faveur de son amie afin que le Phénoménal cesse de jouer ainsi avec ses émotions sinon il serait forcé de lui envoyer un bon direct du droit.  
De toute façon, il ne savait pas réellement _tout_. Le catcheur n'avait pas eu vent ni des maints appels au petit matin ni de leurs conversations enflammées sur le travail ni du réconfort qu'ils s'apportaient parfois.

\- T'es un sacré bon ami et en plus tu as raison, admit l'athlète en lui tapant vigoureusement l'épaule dans un geste fraternel, l'inquiétude de se savoir découvert pour l'instant étouffée par son sentiment de culpabilité à l'encontre de Carmella, cette fois-ci. Il faut que je prenne une décision une bonne fois pour toute et que je m'y tienne pour ne pas la blesser.

\- Je sais que ça va paraître ringard, mais... Agis de façon à ne pas avoir de regrets. Écoute ce que te dis ton cœur.

« _Pas du tout la même chose que ma tête._ » commenta-t-il in petto avec contrariété en contemplant la princesse de Staten Island qui s'esclaffait alors que Sami levait les bras au ciel dans un geste de désespoir éloquent et que Sasha semblait pleurer de rire, une main plaquée contre le ventre.  
Cette mélodie le fit sourire intérieurement et faillit se trahir alors qu'elle se redressa pour chahuter gaiement avec le catcheur, apparemment excédé par son comportement, qui tentait de l'attraper pour la jeter à l'eau en guise de punition et que la lune parait sa crinière de lueurs argentées.

Et alors seulement AJ prit la mesure des paroles de Cass, hypnotisé par la silhouette qui ondulait à présent sur la rive. Et il comprit.

Il devait vivre sans regret.

Dans cette optique, il lui était inconcevable de couper les ponts et s'éloigner d'elle, temporairement ou non, car il en souffrirait. Il avait déjà tenté l'expérience et pouvait attester sans détour que ce fameux enthousiasme dont il se plaignait sans cesse lui avait manqué. Pire, il en avait eu besoin et, plus il la côtoyait, plus il baignait dans sa lumière, plus il le désirait.

Oui, les accidents tels le baiser de la veille arrivaient car elle lui faisait perdre tout contrôle, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la fuir et la faire souffrir, surtout lorsqu'il était l'unique responsable. Sa femme ne s'était probablement pas turlupinée avec de telles réflexions, _elle_ , et de toute façon, elle n'avait rien à redire sur leur amitié. Mais dire qu'il n'était question que de cela était un beau mensonge enrubanné, Allen le savait très bien... Et tant pis.

Cela finirait par lui passer, mais ne le priverait en aucun cas de la garder près de lui. Ce qui n'avait aucune logique, mais le brun ne parvenait pas à réfléchir clairement lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Dans ces instants, trop fréquents depuis une semaine, son unique souhait était de s'approcher d'elle toujours un peu plus.

Comme si elle avait saisi ses pensées au vol, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et s'arrêta quelques instants de s'agiter pour les contempler, la brise nocturne faisant danser ses longues mèches blondes rehaussées d'argent autour de son visage. Et un candide sourire vint ourler ses lèvres, crevant l'obscurité et réduisant ses jambes à deux frêles membres prêts à se dérober sous lui.

* * *

Les survivants du petit groupe étaient entassés dans la chambre de Sasha afin de regarder le premier épisode de la cinquième saison de Game of Thrones, ayant choisi ce lieu afin de ménager la jeune femme qui ne disposait pas d'assez de galons pour jouir d'une suite.  
Véritables gentlemen, Chris, Allen et Enzo avaient laissé le lit aux deux filles qui s'étalaient donc de tout leur long et se voyaient ainsi forcé de tirer le fauteuil ou s'asseoir à même le sol. Au fur et à mesure de la diffusion, Carmella et Sasha les avaient néanmoins pris ne pitié, tout perclus de douleur et de fatigue qu'ils étaient, et s'étaient assises contre la tête de lit afin de leur laisser un peu d'espace et un coin de couverture.

L'épisode touchait à sa fin, ayant tenu tout le monde en haleine, nouveaux comme anciens spectateurs, et à l'écran, Mance Rayder, le roi d'au-delà du Mur, faisait mine d'accueillir la mort sur le bûcher dressé par la redoutable prêtresse rouge, Mélisandre, devant son peuple, la Garde de nuit et des soldats de la garnison réunis, pour avoir refusé de ployer le genou devant Stannis. Les flammes commençaient à crépiter et projetaient des ombres dantesques sur le sol battu de la cour alors que le roi du peuple libre se débattait dans le vain espoir d'y échapper, Mercedes replia les genoux contre elle et se dissimula à moitié les yeux en émettant un murmure mi désespéré mi écœuré alors que la blonde grimaçait de dégoût. Pour sa part, Enzo commençait à rudement invectiver les personnages qui ne bougeaient pas d'un cil.  
Le célébre Jon Snow exauça ses prières en lui tirant une flèche en plein cœur, mettant ainsi fin au calvaire que partageait à la fois spectateurs et personnages, faisant preuve de sa miséricorde caractéristique.

\- Merci chériii! Brailla Mercedes en basculant en avant sur les genoux tandis qu'AJ brandissait un poing victorieux et vengeur et qu'Enzo exprimait sa joie avec une insulte.

\- Il était temps qu'il serve à quelque chose, commenta la blonde cendrée avec une amertume dédaigneuse peu coutumière à ce personnage qui faisait l'unanimité, Sasha dardant justement un regard estomaquée sur elle.

\- T'es vraiment de mauvaise foi, en fait ! s'exclama AJ qui se tournait vers les filles alors que générique défilait dans son dos, sidéré et la diva croisa les bras sur la poitrine en levant le menton, bravache. Jon est loin d'être inutile. Faut que je te rappelle quand il a dû retourner sa veste contre la Garde de Nuit, tué un de ses confrères et s'intégrer aux Sauvageons juste pour en savoir plus, connaître leurs points faibles ? Lors de la première attaque des sauvageons où il a dû prendre le rôle de leader ?

\- Il a raison, t'abuse chouchou ! soutint Enzo avec une mine ronchon, sans pourtant étayer son éloge.

\- Oh ça va les midinettes, détendez-vous ! Je voulais pas blesser votre petit cœur fragile en insultant votre chéri, râla la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel, néanmoins amusée de voir des hommes prendre sa défense, puis elle quitta le lit avec agilité. J'vous laisse débattre de ses fourrures et sa moue boudeuse, moi je vais me coucher, je suis claquée.

\- Ah moi je ne suis pas fan de moue boudeuse, marmonna Chris qui se levait à son tour et étouffait un bâillement contre le dos de sa main puis se prit les pieds dans un bout de couette qui gisait sur la moquette. Il se rattrapa maladroitement au bord du lit avec une grimace excédée. Allez les gars, bougez ! Faut laisser Mercy se reposer.

Enzo obtempéra de bonne grâce et sans piper mot, lui qui d'habitude accueillait les ordres en ronchonnant dans sa barbe, et attendit que tout le monde salue la demoiselle et prenne le chemin de la sortie avant de lui faire une bise, une main reposant sur son bras. Prompte, certes, mais il se permettait de nouveau cette familiarité et cela réjouit Leah qui les observa en catimini.  
Une fois dehors, chacun s'orienta vers sa chambre aux étages du dessous et Carmella et AJ se retrouvèrent en tête-à-tête car tous deux logeaient dans le couloir qui bifurquait à gauche, mais aucun embarras ne planait entre eux.  
Le duo se mit donc en route d'un pas énergique car pressés de retrouver leurs lits pour un sommeil bien mérité tout en devisant sur l'épisode, AJ se révélant plus fin connaisseur de l'univers qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Mais en fait t'es plus à la page que c'que j'imaginais ! le railla la diva en lui assenant un coup si faible sur le bras qu'il s'assimilait presque à une caresse tandis qu'ils s'engageaient enfin dans leur corridor.

\- On est pas sénile à 39 ans tu sais... Et faut vraiment vivre dans une grotte pour passer à côté de cette série, se contenta de rétorquer le brun avec un sourire en coin, trop épuisé pour lutter contre ses taquineries. Alors, toi t'es plutôt Stark ou Targaryen ?

\- T'es malade ou quoi ?! Moi je suis pour les Lannister ! Votre Daenerys qui passe sa vie à se promener à moitié à poil et à faire des discours à rallonge, elle fait pas le poids contre la sagesse de Tyrion, la personnalité de Jaime et les manipulations de Cersei, argumenta la jeune femme qui ralentissait le pas à l'approche de sa porte et commençait à fouiller les poches de son jean en quête de la carte magnétique.

\- En fait vu ton caractère, c'est vrai que je comprends mieux tes préférences pour cette tarée de Cersei... Tu fais quoi là ? Il faut pas 1 heure pour trouver une foutue clé !

\- Espèce d'enfoiré, t'insinues que je suis folle ?! riposta la princesse de Staten Island en redressant vivement la tête pour darder un regard outré sur son visage tout en se tâtant les jambes et le postérieur. AJ leva vivement les mains pour prouver son innocence, en retenant son rire à grande peine.

La fausse blonde persévéra dans sa fouille corporelle, allant même jusqu'à chercher dans son soutien-gorge où il lui arrivait de ranger de l'argent lorsque les poches lui faisaient défaut alors que l'expression soucieuse du Phénoménal allait s'accentuant.

\- Je n'ai pas la carte..., fit Carmella dans un murmure étranglé en plissant le nez et rentrant légèrement la tête dans ses épaules comme pour parer un coup.


	13. Chapitre 13

\- Comment ça, t'as pas la carte ?! Répéta AJ presque dans un grondement où l'inquiétude le disputait à l'irritation, se raidissant immédiatement et refusant d'y croire.

\- Bah j'ai pas la carte, je peux difficilement faire plus explicite ! grogna Leah en roulant des yeux en levant les mains avec exaspération avant de balayer frénétiquement le couloir du regard en quête d'un bout de plastique gisant là, l'attendant pour son plus grand bonheur.

La diva se fouilla de nouveau avec minutie avec un infime espoir de ne pas avoir été sur ses gardes la première fois et se tapa nerveusement sur la cuisse du plat de la main avec un juron étouffé. Elle rebroussa alors chemin, penchée afin d'inspecter le moindre centimètre carré de moquette en tenant ses mèches gênantes d'une main, le tout ponctué de marmonnements furibonds sous le regard stupéfait du Phénoménal qui se massait le menton.

Était-ce une plaisanterie?

La connaissant, cette perte de carte au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir était la triste, mais comique, réalité. Il n'y avait bien qu'elle pour lui jouer un tour pareil. Et AJ ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer, rire ou crier car il commençait à atteindre les limites de son énergie, probablement trop âgé pour écumer les bars et se coucher au petit matin chaque jour, surtout pas avec cette profession de catcheur. Le fait que ses camarades tiennent ce rythme effréné en restant performants le lendemain lui échappait d'ailleurs totalement.  
Le brun l'observa s'agiter et presque disparaître sans broncher, hochant lentement la tête de dépit avant de se frotter les paupières dans l'espoir que cela chasserait cet incident et que le couloir serait désert lorsqu'il rouvrirait les yeux. Il voulait juste regagner sa chambre et dormir, mais il était galant et ne pouvait décemment pas l'abandonner là sans la promesse d'un matelas où passer la nuit.

\- Aide-moi au lieu de me regarder faire! Hurla Carmella qui tourna brusquement la tête pour le fusiller d'un regard fulminant et il esquissa un mouvement de recul comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne l'atteigne alors qu'elle ne risquait pas de lui faire bien grand mal vu leur différence de carrures. Il la rejoignit afin d'éviter que cela vire à une crise d'hystérie alors qu'un long soupir mourrait sur ses lèvres et qu'elle coiffait ses cheveux en arrière: Y a rien ici... J'suis en panique là.

\- Respire Leah... Tu te souviens si tu l'avais en quittant ta chambre? Essaye de te rappeler de tes gestes de la soirée, lui conseilla-t-il dans un murmure tout en plaçant ses main sur chacune de ses épaules dans l'unique but de l'apaiser et préférant ne pas réveiller les clients voisins. Tu te revois l'avoir mise dans une poche de ton jean?

La diva blonde garda le silence car se creusant les méninges, les doigts appuyés contre ses tempes comme si cela allait activer ses cellules grises et les yeux clos pour se faciliter les tâches.

\- J'en sais rien, j'me souviens pas, geignit la princesse de Staten Island avec une moue déconfite enfantine alors que son poing crispé par la rage s'abattait sur sa cuisse puis elle le dévisagea avec l'espoir qu'il détenait la solution miracle. On va aller gueuler à la réception pour qu'ils m'ouvrent ma porte ou, au pire, tu vas la défoncer ! Vu comme t'es fait, ça devrait pas être difficile.

\- Oh oh oh, calme-toi! Avant de déranger tout l'hôtel et casser quoique ce soit, on va réfléchir tranquillement, tenta de l'apaiser Allen qui souhaitait limiter les dégâts, mais avec une intonation autoritaire, ne cillant même face à sa versatilité qui aurait pu en terrifier ou exaspérer plus d'un. Y avait déjà personne à la réception quand on est rentrés tout à l'heure, puisque ça ferme à 21h, et je ne vais rien casser du tout. Appelle plutôt Sasha pour voir si tu ne l'as pas perdue dans sa chambre ou les garçons pour vérifier qu'ils n'ont pas mis la main dessus, pendant ce temps je refais le chemin à l'envers au cas où.

Ils ne risquaient pas d'avancer dans leur enquête si la diva s'abandonnait à ses états d'âmes et refusait de se coucher dans une heure. Il était déjà minuit passé bon sang !

Carmella opina du chef et abaissa ses petits poings serrés dans un mouvement sec et résolu avant de dégainer son téléphone, ses doigts survolant à peine l'écran puis elle porta le portable à son oreille, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés par son tracas. AJ, pour sa part, imitait sa technique de rebrousser le chemin à pas mesurés, le regard rivé au sol, mais sa réserve d'optimisme s'amenuisa promptement. Une carte magnétique était nettement plus visible qu'une simple clé, peu importe l'éclairage, et il n'y en avait pas trace jusqu'à la porte de Mercedes.  
La jeune femme raccrocha avec un grognement de frustration et leva les yeux sur le plafond immaculé comme pour prier Dieu de lui venir en aide.

\- J'ai essayé deux fois, elle répond pas. Elle doit déjà dormir comme un bébé, expliqua la blonde dans un marmonnement harassé tout en se passant une main sur le front pour chasser la migraine qui s'annonçait.

\- Et rien par terre. En effet, Sasha n'a pas répondu quand j'ai toqué à sa porte, ajouta l'athlète qui s'adossait au mur de façon à lui faire face, prévenant ainsi toute éventuelle investigation supplémentaire. Et Chris ne répond pas.

\- J'vais pas aller prendre la tête à Enzo et Cass ou Kévin et Sami alors qu'ils partagent une piaule... Mais bon, c'est quand même dingue que ces enfoirés laissent leurs clients à la rue quoi! On devrait les appeler pour faire scandale.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne me mêle pas à ça, prévint l'athlète avec une intonation désapprobatrice qui trahissait le père en lui alors qu'une solution germait dans son esprit épuisé, ce qui pouvait expliquer son absurdité.

La vibration d'un téléphone l'empêcha d'aller plus avant dans sa réflexion et il s'empressa de vérifier le sien, s'imaginait que Chris apportait une bonne nouvelle. Il n'en fut rien. En revanche, Leah grignait avec des jérémiades infantiles devant l'écran de son portable.

\- Je peux toujours dormir avec Roman..., fit-elle avec ironie et un masque presque dédaigneux en agitant le téléphone dans sa direction avant de ranger ce dernier dans sa poche avec un froncement de sourcils exaspéré sous le regard curieux du brun. Il revient à la charge ! J'aurai pas dû me montrer à Smackdown, ou au moins pas si canon

\- Il t'a filé le fric qu'il te doit du poker au moins ? se renseigna AJ en la contemplant à la dérobée alors qu'elle se laissait glisser le long du mur orange de fatigue, contenant la jalousie qui grondait sourdement en lui et transpirait dans son ton acrimonieux. C'est pas avec son corps qu'il va te rembourser.

\- Ça dépend de comment il est foutu... Non j'rigole, j'ai besoin d'argent bien concret pour payer les hôtels cette semaine.

Ne goûtant point à la plaisanterie, Allen écarquilla les yeux en maudissant intérieurement le samoan qui faisait preuve d'une insolence folle et allait à l'encontre de l'imagination de ses jeunes fans les plus fleurs bleues – enfin pas que cela soit le côté le plus dérangeant de l'affaire - avant de la dévisager, non pas pour la jauger elle, mais bien lui. Serait-il capable de résister à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui proposer ?  
Certes, sa discussion avec Cass dans la soirée lui avait ouvert les yeux et lui permettait enfin d'assumer son attachement à l'encontre de la princesse de Staten Island, mais il savait qu'un sentiment latent se cachait derrière, et lui proposer _ça_ risquait de le mettre en danger. D'une autre part, la pauvre Carmella se retrouvait sans lit pour passer la nuit en l'absence de réponse de leurs camarades et le gentleman qu'il était refusait de la laisser sommeiller au beau milieu du couloir telle une mendiante.

Le Phénoménal traversa le maigre espace qui les séparait en deux enjambées et lui tendit une main charitable en indiquant d'une voix la plus neutre possible:

\- Viens.

Leah se redressa d'une traite en s'emparant de sa main et le toisa, intriguée, puis s'épousseta le postérieur par réflexe.

\- Pas question que je t'abandonne là comme une clocharde. On va partager ma chambre, signifia la légende du circuit indy en l'entraînant plus loin dans le corridor et finissant par lâcher ses petits doigts recroquevillés contre la paume de sa main. Toi tu auras le lit, moi le canapé comme ça demain tu pourras pas te plaindre que je t'ai maltraitée.

Trop fatiguée et touchée par son geste, la fausse blonde le suivit sans mot dire, son regard pétillant rivé à son dos.

Elle était si soulagée d'avoir quelque part où se coucher cette nuit qu'elle n'eut pas l'occasion de réellement appréhender la situation.  
Oh bien sûr, cela la tarauda jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent sa porte, car elle allait tout de même partager une chambre avec l'homme qui hantait chacune de ses pensées et aiguillonnait son désir, mais si c'était ainsi que cela devait se dérouler, et bien elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Elle n'en avait ni l'énergie ni l'envie de toute manière.  
Malgré son jeune âge et son côté fêtarde, elle-même avait des limites à respecter et celles-ci étaient déjà bien dépassées pour la semaine.

* * *

La chambre était plus grande que celle de Sasha et pouvait aisément être qualifiée de suite, le coin cuisine en moins, et comportait bel et bien un canapé d'allure douillette qui leur permettrait de partager la pièce sans avoir à se donner des coups de pieds ou de coudes toute la nuit tout en évitant de rester allongé auprès d'une tentation ambulante.  
L'espace salon était séparé en son centre de la chambre par un bout de mur qui abritait la télévision, facilitant ainsi la circulation, un mobilier coloré et un peu rétro, à l'instar du reste de l'hôtel, agrémentait la pièce et tout le mur de gauche était percé de fenêtres de plain-pied révélait les quartiers résidentiel de River Oaks assoupi et, au loin, les tours de verre rutilantes de Midtown dressées contre le ciel d'encre.

\- Je te filerai un t-shirt pour dormir si tu as besoin, annonça AJ alors que la diva s'appuyait à la fenêtre des deux mains à la façon d'une enfant, le nez presque collé à la vitre, afin d'admirer le panorama qui s'offrait à elle. Elle tourna la tête et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant afin de le remercier de sa gentille attention. Par contre je vais pas traîner, j'en peux plus, mais libre à toi de veiller.

\- Non non, de toute façon il est déjà tard et même moi j'ai pas une batterie infinie. Où est ta valise ?

\- Laisse-moi chercher. J'te connais, si tu le fais, tu vas me mettre le bordel.

Carmella le suivit du regard en s'asseyant lourdement sur le lit king-size avec une moue boudeuse avant de le singer avec exagération tandis qu'il ouvrait la penderie derrière la télévision et en sortit la fameuse valise, fort bien ordonné.

\- J'te vois Leah..., fit-il remarquer dans un marmonnement las tout en fouillant dans sa valise alors qu'elle se raidissait car prise la main dans le sac, sortant des piles de vêtements qu'il posait à ses côtés avec précaution. Il en extirpa un gris basique et lui tendit : Ça te va ?

\- Non, j'aimerai bien un t-shirt de toi, exigea-t-elle avec candeur afin de faire passer la pilule en battant l'air de ses pieds et se reposant en arrière sur ses coudes, l'observant à travers ses longs cils recourbés.

\- T'es sérieuse ?!

La jeune femme opina du chef avec un sourire et le regard pétillant de malice afin de chasser ce vilain plissement sur son front. Le brun se contenta d'émettre une sorte de grondement avant de repartir en quête de son maudit t-shirt, ne préférant pas alimenter ses railleries en renchérissant plus encore. Il voulait juste dormir et si pour y parvenir il devait céder à son caprice, et bien soit.

Le catcheur finit par mettre la main sur un t-shirt noir simplement estampillé « AJ » en plein centre, dans un gris un peu usé et il lui posa sur le lit alors qu'elle retirait ses bottines.

\- Tu peux allumer la tv s'il te plait ? J'aime pas le silence, se justifia la diva qui s'emparait du t-shirt pour le pressé contre son cœur comme un trésor puis elle commença à se tortiller pour retirer son jean huilé.

\- Je suis là et il est tard, t'as pas besoin de la tv, trancha-t-il d'un ton ferme en se détournant de cette vision.

'' _Elle est insupportable ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de lui proposer mon Dieu..._ '' se plaignit la légende en gagnant son couchage pour la nuit afin de lui laisser de l'intimité. Il alluma néanmoins la télévision en attendant qu'elle termine sa préparation et s'installa lourdement sur son lit de fortune, le regard voilé par la fatigue.  
La blonde ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans la partie salon, vêtue de son t-shirt si grand qu'elle semblait flotter dedans et qui lui tombait mi-cuisses, démaquillée après un passage à la salle de bain, un plaid en fourrure grise jeté sur l'épaule et elle s'étala à ses côtés dans le sofa avec un petit sourire triomphant.

Bien contre son gré, Allen ne put que constater qu'elle restait magnifique même dans ce plus simple appareil, au naturel. De plus, il appréciait beaucoup qu'elle ne soit pas en pâmoison devant lui comme la plupart des jeunes femmes admiratrices de catch et qui se comportaient comme de véritables cruches face à leur coup de cœur.

\- Tu as des problèmes d'argent ? S'enquit-il soudain en détachant son attention du reportage sur le trafic de drogue à la frontière en cours de diffusion. La voyant froncer les sourcils, il dû préciser : T'as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais besoin de l'argent de Roman pour les hôtels cette semaine.

\- Ahhhh ! Non, je m'en sors à ce niveau, mais je n'avais prévu toutes ces nuits loin de chez moi dans mon budget alors je vais restreindre mes sessions shopping ce mois-ci.

'' _Et probablement ne manger que des pâtes._ '' Ajouta-t-elle mentalement afin de ne pas lui causer du souci, remontant les genoux contre sa poitrine, n'oubliant pas que les lutteurs à la NXT tels qu'elle ne gagnaient pas les mêmes sommes que les heureux élus du roster principal, et observant l'écran de télévision sans vraiment le voir.  
Allen était bien trop proche et gentil pour parvenir à se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit d'autres plus de cinq secondes.

\- J'vais le secouer un peu ton Roman pour qu'il te donne ce qu'il te doit..., grommela AJ avec un haussement de sourcils méprisant, faisant cette fois mine d'être captivée par la scène de la DEA en train d'investiguer.

\- Sinon, en attendant, tu peux partager ta chambre avec moi à San Antonio! Suggéra la jeune femme dont le rire menaçait d'éclore devant son air renfrogné puis elle lui assena une légère frappe au bras pour le dérider. Détend-toi papy je plaisante... Et Roman t'as rien fait.

\- Qu'il te fasse rien à toi surtout... Et même pas en rêve pour San Antonio ! En fait, tu as été bien à l'entraînement cet aprem. Tes mouvements ne sont pas assez fluides et il faut élargir un peu ta palette, mais tu as l'énergie nécessaire.

\- Ouais, je sais et c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai demandé de l'aide, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas donné de réponse, rappela la jeune femme avec une lippe boudeuse en battant des cils, pas offusquée par son commentaire réaliste.

\- D'accord pour cette semaine, annonça le brun après un instant de silence afin de ménager son effet et Carmella poussa un cri aigu d'enchantement en brandissant les poings, se contenant pour ne pas l'étreindre afin de ne pas le brusquer. On trouvera une solution pour les mois à venir, mais pour l'instant, je commence à fatiguer.

\- Oui pardon, je te laisse tranquille, chuchota Leah en s'écartant avec une subite retenue car réalisant qu'il était tard et qu'il avait déjà fait beaucoup, elle ne pouvait donc pas exiger plus de sa part. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, étala le plaid sur ses jambes avec minutie puis se redressa dans un bruissement de tissu : Merci pour tout. Bonne nuit.

\- C'est normal. Merci, toi aussi, répondit AJ en dépliant le plaid de façon à se couvrir au mieux puis il la regarda disparaître dans l'autre portion de la pièce sur un dernier clin d'œil mutin et fixa quelques instants l'espace où elle se trouvait encore il y a peu, comme envoûté.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Attention, ce chapitre est hautement suggestif!**

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et l'ensemble de l'histoire, cela fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Cela faisait une heure et demie que Carmella tournait et virait dans le lit et elle commençait à s'impatienter, le sommeil la fuyant sournoisement par la même occasion pour la livrer aux pensées bien trop vives de son esprit. Comme si elle ne passait pas déjà ses journées à se pencher sur le problème, qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus considérer comme tel afin d'être moins tourmentée, et à rêvasser. Et même lorsque son cerveau se mettait en veille, son cœur soupirait après un être qui s'évertuait à lui échapper et son corps s'embrasait au moindre songe osé qui l'effleurait. De toute façon, elle était constamment en prise à une ardeur sans commune mesure dès qu'il se trouvait dans les parages.

Leah n'avait pas un seul instant de répit.

Au départ, elle s'était imaginé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une tocade, aussi violente qu'éphémère, car elle avait toujours fonctionné ainsi, à s'amouracher momentanément d'un homme pour s'en lasser au bout de quelques mois, si ce n'est même quelques semaines, en dépit de la passion qui l'animait pour s'évanouir tout aussi vite. Mais cette fois-ci était différente, elle le savait d'instinct.  
Cette relation durait depuis plus de deux mois, alors peut-être était-ce encore trop tôt pour se prononcer de façon catégorique, mais l'exaltation était toujours au rendez-vous. Le phénoménal occupait la moindre de ses pensées, constamment, même au travail, et elle était la plus heureuse lorsqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés, peu importe son humeur ou sa compagnie. Même si les sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, elle se sentait belle et intéressante dans ses yeux et aucun homme ne l'avait jamais fait sentir ainsi de toute sa vie, hormis son premier amour, mais elle préféra faire l'impasse sur cet homme-là.

Lassée d'attendre en restant inerte, la diva quitta le lit en rejetant les draps du pied, se dirigea à pas de loup vers la baie-vitrée et tendit l'oreille aux sonorités environnantes. Rien. Allen dormait.

Carmella savait pertinemment que les bras de Morphée ne l'accueilleraient plus cette nuit car une soif particulière la dévorait depuis la scène de la veille, entretenue par la proximité du Phénoménal. Elle avait soif de sa voix, de ses yeux océans, ses étreintes, ses lèvres, ses grandes mains sur elle et son corps musclé.  
Elle avait soif de lui, tout simplement et elle accueillait cela en silence. Elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était un sentiment humain... Et puis elle devait avouer qu'elle raffolait des sensations fortes que cela lui procurait.

De l'autre côté de la moitié de mur, Allen fixait les ombres mouvantes sur la moquette à motifs car fermer les yeux était une torture. A peine baissait-il les paupières, que tantôt le visage de Leah s'imposait à lui, avec son sourire si éclatant qu'il l'en étourdissait, tantôt sa menue silhouette mise en valeur par son t-shirt ondulait telle une sirène qui l'invitait à plonger de plus en plus profond.  
Il savait pertinemment que l'inviter alors que la confusion persistait à régner en son cœur comme sa raison même si la discussion l'avait aidé à avancer, serait malsain. En revanche, il ne se doutait pas que cela le ferait progresser dans son introspection.

Au bord du lac il s'était finalement admis qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de la jeune femme, et cette situation tordue lui permettait de comprendre à présent que le désir grondait là tel un animal tapi dans sa tanière, profondément enfoui par son amour, quoique terni par l'usure du temps, pour Wendy et son sens du devoir. Il n'avait jamais failli à ses vœux et il était en train de céder à un sourire rayonnant, un rire communicatif, des jambes fuselées et à des prunelles peuplées d'étoiles.

Comme guidé par une main invisible, mais surtout par son instinct, le Phénoménal quitta le sofa et contourna le pan de mur par la droite en se massant vigoureusement le visage afin de chasser les lambeaux de fatigue qui l'engourdissait. En réalité, ce fut la vision de la diva en train d'admirer le paysage, toujours parée de son t-shirt, qui parvint à l'aviver.  
C'était pour cela qu'il avait quitté son cocon, car une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil non plus et qu'il leur serait plus agréable de partager cette insomnie.

Surprise par son reflet dans la vitre, Carmella tourna la tête dans sa direction, les lèvres entrouvertes sur une question muette et la main pressée contre cœur qui s'emballait. Il ne portait qu'un jogging gris et _rien d'autre_.  
Elle avait enfin le loisir d'admirer son tatouage aux initiales de ses enfants et leurs dates de naissance ornant son flanc droit ainsi que ses abdominaux dessinés avec précision. Contrairement à certains de leurs camarades qui paraissaient gonflés à l'hélium, lui restait normalement proportionné. Elle, en tout cas, ne trouvait pas de motifs de plainte, mais s'il continuait à se promener à moitié nu devant elle, c'est lui qui aurait bientôt des raisons de protester sous ses assauts. Pour l'instant, elle profitait de la vue de son torse parfait alors qu'une première vague de chaleur déferlait en elle.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir? S'enquit bêtement AJ dans un murmure afin de ne pas briser la bulle qui commençait à se tisser autour d'eux tout en approchant et sans prendre la peine de la réprimander pour son aplomb.

A vrai dire, il adorait sentir son regard brûlant et teinté d'admiration se promener ainsi sur lui. Cela le faisait se sentir si bien. C'était moins connu de la population, mais un homme aussi avait besoin de ce genre d'attention.

\- Non... Alors je regarde la ville endormie, ça m'apaise. Viens, lui intima-t-elle sans fard avec un sourire engageant qui recelait un soupçon de volupté, chuchotant à son tour.

Allen la rejoignit devant la baie-vitrée sans le moindre bruit, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer la façon dont la faible lumière découpait la silhouette de la diva. Ils échangèrent un rapide regard, mais complice, tentant de ne pas avoir les yeux baladeurs, mais pour l'instant, les tours lumineuses d'Houston se révélaient plus attirantes, une véritable échappatoire.

Le duo contempla le sublime panorama dans un silence qui n'arrangea rien à l'ébullition de leurs pauvres esprits à cause de cette dangereuse promiscuité. Chacun tentait de canaliser la flamme qui s'évertuait à prendre plus d'ampleur à chaque respiration de son voisin, mais en vain. Le parfum aux effluves sucrées de Leah lui parvenait sans peine et brouillaient la moindre de ses pensées cohérentes.

Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour la toucher.

 **[Maroon 5 – Sex & Candy]**

Mais ce fut elle qui fit ce geste, si simple, qui fit basculer le monde sens dessus dessous, de tendre la main pour s'emparer de la sienne. Il s'agissait normalement de quelque chose d'innocent, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Pas avec son regard ardent qui alla de pair, se dardant franchement sur son visage offert de profil, pas avec leur passif et surtout pas avec le courant qui circulait entre eux.

Le cœur d'AJ se contracta dans sa poitrine et la flamme s'aviva, dévorant ses entrailles, puis il tourna légèrement la tête et ses prunelles rencontrèrent les siennes et cela lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique tant elles étaient lumineuses, crevant la pénombre.  
Carmella se mordit la lèvre car elle se sentait mise à nue sous l'ardeur de son regard, ses jambes manquant de se dérober lamentablement, et elle se fit violence pour ne pas caresser son torse et son tatouage, ce serait bien trop irrespectueux. Il lui fallait son accord avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit.

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, le catcheur pivota vers elle, fit courir ses mains le long de son bras puis sur le tissu, jusqu'à sa nuque, lentement, très lentement, sans jamais la quitter du regard. Totalement hypnotisé, le reste se dissipait et même la voix de la raison qui le serinait habituellement était étouffée par son parfum, cette myriade d'étoiles dans cet océan chocolat, ses mèches dorées étalées sur son t-shirt et ses lèvres entrouvertes qui appelaient au pêché.  
Et brusquement, il l'attira à lui à l'aide de sa main calée contre sa nuque afin de capturer ses lèvres en un baiser sulfureux, faisant écho à celui de la veille. La princesse de Staten Island répondit aussitôt avec fougue en se pressant avidement contre son torse musclé comme si elle souhaitait se fondre en lui alors qu'il enfouissait une main dans sa crinière soyeuse et calait l'autre au creux de ses reins. Un frisson la parcourut de la tête aux pieds à ce contact alors qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, joueuse.  
Le brun sourit à son acte avant de céder à son impérieuse requête en ouvrant les lèvres afin que la danse fiévreuse de leurs langues reprenne là où elle s'était arrêtée la nuit dernière tandis que sa main glissait contre la peau nue et douce de son dos, sous le t-shirt. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et la sensation de sa poitrine pressée contre la sienne le galvanisa.

La diva recula après quelques instants afin de reprendre sa respiration, pantelante et les lèvres gonflées, perdue dans ses yeux océans fiévreux. Elle le trouva parfait ainsi, même avec sa curieuse coupe de cheveux. _Si_ parfait.

Elle se laissa envahir par son désir avec un frisson de délectation alors qu'elle le déshabillait du regard et qu'il flattait son dos de caresses, en ayant assez de devoir garder le contrôle en permanence.  
Sa seconde grande main dessina la courbe de son postérieur avec une lenteur insoutenable en sondant ses prunelles brunes, et cela sonna comme une autorisation pour elle. C'était la seule chose qu'elle était apte à comprendre pour l'instant.  
Comme ensorcelée, la jeune femme se dégagea afin de s'emparer de sa main pour l'entraîner à sa suite alors qu'elle reculait vers le lit jusqu'à ce que ses mollets rencontrent la surface froide du meuble. Elle grimpa alors agilement sur la couverture et se dressa sur les genoux afin de mieux le contempler avec émerveillement, comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois.

Le filet de conscience qui subsistait chez AJ lui criait d'arrêter car il savait que le point de non-retour se présentait à lui, si joliment enrubanné. Ce qui était une trahison et le terroriserait dès le lendemain ne gardait que ses atours de trésors cette nuit et son unique souhait était d'en découvrir chaque parcelle avant de le faire sien.

Remarquant son attrait pour son tatouage, il guida sa petite main toujours fourrée dans la sienne sur son flanc droit et lui fit esquisser les contours de la pulpe des doigts avec délicatesse sans cesser de se dévisager.  
Elle retira leurs mains et se pencha pour les remplacer par ses lèvres de velours, embrassant chaque lettre et chiffre avec une ferveur presque dévote, s'agrippant à ses hanches d'une main tandis que l'autre partait à la découverte de ses pectoraux, glissait le long de ses abdominaux pour achever sa course à l'élastique de son jogging. Le brun positionna deux doigts sous son menton pour la forcer à lever la tête puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec impétuosité avant de couvrir sa mâchoire d'un chapelet de baisers. Les paupières abaissées, il se délectait au mieux de l'exquise saveur de ses lèvres, de ce parfum qui l'enveloppait et de sa main qui se faufilait sous le tissu pour effleurer sa virilité avant d'imprimer des caresses plus pressantes.  
La blonde recula avec un sourire lascif en entendant ses halètements et continua encore quelques instants, très fière de l'effet produit et sans équivoque puis elle retira le t-shirt d'un geste adroit, le jeta derrière lui.  
Fébrile et électrisé par cette incarnation même de la tentation qui s'offrait à lui, Allen la fit basculer en arrière et s'agenouilla à son tour sur le lit afin d'accéder à sa nuque gracile pour une nouvelle pluie de baisers tandis qu'une de ses grandes mains capturaient l'un de ses seins pour en câliner la courbe et chatouiller la douce auréole rose du pouce. Carmella se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se cambrant alors que ses jambes s'enroulaient automatiquement autour de sa taille, les deux mains dans son dos puissant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se demander si cela était bien ou non, si elle en souffrirait ou le regretterait, et lui non plus. Toutes ces sensations n'étaient que trop délicieuses pour s'en détourner avec une telle réflexion.

Ses lèvres de feu continuaient leur route sur sa poitrine nue puis son ventre frémissant avant d'embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses satinées en retirant le dernier rempart à sa nudité, ce bout de dentelle rose qui voilait son intimité. Ses lèvres lui manquant trop, il retourna à leur assaut avec gourmandise en retirant son jogging avec une maladresse, due à sa posture, qui passa inaperçue dans le feu de l'action.

\- J'ai pas de préservatif, s'inquiéta Leah dans un murmure qui intercala ses mains entre eux afin de le repousser.

Sans un mot, il se redressa agilement et fusa fouiller dans la valise, soudain bien moins préoccupé par son rangement, offrant à la diva à présent à genoux tout le loisir d'admirer son imposante silhouette mise à nue.  
Cela aurait dû le ramener sur Terre, déchaîner l'alarme dans son esprit, mais elle l'avait envoûtée. Il en était fini de lui.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre, souffrant d'être éloignée de lui rien que par quelques mètres, et l'étreignit en couvrant son dos de baisers brûlants alors que ses mains se baladaient sur son torse musclé. Fin prêt, AJ se retourna et la souleva avec aisance alors qu'elle capturait voracement ses lèvres, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le visage et lui formant un voile de soleil qui lui remémorait la Floride, tout comme son arôme qui la décrivait mieux que n'importe quel discours ou chanson.

Le Phénoménal porta la princesse de Staten Island jusqu'au lit et la coucha là avec douceur. Lorsqu'il la contempla de nouveau, il ne voyait plus ni cette chambre d'hôtel, ni le Texas, ni les problèmes des êtres gravitant autour d'eux. Il ne voyait que Sugar, celle qui le plongeait dans ce monde inconnu, à la fois excitant et effrayant, et qui parvenait à effacer sa femme de son esprit pour la première fois depuis 21 ans de mariage.  
Il ne savait pas si cette attirance était purement physique - sûrement - mais il y réfléchirait demain... Du moins s'il parvenait à se regarder en face dans un miroir.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était capturer le moindre de ses souffles et murmures, la goûter encore et surtout, ne faire plus qu'un.  
Et leurs corps s'épousèrent aussi parfaitement que la différence qui les séparait.

Une opposition qui édifiait une alchimie _fabuleuse_.


	15. Chapitre 15

Les généreux rayons du soleil texan inondaient la suite, formaient des flaques sur les murs sablés et baignaient la peau nue du duo assoupi sous les draps en pagaille grâce – ou à cause si cela représentait une gêne - à la baie-vitrée qui prenait toute la portion de gauche et nullement couverte pour protéger les clients de la lumière matinale. Il était néanmoins plus juste de préciser que l'un comme l'autre avait oublié ce détail dans l'effervescence de l'instant.

Avide de soleil telle une fleur qui s'épanouissait sous ses rayons, Carmella n'était jamais dérangée par sa lueur, même au petit matin, d'autant plus que la vision qui l'accueillit au réveil était savoureuse.

La diva était euphorique.

Un rêve fou, qu'elle n'osait pas même imaginer se concrétiser bien que s'en berçant néanmoins chaque soir et lui tenant compagnie lors de ses insomnies, venait de se réaliser. Et cette concrétisation dépassait de loin ses espérances et fantasmes. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai, et pourtant la présence de l'homme allongé à ses côtés qui dormait à poings fermés, sur le flanc de façon à tourner le dos au soleil et le visage apaisé, désignait que tout était bien réel.  
Cela ne resterait pas beau très longtemps, peut-être était-ce même déjà la fin de cette merveilleuse parenthèse, mais ce retournement de situation entraînerait forcément son lot de tracas tout ce qu'il y avait de plus laids. Elle n'était pas stupide pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que leurs ébats signifiaient que tout allait s'organiser à merveille entre eux, qu'ils vivraient ensemble sur leur petit nuage et que l'athlète quitterait sa femme pour ses beaux yeux sous prétexte d'une brève aventure. Que ce soit l'histoire d'une fois ou non, aucune parole n'accompagnait cela pour apporter du crédit à un plus grand changement encore.  
Ce fut pourquoi elle décida de profiter de l'instant présent et ce si bel homme - qui n'était plus ni un époux, ni un père et encore moins un athlète - à sa disposition.

La jeune femme s'étira langoureusement en papillonnant des cils avec un soupir d'aise, son bras tendu rencontrant la grande main d'AJ recroquevillée sur l'oreiller. Un sourire voluptueux effleura ses lèvres aux vifs souvenirs de leur fiévreuse étreinte cette nuit, mais elle n'osa pas s'en emparer. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, notamment ce point culminant qui l'avait d'ores et déjà marquée à vie, la blonde estima qu'il s'agissait d'un geste déplacé car trop familierenvers un homme marié, surtout dans l'intimité d'un lit.  
A défaut de pouvoir le toucher car se sentant le devoir d'attendre son autorisation, elle admira le tatouage qui s'étalait à gauche de son torse puissant, les étoiles se rallumant vivement dans ses prunelles chocolat. Elle ne se lassait pas de contempler cette œuvre car elle l' _adorait_. A ses yeux, elle était le symbole de sa virilité et son amour profond pour ses enfants, deux facettes indissociables de son être.

Pour sa part, AJ feignait le sommeil afin de s'abîmer dans ses réflexions sans avoir à être confronté à son minois de félin agrémenté de ses si jolies prunelles chocolat qui exprimait toute sa joie, et qui en plus, il devinait pétiller de gourmandise à l'instant, sans quoi il cèderait de nouveau.  
Il savait que c'était lâche, mais il n'était pas prêt à affronter ses actes et leur répercussion : sa trahison envers Wendy et le ravissement de Carmella à qui il ne pouvait offrir plus et qui s'en montrerait sans nul doute très déçue.

Ceci était une terrible erreur, il le savait avant même de la commettre, mais l'épuisement conjugué désir avaient joué en sa défaveur.  
Certes, la fatigue due aux trajets et ses performances étaient une chose, mais infime. La vérité brute, c'était qu'elle l'attirait au point de le rendre fou et il ne pouvait pas jeter le blâme sur Leah. Il n'y avait pas de secrets là-dessous.

Le Phénoménal se retrouvait maintenant prisonnier d'un dilemme qu'il se flattait n'avoir jamais eu à affronter tant il était loyal et doté d'un mental à toute épreuve et cela le torturait. Pas au point de l'empêcher de dormir et profiter de cet instant comme figé dans le temps, mais il avait transgressé sa propre loi et celle du Seigneur que de ne pas tromper son épouse.  
Il n'arrivait malgré tout pas à comprendre pourquoi un acte si délicieux, véritable festin des sens, était un pêché.  
Il est vrai que même-là, coucher auprès d'elle, avec leurs jambes se frôlant sous les draps et ses cheveux chatouillant son bras, Allen ne parvenait pas à se convaincre que c'était _mal_ et ne ressentait aucune envie d'expier. Pour l'instant.

Qu'était-il censé faire dorénavant ? Ce contexte lui était inconnu et il ne savait aucunement comment se comporter à l'égard de la princesse de Staten Island et de façon à ne pas aggraver son cas et apaiser son tiraillement. Peut-être lui faudrait-il demander des conseils à un collègue expert en l'art de la tromperie, mais il aurait trop honte de se dévoiler et, de toute manière, il ne frayait pas avec ce genre d'hommes... Enfin pour ce qu'il en savait. Chris représentait néanmoins un candidat idéal au poste temporaire de psychologue.

Et puis Allen la sentit remuer à ses côtés, sa respiration se coupa en imaginant qu'il serait privé de sa chaleur car elle quittait le lit, mais, au lieu de cela, elle vint se lover contre lui, venant effleure son bras de la pulpe des doigts, et son inquiétude s'évapora même si cette proximité le désarmait. Il se souvint alors que la jeune femme était nue comme au premier jour, que les draps entortillés les couvraient à peine et qu'elle devait mourir de froid.

\- Bien dormi ? S'enquit le brun dans un marmonnement rocailleux propre à chacun de ses réveils tout en remontant les draps afin de la réchauffer ainsi que par soucis de pudeur, ne trouvant rien de mieux à dire.

Il n'allait de toute façon pas lui déclamer un poème non plus.

\- J'aurai pas refusé une heure de dodo de plus, mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre, ronronna la blonde cendrée qui se tortilla de façon à s'éloigner un peu de lui sans pourtant se départir de son sourire mutin ou le quitter du regard. Et toi ?

\- Pareil. J'aurai du penser à tirer les rideaux, mais je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça, se justifia AJ en fixant le plafond avant de se massait les paupières à l'aide des index afin d'éviter ce sourire ravageur, dénué de sa candeur coutumière pour n'en préserver que sa volupté, et ses prunelles pétillants qui réveillaient le démon sommeillant en lui.

Bien que s'abstenant de fournir une réponse, son expression corporelle exprimait clairement le fond de sa pensée et cela le rassura. Oui, en dépit de sa traîtrise qui le mortifiait, il craignait également ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ce tout autre genre de prestations techniques.  
Allen n'avait jamais touché d'autres femmes que Wendy et donc encore moins depuis 21 ans. De plus, il devait admettre que la fréquence des moments avec son épouse était minime et il s'estimait un peu rouillé dans le domaine, mais la diva paraissait épanouie. A moins qu'elle ne cache sa gêne, mais son visage était si expressif qu'il en doutait fortement.  
Disposant lui aussi de fierté, il n'osa pas lui demander si elle était satisfaite. Cela représentait une trop belle occasion de rallumer la passion et ce n'était pas son objectif.

\- Je vais aller m'entraîner, tu veux venir ? proposa Carmella en s'asseyant sous les draps qu'elle pressa contre sa poitrine, ses mèches dorées ébouriffées encadrant son petit minois étrangement pimpant.

\- Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas accès à ta chambre et n'as rien d'autre à te mettre qu'un de mes t-shirts ou ton ensemble d'hier... Et je suis pas sûr qu'on va vraiment avoir le temps, on part pour onze heures.

Ce qui était une façon polie de refuser.

\- Onze heures ? Mais pourquoiii ? Se plaignit la diva avec une moue dépitée, le coin abaissé de ses lèvres accentuant cela avant de prendre le temps d'admirer ses muscles découpées par les rayons du soleil.

\- Parce que l'hôtel est réservé, rétorqua AJ d'un ton neutre, mais dénué de méchanceté, en quittant le lit afin de partir à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés à travers la pièce. Il tenta d'ignorer la brûlure du regard de Leah dans son dos et sur son postérieur, mais la fierté et la délectation que cela lui inspirait prirent le pas. Et puis t'as des choses à faire.

\- Comme quoi ? S'inquiéta la princesse de Staten en fronçant les sourcils, craignant d'avoir omis un détail crucial dans son programme, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué la distance qu'il imposait afin de ne pas déprimer.

Le brun s'apprêtait à lui répondre, penché pour enfiler son jogging, mais des coups retentissant à la porte de la chambre l'interrompirent et lui firent l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé. Partager son intimité avec Leah était une chose, et aisée qui plus est car cela restait d'un naturel agréable entre eux, mais l'étaler devant un collègue était inconcevable.  
Il se redressa vivement et interrogea sa compagne du regard, son cœur s'emballant furieusement dans sa poitrine alors que de nouveaux coups se faisaient entendre. Leah haussa les épaules pour lui indiquer qu'elle était aussi dubitative que lui puis se redressa en hâte comme si on venait de la prendre la main dans le sac et s'empara de son téléphone pour vérifier ses messages.

\- Habille-toi, souffla l'athlète en lui jetant son ample t-shirt qu'elle rattrapa in extremis et fit tomber le portable sur son pied dans sa hâte. Et trouve ta culotte.

La blonde cendrée étouffa un grognement de douleur avant d'enfiler le haut noir estampillé _AJ_ , allant même jusqu'à se débattre avec et en ressortant encore plus échevelée qu'auparavant, tandis que le Phénoménal gagnait la porte au pas de charge avec un masque figé au visage. Elle prit enfin le temps de lire ses sms pour constater qu'Enzo l'avait littéralement harcelée durant une demi-heure... Mais elle n'eut aucun besoin de préciser l'identité de l'enquiquinant visiteur car la porte était déjà grande ouverte. Et elle n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur son sous-vêtement.

\- Salut mon vieux ! Ça roule ? J'te réveille pas ? J'imagine que Mella est avec toi ? L'assaillit le fantasque petit bout d'homme qui entrait sans attendre son invitation ou une éventuelle réponse, vêtu d'un jogging noir et d'un ample tank top rouge qui dévoilait ses tatouages. Elle était pas dans sa chambre ni dans celle de Mercy donc elle peut être qu'avec toi.

La migraine d'AJ se profilait sous son débit de paroles, bien trop malmené de si bon matin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier que pour son résonnement des plus justes n'aille pas plus loin.

\- Salut Eric. Je t'en prie, entre, ironisa le catcheur en se décalant avec obligeance avant de fermer la porte dans son dos en dépit de la boule dans son ventre et que, de l'autre côté, la blonde abandonnait la quête de sa culotte. Ouais, elle a perdu sa clé et j'allais pas la laisser dans le couloir comme une clocharde.

\- Trop aimable, papy ! J'espère qu'elle t'a pas trop fait la misère, fit Enzo en lui coulant un regard entendu avant d'observer la pièce pour apercevoir son amie, mais il tomba sur le lit en pagaille.

AJ déglutit en observant la trajectoire de son regard puis il se souvint du couchage de fortune dans son dos. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas un brusque éclair de génie.

\- C'est le mec qui s'incruste dans une chambre d'hôtel et nous saoule de paroles si tôt qui dit ça, renchérit Carmella qui daigna enfin quitter sa cachette avec une moue dédaigneuse alors qu'il singeait son expression, véritable enfant. Pourquoi tu m'cherches comme ça partout ?!

AJ les regarda avec lassitude devant leur manège, un peu honteux devant la courte tenue de la diva et sa mine radieuse qui semblaient crier au monde entier ' _'On a fait des cochonneries !_ », les bras croisés sur ses pectoraux dénudés et Leah due se contraindre à se focaliser sur son ami. Il serait malséant de lui sauter dessus, surtout devant un tiers.

\- Il est déjà _huit heures trente-sept_ très précisément, de quoi tu m'parles ? ... On devait courir tous les deux avant d'partir, mais t'as oublié, comme d'habitude ! Rouscailla Eric avant de tendre le visage dans sa direction, les yeux plissés, comme s'il percevait un son particulier. Tu portes quequ'chose dessous ?

\- Non, c'est plus agréable pour courir, renchérit la jeune femme qui faisait mine de s'aérer en soulevant le bas du t-shirt, donnant ainsi des sueurs froides au Phénoménal et faisant reculer l'importun avec un cri de dégoût. Oh ça va, fais pas le choqué ! Bon je vais récupérer une autre clé à la réception, je m'habille et j'te rejoins dans le hall, ok ?

\- Traîne pas, se contenta de répondre Enzo en les détaillant tour à tour d'un étrange regard, presque inquisiteur, avant de tourner les talons et repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

A peine la porte fut-elle refermée qu'un climat glacial s'instaura dans la pièce et les traits d'Allen parurent se durcir.

\- Tu ne portes vraiment rien là-dessous... ? répéta-t-il, partagé entre attrait, suspicion et crainte – d'elle tout autant que de lui-même, de ce qu'il était capable de faire, et d'être découvert - déjà exténué par tous ces événements en début de journée. En fait, je ne veux rien savoir. Il a raison, faut que tu te dépêches, on prend la route dans deux heures et j'ai des trucs à faire.

Vexée car se sentant congédier par son âpre intonation, la diva muette tourna les talons en quête de son maudit dessous avec le cœur lourd, pour se vêtir et déguerpir le plus vite possible avant que la situation ne devienne tendue entre eux.  
Que pouvait-elle attendre d'autre de sa part de toute façon ? Elle lui était déjà reconnaissante de ne pas avoir déserté le lit ou, pire, de l'avoir fichue à la porte sans plus de cérémonie... Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver sa dernière réplique rude.

* * *

Les bagages de tous les passagers étaient entassés minutieusement dans le coffre des deux véhicules de location et Christopher ferma son coffre d'un coup sec à onze heures pétantes, annonçant ainsi le départ de l'hôtel bien que les deux femmes ne soient pas encore présentes.  
Par conséquent, Kévin commençait à se plaindre contre la lenteur féminine légendaire depuis son siège à l'avant du Rover tandis qu'AJ et Chris discutaient du programme dans leur coin du parking et Enzo en profita pour se confier à son meilleur ami sur ce à quoi il avait assisté ce matin :

\- Putain vieux, c'matin je vais pour chercher Leah pour notre footing tu sais, et devine où je l'ai trouvée... ?

\- Pas dans sa chambre déjà puisqu'elle nous a écrit pour nous demander si on avait sa clé... Avec Sasha ?

\- Non. Dans la chambre d'AJ, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en tendant brusquement les mains, paumes en l'air, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Cass tenta de dissimuler son angoisse de la savoir éventuellement découverte et de ce qui avait pu se passer se dérouler durant la nuit, et rétorqua d'un ton las pour prouver que ce fait ne relevait nullement de l'extraordinaire :

\- Mercedes devait dormir et elle allait se retrouver coincée dehors, y a pas de mal à ce qu'il lui ait proposé de partager sa chambre.

\- Ouais c' est vrai, Sash' pionçait, mais j'te dis qu'il y avait un truc bizarre entre les deux même s'ils faisaient genre l'air de rien et que Leah rigolait comme d'habitude. Je l'ai _senti_ , insista le jeune homme en martelant l'air de son poing qui, en dépit de son comportement loufoque aussi bien devant les caméras qu'en réalité, n'était pas dupe et dépourvu d'yeux. On connait Leah depuis presque deux ans maintenant et je sais reconnaître quand un truc cloche chez elle. T'as rien remarqué ?

\- Tu te fais des films Eric. Ça lui fait juste beaucoup à encaisser entre Wrestlemania et le problème de Mercedes... Et ça pas parce qu'AJ et elle s'entendent super bien que ça cache forcément une histoire de cul comme toi et tout le roster d'NXT, défendit le new-yorkais avec un flegme exemplaire qui ne pouvait qu'apporter du crédit à son opinion, mais il n'en menait pas large en vérité et Leah lui devait des explications.

\- Hey ! Tu m'prends pour qui ? Pas _tout_ le roster, t'exagères : juste les plus canons.

\- Ouais, je suis sûr que Mercedes est du même avis..., railla le géant en haussant un sourcil moqueur afin de détourner les pensées de son meilleur ami.

Comme si ses paroles avaient une quelconque portée magique, les deux divas firent enfin leur apparition à l'entrée du parking, précédées par le bruit de leurs talons, pas même maquillées en dépit de l'image parfaite que l'on attendait de leur part, mais pas seules. En effet, Dean Ambrose leur tenait compagnie, traînant une imposante valise grise dans son sillage, et semblait leur raconter une histoire palpitante, ceci expliquant leur retard.  
Enzo sursauta lorsque le klaxon du Rover retentit dans le parking souterrain afin de leur faire presser le pas, œuvre d'un Kévin soulagé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? S'enquit Jericho à l'adresse du nouveau venu, quittant AJ pour les rejoindre, une main fourrée dans la poche de son jean ajusté. Tu fais pas la route avec Roman et Renée ?

\- Sûrement pas. J'ai largué cette connasse hier soir et vu son hystérie, j'ai encore moins envie de la voir.. Donc bon courage à Ro' qui va se la coltiner ! s'exclama le lunatique avec un ravissement purement ironique alors que le trio parvenait aux voitures. Il vous reste de la place pour moi ? Au pire je peux prendre quelqu'un sur mes genoux.

Allen se détacha à son tour de la berline, le fait que Roman se retrouve à voyager seul avec Renée lui mettant la puce à l'oreille. C'était horrible de sa part de se réjouir d'une chose pareille dans la mesure où le samoan était marié et que Renée venait de rompre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer l'idée que cette ordure puisse jeter son dévolu sur une autre femme, laissant ainsi la diva en paix.  
Il était vraiment en train d'emprunter un mauvais chemin rien que pour Leah.

\- Même pas dans tes rêves, répliqua Carmella avec une acidité qui fit s'esclaffer leur nouveau compagnon de voyage, croisant les bras sur la poitrine en une posture hautaine avant de l'enrouler autour de celui, si frêle, de son amie à la crinière pourpre. Organisez-vous comme vous voulez, mais moi je reste avec Mercy.

Durant son agréable footing dans Houston, la princesse de Staten Island s'était souvenu qu'elle était là pour prendre soin de Sasha et découvrir l'origine de son mal, et non pas pour séduire le Phénoménal qui, de toute façon, semblait à présent prendre la poudre d'escampette suite à leurs ébats. Par conséquent, elle allait fuir à son tour, mais pas afin de le satisfaire, _sûrement pas_ , mais car il lui était inconcevable qu'on se montre si froid à son égard même si elle avait la folle envie de rester à ses côtés, nuit comme jour. Et nue, de préférence.

Semblant lire ses pensées, AJ la contempla une poignée de secondes, ce qui passa inaperçu pour les autres, mais avec une telle intensité que les bras de la blonde cendrée se couvrirent de chair de poule, puis le brun s'empara de la valise abandonnée et la cala tant bien que mal dans l'espace restant du coffre et déclara au nouveau qu'il était le bienvenu dans sa voiture.  
Aussitôt, chacun fusa vers un véhicule ou l'autre pour s'assurer d'avoir le siège qui lui convenait, Enzo et Cass montant à bord de la berline pour le plus grand bonheur de Kévin qui ne supporterait pas les piaulements du premier une journée de plus, et Leah mit un point d'honneur à choisir celui de Chris, en tournant bien le dos au brun. Etant néanmoins la dernière à s'installer, AJ en profita pour l'aborder :

\- Ce matin, quand je te disais que tu avais des choses à faire, je parlais de Roman et ton argent.

\- Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas. : je suis une grande fille et je sais ce que j'ai à faire, rétorqua la jeune femme peut-être un peu trop sèchement, mais cela eu au moins le mérite de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était blessée, irritée –ou les deux - par sa réaction.

Pantois, Allen l'observa s'asseoir auprès de Sasha sur la banquette arrière de cuir beige puis claquer la porte alors que le ronronnement du moteur démarrait et les braillements d'un Enzo fébrile emplissaient l'espace. Évidemment, il la comprenait, mais ce qui l'estomaquait le plus dans l'affaire, c'était que la voir réagir ainsi lui donnait encore plus envie de retourner se réfugier dans ses bras parce que, malgré tout, elle se respectait et qu'il était l'instigateur de sa peine. Il détestait cela.  
Craignant qu'Enzo n'en vienne aux mains en klaxonnant pour signaler son agacement, la légende du circuit indy tourna les talons en déglutissant, son esprit tournant à plein régime afin de découvrir un dénouement à ce dilemme qui apaiserait chaque parti.

Une fois installé au volant et ayant démarré, les deux rutilantes voitures de location quittèrent le parking souterrain pour s'engager sur les routes encombrées de la ville dans une joyeuse ambiance.

Rapidement, les passagers se rendirent compte que l'on n'empruntait pas Sam Houston Tollway pour rejoindre l'Insterstate 10 en direction de San Antonio, mais que l'on roulait en direction de la côte, plus agréable certes, mais qui représentait un détour considérable.

\- On va où ? S'alarma Sasha en passant la tête entre les deux sièges à l'avant, les sourcils froncés en observant l'asphalte qui s'étendait sous les rues de la voiture.

\- Kemah Boardwalk, répondit Christopher avec un sourire en coin de conspirateur, les yeux ancrés à la route qui longeait Bluebonnet Acres.


	16. Chapitre 16

Allen et Christopher qui s'étaient octroyés la place de chef de groupe puisqu'ils avaient la tâche de conduire tout ce petit monde à bon port, avaient pris la décision ce matin-même de faire une escale à Kemah Boardwalk, un parc d'attraction qui s'étalaient sur les rives de Galveston Bay et Clear Lake, afin de se divertir quelques heures avant de reprendre leur routine infernale à San Antonio. Cela représentait certes une perte de temps dans leur programme chargé, mais la plupart d'entre eux disposait d'une soirée de repos ce jour, ce qui était l'idéal pour apaiser les esprits, tenter d'obtenir des aveux de Sasha tout en nouant des liens entre camarades pour ensuite repartir sur une base saine. Et puis s'ils étaient condamnés à passer la majorité de leur temps sur la route, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable et découvrir les trésors de leur pays.  
En plus de toutes ces bonnes intentions, AJ s'était fixé pour objectif de repartir de Kemah en bons termes avec Leah, du moins si lui-même parvenait à s'accorder sur ses propres souhaits et la conduite à tenir suite à leur nuit ensemble.  
Les doyens avaient donc convenus qu'ils s'arrêteraient dans ce site touristique de divertissement deux ou trois heures histoire de déjeuner au bord de l'eau et profiter des divers manèges égayant la promenade texane sans pour autant arriver trop tard en ville et pouvoir s'entraîner en fonction des limites de chacun.

Évidemment, sur le papier, le planning paraissait idéal, mais l'un comme l'autre ne se faisaient que peu d'illusion concernant la durée de cet arrêt puisque le groupe comportait tout de même deux grands enfants – Enzo et Carmella,fidèles à leur image exubérante renvoyée à l'écran – et peut-être d'autres encore qui cachaient bien leur jeu. Et c'était sans compter sur les aléas naturels qui pouvaient faire obstacles tels un trafic routier chargé ou plus sottement, mais néanmoins envisageable, d'en perdre un en cours de route dans l'effervescence du parc.

Tous les voyageurs se réjouissaient de ce programme, y compris Kévin, à la stupéfaction générale, car ce dernier ne pouvait décemment pas refuser une pause repas copieuse et digne de ce nom. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il laissa les filles s'égosiller comme des enfants sans ronchonner, estimant que la grande roue et autres manèges à sensation les calmeraient bien assez tôt. Dans l'autre voiture, les discussions allaient bon train sur ce que chacun réaliserait en premier une fois sur place,et AJ ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour ses enfants qui auraient adoré ce lieu. Il se fit d'ailleurs la promesse de les y emmener dès que possible, notamment lorsque Anney serait assez grande pour jouir pleinement des attractions.

Le trajet fut rapide, pas plus de trois quart d'heures , soit le temps pour que l'excitation soit redescendue d'un léger cran afin qu'ils soient sortables, et agréable car ils longèrent Clear Lake et ses criques par la NASA Road 1 et firent leur entrée par la grande porte, c'est-à-dire par la Highway 146 et le pont enjambant le lac, leur donnant l'impression de voler au-dessus des eaux claires, les attractions de Kemah Boardwalk se dessinant droit devant et semblant leur tendre les bras et le niveau de décibels atteignit la limite du supportable dans la voiture qui avait le malheur de transporter les femmes.

Une fois arrivés à destination, ils s'installèrent à la terrasse du Flying Dutchman malgré la fraîcheur de la journée, pour le déjeuner en profitant de l'air maritime si particulier et vivifiant, face au Clear Lake et un port privatif de Seabrook sur l'autre rive.

\- Ton rhume va mieux, chéri ?S'enquit Allen au téléphone tandis que le groupe installé autour la table attendait les commandes, un sourire bienveillant éclairant ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Leah ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre d'un regard attendri depuis sa place en bout de table, tout contre la rambarde. Tu restes bien au chaud, d'accord ? Oui promis, Albey, je vais te prendre un petit souvenir. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

\- T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui,fit remarquer Christopher dans un murmure une fois ayant observé son petit manège puisqu'il était installé face à elle. La jeune femme se focalisa subitement sur lui et fit mine de ne pas le comprendre : Tu es à la fois rayonnante et as l'air totalement sur les nerfs. J'ai ma petite idée sur la question,mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu cette nuit... ?

\- Rien. J'ai juste dormi comme un bébé, répondit la diva avec un empressement suspect, ayant néanmoins l'aplomb de le regarder droit dans les yeux dans l'espoir de le convaincre et avec le sourire le plus innocent possible. Ça faisait longtemps, j'en avais trop besoin.

\- Tu mens, rétorqua aussitôt Y2J en croisant les bras sur la table et avançant légèrement la tête,sondant ses prunelles chocolats alors que la demoiselle palissait, si vite prise au piège. Je connais ce genre d'éclat qui prend le pas sur le reste, même sur ta colère... Tu t'es envoyée en l'air cette nuit et je pressens que ce n'est pas avec ton alibi, Roman.

\- Oh mon Dieu Chris, tais-toi ! Et comment tu peux deviner un truc pareil ?! ... Tu m'espionnes ?S'insurgea la princesse de Staten Island qui ne se donnait même pas la peine de se défendre car Chris semblait détecter ses moindres mensonges. Le blond adopta une moue hautaine en se désignant d'un ample geste demain pour indiquer que son talent était seul responsable de ses prouesses, un petit sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres : Parle moins fort, les autres peuvent nous entendre.

\- Crois-moi Leah, tu es une preuve ambulante : ton sourire limite béat veut dire à lui seul« _Regardez les gars, j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie!_ ». De toute façon, les autres sont trop absorbés parleurs propres problèmes pour s'en rendre compte. Entre Sasha et son mal être, Sami qui essaye de comprendre, Enzo qui s'inquiète pour elle, Bill qui supporte ses lubies, Kévin qui hésite entre plusieurs plats comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort,Dean qui se demande ce qu'il fiche ici avec nous et AJ qui se sent encore plus coupable que toi, tu peux être tranquille.

Les sourcils froncés et les doigts recroquevillés contre sa joue légèrement fardée, Carmella observa leurs camarades tour à tour pour constater que le canadien visait juste. Kévin était plongé dans la lecture du menu et recevait les conseils d'un Dean avachit sur son siège, Enzo chuchotait frénétiquement à l'oreille du géant, Sami discutait allègrement avec une Mercedes absente assise juste à côté et AJ restait pendu à son portable, le regard pétillant alors que son plus jeune fils lui répondait. Personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention en somme.  
Un peu rassurée, mais néanmoins avec une boule dans la gorge de se savoir prise la main dans le sac avec une telle aisance,la blonde reporta son attention sur Jericho et le dévisagea quelques instants afin de se laisser le loisir de répondre sans trop en dévoiler. Et surtout pour ne pas s'imposer la vision du brun aux anges, de son corps nu ou son regard océan enfiévré lorsqu'il l'avait réveillée avec des baisers le long de son omoplate et ses grandes mains sur son bas-ventre pour un second round.  
Un soupir las vint mourir sur ses fines lèvres alors qu'elle s'abîmait dans la contemplation de ses oncles manucurés car trop honteuse pour affronter son regard plus longtemps.

Pour quel genre de femme allait-il la prendre, à présent ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois énervée comme ça ? interrogea Jericho avec une sollicitude qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

\- Je ne peux pas, Chris.

L'athlète opina du chef et recula dans le fond de son siège en lui adressant un sourire amène,estimant qu'il était en effet trop dangereux d'aborder ce sujet en public, mais un million de questions sur le sujet le taraudaient. AJ tenait tant à respecter ses vœux de mariage que savoir qu'il avait succombé aux charmes d'une femme de 10 ans sa cadette après 21 ans de conduite exemplaire le stupéfiait. Même si le Phénonémal risquait de très mal prendre le fait qu'un tiers soit au courant de son incartade, il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec lui afin de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Si jamais ce dernier s'énerver,il pourrait toujours dire que Leah n'avait rien révélé, puisqu'elle n'avait en effet ni confirmé, ni nié son assertion.  
Pour le peu qu'il en savait, Roman pouvait très bien être sa victime et il se gourait ainsi royalement, mais de par son expérience,Christopher reconnaissait les signaux... Et ceux qu'envoyait AJ était plus clairs encore.

Le portable de Carmella vibra dans la poche de son Perfecto bordeaux et la tira momentanément de son angoisse, mais lorsqu'elle vit le nom du destinataire, elle plongea dans une colère noire. Finn lui écrivait avec la finesse qui le caractérisait dans ses rapports avec les femmes : '' _J'ai rêvé que je déchirais la jolie petite robe bleue que tu portais l'autre soir et que tu me suppliais de te prendre sauvagement là,tout de suite, dans ma loge._ ''.

Si ses fans savaient à quel genre de jeu leur Démon favori s'adonnait et quel langage fleuri il employait, il n'aurait plus beaucoup de jeunes filles pour l'acclamer avec passion, pas que cela entache ses formidables prestations sur le ring.

'' _Va te faire foutre !_ ''Répondit aussitôt la jeune femme avec une dextérité rageuse et le regard fulminant, ce qui lui permit d'oublier momentanément cette tension.  
Ne semblant pas comprendre le message pourtant évident,une nouvelle vibration annonça son ' _'J'ai hâte que tu rentres._ ''. Le grognement mi-frustré mi-furieux qui lui échappa en jetant son téléphone dans son sac à main fini par attirer l'attention de Sasha qui eut le temps de saisir l'identité de l'importun.

\- En fait, tu me caches une relation avec Balor depuis tout ce temps ? S'offusqua la catcheuse à la crinière pourpre en plaquant une main sur sa poitrine dans une posture parfaite, mais d'un ton taquin car elle connaissait les vilains petits secrets de l'irlandais.

\- Ça se voit à ce point que je l'aime trop et que je rêve de le retrouver ? Ironisa la blonde cendrée avec une moue peinée avant de faire mine de vomir, faisant ainsi éclater de rire son amie et cela la rassura. Tant qu'elle était capable de rire franchement, ce n'était pas _si_ me fait péter un câble, je sais pas c'qu'il a en ce moment...Sans parler de Roman.

\- Ah, là tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

\- Ouais... Par contre, je ne sais pas comment il a eu mon numéro, mais ça me rassure pas ! s'exclama la diva en plissant son petit nez mutin alors que Sasha haussait les épaules car ne pouvant pas lui apporter le moindre élément de réponse. Oh, Ambrose !

\- Nos oreilles, bordel ! Grinça Sami en couvrant les siennes, reculant le plus possible afin des'éloigner de cette source de désagrément, tous la dévisageant car interpellés par son cri, y compris Allen qui venait de raccrocher et le pauvre serveur qui manqua d'envoyer valser les premières assiettes.

\- Désolé, les gars... Dean, c'est toi qui as donné mon numéro à Roman ? S'enquit-elle en se penchant sur la table sans pour autant moduler le volume de sa voix tandis que le serveur continuait sa tâche en restant bien sur ses gardes. Il me lâche plus!

AJ écoutait attentivement, sentant son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines à la simple évocation du samoan dans la bouche de la jeune femme, bien que faisant mine d'être captivé par l'écran de son portable.

\- Comment tu veux que je fasse un truc pareil alors que j'ai pas ton numéro, blondie? Hasarda le lunatique en aspirant sa lèvre inférieure entre les dents,dubitatif quant à sa réflexion. Qui que ce soit, fallait t'en douter ! Tu lui as fait une excellente impression, si tu vois ce que je veux dire et quand il veut quelque chose, il fait tout pour l'obtenir.

\- Pitié, n'en dit pas plus : on voit tous ce que tu veux dire, ronchonna Kévin avec un regard un brin condescendant, mais plus serein car il avait enfin pu passer sa fameuse commande.

\- J'avoue, c'est moi qui lui ai donné bien gentiment quand il m'a demandé mardi, se dénonça Enzo en levant les mais en l'air tel un fugitif qui se rend enfin à la police alors qu'une Leah courroucée tapait du plat de la main sur la table. Je savais pas que c'était interdit ! Il se passe quoi au juste, chouchou ? C'est à cause de la soirée poker ?

\- Il lui a proposé de payer ses dettes en nature et elle était prête à repartir avec lui, se fit un malin plaisir d'annoncer Mercedes alors que la blonde cendrée roulait des yeux, engoncée dans le fond de son siège dans le vain espoir d'échapper aux regards emplis de jugement, mais Enzo se contenta de pousser un cri de stupéfaction hystérique tandis que Kévin répondait à ses attentes, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais c'est bon, je me suis ravisée à temps donc tout le monde se calme.

\- T'aurais pas dû, toi qu'est si désespérée ! Renchérit Eric avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte puis il attaqua voracement son plat alors qu'elle tentait de l'assassiner du regard et résistait à l'envie de lui jeter son verre à la figure.

\- Si ça te gêne pas qu'il soit marié, fais-toi plaisir, ajouta Dean avec un sourire engageant dénué d'arrière-pensées tendancieuses. Et il te traitera comme une reine.

Dans son coin en bout de table, Allen déglutit face à cette effervescence due au rappel des faits de la soirée dont il ne se souvenait malheureusement que trop bien et l'enfonçait encore plus. Sa jalousie était plus qu'injustifiée,mais c'était plus fort que lui. Que Carmella en parle avec lui car cela l'agaçait était une chose, mais si tout le monde commençait à deviser sur le sujet et à la pousser dans ses bras, il allait s'énerver.

\- C'est sa femme qu'il devrait traiter comme une reine, trancha Sami avec âcreté avant d'entamer à son tour son assiette de fruits de mer.

AJ le remercia mentalement, bien que sachant qu'il aurait dû être celui faisant ce commentaire puisqu'il défendait ardemment les valeurs du mariage, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Pas après cette nuit et tout ce qu'il éprouvait de si contradictoire à l'égard de Leah.

\- Ouais, mais c'est lui que ça regarde, fit Dean avec sa nonchalance coutumière de façon à clôturer le débat.

\- Merci tout le monde, mais je vais me débrouiller, se contenta d'ajouter Carmella qui simulait une moue affligée.

Mais avant d'imiter ses camarades en entamant son repas, elle chercha AJ du regard comme pour s'apaiser et chercher son réconfort suite à cette discussion déplacée qui faisait terriblement écho à leur situation. La jeune femme accrocha aussitôt son regard océan, rien que quelques instants avant qu'il ne se détourne, mais ce qu'elle y vit la paralysa car s'imaginant responsable : la colère y flamboyait.

* * *

En dépit de l'idée de Kévin, les montagnes russes n'étaient pas venues à bout de l'énergie des jeunes femmes. Enfin de Leah, surtout. Les catcheuses – bien entendu accompagnées de ces messieurs, certains plus volontaires que d'autres - enchaînèrent les attractions durant un peu plus d'une heure. La majorité du groupe acheva cela par un tour de 25 minutes sur la ''Bête'', un bateau peinturluré de rouge et à l'effigie d'un monstre sous-marin lancé à toute allure sur les eaux de Galveston Bay afin que tout le monde finisse trempé sur un fond musical tonitruant, le tout dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Les plus sages, que Carmella qualifiait bien volontiers de ''vieux rabat-joie'', restaient sur le ponton avec une glace malgré la fraîcheur de l'air, à rire devant ce spectacle depuis leur faisait partie de ceux-là, prétextant vouloir préserver son brushing, Sasha car trop fatiguée et Bill qui avait trop froid pour aller se faire tremper de son plein gré.  
Tous les autres s'en donnaient plus ou moins à cœur joie, Leah et Enzo étant forcément les premiers à crier comme des hystériques, mais Kévin s'était étrangement joint à eux.

Le groupe quitta le bateau dégoulinant,mais avec des sourires amusés accrochés aux lèvres et une petite étincelle de joie dans le regard, mais une fois à terre, la princesse de Staten Island s'écarta en entraînant Mercedes afin de ne pas avoir à affronter AJ. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour se divertir, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier sa brusque réaction de rejet ce matin alors que ,quelques heures auparavant, _il_ l'avait réveillé, avide et brûlant et puis Sasha ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. De nouveau, elle n'avait fait que picorer dans son assiette de salade déjà fort peu garnie.

\- Ça va aujourd'hui, Mercy ?S'inquiéta la jeune femme d'une voix un brin tatillonne car craignant qu'elle ne se cabre alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le stand de glaces qui lui faisait tant envie. T'as rien mangé à midi...

\- Je ne peux pas profiter d'une pause sans que tout le monde soit sur mon dos ?! répliqua Sasha avec une agressivité si peu commune que Leah esquissa un mouvement de recul, ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner puis elle accéléra le pas le long du ponton. Déjà, je devrais être en train de m'entraîner, on va pas me prendre en plus la tête...

Estomaquée, Leah la regarda s'éloigner sans le moindre geste, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette soudaine réaction. En dépit de ses rires durant le déjeuner qui se voulait rassérénant, cette brusque saute d'humeur révélait un véritable trouble. De plus, ses paroles étaient lourdes de sens et elle ne savait pas par quel bout les prendre.

\- Mercy ! Appela la diva en la coursant sur le ponton heureusement presque désert en ce début de mois d'avril. Elle accéléra le pas afin de la rattraper sans même se préoccuper des hommes derrière, et la saisit délicatement parle poignet afin de la forcer à lui faire face : Mais qu'est-c'qu'il se passe, sérieux ? _Qui_ est sur ton dos et te prend la tête? T'as des problèmes avec des connasses dans les vestiaires ? Ou avec l'administration ?

\- Non.

Son murmure était sec, son regard fuyant et voilé tandis qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine dans une posture fermée.

Enzo approchait, le front plissé de tourment, mais Carmella lui indiqua de s'éloigner d'un geste de la main.

\- Quoi alors si ce n'est pas du harcèlement? Je ne te reconnais plus depuis que tu es partie,physiquement et au niveau de ton attitude : la fille que tu étais avant riait sans arrêt, adorait prendre soin d'elle, se maquiller, boire et manger n'importe. Tu profitais de la vie... Et maintenant tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même, fit Leah dans un chuchotement visant à la mettre à l'aise tout en posant une main sur son épaule dans un geste bienveillant. La catcheuse fixa les eaux de le baie en se mâchouillant nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue puis elle tourna la tête pour accrocher son regard embué au sien. Je veux juste t'aider.

\- Je ne mange presque plus,répondit-elle dans un filet de voix à peine audible qui reflétait sa faiblesse, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant. Enfin je grignote comme je peux par-ci, par-là.

Elle était sur le point de craquer.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!S'affola la blonde centrée, bien que guère surprise car elle énonçait un constat évident.

\- Pour le travail. Le public et les administratifs sont déjà très exigeants à la NXT, mais une fois que tu passes dans le roster principal, c'est pire. On bosse comme des dingues pour gagner ne serait-ce qu'un peu de reconnaissance et notre ticket d'entrée à Raw et Smackdown, et une fois qu'on l'a, il faut continuer afin de se faire une place digne de ce nom et que _je veux_ ces main-events et cette ceinture, mais pour ça, il faut être _parfaite_. _Je_ dois être parfaite pour ne pas décevoir le public et prouver à l'administration que je mérite d'entrer dans la course au championnat et même ne serait-ce que de rester dans ce roster. Rien n'est jamais acquis. De l'extérieur, on croit que c'est formidable : rien que l'amusement, la liberté et la gloire, mais elle a son mauvais côté aussi, raconta Sasha d'une voix si vacillante que l'angoisse étreignant le cœur de Carmella devint blessante et le ralentit, déglutissant à de nombres reprises afin de refouler ses larmes, mais elle ne voyait déjà plus à travers ses yeux brillants et voilés. Elle resserra les bras et sembla se recroqueviller comme sous l'effet d'un frisson et reprit dans un murmure haché par la boule dans sa gorge :Ça demande un travail quotidien acharné et de faire des efforts de de fou pour être un minimum présentable. J'ai commencé à faire particulièrement attention à mes repas pour avoir une ligne avantageuse en plus d'un entraînement intense, j'ai gagné en popularité, tout le monde m'acclamait, mais il fallait donner plus encore pour atteindre mon rêve et parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attend de moi. Alors je me suis mise à sauter des repas parce que je n'avais pas le temps et, au final, je me suis rendue compte que ça m'aidait à garder ma silhouette donc j'ai continué. Maintenant je suis incapable d'avaler plus que trois bouts de salade comme ce midi et un plat léger le soir sinon ça me rend malade, je flotte dans mes vêtements... Mais je ne peux pas décevoir la WWE et ses fans. Je peux pas arrêter, tu comprends ?

Mercedes était en pleurs en achevant son laïus, le regard baissé et le visage aux traits tirés par la fatigue dissimulé par ses interminables mèches pourpres alors que Leah la dévisageait avec horreur, une main recroquevillée contre ses lèvres, les larmes aux yeux. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot de réconfort et car oui, elle comprenait sa crainte de décevoir,la blonde l'enlaça étroitement, son corps si frêle tremblant contre le sien. La pauvre était à bout de force, éprouvée par ce trouble de l'alimentation qu'elle ne partageait apparemment pas et Dieu seul savait depuis combien de temps.

La grande Sasha Banks était victime d'anorexie mentale de type restrictif.

Tout faisait sens, à présent. Son investissement dans sa passion avec des entraînements intenses qui compensaient sa dénutrition, son obsession maladive pour son apparence, son épuisement et ses sautes d'humeur.

\- Ma chérie, tu es malade... Il faut faire quelque chose avant que ta situation s'aggrave et que tu finisses à l'hôpital, chuchota la princesse de Staten Island une fois que son amie eut l'air apaisée la tenant toujours délicatement par les épaules.

\- Pitié, ne dis rien ! Si Hunter et Stéphanie en viennent à le savoir, ils vont me forcer à me reposer pendant des semaines et je peux pas me le permettre,s'épouvanta la Boss dans un murmure étranglé, prête à céder à de nouveaux sanglots. H me fait tellement confiance, je ne peux pasle décevoir. Leah, s'il te plaît...

Et là se trouvait justement le nœud du problème. Sasha refusait d'abandonner son rêve et se mettait dans tous ses états pour y parvenir, s'épuisant et s'abîmant de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve bientôt dans l'impossibilité de monter sur le ring. C'était un cercle vicieux dont elle ne pouvait sortir indemne, et surtout pas seule puisqu'elle était persuadée que s'affamer était la bonne chose à faire.

\- Arrête Mercy... Ta santé est enjeu ! s'écria Leah avec indignation alors que cette dernière lui indiquait de baisser d'un ton alors que de nouvelles larmes dévalaient ses joues si pâles, mais heureusement les hommes s'étaient éloignés car comprenant qu'elles avaient besoin d'intimité. Comment tu fais pour tenir sur le ring et depuis combien de temps ça dure ?!

\- Après le Royal Rumble pour me préparer à Wrestlemania.

\- Deux mois ?! Mais comment t'as fait, putain ?!

La jeune femme se répétait, mais elle était incrédule face à toutes ces révélations et de constater combien son amie autrefois si rayonnante était tombée bas.  
Se rendant compte que sa pugnacité risquait de la pousser dans ses retranchements, ce qui serait fort dommage alors qu'elle parvenait enfin à se confier, elle abaissa les paupières en hochant la tête pour indiquer qu'elle reprenait à zéro :

\- D'accord, je ne dirai rien... A condition que tu me promettes de faire ton possible pour te suis pas médecin alors demain on va t'en chercher un à San Antonio, rien que toi et moi, pou...

\- C'est hors de question ! Il va forcément me mettre en arrêt, objecta la métisse tandis qu'une nouvelle moue paniquée la défigurait.

\- D'accord d'accord, mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger matin, midi et soir. Je sais que ça te paraît insurmontable, mais ce sera que de petites quantités pour que ton estomac se réhabitue, ok ? Proposa la princesse de Staten Island avec une douceur qui rassura son amie, cette dernière opinant légèrement du chef même si la criante habitait toujours son regard. Et il va falloir que tu te ménages mais je suis là. Je vais t'aider, promis.

Cette situation la dépassait totalement et elle ne pourrait pas rester éternellement à ses côtés pour l'épauler, alors il faudrait fatalement qu'elle en parle à Enzo, Bill ou un autre afin que l'on s'occupe d'elle après son départ, mais c'était l'unique solution qui lui semblait plausible à l'instantané. Sasha avait besoin d'accompagnement et de douceur pour entamer sa guérison, de quelqu'un qui l'aimait sincèrement et qui l'aiderait à se trouver belle dans son regard,tout en lui faisant comprendre que son attitude était dangereuse.

\- Ce soir on va grignoter toutes les deux devant la télé' après mon entraînement, ça te va ?proposa la diva en passant un bras bienveillant autour de ses épaules puis elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Et toi, interdiction de bouger ! Je veux que tu te reposes.

Mercedes abdiqua avec un nouveau signe de tête, de toute façon trop fatiguée pour lutter contre la volonté de fer de son amie. Le regard rivé sur les planches de bois de la promenade, elle se laissa guider par Leah en restant blottie contre son corps qui lui formait un véritable pilier, se sentant enfin le cœur un peu plus léger car se sentant enfin épaulée.

\- On va se mettre en route, il va pas tarder à pleuvoir! Prévint Chris dans un cri depuis le point de ralliement au Lighthouse Buffet.

Pressées l'une contre l'autre, leurs bras étroitement enlacés, les catcheuses levèrent les yeux sur le ciel couvert d'abondants et imposants nuages gris qui ne présageaient en effet rien de bon. Allen profita du fait qu'elles contemplent le ciel de plomb pour observer la petite silhouette de Leah qui protégeait celle de la nouvelle vedette de l'entreprise et ne put retenir un sourire face à sa douceur et sa chaleur coutumières qui semblaient englober l'ombre de Sasha pour en raviver les si sombres teintes.

* * *

 **[Helena Deland – Baby]**

La pluie battante frappait les vitres de la chambre que partageaient Leah et Sasha. La princesse de Staten Island avait allumé toutes les lumières de la pièce afin de chasser l'obscurité nocturne au maximum et regardait distraitement une émission de décoration à la télévision, allongée sur le lit et emmitouflée dans un long gilet noir pelucheux.  
La jeune femme était percluse de douleur suite à ses deux heures d'entraînement intensif dont elle était néanmoins nullement satisfaite, mais elle attendait le retour de Sasha pour dormir afin de garder un œil surelle en permanence et cette miteuse météo accentuait son tourment.  
Elle accueillit donc les coups à la porte avec un grognement irrité, mais se leva malgré tout en traînant la patte et usa tout son répertoire de jurons en gagnant la porte tout en bataillant avec son gilet afin de dissimuler sa nuisette.

Carmella ouvrit la porte à la volée, prête à en découdre avec l'enquiquineur, mais son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle découvrit AJ sur le palier, vêtu de son fameux jogging de la nuit dernière et d'un sweat bleu nuit ouvert sur un tank noir. Il était couvert, mais restait une tentation ambulante même ainsi.  
Le brun la salua d'un vague sourire car conscient que sa venue était déplacée après la façon dont il l'avait traitée ce matin et leur distance de la journée.

\- Salut. Qu'est-c'que tu veux AJ? s'enquit la jeune femme avec amertume en s'appuyant contre la chambranle de la porte, trop exténuée pour se battre avec lui. Elle n'oubliait pas l'affront de la matinée qu'elle ne comptait pas laisser passer, mais il avait chassé son angoisse et sa rancœur pour ce soir.

\- Parler, mais je vais pas te déranger longtemps. Je peux entrer?

Certaine que cela était dangereux de se retrouver seule avec lui alors qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour résister et qu'il était dans cette tenue, la diva se décala néanmoins pour le laisser entrer et ferma la porte dans son dos.  
Elle avait un peu honte de la femme faible qu'elle était en sa présence.

\- Sasha n'est pas là? s'enquit le Phénoménal en balayant la modeste chambre du regard afin d'éviter son regard qui persistait à flamboyer, ses jambes fuselées nues et sa crinière dorée qu'il avait envie de caresser.

\- Non. Elle vient de sortir en ville avec Enzo qui crevait d'envie d'un hot-dog, répondit la blonde cendrée en le contournant afin de lui faire face puis se massa le dos avec une grimace. Tu m'as tué à l' entraînement.

Connaissant Enzo et ses caprices alimentaires, ils avaient au moins une demi-heure devant eux.

\- Tu en as vraiment besoin et ça aurait été plus facile si tu t'étais concentrée. Sasha va bien...? S'inquiéta le brun, mais la catcheuse le foudroya du regard afin de l'inciter à aller droit au but et pour le punir de son précédent acharnement. Il se racla la gorge et baissa le regard sur ses mains, signe de sa nervosité: Je suis désolé pour ce matin, je voulais pas te virer comme ça, Leah. C'est juste que j'étais complètement paniqué et j'ai perdu mes moyens alors j'ai mal agis.

\- C'est bon Allen, t'inquiète pas. J'me doute que tu devais être dans tous tes états et je m'attendais pas non plus à ce que tu m'embrasses et me câlines, le rassura-t-elle aussitôt en agitant une main désinvolte comme pour chasser le malentendu, mais ce sourire pincé qui ne lui ressemblait guère indiquait qu'elle était blessée.

Elle était juste trop fière pour l'admettre, mais cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure pour qui la connaissait et cela peina beaucoup AJ. Son but n'était pas de lui faire mal, mais c'était inévitable puisqu'il était l'homme d'une autre.

Il avança afin de s'emparer de l'une de ses longues mèches pour la caler derrière son oreille dans un geste tendre, mais son mouvement de recul et la main qu'elle intercala entre eux l'en empêchèrent et lui assénèrent un nouveau coup, plus rude encore.

\- Arrête. Arrête s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-elle en se détournant car son odeur l'enveloppait telle un voile voluptueux et cette promiscuité malmenait son cœur tout en embrasant la flamme qui sommeillait, semblant attendre ce simple petit geste pour prendre de la hauteur et la consumer de nouveau. J'ai pas la force d'assumer quoique se soit ce soir et j'ai pas non plus envie de te pousser à faire une connerie.

\- Tu ne me pousses pas. J'agis comme j'ai envie donc je suis le seul coupable, et ce que je veux maintenant, c'est toi.

Carmella déglutit à l'entente de ces paroles et les papillons dans son ventre entreprirent une joyeuse farandole qui la rendit toute chose.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'AJ ait toujours les mots pour la faire fondre comme une vulgaire guimauve alors que 'il y a quelques instants encore, elle était furibonde, notamment après lui?  
Vaincue, Carmella leva un regard émerveillé sur son visage alors que sa main trouvait sa place sur son torse, croisa son regard océan et ce qu'elle y lut cette fois-ci la fit frissonner de délice: du désir pur et simple, mais sa retenue et sa patience rendaient cela magnifique. Elle se moquait que l'attrait soit purement physique - parce que c'était bien cela qui poussait Allen à agir ainsi - car la façon dont il la regardait la faisait se sentir plus belle que jamais, même en ce soir pluvieux où la fatigue ne la faisait pas paraître sous son meilleur jour.

Allen enfouit enfin sa main dans sa crinière d'or soyeuse, enroula un bras puissant autour de sa taille de guêpe afin de l'attirer à lui. Il se perdit dans le brun de ses prunelles incandescentes alors que son visage approchait lentement pour lui laisser le temps de tout arrêter, envoûté, et captura ses lèvres en un tendre baiser.  
Ce dernier prit une tournure nettement plus passionné alors que Leah nouait les mains derrière sa nuque, frémissante sous les caresses que prodiguaient ses grandes mains et que la pluie redoublait d'intensité contre les vitres.  
Le Phénoménal fit tomber ce gilet superflu d'une unique main en couvrant sa mâchoire d'un chapelet de baisers ardent qui ne tarda pas à gagner son cou puis son épaule maintenant dénudée. La jeune femme pencha la tête de côté afin de lui faciliter la tâche, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un sourd murmure et les paupières closes tandis que ses grands ongles dessinaient des arabesques sur la peau brûlante de son dos. D'un unique mouvement de ses épaules charpentées, il se débarrassa de son sweat, retira prestement le tank, puis recula jusqu'au lit sans jamais la lâcher. Il se renversa sur le lit et l'admira s'installer à califourchon sur lui pour déposer un sillon de baisers sur son torse, débutant au-dessus de l'élastique de son jogging et jusqu'à ses lèvres, sans épargner la moindre parcelle de peau offerte. Ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent le visage durant ce sulfureux baiser et il fit remonter sa main le long de l'une de ses cuisses satinées pour ensuite dessiner l'arrondi de son postérieur. Ses hanches ondulaient contre les siennes en une danse qui lui fit perdre le contrôle.

Une seule journée avait suffit à Leah pour que la sensation de ses grandes mains sur son corps, de la saveur de ses lèvres et l'éclat dans ses yeux azur fiévreux lorsqu'il la déshabillait lui manquent. Une seule journée avait suffit à Allen pour comprendre qu'une seule fois n'était pas assez, que maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il ne pouvait pas se passer du velours de sa peau, son sourire voluptueux lorsqu'il la touchait, ses murmures lascifs et ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Et c'était tout ce qu'il était capable d'assumer pour l'instant.

Une fois leurs ébats achevés, Carmella l'observa se rhabiller avec un sourire rêveur, enroulée dans les draps froissés et décoiffée, ayant momentanément oublié que sa colocataire risquait de surgir et découvrir le pot-aux-roses car bien trop épanouie.

\- A demain, souffla un AJ exténué qui s'était contenté de remettre son pantalon et le tank alors qu'elle se dressait sur les genoux puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser, tenant son visage délicatement d'une main sur la joue.

Carmella lui répondit la même chose alors qu'il atteignait la porte puis elle se laissa tomber en arrière en se permettant un sourire ravi et un soupir d'aise mourut sur ses lèvres encore gonflées par ses baisers.  
La situation n'était toujours pas clarifiée, mais cette fois-ci il s'était montré d'une douceur désarmante en partant et même si ce baiser ne signifiait pas grand chose, au moins ne se sentait-elle pas prise pour un vulgaire jouet ou un danger à éviter à tout prix. Surtout, cet instant de passion la mettait sur un nuage qui lui permettait d'affronter le trouble de Sasha avec une nouvelle énergie.


	17. Chapitre 17

\- Leah, je te connais par cœur, et je peux dire avec certitude que, là, tout de suite, t'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule! Vociféra Big Cass qui toisait la jeune femme avec un réel mécontentement au beau milieu de la rue, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés ne faisant que renforcer le côté imposant apporté par sa taille gigantesque.

\- Arrête, je déteste quand tu fais ça ! T'es pas mon père ! Gronda Carmella qui devait hausser le ton pour se montrer à moitié aussi impressionnante, mais qui lui donnait plus des airs d'enfant capricieux qu'autre chose, et se dévissait le cou afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux avec audace. Et je vois pas du tout de quoi tu me parles.

\- C'est bizarre parce qu'Eric voit très bien depuis qu'il a débarqué dans la chambre d'AJ hier matin et qu'il t'a trouvé là avec son t-shirt sur le dos et nue dessous, d'après lui ! Insista le new-yorkais qui plissait les yeux comme pour la faire céder et l'éclair courroucé qui zébra les yeux brun de son amie suffit à lui indiquer qu'il y avait bel et bien anguille sous roche. Dépité, il croisa les bras comme s'il abandonnait la lutte puis il reprit avec plus de douceur : Tu le connais, maintenant qu'il a mis le doigt sur un truc et qu'il a une idée bien précise en tête, il va fouiner.

Les deux compères venaient d'achever leur jogging matinal dans la brume de San Antonio qui s'éveillait, mais bruissait déjà d'agitation, et regagnait leur hôtel Candlewood Suites avec leurs gobelets de café. Bill avait profité de ce rare moment en tête-à-tête – surtout ces derniers temps - pour mettre les points sur les i avec la jeune femme, non pas par envie de l'enquiquiner, mais car la situation dans laquelle elle semblait s'embarquer lui causait du tourment... Et puis si Enzo s'en mêlait, elle pouvait dire adieu à cette part de sa vie privée. Étant un grand adepte de l'adage « _Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir._ » il tentait donc de lui soutirer des aveux tout en lui faisant comprendre le danger auquel elle et AJ s'exposaient. Si jamais cette histoire se révélait véridique et venait à se savoir, cela risquait de leur porter préjudice dans les vestiaires, surtout pour Allen et son amour réputé sans faille pour son épouse.  
Leah persistait à nier en bloquer, mais plus inquiétant encore, à présent elle gardait le silence, une main fourrée dans la poche de son sweat noir et sirotant distraitement sa boisson chaude, le regard perdu sur le bitume qui courait à perte de vue devant eux.

A vrai dire, la princesse de Staten Island rencontrait des difficultés à se concentrer à cause du trouble de Sasha qu'elle allait devoir affronter en rentrant à l'hôtel, les souvenirs bien précis de ces torrides ébats avec AJ qui collaient un sourire béat sur ses fines lèvres en toutes circonstances, et maintenant sa colère contre Eric qui mettait son nez là où il n'était pas le bienvenu et contre elle-même de s'être faite prendre au piège. Entre Chris et lui, c'était un véritable désastre.

Pouvait-elle se confier à Bill malgré tout ? Il savait de toute façon déjà ce que le Phénoménal représentait à ses yeux et elle savait pertinemment qu'il s'était tu sur le sujet car il était un homme discret et fiable, mais elle avait dépassé la ligne rouge – _plusieurs fois_ – et il n'apprécierait pas du tout.

\- J'avais perdu ma clé donc Allen m'a proposé de partager sa chambre. Il a été gentleman et j'ai fait une blague sur ma culotte à Enzo, vraiment rien de grave hein, répondit la diva avec une lassitude teintée d'aigreur pour prouver qu'elle en avait par-dessus la tête qu'on la questionne sur ce point, mais ne faisant pas l'erreur de fuir son regard. Pas la peine de se faire un film pour des conneries.

\- Tu me le dirais si tu avais couché avec lui de toute façon, hein ?

\- Bien sûr, mais c'est pas le cas. J'ai été très sage même si j'en ai pas envie, mentit-elle effrontément en jetant son gobelet vide dans une poubelle citadine, retenant tant bien que mal son sourire voluptueux en se remémorant la sensation des lèvres d'AJ sur sa nuque, son souffle rauque au creux de son oreille et son torse nu musclé pressé contre sa poitrine.

\- Si tu me l'assures..., fit Bill en l'observant de biais, guère convaincu en dépit de sa sérénité apparente tandis qu'ils arrivaient enfin devant les double-porte de l'hôtel. Désolé je t'abandonne, je vais manger dans notre suite, Enzo est grognon ce matin et je préfère pas le sortir dans cet état.

\- Déjà qu'il est pas sortable quand il est de bonne humeur, railla la blonde en haussant les sourcils alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le hall d'entrée désert en trottinant car pressée de se mettre au chaud. On se retrouve ici dans une heure pour aller au gymnase?

\- Ouais. Et Leah, on a déjà pas mal de soucis à gérer... Fais attention.

La jeune femme fit mine de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir avec une moue perplexe car sa situation actuelle, prendre un petit-déjeuner avec Sasha, ne représentait aucun danger, mais le regard insistant du géant signalait le sens caché de ses paroles et qui ne pouvait pas lui échapper.

\- Hey ! De quoi il parlait ? S'enquit Sasha qui sortait de la salle du buffet, ses cheveux pourpres ramenés en chignon lâche et semblant nagée dans un sweat rouge, mais déjà plus rayonnante que la veille, suivant le géant d'un regard intrigué. T'as l'air énervée !

\- Il veut pas que je me mêle des affaires d'Enzo et ses pouffiasses, rétorqua la princesse de Staten Island sans même prendre une minute de réflexion car sachant que la simple mention du jeune homme et ses aventures clouaient le bec de la Californienne. C'était également un tacle invisible à la curiosité déplacée de ce dernier. Ça va mieux que cette nuit ? Tu te sens capable d'avaler un truc?

Mercedes se borna à acquiescer d'un signe de tête et retourna dans la salle du buffet et Leah craignit quelques instants de l'avoir brusquée en évoquant ces mésaventures et lui emboîta le pas en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Déjà que la nuit avait été compliquée car leur dîner, bien que léger, lui était resté sur l'estomac, elle n'allait pas en plus l'attristée en touchant à ses maux de cœur !

\- Désolé chérie, je voulais pas te faire de la peine avec ça...

\- T'en fais pas. C'est l'idée d'avaler un truc solide le matin qui me fait paniquer grave, la rasséréna-t-elle avec un sourire tendre en prenant le chemin du buffet autour duquel gravitaient les odeurs entêtantes du café, des croissants chauds et agrumes. Craintive, elle enroula un bras autour de celui de son amie avec une légère moue de dégoût : Va vraiment falloir que tu m'aides, par contre.

\- Toujours !

Elle ponctua sa promesse d'un baiser sur le dessus du crâne alors qu'elles arrivaient au buffet garni qui lui donnait tant l'eau à la bouche. Chacune s'empara d'un plateau et l'empli selon ses envies, la blonde devant pousser Sasha à prendre autre chose qu'une misérable pomme qui trônait, seule, au milieu, qui fut bientôt rejointe par un verre de jus d'orange et un appétissant morceau de gâteau au yaourt qui ne risquait normalement pas de lui retourner l'estomac.  
Une fois installées à table, à l'abri dans le fond de la salle, Leah du déployer toute son astuce et sa douceur afin de l'encourager à déguster le plus possible son petit-déjeuner, mais sans pour autant la forcer à se rendre malade.

Ce fut fastidieux, mais Sasha parvint à manger la moitié de sa part de gâteau en plus de sa pomme, mais cela lui prit une bonne demi-heure car elle se laissait le temps de bien mâcher et déglutir et cette petite victoire apaisa la princesse de Stan Island qui avait pourtant débuté la journée sur une fausse note.

* * *

AJ faisait des squats en soulevant une barre d'haltère agrémentée de poids à une vive cadence dans le gymnase désert en cette heure matinale, le front plissé et les muscles des bras bandés par l'effort.

Il adorait s'entraîner le matin afin d'avoir l'espace pour lui seul et ainsi avoir tout le loisir de se concentrer sur ses gestes ou ses pensées du moment et car l'air frais matinal le vivifiait particulièrement et avait le don de lui éclaircir les idées. Il n'était jamais plus opérationnel qu'à sept heures du matin, alors que la ville commençait à bourdonner.  
En général, l'entraînement lui vidait l'esprit le temps de deux ou trois heures, mais aujourd'hui, il mettait ce dernier à profit pour réellement réfléchir à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Leah.

Hier soir, le brun lui avait rendu visite dans l'unique but de s'excuser et lui prouver sa bienveillance parce que, même s'il avait fauté avec elle et donc trahi sa femme, il appréciait la catcheuse au-delà de ses charmes solaires et ses courbes. Le Phénoménal ne souhaitait pas voir ce désir gâché leur amitié ni son mariage pour une vulgaire histoire de sexe et comptait simplement le lui faire savoir et repartir sagement avec l'esprit plus léger.  
Il s'était cru plus malin que ses émotions en se rendant dans sa chambre avec sa volonté de fer, mais dès qu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte dans cette tenue légère qu'elle avait tenté de cacher, avec cet insolite air exténué et cette flamme vacillante dans le regard, sa résolution s'était envolée comme une bougie soufflée par le vent. Cet impétueux désir avait vite eut fait de prendre le pas sur sa raison et il avait cédé sans honte à son instinct animal, même s'il l'avait amèrement regretté en partant. Comme la première fois.

Pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, _il le savait_.

Il savait qu'il replongerait dans les abysses sans fond de la passion où elle l'attendait dès le matin où il s'était réveillé à ses côtés car l'envie de la faire sienne s'était imposée derechef pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Cette nuit à capturer ses soupirs, à goûter sa peau de velours et se délecter de son arôme acidulé alors qu'il se perdait en elle avait tout chamboulé. Leah avait court-circuité son esprit et s'imposait sans cesse à lui, virant presque à l'obsession. Pour sa défense, cette proximité quotidienne et la bienveillance dont elle faisait preuve à l'égard de Sasha qui lui étreignait le cœur ne l'aidaient aucunement et étaient certainement la raison de sa fougueuse ardeur. La voir parader toute la journée avec son sourire éclatant, ses hanches qui se balançaient au rythme de ses pas, sa crinière dorée dansant dans son dos et ses tenues toujours séduisantes sans verser dans le vulgaire le rendaient fou. A présent, son unique prière était dédiée à son corps nu contre le sien, ses murmures au creux de l'oreille, ses ongles plantées dans son dos, ses jambes nouées autour de sa taille et la chaleur de son intimité alors que ses joues prenaient une adorable teinte rosée.  
Carmella était beaucoup trop belle, cet attrait beaucoup trop fort pour résister et l'accident aurait bien fini par arriver tôt ou tard.

Le fait que cette passion le frappe de plein fouet à cause d'une unique nuit, et ne prenne une telle intensité qu'en une journée, le tourmentait pour la suite, mais il était persuadé en son âme et conscience que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre lorsqu'ils se sépareraient samedi. Lui retrouverait sa famille adorée et les routes des Etats-Unis tandis qu'elle reprendrait sa vie animée à Orlando, entourée de jeunes gens plus aptes à lui apporter ce dont elle avait besoin.

Dans deux jours, tout serait terminé et il oublierait cette fulgurante passion, aussi brève qu'ardente, gardant bien enfouis la honte et les doutes, mais en attendant, il comptait bien en profiter jusqu'à ce qu'elle dévore ses dernières miettes de regret.  
C'était atroce pour Wendy, il n'en était que trop conscient, mais il vivait avec le fardeau de ce désir depuis des semaines et céder à la tentation des bras accueillants et du sourire rayonnant à Leah était exquis. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il agissait sans mesurer les conséquences et oubliant son environnement, mais simplement que l'attraction était trop forte pour la supporter plus longtemps. AJ n'était d'ailleurs pas fier de de cet adultère et il garderait cela secret, mais cela le faisait se sentir incroyablement bien. Certes, il était excellent dans le domaine du catch et n'était pas trop mal comme garçon, mais il commençait à vieillir, n'avait jamais connu d'autre femme, et se savoir désiré si ardemment – parce qu'il en était certain- par une plus jeune et regardé avec une admiration pour son corps sorti du contexte professionnel, son visage et son caractère était nouveau et enivrant. Il y avait probablement des sentiments derrière son émerveillement et c'était pour cette raison qu'il la traitait avec douceur sans jamais se départir de l'humour qui caractérisait leur relation depuis le début parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur. Certes, il avait des efforts à faire afin de rattraper sa muflerie de l'autre jour, mais il était prêt à les faire car elle le méritait. Leah n'était pas une âme en peine récupérée au hasard dans un bar miteux.

Allen fut tiré de sa méditation qui commençait à l'embraser par un brouhaha qui allait s'intensifiant dans le couloir pour former une véritable cacophonie qui meubla l'immensité du gymnase lorsque le groupe fit son entrée. Ce dernier était composé de Bill, Enzo qui arborait une tête de zombie et dont le cou était entouré d'une énorme écharpe, Sasha qui, comme d'habitude, semblait épuisée, Xavier Woods qui devait produire la moitié du tintamarre à lui seul, Chris toujours aussi flamboyant même de si bonne heure et Carmella qui leur donnait aisément le change grâce à son exubérance naturelle.  
Tout le monde braillait afin de couvrir la voix du voisin dans une cacophonie qui donna à AJ l'impression de se retrouver coincé dans la salle de classe de son fils Avery lors de la rentrée scolaire. Malgré sa réticence à toute cette nuisance sonore qui altérait sa concentration, il les accueillit chaleureusement.  
Lorsque le tour de la princesse de Staten Island arriva de lui faire la bise, un frisson d'excitation mêlé à une légère crainte le parcourut tout entier et qu'il devina partagé au regard pétillant de cette dernière lorsqu'il croisa le sien. Le brun sourit non sans fierté en sentant la chair de poule sur le bras de la jeune femme lorsqu'il y posa la main.

Dubitative quant à la conduite si contradictoire du Phénoménal, mais néanmoins agréable, elle se laissa faire avec un sourire alors qu'une onde de volupté l'effleurait puis se décida, à son tour, à profiter... Enfin si Mr. Jones était du même avis. Pour le savoir, il fallait qu'elle le teste et leur entraînement commun étai l'occasion idéale.

\- Tu te joins pas à nous, Sasha ? s'enquit AJ en constatant que la Californienne s'installait sur un banc poussé contre un mur, les mains fourrées dans la poche ventrale de son sweat tandis qu'il regagnait la place où gisait sa barre.

\- Non. Je me sens pas très bien et je dois me reposer en ce moment, répondit la jeune femme avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte accompagnée d'une moue navrée sous le regard encourageant de Leah. Le malaise de l'autre soir m'a clairement indiqué que je devais me ménager !

\- Donc tu bosses pas ce soir ? ajouta Chris qui retirait son sweat-shirt dans son coin avant d'entamer ses échauffements.

\- Ouais, elle va se contenter de vous encourager en coulisse, répliqua aussitôt Carmella sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre car devinant qu'elle refuserait de rester en retrait pour ce live show même s'il ne comportait aucun enjeu. Elle préviendrait les administratifs sur place pour la mettre hors-jeu ce soir, ce qui laisserait en plus l'opportunité de se montrer à une autre femme moins connue. Bon, on s'y met les feignasses ?

Mercedes n'était guère satisfaite de la décision que lui imposait son amie, mais elle savait que cela était plus sage vu sa piètre condition alors elle resta dans son coin sans piper mot, se contentant d'observer ses amis commencer leurs exercices de préparation.

\- Double programme pour toi pour m'avoir traité de feignasse ! Renchérit AJ en la toisant avec une fausse austérité digne d'un militaire, mais teinté de dédain puis il s'empara de sa barre qu'il leva d'une traite. Deux fois plus de cordes à sauter, pompes, squats, fentes et corde ondulatoire avant ta simulation de match.

\- Enfoiré ! S'égosilla la blonde cendrée avec une véritable indignation, mais la vision de son torse contracté par l'effort et couvert de sueur atténuait considérablement sa rancœur car lui évoquant de charmants souvenirs. T'abuse, j'suis allée courir avant ! C'est pas comme si j'avais traîné au lit jusqu'au dernier moment comme certains...

\- Courir tous les jours te suffira pas pour passer dans le roster principal alors au boulot, ma grosse !

Carmella qui se baissait pour l'échauffement de ses jambes, se redressa à l'entente de cet infâme surnom, les lèvres arrondies sur un cri scandalisé muet alors qu'Enzo l'encourageait à continuer sur sa lancée avec des railleries qui lui valurent son sweat jeté en pleine figure.

\- Oh ça va bien, oui ? On est pas au zoo, maintenant on se bouge ! Trancha Cass d'un ton pourtant léger car cette bonne ambiance facilitait la tâche de travailler ensemble tandis que Sasha pouffait sur son banc.

'' _Tu vas bien voir si je suis grosse, mon chéri...''_ fulmina in petto la princesse de Staten Island qui s'installait dans son périmètre, et dos à lui afin qu'il dispose de la meilleure vue durant ses exercices, mais assez loin afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons non plus.  
AJ sourit intérieurement devant son manège en reprenant sa portion d'entraînement avec la barre, ayant fait exprès de la provoquer avec cette pique qui, il le savait, l'agacerait prodigieusement et lui donnerait l'envie de se dépasser. Leah avait beau jouer à la superficielle et avoir parfois la capacité de concentration d'un chiot, il avait pu constater qu'elle était acharnée lorsque l'on en venait à son entraînement physique et que le sarcasme l'aidait à repousser ses limites... Et puis, en toute honnêteté, la voir ainsi, le corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur tandis qu'elle s'exerçait férocement était exquis.  
AJ n'allait en effet pas se priver de la taquiner sous prétexte qu'ils entretenaient une aventure sans quoi cela risquait de mettre la puce à l'oreille. Bien contre son gré, il avait appris sa leçon devant Desperate Housewives que son épouse l'avait forcé à regarder.

Curieux, Christopher observait le duo tout en effectuant ses gestes avec précision, environné par l les vives discussions alentour, tentant de récupérer des indices sur la nature de leur lien, mais rien n'avait changé. Rien à part cette étincelle commune dans leurs regards et qui paraient leur sourire d'un nouvel éclat parce qu'ils étaient _bien_ ainsi et il ne trouvait donc aucune raison de protester si cela était dû à une aventure.  
Il fallait tout de même en discuter avec AJ car il devinait que – si c'était le cas – il devait être perdu, mais il était inutile de mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise en étalant ce secret.

* * *

\- Avoue que tu as fait exprès de t'entraîner juste sous mon nez ce matin.

\- Oh t'aurais aimé, hein ? Taquina Carmella en prenant une grave intonation sensuelle et lui lançant une œillade de côté qui, heureusement vu leur environnement, s'accordait à son personnage si joueur.

Le groupe venait d'entrer dans les coulisses de l'AT&T Center après un après-midi de shopping pour certaines puis de rattrapage de Game of Thrones à l'hôtel, et devait à présent pour se préparer en vue du live show qui débuterait dans une petite heure. Le bâtiment était parcouru d'un bourdonnement typique à toute soirée de la WWE et la plupart de leurs camarades s'étaient déjà dispersés dans les couloirs en quête de choses et d'autre, leur laissant ainsi un peu d'intimité.

Allen marqua un temps d'arrêt dans sa marche pour la dévisager avec une moue sarcastique qui signifiait ' _'Oh s'il te plaît, me l'a fait pas à moi..._ '' qui récolta un plissement de nez d'incompréhension.

\- Parce que _tu_ m'as cherché et personne ne se plaindrai de la vision de ce corps de rêve en pleine action, se défendit Carmella en se désignant d'un ample signe de main et rejetant une mèche en arrière avec une arrogance qui le fit rouler des yeux car il s'imaginait que cela l'importunerait... Mais il n'en fut rien. Tu peux faire semblant, mais moi je _sais_. Ton regard veut tout dire... Et puis on me souffle que je te plais plutôt bien, hmm ?

\- Fais pas trop ta maligne sinon punition, et pire que l'entraînement, chuchota le Phénoménal alors qu'ils empruntaient un corridor moins large et donc moins encombré qui desservait certaines loges et leur offrait un semblant de discrétion, un sourire joueur venant ourler ses fines lèvres.

\- Essaye pour voir, le défia Leah qui s'arrêtait et le dévisageait avec un sourcil arqué et un sourire espiègle en coin, les poings sur les hanches. Mais t'es qu'un trouillard alors...

La blonde cendré tourna les talons après l'avoir détaillé d'un long regard appréciateur et un brin railleur sans équivoque, satisfaite d'avoir le dernier mot et de ce petit jeu qu'ils avaient instauré depuis ce matin au gymnase. L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas réellement réfléchi ni à la raison, ni à la signification de ce dernier bien qu'il soit pourtant clair que ce jeu soit motivé par leur amour charnel, mais ils persistaient dans cette voie parque le frisson d'excitation qu'il procurait était enivrant.

L'athlète l'attrapa par le poignet avant qu'elle ne s'échappe et l'attira à lui d'un simple geste, un peu brusque, mais dépourvu de méchanceté ou de la moindre notion de domination. Il atténua l'impact en calant une main au creux de son dos, son torse faisant office de barrière. Une barrière diablement alléchante aux yeux de la princesse de Staten Island qui en admirait les muscles à travers le coton blanc et luttant pour ne pas glisser sa main sous le tissu afin d'en apprécier la fermeté et la chaleur.

En fait, sa principale préoccupation était ce geste imprudent et le fait qu'un collègue les découvre ainsi enlacés.

Même AJ aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, mais la voir minauder de la sorte, avec sa si jolie blouse léopard vaporeuse un brin trop échancrée était trop tentant pour résister.

Ce risque attisait néanmoins leur désir au point d'en devenir étourdissant.

Il ancra son regard azur dans le sien, toujours si pétillant, puis un imperceptible sourire effleura ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata qu'elle se battait pour ne pas aller plus loin et ainsi risquer de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Leah était à la fois abasourdie, perplexe et réjouie par cette audacieuse initiative, lui habituellement si réservé et qui restait dans le paraître, puis elle finit par s'abandonner dans ses bras, son cœur s'emballant contre le sien et le monde parut chavirer tout autour. Finalement plus décontenancée qu'autre chose – ainsi que par le bien-être que lui procurait son étreinte - elle reprit ses esprits et s'écarta afin de le dévisager en commentant:

\- T'es un grand malade, en fait !

\- Comme si tu allais te plaindre... Et je sais que je te plais plutôt bien, fit l'athlète en écho à sa dernière raillerie en avançant lentement le visage vers le sien jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent et dans un murmure rauque qui lui envoya une décharge électrique.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à renchérir sur la même tonalité taquine, un peu trop troublée par sa nouvelle insolence, mais des bruits de pas retentissant à l'autre bout du couloir la firent paniquer et elle s'écarta vivement de son amant. Un regard de biche traquée aux alentours lui indiqua que l'honneur était sauf car le couloir restait désert, mais Roman et Naomi ne tardèrent pas à tourner au coin à droite.

'' _Roman,_ _évidemment..._ '' fulmina AJ en dévisageant le samoan avec une animosité déguisée en épuisement, le regard émerveillé et avide qu'il posait sur la princesse de Staten Island lui déplaisant fortement. Quelque part, il se languissait de son match qui l'opposerait au champion à Extreme Rules qui lui permettrait d'exprimer sa jalousie en toute bonne conscience.  
Le brun salua néanmoins les nouveaux venus en ravalant son venin, mais avec bien moins de chaleur et d'exubérance que Leah, fidèle au poste.

\- Sasha t'attends, lui indiqua Naomi avec son grand sourire avenant, bien loin des tensions qui se créaient entre les trois autres.

\- Super, mais avant j'ai deux mots à dire à notre champion préféré, chantonna la jeune femme en ancrant son regard à celui de Roman dont le regard pétillait à l'appellation comme un chien qui a l'eau à la bouche devant un os. Naomi haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive avant de mettre les voiles, Allen sur ses talons. Passons aux choses sérieuses... Il me faut l'argent du poker, s'il te plaît Ro'.

\- Oh je m'attendais à autre chose, poupée, déplora ce dernier avec une moue chagrinée qui visait à l'attendrir.

\- Je m'en doutais... Mais désolé, ça n'arrivera pas, annonça Carmella d'une petite voix, feignant la compassion, alors que tout son être tendait vers l'athlète qui, traînant les pieds au fond du couloir, écoutait la conversation incognito. C'est pas contre toi, t'es vraiment sexy et tout, mais je peux pas.

\- Tu as quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, mentit-elle instinctivement à moitié avec un sourire navré et alors qu'il lui en rendait un empreint d'une compréhension surprenante puis il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste grise, les yeux plissés.

'' _Mais pourquoi j'ai dit un truc pareil, putain ?! C'est lui qui a quelqu'un, pas moi !''_ Se morigéna la jeune femme tandis qu'elle regardait son vis-à-vis qui continuait sa quête dans toutes les poches dont il disposait sans vraiment le voir. La spontanéité de sa réponse dénotait son attachement à AJ et son véritable ressenti à son égard, qui allait certes trop loin par rapport à ce qu'il était en mesure de lui offrir, et cela lui fit l'effet d'une main de glace étreignant son cœur et qui écarta quelques minutes son enthousiasme.

Elle allait souffrir. _Énormément._

Leah en avait conscience, mais il lui était inimaginable de fuir le bonheur qu'elle ressentait la nuit dans ses bras, lovée contre son torse puissant alors que leur si belle alchimie atteignait son zénith. Pas alors qu'elle y avait enfin accès et même si c'était pour un court laps de temps et que cela ne représentait rien d'autre qu'une aventure pour AJ.

Le champion émit un soupir de soulagement en mettant la main sur l'objet e ses recherches et lui tendit deux billets de cinquante dollars ainsi que trois de vingt. La catcheuse rangea l'argent dans son sac à main puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de le remercier d'une bise. Cet argent lui permettrait de payer les hôtels et rembourser une infime partie de son billet d'avion pour Orlando.

\- Appelle-moi si jamais tu changes d'avis, tenta néanmoins Roman avec un sourire chaleureux à faire fondre le plus sombre des cœurs et qui masquait presque sa lourdeur.

Carmella lui asséna un coup de coude facétieux alors que son esprit, à l'instar de son cœur, se révoltaient à l'idée de batifoler en sa compagnie. Elle le remercia une nouvelle fois avant de faire marche arrière pour rejoindre Sasha qui l'attendait afin d'annoncer qu'elle ne pourrait pas se produire ce soir.

La catcheuse patientait devant la porte de Dewey Foley, le fils de Mick et assistant de l'équipe créative depuis décembre 2015 à qui incombait la tâche de suivre les live shows à l'œil et y représentait l'équipe. Un peu inquiète, cette dernière noua son bras autour de celui de sa précieuse amie et déglutit lorsque l'homme leur indiqua d'entrer. Elles prirent place sur les deux sièges miteux et firent face à Dewey, très avenant avec ses rondeurs et son large sourire.

\- Les filles, j'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle car Charlotte est malade et ne peut pas se battre ce soir, annonce Dewey de but en blanc en reposant son crayon sur ce qui devait être le planning de la soirée. Le regard anxieux qu'échangèrent Leah et Mercedes ne lui échappa guère et il continua néanmoins d'un ton doux : Je ne vais pas vous manger. Dites-moi tout.

\- Désolé de rajouter une couche, mais je ne peux pas lutter aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas bien, déclara Sasha avec une détermination qui ne reflétait pourtant pas du tout son ressenti, les mains nerveusement croisées sur ses genoux.

\- Tu as besoin de voir un médecin ?

Leah vit sa main se serrer sur sa cuisse à l'entente de cette question tant redoutée, mais elle refusa la proposition d'un signe de tête poli avec un sourire rayonnant et trompeur à souhait. Dewey ne semblait pas agacé par ce nouveau contrecoup ou du moins ne le montra-t-il pas, puis il annonça de but en blanc :

\- Ça tombe vraiment très bien que vous soyez présente Leah : vous allez la remplacer et affronter Naomi dans un match simple.


	18. Chapitre 18

\- Non, c'est impossible ! Riposta aussitôt Carmella qui manqua de bondir de son siège pour prendre la fuite, retenue par la main apaisante de Sasha sur la sienne, son cœur s'emballant dangereusement face à l'annonce de Dewey Foley. Hunter estime que je ne suis pas prête pour le roster principal. Je suis là uniquement en tant qu'accompagnatrice!

Ses paroles, bien que véridiques,reflétaient surtout sa peur face à ce brusque revirement de situation qui la prenait à contre pied. Certes, la diva blondes'était entraînée avec sérieux durant cette intense semaine Wrestlemania – et tout particulièrement ce jour où AJ l'avait bien fait transpirer- et elle veillait à garder une bonne condition physique pour son travail ainsi que par préférence de vie. Elle avait toujours eu un train de vie sain en dépit de sa consommation d'alcool et de cigarettes qui n'atteignait jamais l'excès. Malgré tout cela, elle savait ne pas avoir le niveau requis pour assurer le spectacle du roster principal et craignait par conséquent de décevoir le public.

Leah n'était pas prête mentalement. Pas du tout.

\- J'en suis bien conscient, mais c'est justement l'occasion idéale de t'entraîner tout en montrant ce dont tu es capable à plus grande échelle, bien que le public soit est fatiguée, Charlotte est malade et Naomi ne peut pas se battre contre elle-même. Tu seras donc son adversaire, trancha aussitôt l'assistant de l'équipe créative d'un ton doux, mais néanmoins résolu, les mains croisées sur le bureau devant lui et soutenant son regard. Cette expérience ne peut t'être que bénéfique, Leah.

Résignée car elle savait que Dewey disait juste, la jeune femme abaissa les paupières alors qu'un léger soupir lui échappait, tentant de rassembler toute son énergie pour le combat qui l'attendait.  
A ses côtés, Sasha l'encouragea d'un sourire bienveillant lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, appuyant ainsi les paroles de leur vis-à-vis: ceci était une formidable opportunité pour elle afin de démontrer son talent et sa capacité à gérer les urgences et l'angoisse qui l'accompagnait. Si sa prestation se produisait sans accroc et satisfaisait le public autant que les bons membres de l'administration, cela pouvait influer sur son futur proche.

\- Très bien, j'irai. Il faut bien que ce combat ait lieu et divertir tout le monde de toute façon ! Par contre j'ai pas ma tenue, elle est au fond de ma valise à l'hôtel à une demi-heure d'ici... Comment je fais?

\- On trouvera bien un costume inutilisé à ta taille dans le coin.

\- En fait non, je veux le mien, décida Leah avec un brusque geste de sa main à plat qui appuyait le côté catégorique de ce fait alors que l'employé approuvait d'un bref signe de tête, guère étonné par son prompt changement d'avis. C'est important.

Carmella allait monter sur scène devant le public du roster principal pour la première fois et il était impératif de se montrer à son avantage et marquer les esprits. Il fallait par conséquent qu'elle soit vêtue de _ses_ atours car ils caractérisaient son personnage, touchant proche de la réalité, et c'était ainsi que les spectateurs devaient se souvenir d'elle : enjouée, dynamique et sulfureuse, et non pas comme d'une inconnue dans un costume banal récupéré au fond d'une penderie.  
Elle se devait d'être à la hauteur, laisser son empreinte et pour ce faire, elle devait rester elle-même.

-Tu as très exactement 1 heure et douze minutes pour faire l'aller-retour, te préparer et monter sur le ring, l'informa Dewey avec un sourire taquin qui visait à la détendre, adoptant une posture plus agréable sur son siège.

\- Parfait, comme ça j'aurai pas le temps de stresser! S'exclama Leah qui bondissait de son siège si inconfortable en frappant dans ses mains afin de se motiver même si le délai suffisait à lui seul, Sasha l'imitant avec plus de retenue. Merci beaucoup Mr. Foley. A tout de suite!

Sans même lui laisser le temps de rétorquer que seul son père, le célèbre Mick, méritait ce charmant titre de''Monsieur Foley'', la tornade blonde quitta le bureau, pressée parla perspective imminente qui lui permettrait peut-être de faire bonne impression. S'agiter était également l'un de ses remèdes pour éviter l'angoisse et celle qui la narguait était é était donc hors de question de s'y abandonner.  
Sasha lui emboîta rapidement le pas après un sourire poli et un brin désolé vis-à-vis de l'attitude de son amie et du quasiment courir pour la rejoindre tandis qu'elle disparaissait au détour du couloir. Elle pouvait comprendre son désarroi et s'en sentait en partie coupable car c'était sa situation qui avait poussé Dewey à la placer sous les feux des projecteurs ce soir, mais elle avait aussi confiance en son talent pour se surpasser et prouver qu'elle méritait cette place tant convoitée.

\- Tu es fâchée? S'enquit l'égérie du moment une fois qu'elles furent à l'abri sur la banquette arrière du taxi qui les ramenait à l'hôtel, inquiète de s'être attirée ses foudres en dépit de l'opportunité que cela représentait.

La princesse de Staten Island n'avait pas pris la peine de prévenir ses amis de ce retournement de situation, préférant utiliser ce temps à bon escient et une petite part d'elle, très excitée, souhaitait leur faire la surprise... En espérant qu'elle ne se couvre pas de ridicule.

\- Non. C'est juste un peu soudain, mais j'crois que je suis plus efficace quand je dois faire au dernier moment, tu vois? Répondit la blonde cendrée avec son entrain habituel, scrutant les bâtiments qui défilaient au dehors, impatiente de voir la façade de l'hôtel apparaître, alors que Mercedes approuvait d'un bref signe de tête, la connaissant par cœur. Par contre, ce qui me gonfle, c'est ta manie de vouloir garder ta maladie pour toi à tout prix ! Toi qui a peur que ça affecte ta carrière, t'es franchement mal partie...Alors que si tu acceptais de te faire soigner, ça irait beaucoup mieux!

\- Arrête de répéter ça sans arrêt! Chuchota-t-elle avec une sécheresse surprenante, jetant un regard en coin au chauffeur, faisant preuve d'une curieuse paranoïa qui fit froncer les sourcils de la diva de la NXT. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je refuse d'en parler: j'ai peur qu'on me mette à la porte à cause de ça et ce serait la fin du rêve pour moi.

\- Pas du tout! Tu seras en repos quelques mois histoire de t'remettre en forme, ce qui sera pas du luxe vu ton rythme de fou depuis que t'es sur la route avec le roster principal, et tu reviendras encore meilleure.

\- Ecoute Leah, on va pas repartir sur cette conversation, j'ai pas la force et tu devrais pas perdre ton temps avec ça ce soir, conclut la californienne alors que le taxi prenait un virage avec rudesse qui la renversa contre la portière, comme si le chauffeur percevait l'urgence et l'angoisse de la blonde.

\- Mouais... Mais crois-moi ma chérie, on y reviendra et _sérieusement_ , marmonna Carmella en quittant les rues bondées du regard quelques instants afin de la toiser avec réprobation, les bras croisés sur la poitrine en une posture sévère qui ne lui ressemblait guère et qui parvint même à faire baisser le regard à Sasha. Allez c'est bon fais pas cette tête, j'vais pas te bouffer ou te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Tu sais que je suis ton alliée dans c't'affaire.

La blonde cendrée couvrit la main de la malade de la sienne en la pressant avec un sourire rassurant avant de l'attirer brusquement contre elle afin de l'embrasser sur le dessus de crâne, dénouant aussitôt la boule dans son ventre.

\- Par contre, je sais pas encore si j'dois te remercier pour ça...

\- Mais si! C'est une super opportunité qui te permet justement de prouver à Hunter ce dont tu es capable et que t'en veux, peu importe que tu gagnes ou non. Le simple fait que tu te dégonfles pas prouve ta valeur.

Leah hocha vivement la tête afin d'approuver ses paroles, mais ses lèvres serrées qui ne laissèrent échapper qu'un lourd soupir prouvaient son angoisse. Elle poussa un cri d'exclamation en voyant l'hôtel se dessiner à gauche et hurla au chauffeur de s'arrêter devant. Ce dernier accéléra comme s'il craignait qu'elle n'en vienne aux mains sous le regard amusé de la catcheuse à la crinière pourpre, toujours blottie contre elle.

* * *

Le public acclamait vivement les deux lutteurs en action sur le ring de l'autre côté du mur vibrant pourtant épais qui les séparait des coulisses tandis que des membres du personnel passait au pas de course dans le couloir menant à l'arène.  
Carmella, maquillée et sa crinière artistiquement bouclée, ne voyait rien d'autres que des jambes qui défilaient sans vraiment les voir, assise contre le mur couvert de câbles qu'elle ne sentait même pas dans son dos, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et les bras enroulés autour comme pour se protéger. Malgré sa prostration apparente, elle tendait l'oreille afin de se familiariser à l'agitation de l'arène qu'elle redoutait,mais ne différait pourtant en rien de celle régnant en Floride lors des représentations de la NXT. Les spectateurs étaient identiques au détail près de leur lieu de résidence, et d'après son examen,se montraient aussi turbulents et critiques que partout caméra n'épiait leur moindre faits et gestes, leur offrant ainsi une certaine liberté de mouvements, mais ses adversaires n'étaient pas les mêmes.

Ce soir, elle se battait sous les yeux de véritables superstars et cela changeait tout.

C'était certes secondaire, et elle n'aurait pas dû se préoccuper de l'avis des autres hormis des administratifs qui pouvaient faire basculer sa vie, mais faire bonne impression à ses futurs collègues lui tenait à cœur. Elle se moquait éperdument du regard des autres en temps normal, agissant comme bon lui semblait avec pour unique ligne de conduite de faire ce dont elle envie sans empiéter sur la vie privée des autres, mais elle était différente au travail.

De lourds pas retentirent à quelques mètres sans pour autant troubler ses pensées. Seule la voix de basse de Roman au-dessus d'elle parvint à attirer son attention, mais pas de la manière dont il l'aurait souhaité. En effet, cela ne parvint qu'à l'irriter, se frottant la tempe d'une main comme si cela lui avait infligé une affreuse migraine, mais bien élevée, la jeune femme leva le regard sur l'athlète à la crinière de jais, un sourire hypocrite accroché à ses lèvres glossées.

\- Ça va, poupée? T'as l'air stressée.

'' _Même après un râteau, il est pas capable de me foutre la paix celui-là, bordel!_ '' râla mentalement la diva blonde qui se redressait par politesse avant de répondre, prétendant être touchée par son intérêt, mais n'exagérant en rien sur ses paroles:

\- Oui complètement! C'est la première fois que je participe à un live show du roster principal et puis Naomi est plutôt douée, elle m'impressionne. C'est pas contre toi mon chou,mais quand j'm'angoisse comme ça, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

\- Pas de soucis, je comprends, j'te laisse tranquille! Et t'en fais pas, Nao' te fera pas mal... Enfin pas intentionnellement, tenta de la rassurer Roman avec un clin d'œil qui lui rendit le charme qu'elle appréciait tant et que la diva se surprit à lui rendre avant qu'il ne tourne les talons.

Une fois le champion ayant disparu, la princesse de Staten Island tourna le dos au couloir de façon à faire face au rideau qui s'ouvrait sur l'estrade et le public en ébullition, mais surtout car elle souhaitait fuir les éventuels importuns qui tenteraient de la rassurer, mais ne feraient que l'agacer prodigieusement.  
Il n'y avait qu'une personne sur Terre qui aurait pu l'apaiser en cet instant, mais elle aurait bien été capable de lui en coller une malgré tout. Il devenait urgent qu'elle extériorise toute cette énergie et impatience.

Carmella fit les cent pas devant ce rideau qui commençait à prendre des allures de délivrance, comptant les minutes – les secondes même – qui la séparaient de son entrée dans l'arène, le regard rivé sur le lino au sol. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une grande main se posa sur son épaule et se retourna si vite, prête à en découdre, que sa crinière fouetta le visage de l'inconnu qui avait osé la prendre par surprise.

\- Putain, mais ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça?! Siffla Carmella qui abaissa aussitôt son poing prêt à s'exprimer en s'écrasant sur ses pectoraux découverts, bien plus calme qu'elle ne l'était en réalité car AJ lui faisait face, ses yeux océans exerçant un étrange charme apaisant. J'aurai pu te frapper.

\- Je t'ai appelé pourtant, mais tu dois être trop plongée dans tes pensées... Et tu ne me fais pas peur, riposta Allen avec un sourire narquois en détaillant sa silhouette d'un regard sceptique, mais qui parvint malgré tout à lui procurer une incroyable sensation de joie qui prit le pas sur la peur et l'impatience quelques instants. Comment tu te sens?

\- D'après toi? Je rayonne, non?! Maugréa la fausse blonde avec un signe de main exagéré, incapable de mimer la sérénité et l'enthousiasme, même ironiques, plus longtemps. Elle se sentait aussi laide à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, fébrile et son cœur battant la chamade.

\- La maquilleuse a un peu forcé sur tes joues, mais tu es magnifique, répondit sincèrement Allen sans la lâcher du regard, le reflet de son souhait de la prendre dans ses bras s'y traduisant. Carmella cligna bêtement des yeux, ébahie par la franchise et l'admiration qui illuminaient ses prunelles, puis la tension se dénoua un tantinet dans sa nuque puis elle le remercia d'une pression sur la main, se fichant de ce que pourrait penser les autres de ce geste. Tu t'es bien entraînée ces derniers temps,surtout ce matin et je sais que tu es capable de bien faire sur scène. N'oublie pas d'enchaîner tes mouvements avec fluidité, garde les pieds bien ancrés au ring pour gagner en puissance et en équilibre, ne te laisse pas distraire par le public durant le match et tout ira bien.

Le brun frotta chaleureusement son épaule alors que Leah approuvait d'un signe de tête, rassurée par ses conseils avisés et galvanisée par sa proximité et son sourire si avenant.

\- T'as déjà une idée des mouvements que tu vas utiliser? Continua-t-il car bien conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle et que cela l'aidait beaucoup, mais prenant bien soin de retirer sa main et d'éviter tout contact qui risquerait de les embraser l'un comme l'autre.

Il s'agissait d'un instant clé pour elle et AJ s'en voudrait beaucoup de le gâcher avec un geste suggestif.

\- Ouais, j'ai eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir pendant cette séance maquillage de pétasse, répondit la jeune femme avec son habituel franc-parler qui fit doucement rire l'athlète brun, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jouer avec ses boucles blondes comme une enfant afin d'attirer son regard.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu perds, l'important c'est de montrer ce que tu sais faire.

\- Oui! La première impression est primordiale, chuchota Carmella qui levait son regard chocolat sur son visage joufflu avant de se perdre dans le couloir qui se déroulait derrière, se remémorant momentanément l'accident de voitures qui avait provoqué leur rencontre et combien il l'avait mise hors d'elle tout en se pavanant comme un bonbon qui n'attendait que d'être dévoré. C'est bientôt à moi.

\- Ça ira t'en fait pas et si tu gagnes, je te laisse conduire demain. Si tu es particulièrement sage, ne provoque pas d'accident et ne nous brise pas les tympans, tu auras une coupe de champagne... Ou un café, mais on sait qu' y a peu de chance que ça arrive!

\- Intéressant... Mais je sais que tu peux faire mieux Allen, badina Leah qui approcha inconsciemment de façon à se retrouver contre lui, uniquement vêtu de son pantalon bleu en élasthanne de combat, le visage levé vers le sien. Elle même était surprise de constater qu'elle était encore capable de flirter malgré le trac qui lui nouait les entrailles, mais ce dernier semblait avoir le don d'embrumer son esprit afin de la transformer en guimauve. Ou en une ardente flamme.

Naomi surgit de nulle part de sa démarche capricante et fit aussitôt reculer Carmella dont le cœur battait la chamade, les yeux écarquillés. Devinant la cause de sa panique, il se décontracta,mais resta immobile car la nouvelle venue remarquerait si les deux seuls présents dans le couloir s'éloignaient soudainement à son arrivée.

Le mieux était de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Prête, ma belle? S'enquit Naomi qui s'arrêta au niveau du duo en frappant dans ses mains comme pour motiver les troupes, toujours avec son sourire chaleureux qui mit la blonde en confiance alors qu'elle approuvait d'un signe de tête. C'est à nous dans une ou deux minutes, le match vient de finir.

\- Bonne chance les filles!

\- A tout à l'heure! S'exclama Carmella en le saluant d'un signe de main impérial par-dessus son épaule tandis que Trinity la guidait vers le rideau par sa main libre, auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil qui lui mit le cœur en fête et apaisa encore un peu de son angoisse.

Un brin plus apaisée, Leah fixa le rideau qui ne tarderait pas à s'ouvrir pour elle en prenant de profondes inspirations. Dolph, le gagnant du précédent match, en sortit d'un bon pas, salua les deux femmes d'un chaleureux sourire, et fut bientôt imité par son adversaire déconfit, Baron Corbin qui gratifia même la petite blonde d'un clin d'œil complice.  
Le loup solitaire était en réalité un amour avec qui la diva s'entendait fort bien.

Le thème musical de la belle Trinity démarra, ce qui annonçait son entrée. Cette dernière pressa la main de Leah afin de l'encourager puis s'élança par le rideau avec son assurance coutumière. Cela semblait si facile en la voyant !

La blonde cendrée sautilla sur place afin de se débarrasser des derniers lambeaux d'angoisse, tourna lentement la tête afin de dénouer sa nuque. Le regard qu'elle posa sur le rideau une fois que son morceau débuta était résolu.  
Prête à agir pour gagner sa place, Carmella poussa le rideau pour faire son entrée sur l'estrade, juste sous le Titantron, les bras en l'air et un sourire conquérant ourlant ses lèvres maquillées. Son apparition surprise déclencha une salve de cris, tantôt d'encouragement, tantôt de colère ou de frustration, et déferla sur elle telle une vague, puissante et galvanisante.

Elle était prête.

* * *

Après une nuit froide, pluvieuse et qui avait vu les rues de San Antonio nappées de brouillard, le soleil brillait haut dans un ciel dégagé en cette nouvelle journée et illuminait l'asphalte de l'Interstate 35 encombrée menant à Austin de manière presque aveuglante. La température restait néanmoins basse et les voyageurs s'étaient vêtus en conséquence,avec des pulls et chaussures montantes, afin de ne pas attraper un vilain coup de froid juste avant un énième spectacle.

La princesse de Staten Islande conduisait sereinement à l'aide d'une seule main vu le flot de véhicules alentours qui ralentissait son cheminement, ses imposantes lunettes de soleil sur le bout du nez tandis que son voisin, Chris,toujours avec le cou agrémenté d'une écharpe chatoyante,l'observait faire avec stupéfaction. Il se serait attendu à plus de virulence de la part de la diva blonde au sang chaud puisque la circulation commençait à devenir compliquée, mais sans nul doute que son match de la veille avait eu un effet bénéfique.  
A l'arrière, Sasha dormait profondément, la tête reposant sur l'épaule accueillante de Sami dont le regard était rivé sur le morne paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre, tandis qu'AJ, à l'extrême droite, s'activait sur son téléphone portable, un bonnet gris sur la tête bien que se trouvant au chaud dans la voiture.

Un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres nues, Leah se permettait de divaguer au vu de la lenteur de la circulation et revisita son match d'hier soir. Cela avait été intense bien qu'ayant duré seulement 12 minutes et 54 secondes, le public semblant déchaîné tel un animal excité à la vue d'une nouvelle proie. Chaque mouvement,aussi bien de se part que de son adversaire, était ancré en sa mémoire, et tout particulièrement le redoutable Rearview de Naomi qui avait eu raison de sa ténacité.

Dans la précipitation, on ne lui avait pas communiqué le résultat escompté de cet affrontement, mais sa défaite était logique, elle ne se sentait de toute façon pas capable de fournir plus d'efforts car la fatigue de l 'entraînement commençait à l'engourdir, et ne l'affligea aucunement car la fausse blonde était satisfaite de sa performance.  
Oh bien sûr, elle n'était pas parfaite, elle était même un brin maladroite, mais elle avait exécuté tous ses mouvements comme prévu en gardant bien les conseils d'Allen à l'esprit, notamment le ''Code of Silence'', son finisher, sans glisser ou chuter lamentablement et les avait enchaîné avec brio sans réellement blesser l'opposante. Les spectateurs, confrontés à une femme que tous ne connaissaient pas, ne s'étaient pas montrés aussi enthousiastes que pour un match masculin de grande envergure,et à part quelques huées, s'étaient révélés relativement stimulants.  
La jeune femme s'était effondrée en regagnant les coulisses, à bout de souffle, et avait été accueilli royalement par Chris qui avait été fort surpris de la voir se battre sur l'écran qui diffusait le déroulement du show, Sasha et Sami très fiers, et AJ, forcément, qui lui avait prêté main forte pour se redresser et regagner les vestiaires. Dewey Foley avait émergé du petit groupe afin de lui annoncer qu'il était très satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu et que, Sasha ne pouvant assurer son rôle le lendemain et Charlotte ayant une vilaine angine, elle devrait participer au show d'Austin, affrontant de nouveau la belle Naomi.

Leah avait ainsi l'opportunité de continuer à faire ses preuves tandis que Sasha en profiterait pour se remettre d'aplomb. C'était l'idéal.

En guise de récompense, ces messieurs avaient mis leur crainte de sa conduite sportive de côté et l'avaient laissé prendre le volant. Pour leur plus grand bonheur puisque la demoiselle semblait assagie, mais la connaissant, cela ne durerait pas, un peu comme dans l'épisode d'une série télévisée où tout se déroulait bien durant les deux tiers avant d'exploser.

Mercedes émergea alors de sa sieste, papillonna des cils en s'écartant de son si confortable oreiller, regarda parla vitre d'un œil morne avec l'espoir d'identifier où ils se trouvaient, en vain, avant de marmotter, groggy:

\- On peut s'arrêter? J'ai envie de faire pipi.

Personne ne trouva rien à redire bien qu'ils soient sur la route depuis une demi-heure, l'estomac de certains qui avaient dû se presser pour le départ criaient famine. Carmella roula encore une dizaine de minutes avant de mettre son clignotant à droite et s'engager sur une bretelle qui desservait une aire d'autoroute, ayant profité du réveil de son amie pour mettre un peu de musique, fidèle à elle-même, ce qui sembla tirer la troupe de sa torpeur. La seconde voiture suivait de près, slalomant entre les nombreux véhicules qui chargeaient l'autoroute.

Tout ce petit monde se déversa devant le bâtiment qui faisait à la fois toilettes publiques, café et boutique et chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations avec la consigne de revenir dans un quart d'heure, Enzo ponctuant chacune de ses actions par des exclamations tandis que Chris grognait, ce qui fit dérida Mercedes.

Rassurée par cette bonne ambiance et la sérénité apparente de sa précieuse amie, la blonde se permit de respirer un bon coup en se recoiffant devant le miroir des toilettes et de prendre son temps pour boire une boisson chaude en profitant de l'air frais qui la revigorait.  
Le regard rivé sur le ciel azur, elle se prit à penser au nouveau match contre Trinity qui l'attendait ce soir avec une pointe d'excitation et plus de confiance que la veille. AJ ne l'avait coachée que quelques jours, mais cela portait déjà ses fruits et elle se félicitait de sa démarche. Au-delà de son attirance pour lui, elle savait reconnaître son talent, ses propres lacunes et donc qu'il était le mieux placer pour l'aider à s'améliorer.  
Elle repensa alors à la scène nocturne de la veille où elle avait entamé ses ébats torrides avec Allen dans sa chambre d'hôtel jusqu'à ce qu'Enzo décide de casser la magie en l'appelant à répétition, son téléphone ne cessant donc de vibrer par terre. La jeune femme s'était décidée à répondre en grommelant, vêtue de ses sous-vêtements. La blonde cendrée avait quitté la chambre pour courir rassurer son ami qui s'angoissait d'intégrer le roster principal, les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements chiffonnés et terriblement frustrée.

L'amitié était primordiale.

Carmella se redressa avec élégance et décida de mettre ce temps à profit pour réparer le gâchis de la nuit dernière et balaya l'intérieur du bâtiment d'un regard inquisiteur, sans y trouver le brun. Elle finit par dénicher le Phénoménal adossé au mur droite, parlant au téléphone, et surtout dans un coin désert et discret.

L'athlète brun entendit Leah approcher avant de la voir, les talons hauts de ses bottes en daim rouge claquant et se prit à sourire en coin en souhaitant la confrontation avec une surprenante excitation. Il raccrocha avec politesse puis regarda la diva approcher avec une curieuse sensation dans le ventre qui s'accentua lorsqu'elle lui sourit chaleureusement, pinçant les lèvres pour absorber les éventuels résidus de café.

\- Comment tu fais pour conduire avec ces chaussures ? questionna le brun en désignant ses bottes, néanmoins très jolies, d'un signe de tête, dubitatif.

\- Le talent, mon chéri ! Faut faire quelque chose pour ta barbe là, ça commence à être laid.

\- Eh bien je t'invite à essayer de tailler ça pour le show, sans me couper et de façon égale de préférence, la mit-elle au défi en lui faisant signe d'approcher avec détermination comme un chenapan provoquant son ennemi à l'affronter. Prête pour ce soir ?

\- Pour l'instant oui, pas d'panique, mais j'suis persuadée que tout à l'heure, ce sera un autre délire ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton aide, répéta la fausse blonde en se positionnant face à lui, remontant les lunettes de soleil sur le dessus de sa tête puisqu'ils étaient dans l'ombre. J'aurai été ridicule sans tes conseils et au moins tu m'auras pas fait souffrir pour rien !

\- Tu sais qu'on a rien sans rien ! C'est normal, mais va pas falloir les oublier en faisant trop la fête à Orlando, la taquina AJ avec un sourire qu'il ne parvenait pas à contenir alors qu'elle avançait, une sincère gratitude éclairant ses traits. Alors demain le retour ?

\- Premièrement, j'ai pas encore l'âge de perdre la tête, contrairement à toi. Deuxièmement, j'fais pas tant la fête que ça, parce que je suis humaine et que j'ai besoin de dodo et m'entraîner. Eh oui, demain c'est déjà fini, mais je compte bien en profiter un max' jusqu'au bout, assura Leah avec un sourire entendu tout en continuant à conquérir du terrain, le faisant reculer contre le mur jusqu'à retrouver sa position initiale. Elle préférait jouer la carte de l'insouciance sans quoi elle penserait à la réalité qu'elle regagnerait demain et donc le chagrin qui l'accompagnerait. Lors du show d'abord, en travaillant avec vous tous et puis avec _toi_. Il faut rattraper le temps qu'Eric nous a fait perdre et j'ai tellement d'idées que t'adorerais...

Allen réfléchit à quelque chose d'intelligent et enjôleur à répondre à ses avances sans équivoque, mais plus elle approchait, son parfum sucré allant jusqu'à l'envelopper comme un voile du paradis, plus il perdait le contrôle de son esprit.

Alors le phénoménal l'attira brusquement à lui et sourit avec volupté lorsque son corps s'écrasa contre le sien puis il captura ses lèvres, non pas impétueusement comme la catcheuse s'y attendait au vu de son attitude, mais avec douceur. Il enfouit sa main dans ses boucles qui n'attendaient que d'être flattées alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre son torse puissant car ses jambes menaçaient de céder.

Le bâtiment miteux, leurs amis, les angoisses et tous les ennuis qui avaient ponctué ce voyage n'existaient plus, seules subsistaient la saveur des lèvres, la chaleur des corps et la magie qui opérait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient réunis, mais qu'AJ était incapable de la reconnaître telle quelle était. L'air frais dans lequel ils baignaient accentuait leur acuité et la proximité de leurs proches rendaient l'instant d'autant plus délicieux.

\- J'ai très envie de toi, murmura Leah au creux de son oreille avant de déposer quelques baisers dans son cou tout en absorbant sa chaleur comme si elle craignait d'en être privée à tout jamais. Continuer ce jeu charnel, quoique faussé par les sentiments qu'elle tentait d'enfouir, était tellement plus facile à gérer.

'' _De rester avec toi, tout simplement._ '' eut-elle envie d'ajouter, ces mots déraisonnables lui brûlant la langue. La catcheuse se blottit un peu plus contre lui et posa la tête sur son épaule, les yeux clos afin de mieux savourer cet instant de paix, l'idée qu'elle le quitterait demain et de ce que cela signifiait réellement pour eux décuplant ses sensations et son besoin de lui.

La diva savait parfaitement qu'elle l'aimait un peu plus que ce qu'elle ne devrait, surtout pour un homme marié, mais elle aurait tout le temps de réfléchir, assumer et pleurer tout son saoul une fois rentrée en Floride.  
Malgré sa résolution à profiter de l'instant, le chagrin s'insinua sournoisement en elle, venant ternir ce beau moment. La princesse de Staten Island parvint à s'en débarrasser en fermant très fort les yeux telle une enfant, mais elle savait qu'il était niché là, dans un coin de son cœur.

La réaction ne lui vint pas sous forme de mots, mais avec des gestes explicites qui la firent frissonner toute entière tandis qu'elle se laissait bercer par ses bras musclés. Sa réponse s'exprima en effet à travers des caresses plus insistantes dans son dos alors que son souffle rauque mourrait au creux de son oreille avant de balayer sa nuque découverte.  
Le phénoménal constata avec plaisir que ses lèvres avait le goût du café noisette lorsqu'il lui offrit un baiser plus profond, sa petite main se glissant sous sa chemise à carreaux rouge et blanche afin de dessiner ses abdominaux de ses grands ongles. Gourmande, la jeune femme mordilla sa lèvres inférieure tandis que la légère brise faisait danser sa crinière dans son dos avant de marquer une pause et ensuite mieux l'embrasser avec une fougue qui manqua de lui faire perdre pieds à _lui_.  
Les sensations que Carmella lui procurait étaient délicieuses et il en voulait encore. D'une part, il avait hâte qu'elle parte car cela soulagerait sa conscience, mais de l'autre, il n'avait pas envie d'être privé de ça. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis un moment.

\- LEAH, CHOUCHOUUU! T'es où ? Hurla la voix rocailleuse reconnaissable entre mille d'Eric, les interrompant aussitôt et brisant encore une fois leur étreinte, tout en les rappelant à l'ordre.

'' _Putain, il en loupe pas une, celui-là! A se demander s'il fait pas exprès !_ '' vociféra Leah qui se couvrit le front d'une main, les yeux fermés, excédée. Les voyageurs à des kilomètres à la ronde avaient dû sursauter en l'entendant.  
Elle battit en retraite en adressant un sourire navré au brun, tapota doucement ses pectoraux à travers la chemise avec un clin d'œil de façon à lui faire comprendre que cela ne s'arrêterait pas là, puis elle tourna les talons sur un dernière un sourire qui voilait l'immense peine qui l'assaillait, l'éblouissant avec ses boucles d'or l'espace d'un instant.

\- QUOI ENCORE ?! renchérit Leah qui surgit au détour du bâtiment au pas de charge, redevenant l'amie que l'on attendait d'elle, un brin trop turbulente, mais bien présente, tandis que le brun la suivait d'un regard fiévreux, pas encore tiré de cet ensorcellement.

Crier était sa méthode pour faire semblant, prouver aux gens que tout allait bien alors que cela avait plutôt tendance à cacher ses émotions.

Leur petit jeu similaire à celui d'un frère et une sœur qui amusait tant la galerie reprit donc de plus belle tandis qu'à l'opposé de bâtiment, Christopher, à demi caché derrière une benne à ordures, observait la silhouette massive de son ami se découpant sur le mur ombragé, légèrement tourné vers l'angle que venait de dépasser la blonde cendrée. Le brun patienta quelques minutes puis se mêla alors au raffut à l'avant en réprimandant Enzo en bon père qu'il était.  
Le canadien venait d'assister à ce torride échange sans grande stupéfaction car cela ne fit que confirmer ses doutes concernant leur liaison ainsi que Leah y mettait tout son cœur. Cela se voyait dans le moindre de ses gestes et regards et il savait à présent que demain serait un jour particulièrement douloureux pour elle.

Et il ne le permettrait pas.


	19. Chapitre 19

\- Moi qui pensait qu'on allait avoir la paix à cause des bouchons, t'as quand même réussi à trouver une parade, marmonna Christopher qui observait la route qui défilait à toute allure, cramponné à son siège côté passager, incrédule. T'es au courant qu'il y a pas que nous sur la route?

\- Mais oui, chochotte! Râla la princesse de Staten Island qui osa un regard dans sa direction tandis qu'un sourire amusé étirait le coin de ses lèvres nues, slalomant avec aisance parmi les véhicules qui avaient eu la même idée qu'eux pour atteindre Austin. On a autre chose à foutre que poireauter sur la route pendant des heures.

\- C'est pas des vrais mecs, cherche pas, ajouta Dean installé à l'arrière avec une moue complice qui lui valut des regards assassins de ses voisins, AJ et Sami, tandis que la blonde riait, en accord avec lui. Il avait échangé sa place contre celle de Sasha qui souhaitait rester un peu avec Enzo, ce qui échappait à toute logique selon lui. T'as bien raison, j'en ai ras le bol d'avoir le cul posé dans une voiture!

Le groupe avait repris la route pour Austin à l'heure prévue, mais avec un nouvel itinéraire, car le bouchon s'était densifié durant leur pause, les forçant à opter pour une nationale à péage qui contournait la ville par la droite, la South East 45, dans l'espoir d'atteindre leur destination plus vite. Sauf que bons nombres de conducteurs avaient eu la même brillante idée qu'eux et la route se révélait à peine plus praticable... Enfin juste assez pour que la demoiselle laisse libre court à son enthousiasme, au grand dam des hommes qu'elle transportait, à l'exception de Dean qui semblait du même acabit.

Rien n'avait changé en l'espace d'une demi-heure hormis que le naturel de Leah était revenu au galop, instaurant ainsi un climat plutôt détendu en dépit des plaintes des rabats joies qui visaient surtout à la taquiner, et que Y2J savait la vérité.  
Le canadien avait décidé de ne pas aborder le sujet maintenant avec les concernés car il ne tenait pas à leur gâcher la fin de ce séjour texan, mais il était bien décidé à sonder son ami dès que la princesse de Staten Island serait rentrée au bercail. En attendant, l'enquêteur en herbe épiait les amants pour identifier leur ressenti, même si ce n'était pas une tâche bien ardue concernant la fausse blonde puisqu'elle s'était épanchée à ce sujet. Ce qui l'intéressait tout particulièrement, c'était les émotions que ressentait Allen dans cette situation qui relevait du surnaturel pour lui qui s'était toujours présenté comme un homme droit, mais ce dernier ne laissait rien paraître. Néanmoins, le blond constatait, et ce depuis le début de la semaine Wrestlemania, qu'il était particulièrement complice avec Leah et cela imposait par conséquent une certaine discussion qui risquait de le chambouler.  
Le saint se verrait bousculer là-haut sur son soi-disant petit nuage où il résidait avec Wendy depuis une vingtaine d'années, mais c'était nécessaire afin de limiter les dégâts. Jericho commençait à cumuler de l'expérience tout comme celle de ses collègues avec qui il évoluait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, et il savait comment agir bien que ce schéma précis ne se soit jamais présenté. Oh il avait déjà assisté à des trahisons de plus ou moins grandes envergures, d'autant plus que certains athlètes profitaient de leur statut dans les grandes largeurs sans le moindre scrupule, mais il n'avait apprécié aucune des proies de ces vautours comme il appréciait Carmella.

\- Oh! A qui t'écris comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ? Renée ? S'enquit la princesse de Staten Island qui fut forcée de ralentir car un camion s'imposait devant, observant Dean dans le rétroviseur avec une curiosité de commère qui amusait plus qu'elle n'irritait.

\- T'es malade ou quoi? Cette connasse a pas intérêt à m'adresser la parole sauf si c'est pour s'excuser en rampant, et encore, j'la croirai même pas, cracha Jonathan avec une moue de dégoût authentique qui surprit les catcheurs. Le lunatique ne tenait ce surnom que de son rôle à l'écran car il était un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus stable et sympathique dans la réalité – fumant et buvant peut-être un peu trop – mais qui ne haïssait pas gratuitement et ne s'énervait jamais à l'extrême. S'il employait ces termes, c'est qu'il était sincèrement blessé. Non, c'est Nikki.

\- Genre Nikki la poupée barbie de Cena? S'égosilla la blonde cendrée qui dissimulait à grande peine son excitation devant ce qui s'annonçait être un croustillant ragot, ne cessant de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquisiteurs jusqu'à ce que Chris la réprimande en lui tournant le visage vers le pare-brise.

Fidèle à lui-même et comme souvent lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie, AJ hocha la tête de dépit en lui adressant un regard réprobateur, mais avec un sourire amusé qui prouvait qu'il avait fini par s'y habituer, et surtout, que cela le divertissait et cela n'échappa guère à Y2J, faisant mine d'être concentré sur le lunatique, mais l'observant à la dérobée.

\- Faut arrêter de toujours l'associer à ce bouffon! Maugréa Jonathan avec un peu trop d'intérêt pour que cela soit anodin, sans parler de son regard fuyant qui se perdait sur la route chargée par la vitre à sa droite.

\- Euh en même temps c'est sa meuf et ils étalent leur vie privée à la télévision. On est obligés de l'associer à Cena, renchérit la diva blonde avec un ton un brin hautain et se raidissant contre le dossier de son siège, ce qui ne voulais pas pour autant dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette femme.

\- Il peut pas en placer une à cause de toi, laisse-le s'exprimer, la réprimanda Sami avec gentillesse car accoutumé à son débit de paroles écrasant qui empêchait parfois les autres d'intervenir ou même répondre à la question qu'on venait de leur poser.

\- En fait, t'es juste jalouse, la piqua Allen en se redressant sur la banquette afin d'observer sa réaction alors qu'elle venait de tirer la langue au roux, rien que pour le plaisir de la voir s'emporter.

\- Pfff, t'as cru? Regarde-moi bien et redis-moi ça, mon chéri, renchérit la jeune femme avec ce même ton orgueilleux que tous les hommes attendaient au tournant car ne la connaissant que trop bien et cela provoqua un sourire de satisfaction chez le phénoménal. En revanche, aucun ne vit arriver la suite : Mais on va pas s'mentir, toutes les femmes à la WWE en ce moment aimeraient avoir sa carrière et sa longévité. Ok, c'est pas la meilleure athlète, elle est parfois chiante au micro et son succès lui vient en partie de ses obus, mais le fait est qu'elle est bien présente et a été championne 301 jours. C'est le plus long règne d'une femme à la WWE et rien que pour ça, je lui cracherai jamais d'ssus.

\- En fait, t'es pas une pétasse sans cervelle! Constata Dean qui hochait la tête avec une moue impressionnée, agréablement surpris par sa réaction, puis il se remit à pianoter sur son écran tactile.

Les autres passagers étaient du même avis que lui, s'imaginant que Carmella critiquait et diffamait ses collègues placées sous les feux des projecteurs ou particulièrement belles ou plantureuses par pure jalousie, sans que cela n'en vienne à la haine bien sûr, en se basant uniquement sur son apparence frivole et attitude à la limite cruche.  
C'était stupide et tous savaient que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine, mais en vérité, aucun ne connaissait vraiment bien Leah qui avait intégré le groupe à l'occasion de Wrestlemania. En réalité, il aurait même été plus juste de dire qu'elle avait uni cette joyeuse troupe, chaque membre travaillant et se côtoyant, sortant parfois ensemble histoire de se détendre après une dure semaine, mais sans prendre la peine d'approfondir leurs liens.  
Oh bien sûr, Allen connaissait les valeurs de la blonde cendrée, mais il avouait avec un soupçon de honte qu'il s'attendait à la découvrir envieuse et de mauvaise foi. Quoi qu'il en soit, Nikki était un brin trop vulgaire à son goût et il ne pouvait que lui donner raison, enfin in petto puisqu'il était hors de question de lui faire ce plaisir.

\- Ouais ouais, il m'arrive d'être raisonnable, bref! Repassons aux choses sérieuses... Dean, il s'passe quoi au juste pour que tu sois à fond comme ça ? Relança la fausse blonde avec une intonation insistante, plus en adéquation avec son personnage et son naturel exubérant.

\- J'l'aime bien cette fille, bien plus sympa et drôle que c'qu'il paraît et on discute pas mal depuis qu'on a couché ensemble y a un moment, expliqua l'ancien membre du Shield qui verrouilla le téléphone sans pour autant le ranger, au cas où. Anticipant la suite de l'interrogatoire appliqué de la conductrice, il continua sur sa lancée avec une expression pensive et un sourire doux surprenant : J'la soutiens comme je peux dans sa convalescence, j'ai essayé d'être là surtout avant l'opération quand elle pensait qu'elle pourrait plus retourner sur le ring, je lui ai rendu visite à l'hôpital et tout. Ça a été très difficile à vivre pour elle, même malgré sa famille. Sa présence à Mania c'était l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble sans que ça paraisse louche même avec Cena dans les parages et vu que ça se passait mal avec Renée...

\- Oh mon Dieu c'est trop chou, gémit Carmella comme si elle s'extasiait devant un nouveau-né, tendant le cou afin de voir son reflet dans le rétroviseur avant de se raviser sous le regard foudroyant de son voisin. Il était préférable de ne pas provoquer un accident et ainsi gâcher cette bonne ambiance. Alors vous avez remis ça ce weekend?

Son récit faisait étalage d'adultère et certains présents n'étaient pas supposés cautionner pareille trahison, mais la douceur qui altérait sa voix rauque indiquait qu'il éprouvait une affection sincère à l'encontre de la plantureuse brune.  
AJ sourcilla néanmoins et adopta une moue réprobatrice qui révélait son ressenti en dépit de sa propre expérience, mais dans le fond, il le comprenait à merveille. La réaction du brun fit sourire Christopher dans sa barbe, le dissimulant derrière ses doigts recourbés et s'attendit à une virulente défense du dévouement à la moitié qui partageait sa vie, et cette dernière arriva, mais avec moins de de véhémence qu'escompté:

\- Et Cena dans l'histoire?

\- Cette relation, c'est juste un accord pour le business, y a zéro sentiment là-dedans. Ils se rendent service mutuellement : lui en permettant à Nikki de se glisser un peu plus haut en lui offrant plus de visibilité et elle en restant à son bras à chaque instant, pour les événements, show etc. C'est une couverture parfaite par rapport fans et ça lui évite de s'engager tout en s'éclatant, révéla Jonathan sans la moindre once de jugement concernant ce curieux arrangement, à la surprise générale. L'arrière du décor était en réalité bien plus retors que chacun l'imaginait, notamment pour les nouveaux venus qui se figuraient que chacun avait gagné sa place au mérite. Leah était naïve sur ce coup-là. Donc chacun profite de son côté sans gêne et sans avoir de compte à rendre à son ''partenaire d'affaires''.

\- Mais c'est complètement con, réagit Sami qui fronçait les sourcils, partagé entre stupéfaction, incompréhension et dégoût. Ils ont une double vie, en fait.

Cela dépassait son entendement et il n'était pas le seul dans cette voiture. Leah notamment, qui était une éternelle romantique en dépit de sa fougue et sa frivolité, ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse accepter de porter de telles chaînes qui empêchaient ainsi de se montrer au grand jour, épanoui et amoureux.

\- Certains sont prêts à beaucoup pour briller ou avoir la paix, éluda Jericho avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte, ce qui était assez effrayant lorsque l'on y pensait et intrigua aussitôt la conductrice, mais elle se rencontra sur le sujet principal, trop impatiente de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, son esprit s'emballant déjà sur cet éventuel couple qu'elle voyait prendre des airs de conte de fée. Le monde n'est malheureusement pas tout rose.

\- Comme tu dis, Chris... Mais ça fait plus de deux ans que ça traîne, tu vas pas me dire qu'aucun n'a jamais eu de sentiments ? S'étonna Allen, désirant sincèrement comprendre ce nouveau schéma relationnel, ce qui lui permettait d'oublier son propre cas l'espace d'un instant tout en permettant à sa maîtresse de dévoiler un peu plus de sa personnalité.

\- Si, au début et des deux côtés, surtout chez Nicole, mais elle a vite compris que ça mènerait à rien et qu'elle en souffrirait plus qu'autre chose donc elle a trouvé des solutions pour surmonter ça et protéger son cœur tout en profitant de tout ce que cette relation pouvait lui apporter.

\- Comme toi par exemple? S'enquit la princesse de Staten Island, pleine d'espoir, tandis qu'elle faisait ronronner le moteur car la route commençait enfin à se dégager, le péage se dressant un peu plus loin, lui permettant de rattraper le temps perdu, à la fois très attentive aux paroles et expressions d'AJ.

\- Entre autres, éluda le lunatique avec une ombre de sourire, sachant pertinemment que cela l'irriterait tout en attisant sa curiosité, mais il n'avait aucune envie ni intérêt de vendre les secrets de Nikki Bella... Et puis il avait divulgué bien assez d'informations privées comme cela. Et non, on a rien fait ce weekend. Même si j'ai l'air d'un crevard et que Renée est une connasse, j'suis fidèle!

Sa dernière remarque sonna comme un cinglant reproche qui frappa la vertueuse conscience d'Allen de plein fouet, pourtant d'allure guère torturée par cette idylle tant il se perdait et _aimait_ cela. Néanmoins, cette dernière l'assaillit avec tant de fracas que le brun se sentit terriblement désemparé et l'homme pur qu'il était avant sa rencontre avec Carmella ressurgit. Il se débattit avec sa culpabilité jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il embrassait autant que le plaisir qu'il éprouvait en sa compagnie. Le dernier prenait le pas sur l'autre car le phénoménal vivait totalement l'instant présent qui l'éloignait de sa vie familiale habituelle.

Pas d'inquiétude donc. Demain, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Allen se rendit alors compte que le véhicule était immobilisé depuis un bon moment devant la barrière du péage, que Leah commençait à gesticuler sur son siège en grommelant tandis que les passagers l'imitaient, motivés par de furieux coups de klaxon. A tous les coups, la blonde cendrée avait encore frappé et perdu le ticket de péage, la seule chose sur laquelle il fallait garder un œil.

\- Les gars, si vous avez volé le ticket, j'vous jure que ça va pas le faire! C'est vraiment pas drôle ! Fulmina Carmella en frappant sur le volant d'une main tout en fouillant le rangement devant le frein à main alors que Chris retenait un rire devant sa colère croissante.

\- Tu nous aurai forcément vu faire vu qu'tu conduis, signala Sami qui se massait le front afin de ne pas se faire contaminer par son emportement, mais cela le divertissait plus qu'autre chose, le concert de klaxons persévérant derrière.

\- Et puis pourquoi on aurait fait une connerie pareille? Tout ce que je veux, c'est sortir de cette putain de bagnole, appuya Dean qui se penchait à l'avant de la voiture afin de prêter main forte à cette active recherche car cela risquait de dégénérer à l'extérieur puisque la file s'allongeait considérablement derrière et que la blonde commençait à monter en pression.

\- Parce que c'est bien votre genre, maintenant fermez-la et aidez-moi!

La voyant s'énerver tout en s'agitant comme un épouvantail, Christopher ne put retenir un rire qu'il étouffa tant bien que mal afin de ne pas alimenter sa colère, mais en revanche, cela contamina Jonathan et même AJ, tandis que Sami déployait toutes ses forces afin de se contenir, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser, véritable volcan en ébullition.

\- AIDEZ-MOI AU LIEU DE RIRE COMME DES DEBILES! Hurla la princesse de Staten Island en agitant les mains comme une folle furieuse, des mèches rebelles dissimulant son visage et gênant sa vue, mais cela eut l'unique effet de faire redoubler l'hilarité des quatre hommes, en prise avec une véritable crise de fou rire qui empirait leur cas. J'en peux plus de vous, j'vous jure... J'vais pas vous rater en arrivant à Austin SI on y arrive un jour!

Soudain, la fausse blonde s'apaisa, se recoiffa à l'aide de ses doigts et observa son reflet dans le rétroviseur afin de s'assurer de faire bonne contenance puis abaissa la vitre avec un sourire suave alors que les athlètes continuaient à s'esclaffer tels des enfants insouciants très fiers de leur petit tour... Alors qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Je suis vraiment désolée de bloquer la route ainsi, mais je ne parviens pas à retrouver le ticket que mon père à récupéré tout à l'heure, mentit effrontément Leah avec un sourire un brin enjôleur, battant des cils en direction de l'ouvrier forcé de se déplacer pour régler le problème et adoptant une moue navrée, la lèvre inférieure avancée comme celle d'une enfant capricieuse, avant de désigner Chris d'un léger signe de tête. Il ne fait attention à rien quand il est avec ses copains.

Le premier concerné cessa de rire derechef, à la fois outré et amusé par son culot et arqua un sourcil indigné lorsque la mystificatrice le foudroya d'un regard qui semblait dire « _Alors mon vieux, on fait moins le malin maintenant, hein?_ ».

Comme hypnotisé, le jeune employé lui rendit son sourire avant de vérifier ses dires en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Les trois hommes à l'arrière tentaient de canaliser leur fou rire afin de ne pas empirer la situation, mais cela sembla convaincre l'employé dévoué à leur sauvetage.  
Ce dernier adressa un regard brillant d'adoration à la jeune femme avant de lui désigner la route à présent accessible puisque la barre se levait par à-coups et ajouta à l'adresse de Chris:

\- C'est tout bon, mais soyez vigilant la prochaine fois, monsieur. Bonne journée, mademoiselle.

\- Merci infiniment, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans vous. Vous êtes un amour ! s'exclama la diva en battant des cils telle une biche et adoptant un ton voluptueux qui acheva l'amoureux transit prêt à se jeter sur le capot pour ne pas la quitter tandis qu'AJ roulait des yeux et que Dean pouffait, bluffé par son talent. A bientôt.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire qui était la tentation incarnée avant d'avancer, impatiente d'enfin arriver à destination. Christopher s'apprêta à commenter la situation, mais la demoiselle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied tout en appuyant brutalement sur la pédale d'accélération :

\- Non _papa_ , t'as rien à me reprocher puisque je nous ai sorti de là ! Heureusement que je suis belle.

\- C'est quand même toi qui a paumé le ticket, fit remarquer Sami en levant les mains en l'air dans un geste d'impuissance et adoptant une moue réprobatrice, mais qui clôtura ce fâcheux incident puisqu'ils approchaient enfin du but.

\- T'as fait qu'une bouchée de ce pauvre type au péage. C'était hilarant, murmura Allen afin de ne pas briser leur cocon ouaté tandis que la princesse de Staten Island gigotait contre lui afin de trouver une position plus confortable, les draps caressant ainsi agréablement leur peau nue. Mais on ne t'a pas planqué ce foutu ticket.

\- On va pas relancer ce débat puisque j'ai justement réglé le problème grâce à mon charme fou, trancha la jeune femme sans la moindre once de rancœur car trop heureuse ainsi dans ses bras, sa petite tête reposant sur son torse-nu, sa chevelure s'y étalant telle une flaque d'or fondu. Avoue, t'étais jaloux !

C'était leur dernier instant d'intimité et Leah comptait bien en profiter au maximum. Demain, elle rentrerait en Floride et, ne pouvant repousser l'échéance, elle comptait au moins rentrer la tête pleine de merveilleux souvenirs qu'elle chérirait dans l'attente des retrouvailles, alors il était hors de question de se tracasser pour des faits si triviaux, qui, il fallait l'avouer, étaient plutôt cocasses après coup.

\- Jaloux ? De ce pauvre gars obligé de se déplacer à cause d'une hystérique qui bloque la circulation ? railla le brun tout en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille de guêpe afin de mieux ressentir les courbes de son corps contre le sien et, par conséquent, le décrédibilisait, mais cela eut le don de la faire rire. Tu me connais bien mal...

\- Mouais c'est ça, continue à faire semblant, mais je suis plus maline que tu l'penses... Et puis regarde un peu où on est maintenant, chuchota la fausse blonde au creux de son oreille avant de s'installer à califourchon sur lui avec une grâce qui le prit singulièrement aux tripes.

\- Mais c'est toi qui est venu.

\- Parce que _tu_ m'as appelé, renchérit la jeune femme en arquant un sourcil aguicheur tout en approchant lentement son visage du sien, arborant un sourire alliciant qui manqua de lui faire oublier le but de cette querelle factice.

\- Après toutes tes œillades brûlantes à la salle de sport, à l'arène au restau, rétorqua le phénoménal, déterminé à avoir le dernier mot bien que redressant la tête afin de venir à sa rencontre, ses mèches blondes frôlant sa nuque.

\- En fait, on s'en fout ... J'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Leah ponctua sa remarque d'un fougueux baiser qui éveilla une nouvelle fois l'animal qui se terrait au plus profond d'AJ, ce dernier la renversant brusquement en arrière, les draps valsant autour dans un même mouvement et dévoilant leurs corps entrelacés comme si des oiseaux prenaient leur envol.  
Ils chahutèrent tels des enfants insouciants jusqu'à ce que la réalité rattrape la catcheuse qui, à contrecœur, devait l'abandonner afin de rejoindre ses amis pour partager cette dernière soirée.  
D'un simple regard peiné, leur jeu cessa et Leah s'empressa de se vêtir alors qu'Allen l'observait sans mot dire, l'étincelle dans son regard océan se suffisant à elle-même.

\- J'aurai bien aimé rester un peu plus, mais je veux vraiment profiter de mes chouchous pour cette dernière soirée et Mercy en a vraiment besoin, crut bon de se justifier la fausse blonde qui enfilait son jean en sautillant, espérant dans le fond qu'il tente de la retenir quelques minutes de plus. De toute façon, t'aurais pas supporté le troisième round !

\- Mella, tu parles à un athlète de renommée mondiale... Même si j'ai plus l'âge, j'aurai pu tenir, rétorqua-t-il avec une moue dédaigneuse qui fut accueilli par un étrange silence, quittant le lit en pagaille afin de l'imiter.

En réalité, la jeune femme jubilait d'entendre cet « adorable petit surnom » qui traduisait, selon elle, un certain attachement, mais se refusait à s'extasier de vive voix afin de ne pas laisser une dernière mauvaise impression bien qu'il ait l'habitude de ses « crises ».  
Leah souhaitait qu'il se souvienne d'elle comme d'une femme voluptueuse et amusante, pas seulement comme d'une petite fille turbulente, persuadée que cela la rendrait plus désirable à ses yeux. Par conséquent, elle le rejoignit à pas de loup, bien consciente que son allure désordonnée, avec sa crinière dépeignée, les joues légèrement roses et les lèvres gonflées suite à tant de baisers, ferait mouche... Ce qui fut le cas puisqu'il cessa derechef de s'habiller, simplement vêtu de son jogging. Au lieu de se jeter sur lui telle une sauvage, la princesse de Staten Island s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui de façon à ce que leurs mains se frôlent, mais au lieu de l'embrasser, elle vint dessiner la courbe de son tatouage sur le flanc de la pulpe des doigts comme tant d'autre fois cette semaine.  
AJ la laissa agir, caresser le moindre millimètre d'encre, avant de s'emparer délicatement de sa petite main afin de la porter à ses lèvres pour un délicat baiser, admirant ses prunelles chocolat sans chercher à les sonder car il savait ce qu'elles révélaient.

« _J'vais pleurer s'il continue ses conneries !_ » geignit-elle in petto tout en déglutissant, électrisée par son regard ancré au sien, admirant et enregistrant le moindre détail de son être : ses fines pattes d'oie autour des yeux, les rides du lion sur son front, ses joues rebondies, ses fines lèvres toujours ourlées d'un sourire bienveillant qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux, son torse puissant, ses mains, ses railleries piquantes, son accent rugueux, son rire et la façon de prononcer son prénom. Elle voulait se souvenir de tout, même si chaque trait de son caractère et de son physique était déjà imprimé à l'encre indélébile sur sa peau, son cœur et son esprit.

Et tout cela allait terriblement lui manquer

\- Qu'est-c'qu'il se passe au juste avec Mercedes ? s'enquit la légende du circuit indy qui lâcha sa main à regret puis il se pencha pour attraper son t-shirt qui traînait sous le lit, avec un changement de sujet pas vraiment pertinent, mais qui avait le mérite d'endiguer ses sentiments.

\- Ce soir, j'aimerai juste des fous rires, des ragots, des sourires complices, du sexe et des câlins. Promis, demain je te dirai tout !

\- Ok, mais tu peux revenir une fois qu'ils seront tous endormis comme des larves.

\- Non... J'veux pas que Mercy se réveille toute seule en pleine nuit et puis j'me passerai bien d'une enquêtrice, tu vois ! déclina-t-elle avec un léger rire qui sonnait faux car le fait d'avoir quelqu'un sur le dos à fouiner dans sa vie privée tout comme son impossibilité de partager une dernière étreinte la déprimait. J'peux décemment pas passer ma dernière nuit avec toi, même si j'en ai très envie, parce que se sont mes amis et je sais pas quand je les reverrai. J'ai beau me plaindre d'Enzo et Cass, ils ont fait partie de mon quotidien pendant deux ans... Ça va faire bizarre sans eux !

\- Vous avez une belle amitié, ça se voit. T'en fais pas, ils seront pas forcément loin et ça leur fera super plaisir que tu viennes de temps en temps, fit-il dans une piètre, mais touchante, tentative visant à la rassurer, conscient que cette absence lui serait dur à accepter car ils formaient un véritable trio de choc.

\- Ouais, t'as raison ! Mais pour l'instant, je file parce qu'ils sont encore là et ils vont me faire une scène vu mon retard.

Carmella acheva de se vêtir, bousculée par l'heure indiquée sur l'écran de la télévision, attacha ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné pour cacher la pagaille qui serait une preuve trop évidente et s'empara de son sac à main, le tout avec lenteur car elle ne souhaitait pas quitter cette suite et le sanctuaire qu'elle abritait.  
La jeune femme se permit d'enlacer le phénoménal sans s'attendre à une réaction qui lui permettrait de se bercer d'illusions encore quelques instants, et pourtant, il l'encercla ses bras musclés et la lova tout contre lui, lui formant un bouclier plus qu'opportun. Elle s'abandonna à cette ultime étreinte, la joue reposant contre la peau moite de ses pectoraux, les yeux étroitement clos et le cœur au bord des lèvres, ressentant pleinement le courant électrique qui naviguait entre eux et lui permettait de tenir debout.

Dans un mutisme total et sans esquisser le moindre geste qui serait malvenu, Allen la laissa s'en aller, leurs doigts se frôlant une dernière fois lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, et fixa longuement la porte après sa sortie comme s'il voyait encore sa menue silhouette se découper devant.  
De l'autre côté, Leah resta immobile une poignée de secondes le temps de relâcher un peu de sa tension à l'aide d'un profond soupir et de rassembler ses esprits. Alors, elle inspira à fond, tapota le dessous de ses yeux pour effacer d'éventuels traces de maquillage, fit rouler ses épaules comme si elle se préparer à affronter un titan, pinça les lèvres pour étaler un rouge à lèvres imaginaire puis ces dernières s'ourlèrent de son plus joli et malicieux sourire.

Elle devait avoir l'air naturel devant ses précieux amis !

Leah regagna la chambre qu'elle partageait avec la catcheuse à la crinière pourpre au pas de course et entra sans frapper d'un pas sautillant. Sasha l'accueillit avec un large sourire qui lui fit chaud au cœur après tant d'émotions, Cass la remercia pour le soutient indéniable qu'elle représentait face à l'énergumène, quant à Enzo, fidèle à lui-même, il l'accabla de question sur son absence et l'état de la pièce alors qu'il était l'unique instigateur de ce joyeux bazar.  
Elle retira ses chaussures, posa son sac dans un coin et observa cette chaleureuse scène qui se jouait sous son regard de nouveau pétillant, comme si rien ne s'était déroulé. C'était tout comme, car les voir ainsi, réunis et si enjoués, étalés sur le lit à grignoter et sans prêter la moindre attention à la série télévisée tant l'histoire d'Eric était captivante, était le meilleur des remèdes.

\- Faites-moi de la place, les chéris ! brailla Carmella avant de sauter sur le lit pour s'asseoir en tailleur entre eux et se servir allégrement dans le paquet de chips épicés, un bras passé autour des épaules de Sasha, heureuse de partager ce moment avec eux.

Ce soir, aucun de feignait la gaieté.  
Pas même elle.

* * *

Le hall de l'aéroport Austin-Bergstrom bruissait d'animation, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant pour un début de week-end. Parmi cette foule bigarrée se trouvait la petite troupe dont divers membres s'apprêtaient à partir, notamment Leah, mais aussi AJ qui avait obtenu une soirée de congé afin de profiter d'un véritable week-end avec ses enfants.

\- Dans tout ça, tu m'as pas raconté ta discussion avec Mercy pendant Wrestlemania, mais j'imagine que ça c'est super bien passé vu que vous êtes de nouveau amis, chantonna la princesse de Staten Island avec une œillade espiègle à l'adresse d'Enzo, profitant de l'absence des autres partis chercher un rafraîchissement pour mener son enquête.

\- Ouais... J'me suis excusé pour mon comportement et j'ai expliqué le pourquoi du comment parce que, même si c'est super dur à avouer vu le râteau qu'elle m'a mis, ça va bien deux secondes de jouer l'autruche, mais à la fin c'est pesant, admit le jeune homme d'un ton si serein avec une telle lueur dans le regard qui détonnait avec son habituelle image fantasque qu'on ne pouvait qu'être touché par sa flagrante affection pour la demoiselle. Moi, le grand Eric Arndt, je me suis excusé ! Qu'est-c'que je ferai pas pour elle, sérieux...

\- C'est trop chou ! pépia la fausse blonde en lui frottant le bras comme pour le féliciter de cet exploit, ravie de voir que cela s'arrangeait enfin entre eux. Cela ferait une épine de moins dans le pied de Sasha et une personne de plus pour veiller sur elle. Sérieusement, je suis très fière de toi et j'espère que tu vas t'calmer un peu, maintenant que ça se passe bien et que vous êtes réunis !

\- J'imagine oui, mais j'te raconterai tout ça de toute façon... Ah tiens, voilà le gros ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant soudainement car Cass les rejoignait, un gobelet de café à la main, comme s'il venait d'être surpris en train de commettre un crime sous le regard attendri de la jeune femme.

\- Alors, tu reviens nous voir quand ? s'enquit le nouveau venu après une grimace excédée destinée à son partenaire.

\- Pour Payback. Y a pas moyen que je loupe votre premier PPV dans le roster principal ! Euh... vous y participez au moins ?

\- On a eu quelques infos et normalement oui, répondit le géant avec un sourire en coin de conspirateur que refléta aussitôt son collègue et en disait long sur leur avenir. Alors on te revoit dans moins d'un mois

\- Comme ça tu vas pouvoir fêter notre victoire ! hâbla le plus petit en brandissant un poing triomphant alors que, pour une fois, elle l'approuvait avec vigueur tout en les étreignant tour à tour, la mort dans l'âme de les abandonner. Ça va vite passer, t'inquiète !

 **[Ylang Child-Endless String]**

\- Eh bah alors la Team Rocket, on se fait des câlins finalement ! railla Christopher qui était arrivé à l'improviste avec une Sasha tout sourire malgré des cernes impressionnantes et Allen plus en retrait. Le blond ouvrit alors grand ses bras à la blonde cendrée qui vint s'y blottir sans plus tarder car l'heure de l'embarquement approchait : Pas trop de bêtises en Floride, ok ? Je serai pas là pour te sauver la mise !

\- Promis ! fit-t-elle en nouant les mains autour de son cou, secouée d'un léger rire en se remémorant l'esclandre devant les coulisses au beau milieu de Wrestlemania, mais aussi leur discussion concernant ses sentiments pour Allen. Tu vas trop me manquer.

\- Toi aussi. Fais bien attention et hésite pas si ça va pas, d'accord ? murmura le canadien en flattant sa chevelure d'or, avec une intonation un peu compatissante comme celle que l'on emploi dans les moments difficiles, afin de ne pas brusquer une victime du mauvais sort.

Et cela mis immédiatement la puce à l'oreille de Leah : il _savait_.  
Il savait bien plus que ce qu'elle lui avait avoué ce soir-là sur les rives du White Rock Lake et semblait avoir choisi cet instant précis pour le lui faire savoir afin qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de se défendre et nier.

L'air de rien, la jeune femme déposa un baiser sur sa joue car sachant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il serait réellement _toujours_ là pour l'épauler, lui pressa une dernière fois la main, avant de se tourner vers Mercedes, l'une des deux épreuves de ses séparations.  
D'un simple regard, Carmella indiqua aux hommes de s'éloigner afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité bien qu'il s'agisse d'un concept un peu abstrait dans un hall d'aéroport. Elle cala ses mains sur le haut de ses bras si menus et la dévisagea longuement, désarmée face à la déception qui tordait son petit minois, avant de prendre la parole d'un ton chaleureux :

\- Ma belle, je dois vraiment rentrer et crois-moi, si je pouvais, je resterai avec vous, mais le travail m'attend et j'ai mes preuves à faire aussi !

\- Je sais, mais j'ai tellement besoin de toi. C'est trop dur..., confessa Sasha dans un murmure étouffé, se faisant violence afin de ne pas fondre en larmes, s'agrippant à ses avant-bras comme à une bouée avant de se réfugier dans ses bras. Tu peux pas rester encore un peu ? S'il te plaît ?

\- Non, Mercy. C'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais tu sais que non...

\- Je sais pas si je vais réussir à tenir mes bonnes résolutions si t'es pas avec moi, continua la californienne qui commençait à sangloter comme une enfant contre son épaule tandis que son amie lui caressait les cheveux dans un geste réconfortant.

\- Mais si, qu'est-c'que tu racontes ? T'es entourée de gens qui t'aiment et qui vont t'épauler même sans connaître ton problème. Tu as Charlotte, Sami, Bill et même Enzo et Cass maintenant, et puis je sais que tu peux aussi compter sur ces deux vieux croutons, badina-t-elle en désignant Chris et Allen installés plus loin avec leurs boissons chaudes, l'étreignant avec force de façon à lui prouver son soutien. Elle savait que ses récents efforts étaient dus à sa présence, mais il ne fallait en aucun exprimer sa crainte sans quoi cela ferait empirer la situation. Flippe pas, je leur ai rien dit. C'est notre secret. Tu peux quand même compter sur eux et puis tu peux toujours m'appeler, à n'importe quelle heure... Bon euh pas en pleine nuit quand je suis accompagnée, hein !

Cette remarque fit glousser Sasha tandis qu'elle resserrait sa prise dans son dos, enfin cela s'apparenta plutôt à un croassement à cause des larmes, mais cela prouva que la lutte n'était pas perdue.

\- Je garderai un œil sur toi même à distance, ma chérie, et je reviens très vite.

\- Ok. De toute façon j'ai pas le choix, alors... Il va falloir que j'apprenne à surmonter ça toute seule.

\- Tsss, t'es pas toute seule ! serina la princesse de Staten Island en resserrant son étreinte, pétrifiée par la maigreur du corps qui reposait entre ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant d'ajouter avec entrain : Faut te remplumer pour attraper l'homme de tes rêves ! Sinon, si ça, ça te suffit pas, pense à moi qui bouffe tout le temps et comme je suis canon, à chaque repas !

\- T'es incorrigible ! bafouilla Mercedes avec une inflexion un brin réprobatrice, mais qui relevait plus de son amusement face au personnage. J'essayerai pour te faire plaisir.

Leah accueillit sa dernière remarque avec un sourire enchantée et de nouvelles embrassades en gazouillant puis elle recula et son regard se promena derrière sans la lâcher pour autant. Le temps pressait et il lui restait Allen à saluer. Le pire pour la fin.

Captant aussitôt son regard, le phénoménal se redressa tandis que son cœur adoptait un rythme effréné, d'abord de ravissement lorsque la fausse blonde approcha avec son éternel sourire espiègle, bien que terni par la crainte, le chagrin, ou les deux, puis par peur. Il redoutait cet instant fatidique car les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer, mûrement réfléchies la veille, renverseraient la situation. Sa volonté de fer qui avait éclot à la perspective de retrouver son foyer aimé manqua de se dérober lorsque Carmella se présenta devant lui dans toute son insolente candeur et son chatoyant enthousiasme.  
Ils se toisaient avec hésitation, n'osant pas vraiment parler et ainsi précipiter la fin de cette ère texane qui avait vu s'épanouir leur idylle.

\- Bon, il est temps de regagner notre chez nous après cette semaine de fou, entama Leah d'une voix résolue en dépit des prémices de la tempête qui grondaient en son sein, ses yeux pétillants levés sur son visage joufflu, semblant y puiser du courage, tandis qu'il l'approuvait d'un rire un peu embarrassé. Au lieu de larmoyer sur cette séparation, elle attaqua l'un des fâcheux sujets : Avant de partir, je dois te parler de Sasha. Parce que j'te l'avais promis et que c'est super important : elle va pas bien du tout, t'as dû le remarquer. En fait, elle est malade... Son entrée dans le roster principal lui a mis une pression de fou et depuis, elle mange de moins en moins en pensant que ça l'aidera à être plus présentable. Sauf que, en toute logique, elle perd beaucoup d'énergie. Cette semaine, elle a réussi à reprendre un régime à peu près correct, mais j'ai peur qu'elle retombe dans ses travers dès que je serais partie, alors j'aimerai que tu la surveilles et que tu t'assures qu'elle mange.

\- Je voyais bien qu'elle allait mal et la pression peut être très lourde, ce monde est impitoyable, mais Sasha est toujours si souriante et enjouée qu'on se doute de rien, admit le brun d'un ton pensif car se sentant un peu coupable de ne pas avoir remarqué cela plus tôt, vraiment peiné de voir une si charmante fille sombrer. Bien sûr, je ferai mon possible pour qu'elle remonte la pente sans jamais dire que ça vient de toi.

\- Oh merci Allen, je t'en serai redevable à vie... Enfin, si tu remplis ta mission ! prévint la jeune femme dont l'espièglerie ne parvenait pas à percer son soulagement face à son dévouement. L'inquiétude se mêlant à la bienveillance dans son regard créait un cocktail désarmant qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles océan. Malgré ça, c'était une super semaine, pleine de découvertes ! Entre Wrestlemania, le Hall of Fame, ces soirées un peu dingues tous ensemble et _toi_.

\- Ouais, c'était une grande première pour moi aussi, avoua AJ dans un murmure, comme si sa vertu retenait ses cordes vocales. Au-delà de son immersion dans le grand de bain de la fédération, cela marquait son premier manquement à son mariage. Prêt à se jeter au feu, il déglutit avant de répondre d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre, mais qui révélait quelques trémolos mélancoliques. C'est vrai que c'était sympa et bien au-dessus de c'que j'imaginais pour Wrestlamania, c'est vraiment unique et j'ai de la chance d'y avoir participé, mais... Tu sais, ce qui s'est passé entre nous, ça avait beau être super, c'était que momentané. Rien qu'une parenthèse qui accompagnait cet évènement hors-norme. Je me suis laissé emporter par l'euphorie du moment. On était tout le temps ensemble, t'étais trop tentante et j'ai cédé comme un ado' paumé, mais maintenant c'est terminé. Tu vas rentrer en Floride, moi dans mon foyer avant de regagner mon quotidien sur la route, et on va chacun reprendre notre vie.

\- Comme si rien ne s'était passé, compléta Leah avec une étonnante résignation tout en appuyant l'idée d'un hochement de tête, les bras croisés sur la poitrine dans un geste de protection contre ses mots si durs, mais aussi contre son chagrin et sa déception, tandis qu'elle sentait son cœur se briser en un millier d'échardes prêtes à s'envoler au moindre coup de vent.

Mais cela s' _était passé_ et Carmella savait au plus profond de son être qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à oublier et honorer ce serment car elle chérissait déjà ces souvenirs comme le plus précieux des trésors, parce qu'il y avait un peu plus d'élans du cœur derrière cette volupté. Pourtant, elle savait que cette idylle s'achèverait brutalement, et de sa main qui plus est, car il était marié et se raccrochait sottement à cet idéalisme infondé, mais l'anticipation n'allégeait en rien la douleur.

\- Voilà, mais sois certaine que ça ne change rien à l'affection que j'ai pour toi, ajouta-t-il dans une tentative de réconfort car devinant à son sourire figé que ses paroles lui avaient fait l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur, et car il le pensait réellement. Malgré tout cela et sa décision, elle comptait.

'' _Pourquoi tu m'fais subir ça alors que tu sais que je t'aime un peu plus que je le montre ?_ '' pensa-t-elle, se contentant de sourire car la boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de prononcer un traître mot.

\- Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça, assura Allen en avançant la main pour lui frotter le bras, mais la diva esquissa un mouvement de recul involontaire, ce geste lui évoquant de voluptueuses images qui remuaient le couteau dans la plaie.

Gêné, Allen recula avec un sourire pincé et tentant de se convaincre que tout irait pour le mieux à présent. Pourtant, il savait que leur lien était altéré jamais et que, sans entretenir la même relation, rien ne serait plus pareil dans leurs vies respectives.  
Il l'étreignit néanmoins une ultime fois sans se préoccuper de ce que pourrait imaginer leurs camarades, gardant les yeux grand ouverts afin de ne pas avoir à affronter les clichés de leurs baisers volés ou de son corps nu lové contre le sien que ce contact avivaient. Leah déglutit et résista violemment afin de ne pas céder aux larmes afin de préserver son apparence.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'abri de son appartement d'Altamonte Springs, le seul lieu où elle se sentait en sécurité et à l'aise, le ciel étoilé éclairant chichement son salon, qu'elle s'abandonna aux émotions qui la submergeaient et qu'elle avait tenu en respect durant le trajet du retour. Recroquevillée dans son canapé et sans même se dissimuler le visage car totalement seule, Carmella pleura, pas de ce genre de sanglots discrets afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, mais de sanglots déchirant qui traduisaient la tempête qui ravageait son pauvre cœur.  
A des kilomètres de là, un père adulé rentrait dans une maison éclairée comme un soleil sous les acclamations d'enfants réjouis qui entreprirent une joyeuse sarabande, un large sourire accroché aux lèvres et le cœur en fête.


End file.
